Miraculous Spider-Man (Español)
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: "Durante el día, soy Peter Parker, un nerd promedio con una vida promedio, pero en mí hay algo que nadie sabe, es mi secreto. ¿Quién soy? Soy Spider-Man."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.- ¿Otro inicio? ¡Oh, por favor!**

* * *

"Miraculous.  
Desde la aparición en público tanto de Ladybug como de Chat Noir, los Miraculous se convirtieron en un símbolo de esperanza y seguridad para los ciudadanos de París, incluso si ellos no tenían ni idea de ello.  
Sin embargo, hay muchos más que los que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Hawk Moth tienen en sus manos.  
¿Cómo lo sé?  
Digamos que lo aprendí sobre la marcha.  
Y ahora tengo una misión. La misión de detener a otro elegido de conseguir los otros Miraculous. No sólo los de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso el mío.  
Mi nombre es Peter Parker. Hasta hace diez meses yo era sólo un nerd de secundaria de 15 años que vivía en Queens con sus tíos, Ben y May Parker, desde que murieron sus padres. Pero todo cambió para mí desde el momento en que recibí el Miraculous de la Araña. Y aunque tengo muchos problemas para llevarme bien con mi kwami y el hecho de que no creo que seré un buen héroe, sólo yo puedo detener a quien posee el Miraculous del Duende.  
Y por suerte, ahora ya no estoy solo."

* * *

 _"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_  
 _~Ben Parker._

Industrias THEEVILDOER presentan.-  
 **MIRACULOUS SPIDER-MAN.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.- Chico nuevo en la cuadra.**

* * *

Como de costumbre para la joven que poseía el Miraculous de la creación y la buena suerte, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, estaba llegando tarde a la escuela.  
Ser una heroínaa era agotador para ella, especialmente en sus noches de patrullaje, donde se aseguraba de que no hubiera ciudadanos akumatizados causando problemas. Y los constantes coqueteos de Chat Noir sólo hacían que sus patrullajes fueran más agotadores.  
Y como tal, la joven se había quedado dormida, y ahora tenía sólo un par de minutos para llegar a la escuela antes de que su primera clase comenzara. Para su fortuna, todo su tiempo como Ladybug había dado sus frutos, ya que podía correr más rápido y durante más tiempo.  
Después de un corto momento, Marinette llegó a la escuela, pero su corazón dio un sobresalto, no sólo porque la campana sonó en ese momento, sino también porque vio a su amor platónico, Adrien Agreste, salir de un coche mientras bostezaba. Marinette se escondió rápidamente junto a las escaleras mientras Adrien caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, luego Marinette suspiró, una vez más, su timidez estaba haciendo su vida más difícil.  
Después de eso, la descuidada chica sintió que alguien golpeaba su cabeza.  
\- Marinette, ¿qué no ya se te hizo tarde para la escuela? - Dijo la voz chillona de Tikki.  
Marinette soltó un gritito y rápidamente agarró a la pequeña kwami, y la puso en el bolso especial. Luego se apresuró a su salón de clase y trató de entrar en él sin interrumpir la clase, pero para su desgracia, la Srta. Bustier se volvió hacia ella mientras aparentemente estaba presentando a un nuevo estudiante al resto de la clase.  
\- Ah, señorita Dupain, llega tarde otra vez. ¿Puede tomar su asiento tranquilamente mientras nuestro nuevo compañero se presenta? - Dijo la Srta. Bustier.  
Marinette soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se apresuraba a sentarse junto a Alya, que no pudo evitar reír ante la desgracia de Marinette.  
\- Bueno, como decía, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio de Estados Unidos, por favor dénle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero de clase.  
El adolescente de cabello castaño junto a la maestra dio un paso hacia delante e hizo una ligera reverencia mientras sonreía y rió nerviosamente.  
\- Hola, soy Peter Parker, vengo de Queens. - Dijo Peter nerviosamente.  
\- Bueno, Sr. Parker, puede ir a tomar asiento ahora, la clase está por comenzar. - Dijo la Srta. Bustier.  
\- Por supuesto, Srta. Bustier...  
El descuidado adolescente corrió al fondo de la habitación, tropezando con algunas de las mochilas de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, y ganando algunas risas burlonas de Chloé.  
\- Parece que el nuevo es tan torpe como tú, Marinette. - Chloé rió entre dientes.  
\- Cállate, Chloé. - Gruñó Marinette.

* * *

 _(Luego)_

* * *

Mientras la clase pasaba sin ningún tipo de ataque de akuma, Marinette notó algunas cosas sobre el nuevo estudiante; Peter era muy inteligente, aunque tenía algunos problemas para hablar, probablemente porque era estadounidense; él era muy tímido, ya que no hablaba con nadie, y aparentemente era bastante torpe, casi tanto como ella.  
Y cuanto más lo veía, Marinette no podía evitar ver un parecido con ella.  
Mientras Marinette estaba ocupada pensando y echando vistazos a Peter mientras las clases continuaban su curso, Alya le dió un ligero codazo para llamar su atención.  
\- Marinette, ¿pasa algo? Has estado mirando al chico nuevo desde hace bastante tiempo. - Dijo Alya antes de sonreír un poco. - ¿Podría ser que te gusta?  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... Quiero decir... no es como si no pudiera gustarme... es lindo y todo eso... ¡Ugh! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! - Replicó Marinette tan bajo como podía, mientras se sonrojaba.  
\- Tranquila, chica, solo estoy bromeando. Sé que solo tienes ojos para Adrien. - Rió entre dientes la chica con gafas. - Pero lo has estado mirando durante bastante tiempo, ¿por qué?  
\- No sé... hay algo... raro, con él.  
\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que es tan torpe, tímido y bondadoso como tú?  
\- Él no es como yo...  
\- Por favor, Marinette, si tuviera ojos azules o pelo más oscuro, podría ser fácilmente confundido con tu hermano.  
\- Hahaha, qué hilarante... - Dijo Marinette sarcásticamente.  
\- Alya, Marinette, ¿acaso mi clase está interrumpiendo su charla? - Dijo la Srta. Bustier. - ¿Tengo que enviarlas a la oficina del director?  
\- Lo siento, no era nuestra intención interrumpir. - Dijo Marinette nerviosamente.  
\- Entonces guarden silencio y presten atención a la clase.  
Las dos chicas dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en la clase de nuevo, pero aún así, Marinette no podía dejar de pensar que había algo extraño sobre el nuevo alumno, Peter Parker.  
Sin embargo, en ese segundo, el suelo tembló y se oyó una poderosa explosión. Entonces un coche destruyó la entrada de la escuela y el pánico comenzó a extenderse sobre los ciudadanos alrededor y dentro de la escuela.  
\- Estudiantes, es mejor que se vayan ahora, ¡pero no olviden leer el capítulo 13 para mañana y terminar esta lección! - Dijo la Srta. Bustier mientras sus estudiantes tomaban sus mochilas.  
La clase, al igual que los demás estudiantes de la escuela, evacuaron las instalaciones tan rápido como pudieron, mientras que Marinette se dirigió a un lugar oculto donde podía transformarse.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Marinette? - Preguntó Tikki mientras salía volando de su pequeña bolsa.  
\- No lo sé, Tikki, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. - Dijo la chica. - ¡Tikki, motas!  
Unos momentos después, Marinette, ahora siendo Ladybug, lanzó su yoyo a una farola y siguió el sonido de los gritos y la conmoción.  
Pronto, a ella se le unió su compañero de lucha contra el crimen, quien lograba seguirle el paso saltando en los tejados cercanos.  
\- Hola, Bugaboo. - Dijo Chat Noir coquetamente con un guiño mientras seguía corriendo y saltando sobre los tejados.  
\- Ahora no, Chat, tenemos que encontrar a quien está causando problemas. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Ahí está la fuente de toda la conmoción.  
Chat Noir apuntó a una calle, donde algunos ciudadanos en pánico seguían huyendo. Después de eso, el dúo heroico aterrizó en una azotea y jadeó al ver a un hombre con una especie de enorme traje de rinoceronte, saliendo de un banco con varias bolsas llenas de dinero.  
Pronto, los dos héroes aterrizaron frente a él, con sus armas listas para luchar.  
\- Oye, amigo, creo que todo ese dinero no es tuyo, ¿por qué no lo devuelves? - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Cállate, pequeño mocoso! ¡Y salgan de mi camino antes de que los aplaste! - Dijo el hombre con traje de rinoceronte.  
\- Bueno, intentamos advertirte...  
\- ¡Chat Noir, cuidado! - Dijo Ladybug mientras tacleaba a su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen.  
Justo cuando los héroes cayeron al suelo, oyeron un fuerte golpe cuando un buzón cayó justo detrás de ellos. Luego Chat rodó a los dos en el suelo mientras una farola golpeaba el lugar donde estaban. Entonces los héroes vieron como el hombre rinoceronte usó la farola varias veces para tratar de golpearlos, por lo que Ladybug siguió rodando en el suelo junto con Chat Noir, evadiendo la farola con bastante facilidad. Pero pronto se encontraron contra un coche, lo que les hizo soltar un gritito ahogado, y que se distrajeran lo suficiente para que el atacante tratara de golpear a los héroes de nuevo.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir vieron que no tendrían manera ni tiempo suficiente para evadirse de nuevo, así que Chat rodó encima de Ladybug para protegerla del golpe, luego cerró los ojos y mentalmente se preparó para el dolor. Sin embargo, apenas una pulgada antes de que la farola pudiera golpear la espalda de Chat Noir, una especie de hebra blanca la atrapó y se la arrebató de las manos al hombre rinoceronte, lo que hizo que el villano se volviera en la dirección desde donde la hebra había venido con una mirada asesina en los ojos.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir notaron que su atacante se había detenido de repente, así que abrieron los ojos y vieron a un adolescente de cabello castaño que vestía un curioso traje rojo y azul con un diseño de red en las partes rojas y una pequeña araña en el pecho, y una máscara roja con ojos blancos que tenía un diseño de telaraña. Sin embargo, lo más confuso del recién llegado era que estaba parado completamente horizontal en una pared.  
\- ¿Sabes algo, grandote? - Dijo el adolescente mientras saltaba de la pared al suelo. - Tomar cosas que no te pertenecen, dañar propiedad pública y atacar a la gente son cosas malas, ¿por qué lo haces?  
\- ¡Porque quiero! ¡Nadie puede detener a Rhino! - Dijo el villano.  
\- ¡Yo no apostaría a eso! - Dijo Ladybug mientras ella y Chat Noir se ponían de pie.  
\- ¡Tres mocosos no son nada contra mí!  
\- No lo sé, yo he podido contra los villanos como tú por cuenta propia, en el pasado, con Ladybug y Chat Noir de mi lado, definitivamente no tienes ninguna oportunidad. - Espetó el adolescente.  
\- ¿Quién dijo que estamos de tu lado? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Hum, no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque quieren detener a ese tipo tanto como yo? ¿O tal vez porque acabo de salvarlos?  
\- ¡Cállate! - Rugió el rinoceronte.  
El villano bufó como un verdadero rinoceronte enojado y cargó contra el recién llegado con su cuerno listo para empalarlo, pero el héroe araña saltó sobre su espalda y lo propulsó contra el suelo, haciéndole caer de bruces en la calle mientras el héroe aterrizaba enfrente de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Oh, olé! - Rió entre dientes el héroe araña.  
\- ¡Deja de moverte, insecto! - Ordenó Rhino.  
\- ¿Por qué no intentas obligarme, gordo? - Dijo el joven.  
El hombre con cuernos estrelló las manos en el suelo en frustración, entonces se levantó y agarró un coche cercano para lanzarlo al adolescente listillo, pero luego oyó un fuerte grito que le hizo dar vuelta y vio a una madre y su hijo no tan lejos detrás del grupo de adolescentes. Entonces sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:  
\- Ustedes son capaces de esquivar esto, ¡pero ellos no lo harán!  
Con eso dicho, Rhino lanzó el coche a los ciudadanos asustados.  
El adolescente anónimo, Ladybug y Chat Noir, soltaron un grito ahogado, y luego los jóvenes parisinos saltaron para ayudar a la indefensa madre, pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudieran notarlo, el adolescente que vestía rojo y azul de alguna manera logró tejer una especie de red frente a los ciudadanos, la cual atrapó el coche. Sin embargo, el coche seguía su camino hacia ellos, por lo que el desconocido saltó delante de la mujer y su hijo, y lo detuvo a sólo un par de centímetros de ellos.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿No te dijo tu mamá que no es bueno arrojarle cosas a otros? - Espetó el héroe de azul y rojo.  
Después de eso, el adolescente usó la red que había tejido para lanzar el coche de vuelta al atacante, golpearlo directamente y hacer explotar el coche.  
Inmediatamente después de eso, Ladybug y Chat Noir se acercaron rápidamente hacia el adolescente mientras la madre tomaba a su hijo en brazos y huía.  
La heroína roja estaba a punto de hablar, pero el héroe anónimo le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada.  
\- Miren, chicos, sé que no me conocen y no tienen razones para confiar en mí, pero necesito que lo hagan. - Dijo el desconocido mientras mantenía la vista puesta en el fuego frente a él.  
\- Ya hemos tenido una mala experiencia con alguien que pretendía ser un héroe, ¿cómo podemos saber que no eres otro villano akumatizado disfrazado de héroe? - Dijo Ladybug desconfiando del extraño.  
El héroe sólo les mostró una especie de brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, el cual tenía una araña negra.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir jadearon al ver eso, pero aún así, Hawk Moth había demostrado que podía falsificar otros Miraculous, por lo cual siguieron desconfiando del recién llegado.  
\- Hemos visto Miraculous realistas que terminaron siendo falsos, antes, chico. - Espetó Chat Noir.  
\- Tal vez, pero estoy seguro de que han visto lo que ese tipo puede hacer, y si no lo detenemos, toda la ciudad estará en ruinas en tres días. - Espetó el desconocido antes que los restos del coche fueran arrojados.  
\- ¡Suficiente! - Rugió Rhino. - ¡Ya no me importan tus planes! ¡Voy a matar a esa peste! ¡Nadie le hace eso a Rhino!  
\- Whoa, tranquilo, Jumanji, pensé que estábamos divirtiéndonos.  
Rhino volvió a rugir y se preparó para cargar contra el trío heróico, mientras el héroe anónimo sonreía.  
\- Ladybug, ataca sus piernas, Chat Noir, destruye el suelo debajo de él. - Dijo el desconocido.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron los dos héroes.  
En ese momento, el atacante cargó contra el trío de héroes mientras rugía, con su cuerno listo para empalar a cualquier cosa y cualquiera en su camino.  
\- ¡Lady, Chat, ahora! - Dijo el adolescente con el traje de tema de araña mientras saltaba. - ¡Mordedura!  
Cuando el héroe anónimo saltó, un campo de energía rojiza se formó en su mano derecha mientras hacía un gesto extraño con su mano izquierda y le dispararon otra tela de la muñeca, lo que cegó al monstruo que estaba tratando de pisotearlos. Entonces, Chat Noir corrió a Rhino; Esto hizo a Ladybug salir de su confusión, así que preparó su yo-yo y lo tiró a las piernas del gigante mientras Chat Noir se deslizó entre sus piernas y usó su Gataclismo para destruir el suelo bajo él.  
Ladybug saltó a una farola cercana y la usó como palanca, e hizo que la mole tropezara, entonces el héroe desconocido empezó a cubrir al enorme monstruo con varias telarañas, las cuales, sorprendentemente, eran capaces de detenerlo.  
Entonces el adolescente que llevaba rojo y azul saltó en la espalda de Rhino con una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para agarrar su cinturón.  
\- ¿Te molesta que lo tome prestado? - Rió el desconocido mientras arrancaba el cinturón. - Tomaré esos sonidos guturales como un no.  
Después de eso, el extraño dejó caer el cinturón al suelo y pisoteó la hebilla, haciendo que una especie de pequeño duendecillo verde saliera de los restos.  
\- Hora de terminar esto. - Dijo el adolescente mientras atrapaba al duendecillo con una hebra de su pulsera.  
La hebra retrocedió de nuevo en el brazalete, que abrió una pequeña escotilla que atrapó al duendecillo. Pocos segundos después, el desconocido presionó un botón en el brazalete que lo hizo liberar al duendecillo, mostrando que ahora era azul.  
\- Nos vemos, pequeña hada. - dijo el héroe en voz baja.  
Después de que el duendecillo voló, se desvaneció en el cielo, lo que transformó al villano. Pero ya que las telarañas eran ahora demasiado grandes para él, el hombre que había tratado de matar a los jóvenes héroes, trató de escapar, sólo para tener una hebra de telaraña jalándolo hacia atrás y al recién llegado tocando su cabeza con la energía rojiza, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor y desmayarse poco después de eso. Luego, el adolescente envolvió al hombre con sus redes y lo recogió con facilidad. Después se volvió hacia los otros héroes con una sonrisa cansada.  
\- ¿Te importaría limpiar el desastre? No tengo ese tipo de poder. - dijo el recién llegado. - Le entregaré este tipo a las autoridades, y no, es un criminal, confíen en mí, he estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, así es como funciona para mí.  
\- ¡Espera! - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- No puedo, estoy a punto de transformarme y todavía tengo que dejar este tipo en su nuevo hogar.  
\- Por lo menos dínos quién eres. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? - El héroe se rió entre dientes. - Soy su vecino amistoso, Spider-Man.  
Y con eso dicho, Spider-Man disparó otra hebra de telaraña a la parte superior de un edificio cercano, tiró de ella ligeramente y se alejó mientras Chat Noir y Ladybug sólo se quedaron allí en confusión y asombro.

* * *

 _(Luego)_

* * *

Ladybug aterrizó frente a la escotilla de la azotea de su casa, desactivó su transformación y rápidamente se precipitó dentro, dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras Tikki volaba hacia la mesita de noche, donde había una pequeña caja con galletas esperando por ella. El kwami rápidamente agarró uno y empezó a comerlo mientras volaba cerca de la cara de Marinette.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Marinette? - preguntó Tikki.  
\- Es ese tipo nuevo... no confío en él. - Marinette suspiró.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Recuerdas todo el asunto de Volpina? Me temo que el tal Spider-Man sea como ella.  
\- Bueno, para ser completamente honesta, puedo asegurarte que él no es como Volpina, pude sentir que su Miraculous era real, pero no pude reconocerlo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Creo que Spider-Man tiene un Miraculous que ni siquiera sabía que existía.  
\- ¿Crees que el Maestro Fu sabe algo al respecto?  
\- Tal vez, pero también debemos intentar investigar algo más por nuestra cuenta.  
\- Lo haremos, pero por ahora, tengo deberes que hacer...  
\- ¡Marinette! ¿Estás en casa? - Preguntó la madre de Marinette.  
\- ¡Sí, mamá!  
\- ¡Alya trajo tu mochila, la dejaste en la escuela otra vez!  
\- ¡Lo siento, supongo que me fui sin ella otra vez!  
\- Ten más cuidado con ella.  
La trampilla del suelo se movió un poco, así que Tikki se escondió rápidamente en la mesita de noche de Marinette. Entonces la trampilla se abrió y la cabeza de Alya apareció a través de ella.  
\- ¿Por qué siempre olvidas tu mochila? - Rió Alya mientras entraba en la habitación de Marinette.  
\- Oh, ya me conoces, sólo soy una adolescente torpe. - Rió Marinette nerviosamente.  
Alya sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el tocador de Marinette, donde puso la mochila de su amiga.  
\- Por cierto, ¿te enteraste? ¡Hay un nuevo superhéroe! - Dijo Alya. - ¡Y yo lo grabé en acción, haciendo equipo con Ladybug y Chat Noir!  
\- ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y quién es este nuevo héroe? - Preguntó Marinette fingiendo que no lo sabía.  
\- Dijo que su nombre era Spider-Man, y por alguna razón, se llamó a sí mismo un "vecino amistoso".  
\- Bueno, si me preguntas, no creo que lo sea, recuerda todos los problemas que causó Volpina.  
\- Eso es porque no has investigado sobre él. - Dijo Alya mientras sacaba su teléfono.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Hice algo de investigación y encontré esto en una página de un diario llamado Clarín o algo así.  
Entonces, Alya le entregó el teléfono a Marinette para que pudiera ver un breve video de Spider-Man saltando y capturando a un grupo de ladrones. Pero incluso si era obvio que el héroe estaba ayudando a la gente, por alguna razón el video fue nombrado "¡Amenaza Enmascarada aterroriza a los ciudadanos!".  
\- ¿Por qué ese tipo lo llama Amenaza Enmascarada? - Preguntó Marinette en total confusión.  
\- No sé, el tal Jameson hace a menudo hace eso con él... ¿y qué tenemos aquí?... - Sonrió Alya. - Creo que encontré a alguien que podría saber más sobre Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Quién?  
Alya no dijo nada y sólo le mostró una foto de Spider-Man balanceándose con un hombre bajo su brazo, lo que hizo que Marinette no mirara a su amiga.  
\- Antes de que te enojes conmigo, mira los créditos de la foto. - Dijo Alya.  
Marinette suavizó su expresión y echó un vistazo más de cerca, luego se sorprendió al ver el nombre.  
\- ¿Foto de Peter Parker? - Marinette leyó en voz alta en confusión.  
\- Sí, ahora creo que sé porqué Peter fue enviado aquí. - Sonrió Alya.  
\- No lo sé, Alya, no creo que este Peter Parker sea el Peter que acabamos de conocer.  
\- Dijo que viene de Queens, Queens es un condado de Nueva York, Spider-Man es un neoyorquino y ahora está aquí, y el nombre del fotógrafo es el mismo, no puede ser sólo una coincidencia, Marinette.  
\- Sigo pensando que es solo una coincidencia, Peter no podría haber sabido que Spider-Man estaría aquí.  
\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. - Alya sonrió decididamente.

* * *

 _(En algún otro lugar)_

* * *

El héroe adolescente conocido como Spider-Man aterrizó con gracia en el extremo de un callejón sin salida, justo antes de que su traje desapareciera en un destello de luz cegadora, dejándolo de nuevo en su sudadera marrón, camiseta azul, zapatillas grises y jeans azul oscuro.  
Poco después, una pequeña criatura roja y azul que se parecía a una araña, con algún tipo de adorno amarillo en la frente, salió volando de un brazalete en la muñeca izquierda del adolescente, luego dicha criatura miró al adolescente con el ceño fruncido, lo que sólo confundió el chico.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el adolescente.  
\- Peter, te dije que dejaras de desperdiciar la Mordedura. - Espetó el kwami.  
\- No la desperdicié, Leopardon, tenía que noquear a ese tipo. - Respondió Peter bruscamente. - Además, creo que lo hice muy bien.  
\- Sí, sólo porque Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban allí, si no, estarías bien muerto.  
\- Si no hubiera estado allí, ellos estarían muertos y nadie habría sido capaz de capturar al duendecillo. - Dijo Peter, luego suspiró. - Y supongo que tenía razón, Verdi sí vino a París, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije.  
\- Sí, sí, tenías razón, ¿y qué? Tenía que suceder al menos una vez en tu vida, debido a las leyes de la probabilidad. - Dijo Leopardon. - Además, si no fuera por el tal Stark, todavía estarías atrapado en Queens, y si te hubieras equivocado, como siempre, habrías dejado Nueva York para nada. Y hablando de Nueva York, ¿recogiste la cámara de la zona de combate, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, está en mi bolsillo, sólo espero que Jameson aún quiera las fotos...  
\- Por lo menos te acordaste de tomarla esta vez.  
\- Lo que sea, vamos, tía May debe estar muy preocupada.  
\- Por lo menos te acuerdas de ella.  
\- Bueno, eso es suficiente, ¿qué significa eso?  
\- Olvidaste de comprar pastelillos para la cena, y tu mochila.  
\- Rayos...  
Peter abrió su sudadera un poco para permitir que Leopardon volara dentro de ella, luego el adolescente comenzó a alejarse.  
\- ¿Dónde dejé mi mochila? - Preguntó Peter en voz alta.  
\- Cerca de la panadería donde tu tía May quería que escogieras los pastelillos, dijiste que era para que pudieras recordar ambos. - Dijo Leopardon desde su bolsillo. - Buena idea, pero no tanto cuando tú no recuerdas ninguna.  
\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la panadería?  
\- Peter, olvidarías tu cabeza en alguna parte si no estuviera pegada a tu cuello.  
\- ¿Te importaría ayudarme al menos una vez? Además, no es fácil ser Spider-Man, un estudiante y un fotógrafo.  
\- Bien, chico, la panadería era Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.  
\- ¿Sabes algo? No debería darte tu barra de chocolate, eres un cretino conmigo.  
\- Sabes que necesito comer chocolate para recargar mi energía, así que o me das eso, o te despides del Asombroso Spider-Man.  
\- Bien, tú ganas, pero si sigues burlándote de mí, no será tan bueno como el que estás acostumbrado a comer.  
\- Buena suerte con eso, chico, no puedes arruinar el chocolate.  
\- No tientes a la suerte Parker, Leopardon.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Dentro de una habitación oscura, donde la única fuente de luz era una ventana, una figura alta que llevaba un atuendo verde y morado, con una máscara que asemejaba a un duende, sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba por la ventana.  
\- Veo que también viniste a París, insecto. Apuesto a que Stark o Strange están detrás de esto. - El hombre rió maliciosamente. - Pero eso no importa, ni Iron Man ni el Hechicero Supremo pueden ayudarte. Si juego bien mis cartas, incluso ese tonto iluso, Hawk Moth, resultará ser nada más que un peón en mi pequeño plan para el poder absoluto.  
Inmediatamente, el dueño de las Mancuernillas Goblin rió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia las sombras.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.- El fotógrafo.**

* * *

Como era habitual para el dueño del Miraculous de la destrucción y la mala suerte, Adrien Agreste, el joven modelo estaba acostado en su cama por la noche, pensando en lo que había vivido en el día.  
Todo había sido terriblemente normal, excepto por dos cosas.  
Una era el estudiante de intercambio, que parecía ser muy tímido, y el otro era el ataque de akuma de ese día.  
Excepto que no había sido un ataque de akuma en absoluto.  
En lugar de que él y Ladybug salvaran el día y purificaran una mariposa, él y ella habían sido trasladados a segundo lugar por un extraño héroe, quien purificó algún tipo de duendecillo.  
Y mientras pensaba, su pequeño kwami dormía en una de las almohadas a su lado, con restos de queso camembert cubriendo sus mejillas.  
Al ver a la pequeña criatura dormir, él recordó la conversación que había tenido con él justo después de haber vuelto a casa.  
"Spider-Man tiene un Miraculous, pero es uno del que ni siquiera he oído hablar." Plaga había dicho con indiferencia, antes de llenarse la boca con un trozo de queso.  
Las palabras resonaron en su mente durante bastante tiempo.  
Plaga le había asegurado que Spider-Man no era un villano akumatizado disfrazado de héroe, y aún así creía que había algo extraño en él, pero no sabía qué.  
¿Acaso era porque todo el incidente de Volpina le hacía dudar de alguien que decía ser un héroe? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que a diferencia de él y Ladybug, Spider-Man parecía poseer una fuerza masiva? ¿O tal vez sólo tenía miedo de convertirse en un compañero del nuevo héroe? Después de todo, parecía ser capaz de purificar akumas... o lo que fueran las pequeñas hadas.  
El modelo adolescente suspiró y se sentó, luego se levantó y caminó alrededor de su habitación, tratando de calmar su mente un poco.  
Luego miró por la ventana y vio a alguien con un traje rojo y azul que se columpiaba gracias a una especie de cuerda, justo delante de su ventana, lo que lo sorprendió. Entonces Adrien frunció el ceño con decisión y corrió a su cama para despertar a su kwami e ir tras Spider-Man para poder averiguar más sobre él.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Spider-Man estaba acostumbrado a hacer patrullajes nocturnos, columpiándose sobre sus redes a través de las calles y edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero en París, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.  
Tal vez era la cultura diferente, la falta de rascacielos, los espacios abiertos, el hecho de que todavía tenía varios problemas para dominar el francés, o el hecho de que su amigo gárgola, Bruce, se había quedado en Nueva York.  
Pero aún así, el héroe arácnido sabía que tenía que trabajo que hacer. Él no podía permitirle al Duende Verde obtener otros Miraculous, e iba a asegurarse de que quienquiera que poseyera las Mancuernillas Goblin, pagara por sus crímenes.  
El héroe rojo y azul soltó un profundo suspiro y aterrizó en un costado de la Torre Eiffel, para descansar un poco y contemplar la bien nombrada Ciudad del Amor.  
Sin embargo, de repente, sintió una sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza y ver que Chat Noir estaba tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa.  
Y obviamente, el que fue sorprendido fue el héroe felino.  
\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - preguntó Chat Noir. - Quiero decir, ni siquiera estaba haciendo ruido mientras caminaba.  
\- Lo llamo Sentido Arácnido, me dice cuando alguien está tratando de atacarme, ergo, no puedes tomarme por sorpresa, gatito. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes.  
\- ¿Sentido arácnido?  
\- Sí, ya sabes, como cuando una araña sabe que una presa cayó sobre su telaraña o que algo peligroso para ella la tocó.  
\- Curioso, y hablando de telarañas, ¿cómo es que puedes tejer las tuyas?  
\- Tal como tú y Ladybug, yo obtuve algo de equipo con mis poderes. Lo que obtuve son un par de lanza-telarañas de muñeca y un cinturón de utilidad con cápsulas de fluido de telaraña.  
\- Eso es extraño.  
\- Creo que estamos lejos de lo extraño, quiero decir, tú puedes caminar sin hacer un solo ruido y yo estoy pegado a una viga con sólo mis pies.  
\- Bueno, en eso no te equivocas. Por cierto, eres estadounidense, ¿no?  
\- Sí, sí lo soy. ¿Es acaso mi francés tan malo?  
\- Un poco, sí. - Chat Noir rió entre dientes. - Estás a un océano de tu hogar, ¿qué te trae aquí?  
\- Un enemigo mío está rondando por los alrededores, pensé que no les importaría otro héroe aquí ya que tienen un nuevo enemigo.  
\- ¿Eres realmente un héroe?  
\- ¿Acaso tengo que mostrarte mi Miraculous otra vez?  
\- Bueno, verás, tuvimos un pequeño problema con una chica que mintió acerca de ser una heroína.  
\- Sé lo que es eso... Allá en NY tenemos muchos aspirantes a héroes que terminan convirtiéndose en supervillanos porque no reciben la atención que quieren.  
\- Así que, ¿cómo podemos Ladybug y yo realmente confiar en ti?  
\- No lo sé, amigo, podría mostrarte que el Brazalete de la Araña es real e incluso presentarte a mi kwami, pero también revelaría mi identidad secreta, y eso es algo que realmente no quiero hacer, me pondría a mí, mis seres queridos y tal vez incluso a tí y a Ladybug en riesgo.  
Chat Noir rió en ese instante, haciendo que Spider-Man levantara una ceja.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Spider-Man confundido.  
\- Nada, solo me recuerdas mucho a Ladybug. Quiero decir, ambos usan rojo, comparten pensamientos similares sobre identidades secretas, e incluso tienen trajes y nombres con temas de insectos. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Las arañas no son insectos, ¿sabes?  
\- Meh, son similares.  
Spider-Man saltó de la viga en la que estaba y utilizó una de sus telarañas para columpiarse y aterrizar justo en frente de Chat Noir. Entonces ambos se miraron, unos segundos antes de que el héroe estadounidense dejara escapar un suspiro.  
\- Mira, como dije cuando estábamos peleando con Rhino, sé que tú y Ladybug no tienen razón alguna para confiar en mí, pero realmente necesito que lo hagan. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Ninguno de nosotros será capaz de detener a Verdi por su propia cuenta, tenemos que trabajar juntos.  
\- ¿En serio tu enemigo es tanto problema? - Preguntó Chat.  
\- Sólo te diré que una vez necesité la ayuda de los Vengadores para detener uno de sus planes, e incluso entonces tuvimos demasiados problemas.  
\- Mi-auch. Entonces estamos en un gran problema ahora mismo.  
\- Sí, perdón por eso.  
\- No es tu culpa, ¿verdad? A menos que fueras tú el que le dió poderes a tu enemigo.  
\- No, pero técnicamente es culpa mía que se enterara de los otros Miraculous y viniera tras ustedes.  
Chat Noir hizo una mueca y miró a Spider-Man. No podía ver sus ojos, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que se sentía culpable. Y aunque la mayoría de la gente lo vería como una señal de que Spider-Man no era un héroe, como él y Ladybug habían sospechado desde el principio, algo dentro del héroe francés le dijo que realmente podía confiar en el trepamuros.  
Por lo tanto, como una señal para mostrarle al "vecino amistoso" que él confiaba en él, Chat Noir puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.  
\- Muy bien, cabeza de red, confiaré en tí, pero te lo digo, Ladybug no es tan fácil de convencer. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
Esta vez, el trepamuros rió un poco, lo que confundió a Chat Noir.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el héroe felino.  
\- Puede que no te guste esta comparación, pero el Capitán América me dijo lo mismo una vez, sobre Iron Man. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes.  
\- En realidad me gusta, Cap es uno de los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta, después de todo. - Dijo el héroe de negro mientras se encogía de hombros.  
\- Bueno, gracias por la confianza, me aseguraré de demostrarles a tí y a Ladybug que lo valgo.  
\- Más te vale, y ya que hablamos de Ladybug, en caso de que no lo sepas, mi Lady y yo tenemos algo especial, así que no intentes nada, no lograrás arrebatar su corazón de mis garras.  
\- De todos modos no vine a coquetear con ella, así que quédate tranquilo. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía con un dejo de malicia. - Pero no puedo asegurar que ella no quedará atrapada en la telaraña de mi encanto.  
\- Mejor déjame los juegos de palabras con tema de héroe a mí.  
\- Oye, si lo hiciera, ¿qué sería de mí? Tengo una reputación de hacer bromas, referencias a la cultura popular y juegos de palabras en todo momento.  
Chat Noir negó con la cabeza mientras reía entre dientes. Al principio no le había agradado mucho, pero luego de esa pequeña charla, Chat tenía que admitir que el héroe insecto sabía cómo llegar a agradarle y que de hecho tenían un sentido del humor bastante similar, y algo le hizo pensar que ese era el inicio no sólo de una alianza de héroes, sino de una bella amistad entre los dos. Con eso en mente, Chat Noir le extendió la mano a Spider-Man, luego ambos héroes se estrecharon la mano y sonrieron mientras asentían.  
\- Creo que este es el purr-incipio de una hermosa amistad. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Sólo espero que nuestros chistes malos no saquen de quicio a Ladybug. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra me dijeron en más de una ocasión que si hubiera dos como yo, desquiciaríamos a alguien en menos tiempo que el que Iron Man mantuvo su identidad en secreto.  
\- Si alguien la desquiciará, ese serás tú solo, Ladybug me adora. - Rió Chat entre dientes. - En fin, supongo que Verdi es sólo el apodo que le diste, así que, ¿cuál es el verdadero nombre de tu enemigo?  
\- Se llama a sí mismo el Duende Verde. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible, pero él había pensado primero en llamarse Señor Café, por alguna razón que no puedo entender, así que en realidad no es tan malo... especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en realidad se parece a un duende verde.  
\- Ustedes los estadounidenses son bastante imaginativos para elegir nombres de héroes y villanos, ¿saben? - Soltó Chat Noir con sarcasmo.  
\- Auch, eso duele... especialmente viniendo del tipo que literalmente es un gato negro y se nombró a sí mismo, así. - Spider-Man respondió con sarcasmo.  
\- Touché.  
Ambos héroes rieron un poco mientras negaban la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, las risas se detuvieron y ambos suspiraron un poco.  
\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, gatito, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo por ahí. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras disparaba una hebra de telaraña.  
\- Sí, yo también. Adiós, araña. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras saltaba sobre la barandilla.  
Y con eso dicho, ambos héroes tomaron caminos separadas, cada uno volviendo a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

 _(A la mañana siguiente)_

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Adrien Agreste se despertó temprano, tomó una ducha rápida, recibió una copia impresa de su horario y fue llevado a la escuela por Natalie y su chofer.  
Y una vez en la escuela, escapó de uno de los abrazos habituales de Chloé y rápidamente se sentó con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro. Luego ella y Nino hablaron un poco antes de que comenzara la clase.  
Mientras él y Nino charlaban, vio a Marinette entrando en el aula junto con Alya, charlando también.  
\- Alya, por enésima vez, debes dejar a Peter en paz. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- No lo creo, he estado esperando toda la noche, necesito saber la verdad. - Dijo Alya mientras ella y Marinette caminaban hacia sus asientos.  
\- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando? - Preguntó Nino.  
\- Alya tiene la loca idea de que el nuevo estudiante es el fotógrafo privado de Spider-Man o algo así. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- ¿Spider-Man? - Preguntó Adrien. - ¿Te refieres al nuevo héroe?  
\- Exactamente, basta con mirar el sitio web del Diario El Clarín. - Dijo Alya mientras le mostraba a los chicos el sitio web en su teléfono.  
\- Sólo veo un montón de fotos del tipo, varios insultos contra él y mentiras obvias sobre sus acciones. - Soltó Nino.  
\- Revisen los créditos de cada imagen.  
Los dos muchachos miraron más de cerca y jadearon un poco. Cada una de hecho decía que el fotógrafo que había tomado las fotos del trepamuros se llamaba Peter Parker.  
\- Estoy con Marinette en esta. - Soltó Nino, ganando una mirada asesina de su novia. - Oye, no me mires así, sé que debo estar contigo, pero dudo que Peter sepa algo sobre este fotógrafo o sobre Spider-Man.  
\- Además, las posibilidades de que este fotógrafo sea realmente el estudiante de intercambio son realmente remotas. - Dijo Adrien. - Quiero decir, no es como si él hubiera sabido que Spider-Man vendría a París, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto que no, siempre tienes razón, Adrien. - Balbuceó Marinette mientras se sonrojaba.  
\- Bueno, entonces tendré que probarles que están equivocados. - Dijo Alya y caminó hacia la puerta.  
Nino, Adrien y Marinette pensaron que Alya se iba a ir, pero todos se volvieron hacia la puerta y vieron que sólo iba a hablar con Peter, quien acababa de entrar en el aula.  
Los dos jóvenes de cabello castaño hablaron durante unos segundos, luego Alya saltó victoriosamente y arrastró a Peter detrás de ella hacia sus amigos.  
\- De acuerdo, Peter, diles. - dijo Alya.  
\- Claro... Hum, bueno, Alya tiene razón... Yo soy el fotógrafo que tomó esas fotos de Spider-Man... - Dijo Peter tímidamente.  
\- ¿Ven? ¡Les dije que era el fotógrafo y que había venido aquí porque sabía que Spider-Man venía a París! - Dijo Alya victoriosamente.  
\- Hum, no exactamente...  
Alya se detuvo por un segundo y se volvió hacia Peter con una mirada confundida.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Alya.  
\- Bueno, verás... No tenía ni idea de que el trepamuros vendría aquí... - Explicó Peter.  
\- Pero tú eres su fotógrafo...  
\- Sí, pero no somos cercanos en lo más mínimo. Verán, él piensa que tomo esas fotos para que Jameson pueda manchar su reputación, así que él me odia. Apuesto a que no le gustará que yo esté cerca...  
\- Eso es duro, ¿por qué no le dices que no crees las ideas de Jameson acerca de él?  
\- Lo intenté, pero él piensa que soy un mentiroso. Por suerte, normalmente no tiene tiempo para ir tras de mí.  
\- ¿Así que Spider-Man es un bravucón? - Preguntó Marinette con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No, creo que sólo está harto de oír a Jameson decir tonterías sobre él, quiero decir, ¿quién no lo estaría en su lugar?  
\- ¡Debería cerrarle la boca con telaraña! - Dijo Nino.  
\- Eso sólo haría que Jameson piense que siempre tuvo razón acerca de él, Nino. - Señaló Adrien. - Debe de ser difícil para él.  
\- Puedes decirlo de nuevo... Ojalá pudiera dejar de tomar fotos de él para ayudarlo un poco, pero mi tía May y yo necesitamos el dinero que obtengo de ellas.  
Peter suspiró y miró el suelo.  
\- Bueno, ¿podrías ayudarme en el Ladyblog? Apuesto a que a mis seguidores les encantaría saber más sobre Spider-Man. - Dijo Alya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Peter. - Así podríamos arreglar algunos de los daños que Jameson le ha hecho a ese cabeza de red.  
\- Sí, claro. - Peter sonrió un poco. - Espero que finalmente crea que no estoy en contra de él.  
En ese momento, la campana sonó, y sólo unos segundos más tarde, la maestra entró en el salón de clases - Buenos días, estudiantes, por favor tomen sus asientos para comenzar la clase. - Dijo el profesor.

* * *

 _(Mucho más tarde)_

* * *

El día siguió sin ningún problema, ni akumas, ni pixies malignos aparecieron.  
Sin embargo, no fue un día realmente tranquilo para Peter Parker, ya que Alya fue bastante minuciosa con su entrevista para el Ladyblog. Ella había preguntado cada detalle que el adolescente conocía sobre Spider-Man, desde la primera vez que se vio en público al trepamuros, hasta la primera vez que él y su enemigo, el Duende Verde, se habían enfrentado, e incluso una pequeña historia sobre un enfrentamiento entre el cabeza de red y uno de los Vengadores, un arquero conocido como Ojo de Halcón.  
La única razón por la que Alya interrumpió su entrevista fue porque Nino, Marinette y Adrien lograron sacarla del espacio personal del pobre estadounidense, quien tomó un largo respiro después de eso.  
Y poco después de la pequeña entrevista, todos se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, donde pasaron una tarde bastante tranquila.  
Pero una vez que cayó la noche, Marinette se transformó y comenzó otro patrullaje, columpiándose por la ciudad y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.  
Sin embargo, su verdadero objetivo era encontrar a un cierto trepamuros que le había llamado la atención desde que Peter le había contado a Alya más sobre él.  
Desde el momento en que Peter mencionó que Spider-Man lo odiaba, ella había sentido la necesidad de saber si Peter estaba defendiendo al tipo, o si estaba diciendo la verdad. Todavía no confiaba en el trepamuros en lo más mínimo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Spider-Man no iba a lastimar a nadie, que no era un villano, que era por lo menos el buen tipo que decía ser.  
Y cuanto más miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo, más se molestaba, ya que no vio nada que pudiera decirle que Spider-Man estaba columpiándose alrededor, al igual que ella.  
Después de buscar durante casi 45 minutos, Ladybug suspiró y se sentó en el borde de una azotea para descansar un poco y admirar la tranquilidad que rodeaba la ciudad.  
Y mientras hacía eso, oyó un suave golpe al lado de ella, por lo que la heroína respiró hondo y se volvió para ver a su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen.  
Sin embargo, Ladybug se sorprendió cuando no vio a su molesto compañero rubio con disfraz de gato negro.  
En cambio, encontró al recién llegado de cabello castaño con traje de araña.  
\- Parece que me has estado buscando. - Soltó Spider-Man con total naturalidad.  
\- Sí, así es. - Dijo Ladybug mientras se ponía de pie.  
\- Bueno, aquí estoy, ¿para qué me necesitas?  
\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo en privado, sólo para aclarar algunas cosas sobre tí.  
\- Mientras no se trate de quién se esconde detrás de esta máscara roja, está bien. - Dijo el trepamuros mientras disparaba una hebra de telaraña. - Sígueme, conozco un lugar mejor para hablar en paz.  
Spider-Man saltó desde la azotea en la que estaban y empezó a alejarse, seguido de cerca por Ladybug.  
Pocos minutos después, Spider-Man y Ladybug aterrizaron en la Torre Eiffel, y Ladybug no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta, ya que pensaba que el recién llegado estaba tratando de coquetear con ella, al igual que Chat Noir siempre lo hacía.  
\- Será mejor que no estés tratando de coquetear conmigo. - Le advirtió Ladybug al trepamuros.  
Spider-Man no pudo evitar reír ante la advertencia de Ladybug.  
\- Calma, te traje aquí porque me gusta la vista, y porque me di cuenta de que este es un buen lugar para conversaciones heroicas. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
\- Chat Noir y yo tuvimos una charla aquí ayer.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí, ahora, ¿qué quieres saber? Recuerda, puedes preguntar sobre todo, excepto las cosas relacionadas con mi identidad secreta.  
\- Ok, primero, quiero saber sobre tu relación con Peter Parker.  
\- Ah, el molesto fotógrafo que sólo le da a J. Jonah Jameson más razones para culparme por cosas que nunca haría. - Dijo Spider-Man con desdén. - Le he dicho que me deje en paz, pero aún sigue fastidiándome.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces?  
\- No espero que lo entiendas, Ladybug. - El héroe americano suspiró. - Aquí, la gente te adora y te respeta; yo, por otro lado, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera me tolera. Quiero decir, he salvado a la gente de una muerte segura y todavía tienen el valor de llamarme Amenaza Enmascarada, una mujer incluso me escupió en la cara después de salvar a su hijo.  
Spider-Man respiró hondo y le dio la espalda a la heroína francesa.  
\- Es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Intento todo para ganar su confianza, pero al final, no puedo. Claro, hay algunas personas que me apoyan y todo, pero la mayoría de la gente está del lado de Jameson. - Dijo Spider-Man. - No me malinterpretes, no hago esto por la fama o por ser amado, no, pero sería bueno escuchar un gracias de vez en cuando, en vez de que la gente me insulte una y otra vez.  
Ladybug no podía dejar de sentirse mal por el héroe. No podía ponerse en su lugar, pero podía imaginar que probablemente no sería tan fuerte como Spider-Man decía ser, si estuviera en su lugar.  
\- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto, entonces? - Preguntó Ladybug. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto con todos contra ti?  
\- Porque un gran hombre una vez me dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. - Dijo Spider-Man con firmeza. - Mis poderes son mi responsabilidad, y mientras los tenga, los seguiré usando para ayudar a la gente, aunque les agrade o no. E, irónicamente, tengo el Miraculous de la Responsabilidad.  
\- ¿Te lo dijo el Capitán América?  
\- No, alguien aún más grande. - El héroe dijo mientras miraba con nostalgia a la distancia. - Alguien que, desgraciadamente, ya no está con nosotros.  
Ladybug soltó un gritito ahogado al oír las palabras de Spider-Man.  
\- Lamento escuchar eso. - Dijo ella.  
\- Yo también. - Spider-Man suspiró. - Pero no importa, apuesto a que donde quiera que esté ahora, está orgulloso del hombre en que me estoy convirtiendo y de las decisiones que he tomado... o al menos eso es lo que espero.  
Ladybug estaba vacilante.  
Ahora podía comprender al araña un poco más, y sus dudas sobre él habían empezado a desaparecer, pero no quería sacarlo de su lista de "amenazas posibles" hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que era un verdadero héroe.  
\- Entonces... ¿Qué más quieres saber? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- No sé ... Creo que he ido demasiado lejos ... - Ladybug suspiró.  
\- No está bien. Entiendo que tienes dudas y que necesitas saber todo lo que puedas sobre mí, estoy acostumbrado a eso, incluso los Vengadores no confiaron en mí al principio, digo, ellos enviaron a Ojo de Halcón y a la Viuda Negra tras de mí para interrogarme.  
\- Ok, si lo dices ... Eres americano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en París?  
\- Bueno, tengo un némesis que es similar a Hawk Moth en dos aspectos. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Puede convertir a otros en villanos, y quiere mi Miraculous. Pero la cosa con él es que él no sabía acerca de los otros Miraculous hasta que peleó conmigo personalmente por última vez, y yo mencioné que había más de dos en el mundo, así que ya que los Vengadores y yo detuvimos su último plan malvado, vino aquí para probar su suerte, ya que tú y Chat Noir son menos experimentados que yo, y también ayuda que los Vengadores estén a un océano de él. Sólo tenía una hipótesis sobre cuál era su plan y qué iba a hacer, así que arriesgué mucho al venir aquí. Tuve suerte de que estaba en lo cierto después de todo.  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que inintencionalmente enviaste a otro Hawk Moth tras nosotros? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Pensé que él ya sabía que las Mancuernillas Goblin y el Brazalete de la Araña no eran los únicos Miraculous del mundo.  
\- Estaba empezando a pensar que eras un héroe. - Ladybug suspiró.  
\- ¡Sí soy un héroe! Sólo que... no uno bueno... Cap y Iron Man me dijeron que tengo mucho que aprender.  
\- Bien, digamos que confío en ti, ¿qué hay de tu enemigo?  
\- Se llama a sí mismo el Duende Verde, y es un maníaco total, pero no es el típico maníaco loco, él es un maníaco muy inteligente. Y cuando digo inteligente, lo digo en serio. Él utiliza tecnología en combinación con sus propios poderes para convertirse en una amenaza mucho más grande de lo que ya es, quiero decir, incluso construyó una especie de escoba voladora, la cual luego sustituyó con un planeador de murciélago, y lleva una bolsa llena de aparatos como cuchillas voladoras, una variedad de bombas de calabaza y otras cosas. Y él es más fuerte y más resistente que yo, aunque soy más rápido y más ágil. Para colmo de todo eso, puede convertir a la gente en supervillanos, ya sea con sus poderes o con su tecnología.  
\- Spider-Man, ¡¿en qué nos has metido?! - Gritó una voz masculina desde arriba.  
Ladybug levantó la vista y vio como Chat Noir cayó de una viga de apoyo, junto a ella, lo que instintivamente le hizo dar un paso lejos de él.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Sólo la última parte sobre Verdi. - Replicó Chat.  
\- ¿Verdi?  
\- Así llamo al Duende Verde, lo vuelve loco. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- De todos modos, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Chat, ¿en qué nos has metido? - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Lo siento. - Suspiró el estadounidense. - No fue mi intención, pero es por eso que estoy aquí. Si Verdi quiere sus Miraculous, primero tendrá que pasar por mí.  
\- Bueno, creo que si sus villanos son tan fáciles de vencer como Rhino, creo que no deberíamos tener tantos problemas para derrotarlo. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Oh, confía en mí, Rhino era sólo una especie de prueba para ver cómo trabajan ustedes dos. Y como Rhino casi te rompió la espalda, creo que no debes subestimar a Verdi.  
\- Odio admitirlo, pero Spider-Man tiene razón. - Soltó Ladybug. - Rhino casi nos sacó del camino, y si eso fue sólo una prueba, entonces estamos definitivamente en graves problemas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Hawk Moth todavía está ahí fuera, y también sigue tras nuestros Miraculous.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Pedirle ayuda a los Vengadores? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Tal vez en el futuro, pero ahora, creo que los tres podemos manejar. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Creación, Destrucción y Responsabilidad, juntos, ni siquiera dos megalómanos pueden derrotarnos.  
\- ¿Cómo conoces nuestros Miraculous? - Preguntaron Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Oh, bueno, tengo una especie de guía en objetos mágicos, y él me dijo los propósitos de sus Miraculous, pero no se preocupen, eso es todo lo que sé, aparte de las habilidades que obtienen de ellos.  
\- Sé que dices la verdad... o eso es lo que espero. - Soltó Chat.  
Ladybug suspiró en ese momento.  
Spider-Man no era el mal tipo que ella había pensado inicialmente que era, pero él los había metido en varios grandes problemas.  
Ella estaba vacilante porque algo dentro de ella le decía que si confiaba en el estadounidense, terminaría en varios problemas más.  
Sin embargo, ella sabía que ella y Chat Noir necesitarían su ayuda si querían detener al Duende Verde.  
¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez también sería útil contra los planes de Hawk Moth.  
Como tal, Ladybug miró a los ojos de Spider-Man, o mejor dicho, los ojos de su máscara y dijo:  
\- Bien, Spider-Man, confiaré en ti. - Dijo Ladybug. - Sólo hazme un favor.  
\- Todo lo que quieras. - Spider-Man asintió.  
\- Prométeme que no nos meterás en más problemas.  
\- ... excepto eso. - Suspiró el trepamuros. - No puedo prometerlo, la mala suerte ha sido una gran parte de mi vida, incluso antes de que tuviera mi Miraculous. No puedo sólo apagarla, pero voy a tratar de no causar más problemas, ¿trato?  
\- Bien.  
Spider-Man sonrió en ese momento. Aunque Ladybug seguía dudando, él tenía su confianza y la de Chat Noir, incluso tenía amistad con Chat.  
Y para él, esas eran las mejores noticias que había escuchado.  
Excepto quizás cuando el Capitán América le había dicho que le ayudaría a entrenar un poco si se columpiaba cerca de la Mansión de los Vengadores.  
\- Gracias por tu confianza, Ladybug. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Como le dije a Chat Noir ayer, les mostraré a los dos que valgo la pena.  
\- Más te vale, cabeza de red. - Advirtió Ladybug.  
\- ¿Tienes más preguntas para mí?  
\- Creo que ya he terminado.  
\- Ok, entonces supongo que esto es un adiós por ahora.  
Spider-Man saltó sobre una barandilla cercana y disparó un hilo de telaraña, luego se volvió para ver a sus nuevos compañeros y les sonrió, justo antes de saltar de la barandilla y alejarse.  
Cuando Spider-Man desapareció entre las calles de París, Ladybug lo vió, mientras Chat Noir sonreía un poco y se acercaba a Ladybug.  
\- Así que... ahora estamos solos... - Trató de decir Chat Noir.  
\- Lo siento, gatito, pero es un poco tarde ya, así que me tengo que ir también. - Ladybug sonrió mientras lanzaba su yoyo.  
Y con eso dicho, Ladybug imitó a Spider-Man y se alejó mientras Chat Noir suspiraba con una sonrisa.  
\- Algún día, mi Lady, algún día... - Dijo Chat Noir mientras caminaba hacia la barandilla.  
El héroe vestido de negro sonrió y extendió su bastón, luego lo usó para regresar a su casa.

* * *

 _Sé que este capítulo no es muy bueno y que probablemente los deje con algunas preguntas, pero prometo que todo será explicado en capítulos futuros, incluyendo cómo es que Peter obtuvo el Brazalete de la Araña, el enfrentamiento que él tuvo con Ojo de Halcón y la razón por la que el Duende Verde está tras los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Por cierto, muy probablemente, dado que este mes es Navidad, habrá un segundo capítulo que será subido durante la mañana del 25 de Diciembre, acorde al huso horario de la Ciudad de México. Y una cosa que quería aclarar, si bien soy mexicano y normalmente se le llama Hombre Araña a Spider-Man en Latinoamérica, elegí llamarlo Spider-Man porque así se le llamaba en la caricatura de 1994, la cual vi en mi niñez, y porque pensé que ya que los héroes tienen nombres en otros idiomas, quise mantener sus nombres originales. Otra cosita que quería decir es que hay varias referencias a otros Spider-Men escondidos en este fic, los invito a tratar de encontrarlos todos.  
Por lo pronto, le agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, pues me animan a seguir con ella. Y sin más qué decir, este es THEEVILDOER, o sólo Evil para acortar, diciendo adiós._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.- Primera vez para todo.**

* * *

\- Peter... Peter... Peter! - Dijo una voz un poco chillona.  
\- Cinco minutos más, tía May... por favor... - Gimió Peter.  
\- No soy tu tía May, ¡así que saca tu perezoso trasero de esta cama!  
\- Leopardon, por favor...  
\- ¡Peter Benjamin Parker, es tarde para la escuela! ¡Levántate! - Dijo una voz de mujer mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Peter.  
\- Ya estoy arriba, tía May... - Dijo el adolescente de cabello castaño.  
Peter Parker bostezó ruidosamente y miró el techo durante unos segundos, luego se sentó mientras suspiraba y se encontró con la mirada molesta de su kwami.  
\- Tu alarma ha estado sonando durante veinte minutos. - Espetó Leopardon.  
\- ¡¿Veinte minutos?! - Dijo Peter con consternación. - ¡Maldición, llegaré tarde a la escuela!  
El descuidado adolescente trató de levantarse, pero quedó atrapado en las mantas y las cobijas, por lo que cayó de cara al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.  
El kwami suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras volaba para revisar al adolescente.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Peter? - Dijo el kwami.  
\- Creo que me rompí la cara. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Entonces tienes suerte de que no puedas volverte más feo, así que levántate.  
Peter sobó su adolorido rostro y se levantó, luego se quitó rápidamente la pijama y rápidamente se puso su camisa azul, sus jeans y agarró su sudadera antes de correr a tomar su mochila, mientras Leopardon se ocultaba en uno de los bolsillos internos de la sudadera del chico.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, una mujer con algunas canas en la cabeza, lo agarró por el hombro.  
\- ¿No estás olvidando algo, Peter? - Preguntó la mujer.  
Oh, claro, lo siento, tía May. - Dijo Peter mientras besaba a su tía en la mejilla. - Nos vemos más tarde.  
\- No sólo eso, tu almuerzo. - Dijo la tía May con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel.  
\- Oh, eso también... Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde, May.  
\- Ten cuidado y que tengas un buen día en la escuela.  
Con eso dicho, Peter salió corriendo del apartamento en el cual vivían él y su tía, y se dirigió a la escuela. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada, oyó una fuerte explosión cerca. Luego se estrelló contra alguien y cayó al suelo, ya que iba corriendo sin mirar por dónde iba.  
Entonces Peter oyó un quejido femenino, el cual le hizo mirar hacia abajo y ver que se había topado con Marinette.  
\- ¡Marinette! - Dijo el joven mientras se levantaba para ayudar a la chica. - Oh, dios mío, lo siento mucho, me distraje por esa explosión. ¿Estás bien? No te lastimé, ¿verdad?  
\- Está bien, Peter, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba. - Dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba. - Es mejor que vayas adentro a buscar refugio.  
\- Lo haré. - Dijo el adolescente de cabello castaño mientras entraba a la escuela, antes de susurrar para sí mismo. - Pero no para refugiarme.  
Peter corrió al baño y dejó a Leopardon volar fuera de su sudadera.  
\- ¿Por qué hay tanta conmoción? - Preguntó el kwami.  
\- Verdi parece estar trabajando temprano hoy, así que ¡preparémonos! - Dijo Peter mientras descubría el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. - ¡Leopardon, telarañas!

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Adrien Agreste estaba siendo conducido a la escuela mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana, pero a diferencia de todas las mañanas, el conductor se vió obligado a pisotear el freno y patinar para detener el auto, mientras el grupo de personas corría frente al coche.  
Pronto, Adrien salió de su estupor y miró al frente, viendo a la gente corriendo. Inmediatamente después de eso, él abrió la puerta del auto, ignorando las instrucciones de Natalie de quedarse adentro y corrió hacia un callejón, mientras Plaga salió volando de su escondite.  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Dijo Plaga.  
\- No lo sé, pero cuando hay una multitud corriendo en pánico, nada bueno puede estar pasando. - Dijo Adrien. - ¡Plaga, las garras!  
Poco después, el joven modelo, ahora como Chat Noir, usó a su bastón para llegar a la azotea de un edificio y corrió en la dirección de donde la gente corría. Luego soltó un grito ahogado al ver a alguien vestido con un traje verde con una máscara amarilla que parecía una chispa de electricidad, disparando rayos eléctricos a un coche, haciéndolo explotar y mandando piezas a volar mientras el hombre del traje verde se reía malévolamente.  
Poco después, vio a dos figuras vestidas con trajes rojos, balanceándose a cada lado de la calle, haciendo que el villano riera mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
\- Ladybug, Spider-Man, los estaba esperando. - El villano verde se rió entre dientes. - ¿Dónde está el otro? Si no me equivoco, también había un gatito en su equipo.  
\- ¡Aquí estoy! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras saltaba a la calle. - Siento llegar tarde, me topé con algo.  
\- No te preocupes, ni siquiera hemos empezado, así que hay mucho tipo malo para patear, para los tres. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, trepamuros...  
Dicho esto, el villano hizo una X con los brazos mientras que la electricidad comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, luego desató la energía en una especie de onda de choque que electrocutó a los héroes y los lanzó hacia atrás, mientras el atacante reía maliciosamente.  
\- ¡Enfréntenlo! ¡No son rival para el poder de Electro! - Dijo el villano.  
Spider-Man gruñó y se levantó, luego se lanzó hacia el villano, quien disparó más rayos eléctricos al héroe. Sin embargo, Spider-Man evadió los rayos con bastante facilidad y disparó una hebra de telaraña al pecho de Electro y la usó para tirar del villano y golpearlo contra un coche.  
Entonces, Electro gruñó y disparó un rayo contra él, que fue detenido por Ladybug, quien estaba girando su yoyo a manera de escudo.  
El villano verde y amarillo descubrió sus dientes y cargó más eléctricidad en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Chat Noir le dio una patada en la espalda y lo hizo caer de cara contra el suelo, donde Spider-Man comenzó a cubrirlo con telarañas.  
\- ¡Ladybug, usa tu amuleto encantado! Mis telarañas no lo contendrán por mucho tiempo y no creo que una descarga eléctrica como mi Mordedura vaya a funcionar en él! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Estoy en ello! - Dijo Ladybug mientras lanzaba su yoyo hacia arriba. - ¡Amuleto...!  
De repente, Ladybug y Spider-Man fueron arrojados hacia atrás por una onda de choque eléctrico, de nuevo, haciéndolos estrellarse contra algunos coches, luego Electro se volvió hacia Chat Noir con una mirada asesina mientras su cuerpo entero emitía un potente campo eléctrico que resplandecía furiosamente.  
\- ¡Te voy a freír por eso! - Dijo Electro mientras empezaba a volar.  
\- Ok, definitivamente no esperaba eso... - Dijo Chat Noir mientras se ponía en posición de combate. - ¡Inténtalo, Chispita!  
\- ¡Soy Electro!  
Dicho esto, Electro cargó contra Chat Noir, quien apenas pudo evadir el campo eléctrico del villano, sin embargo, Electro giró en el aire y disparó inmediatamente contra la espalda del héroe gatuno, el cual golpeó a Chat Noir y lo hizo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente, evadiendo otro rayo en el proceso y cargó contra Electro, con su bastón listo para atacar.  
Electro sonrió y disparó varios rayos contra Chat Noir, quien los evadió con varios saltos y giros de barril, entonces el héroe felino hizo girar su bastón mientras se extendía y golpeó a Electro en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
Después de que el villano cayó al suelo, Chat Noir se lanzó sobre Electro y trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el villano rugió y creó otro campo eléctrico alrededor de él para electrocutar a Chat Noir, luego se lo quitó de encima con una patada y miró al héroe mientras cargaba más electricidad en sus manos, y finalmente, disparó la energía al héroe felino y mantuvo un flujo constante, electrocutándolo y sonriendo maliciosamente al tiempo que Chat Noir comenzaba a retorcerse y gritar mientras varios miles de voltios corrían por su cuerpo.  
En ese segundo, Ladybug se levantó y miró a Electro mientras torturaba a su compañero de lucha contra el crimen, entonces ella cargó contra el villano con su yoyo listo para atacar.  
\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - Rugió Ladybug mientras le lanzaba su yoyo a Electro.  
El villano verde y amarillo sonrió y dejó de atacar a Chat Noir mientras evadía el yoyo de Ladybug y le disparó otro rayo. Ladybug evadió el ataque cuando su yoyo volvió a su mano, luego la giró, tratando de golpear al villano, pero simplemente creó otro campo eléctrico alrededor de él, deteniendo fácilmente el ataque de Ladybug. Justo después de eso, Electro se lanzó contra Ladybug y la agarró por los hombros, golpeándola contra el suelo mientras hacía que veinte mil voltios de electricidad corrieran a través de su cuerpo. La heroína francesa gritó de dolor mientras Electro seguía con su ataque, lo que hizo que Chat Noir apretara los dientes. Entonces el héroe gato trató de ponerse de pie, pero la electricidad había dejado sus extremidades completamente entumecidas y estaba agotado, lo que le hizo gruñir en impotencia, ya que no podía hacer nada más que sentir cómo todo se estaba volviendo negro para él.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man se levantó y ciegamente se lanzó contra Electro, derribándolo y logrando que dejara de atacar a Ladybug, pero electrocutándose en el proceso, ya que Electro todavía tenía un campo eléctrico a su alrededor.  
Después de eso, Spider-Man saltó sobre Electro y se puso en posición de batalla mientras su oponente gruñía y se levantaba de nuevo.  
El héroe araña disparó varias hebras de telaraña a Electro, quien disparó pequeños rayos eléctricos a las hebras, quemándolas en el aire, pero como estaba concentrado en la telaraña que venía hacia él, no vio que Spider-Man había saltado y venía a él con una patada voladora, la cual golpeó a Electro en el pecho y lo hizo estrellarse contra un auto.  
Luego, Electro apretó los dientes, destruyó el coche con una potente onda de choque eléctrico y se abalanzó sobre Spider-Man para estrellarlo contra el suelo mientras cargaba una bola eléctrica para acabar con el héroe.  
\- ¿Alguna última palabra, trepamuros? - Sonrió Electro.  
\- Estás a punto de ser golpeado... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Por quién? ¡Tus fastidiosos amigos están demasiado heridos para incluso levantarse...!  
De repente, Electro fue atacado y Spider-Man cayó al suelo, riendo un poco.  
\- Estaba faroleando... Eso no lo vi venir... - Jadeó Spider-Man para sí mismo.  
Por otro lado, Electro gruñó y se levantó con una mirada asesina, cargando más electricidad para freír al otro héroe que lo había atacado.  
Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Chat Noir y Ladybug todavía estaban en el suelo.  
\- ¿Quién se atrevió a desafiar el poder de Electro? - Rugió Electro.  
En ese segundo, un rayo eléctrico le golpeó en la espalda y lo hizo caer la cara primero de nuevo, luego lanzó otra onda de choque eléctrico mientras rugía y se volvió, encontrando a una chica que tenía un traje muy similar al suyo, excepto el suyo estaba compuesto por dos guantes largos, pantalones deportivos y una blusa sin mangas que dejaba su ombligo descubierto.  
\- ¡¿Te atreves a no sólo atacar al poderoso Electro, sino también copiar su traje?! ¡Te destruiré por eso! - Dijo Electro mientras creaba otro campo eléctrico alrededor de sí mismo.  
\- Sí, anciano. - Rió la niña mientras creaba un campo eléctrico propio. - Sólo puede haber un maestro de la electricidad en el mundo ¡y esa soy yo, Descarga! ¡Y después de que te haga pagar por destruir todo lo por lo que había trabajado, destruiré a los que no pudieron proteger a París!  
Electro y Descarga se lanzaron el uno al otro, pero una vez que sus campos eléctricos chocaron, los dos gritaron de dolor y fueron lanzados hacia atrás, causando una poderosa onda de choque que destruyó todas las ventanas cercanas.  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la mente de Electro, éste escuchó una risilla mientras una extraña y brillante figura verde aparecía frente a sus ojos.  
\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! - Le espetó Electro la voz risueña en su mente.  
\- Es simplemente hilarante, Hawk Moth es muy entretenido. - Dijo la voz en su mente. - Esta es la tercera vez que copia a alguien para crear un villano. La gente suele decir que la imitación es la forma más sincera de adulación, pero para mí es simplemente hilarante.  
\- ¡Aún así, puedo aplastar a esa pequeña mocosa!  
\- No tengo duda de eso, Electro, tu poder viene de mí, después de todo, y yo soy mucho más poderoso de lo que Hawk Moth jamás será. - Rió el Duende Verde entre dientes. - Pero nuestro trabajo está hecho.  
\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Todavía no he freído a la araña y sus amiguitos! ¡Sin olvidar a esa imitadora!  
\- Lo sé, pero tendrás tiempo para eso más tarde, deja ese lugar y asegúrate de hacer que Descarga te siga lejos de esos mocosos, y luego piérdela en el camino.  
\- ¡De ninguna manera, Duende!  
En ese segundo, Electro sintió un dolor insoportable que venía de su pecho.  
\- ¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea ir en contra de los deseos de quien puede matarte con un simple pensamiento? - Rió el Duende maliciosamente. - ¡Haz lo que te dije antes de que te mate y le dé tus poderes a otra persona, Dillon!  
\- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Sólo detén el dolor! - Rogó Electro.  
En ese momento, el dolor se detuvo, así que Electro se levantó y comenzó a volar de nuevo, mientras Descarga se ponía de pie.  
\- Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. - Dijo Electro.  
\- ¡No irás a ningún lado cuando termine contigo! - Replicó Descarga.  
\- Puedes intentarlo, pero nunca me atraparás, niña.  
Con eso dicho, Electro se alejó volando, lo cual hizo que Descarga gruñera furiosamente.  
\- ¡No te escaparás de mí! - Rugió la villana mientras volaba tras Electro.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man había logrado recuperarse un poco de la pelea con Electro y ahora se estaba arrastrando hasta sus compañeros heridos. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, el héroe estadounidense jadeó horrorizado al ver algunas rasgaduras en los trajes de los héroes franceses y quemaduras en sus pieles. Inmediatamente, Spider-Man se levantó cansinamente y sintió una punzada que venía de su lado derecho, lo que le hizo doblarse un poco en señal de dolor y poner su mano sobre la parte de donde venía el dolor. Después de eso, Spider-Man miró hacia abajo y vio un rasgón en su traje y que había algo de sangre en su mano.  
El héroe arácnido suspiró pesadamente y disparó un poco de tela a su lado, haciendo una mueca de dolor tan pronto como el parche de telaraña tocó su piel. Luego miró a Ladybug y Chat Noir e hizo lo mismo con sus quemaduras, suspirando de alivio al oírlos quejarse de dolor.  
Después de eso, Spider-Man levantó a sus compañeros de lucha contra el crimen cuidadosamente y saltó hasta el techo de un edificio cercano, tratando de mantenerse consciente mientras su cuerpo le suplicaba que dejara de moverse.  
Una vez que llegó al techo, el héroe americano notó que una especie de niebla empezó a cubrir el área, cubriéndolos lentamente mientras Spider-Man jadeaba pesadamente. Entonces, una mujer de edad avanzada apareció delante de los jóvenes héroes. La anciana estaba sentada en una extraña silla con una especie de telaraña en la espalda, y llevaba gafas rojas, un vestido negro rojizo con una araña blanca en el pecho que le cubría las piernas por completo.  
\- Pensé que te había dicho que fueras más cuidadoso, muchacho. - Dijo la anciana mujer.  
\- Ahora no, Madame Web... - Jadeó Spider-Man. - Necesitamos la ayuda de Strange, no tus regaños por lo que sea que hice mal esta vez...  
\- Definitivamente necesitas ambos, Spider-Man.  
El héroe estadounidense gruñó y la anciana frente a los héroes maltratados sólo rió un poco entre dientes.  
\- Pero hoy, sólo quería hablar contigo un poco, y no te preocupes, Stephen ya ha sido alertado de tu estado, él estará con ustedes tres para ayudarlos lo antes posible. - Dijo Madame Web.  
\- Dudo que quieras hablar del clima... - Gimió Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Te importaría ser serio por una vez? Es muy molesto cuando actúas como un mocoso mimado.  
\- Hey, guardián de un Miraculous o no, todavía soy sólo un niño, ¿no es así?  
\- Por supuesto que lo eres. - Dijo Madame Web.  
\- ¿Estamos muertos...? - Gimió Ladybug.  
\- No, todavía no estás muerta, niña.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Mi nombre es Cassandra Webb, pero puedes llamarme Madame Web.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Electro? ¿Lo derrotaste?  
\- Tranquila, estamos en un paisaje mental. - Suspiró Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- Significa que Electro los derrotó y se escapó. - Explicó Madame Web con calma.  
\- ¡¿Lo dejaste escapar?! - Espetó Ladybug a Spider-Man.  
\- ¡No lo dejé escapar! ¡Hawk Moth envió a otro villano tras nosotros, si no hubiera estado más enfocada en atacar a Electro, estaríamos muertos! ¡Así que incluso si hubiéramos logrado derrotar a Electro, Descarga definitivamente nos hubiera matado y Hawk Moth tendría poder ilimitado! - Replicó Spider-Man rápidamente.  
\- Por una vez, tienes razón, Spider-Man. - Soltó Madame Web. - Pero aún así, deberías haber usado palabras más amables. Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca habían experimentado la derrota, no es extraño que ella estallara de esa forma, ella está preocupada porque si falla, la gente pagará el precio.  
\- Y eso ya pasó. - Suspiró Ladybug mientras miraba a Chat Noir.  
En ese segundo, Ladybug dejó que una lágrima corriera sobre su mejilla al ver a su compañero tumbado en el suelo brumoso. Ella estaba segura de que no había forma de que ella olvidara sus gritos de agonía cuando Electro lo atacó.  
Y se sentía culpable por ello, si hubiera sido más rápida, ellos habrían derrotado a Electro y Chat Noir nunca habría salido herido.  
Mientras tanto, la extraña silla de Madame Web levitó a su lado, luego la anciana respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo:  
\- Cosas como esta están destinadas a suceder en el camino que has tomado, niña. No puedes dejar que te derroten, porque si te das por vencida, Hawk Moth y el Duende Verde ganarán, pase lo que pase.  
\- Pero no podemos vencer a Hawk Moth... mucho menos venceremos al Duende... - Ladybug suspiró y cayó de rodillas. - Se lo dije a Tikki desde el principio... solo soy un desastre...  
Spider-Man frunció el ceño e hizo que Ladybug se levantara de modo poco amable.  
\- Escucha, he pasado por algo muy similar, si no es que mucho peor, y sí, conozco el dolor de fallarle a alguien... mucho más de lo que querría... y si hay algo que he aprendido es que si te rindes, más gente saldrá lastimada y todo será tu culpa, porque tienes el poder de defender a los que no pueden defenderse solos. Eso es lo que significa "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Spider-Man tiene razón. - Dijo Madame Web. - Algo así iba a suceder algún día, un enemigo que ninguno de ustedes iba a poder vencer. Y no te equivoques, jovencita, esta no será la última vez, así que tendrás que mantener la frente en alto y enfrentarte a todo lo que te espera.  
Ladybug no se sentía mejor por las palabras de Madame Web y Spider-Man, pero tenía que admitir que tenían razón. Ella estaba destinada a perder al menos una vez contra un enemigo y lo único que podía hacer ahora era pensar en una forma de derrotar a Electro y Descarga, antes de que pudieran causar más daño.  
\- Tienes razón... - Susurró Ladybug mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Chat Noir. - ¿Él va a estar bien?  
\- Tu compañero es fuerte, Ladybug, él sobrevivirá cosas aún peores. - Sonrió Madame Web. - Además, estás siendo curado mientras hablamos. Por ahora, debo irme, pero recuerda lo que te dije, Ladybug.  
\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin acertijos, sin pruebas, sin charlatanería? - Preguntó Spider-Man con un tono de sorpresa.  
\- Sí, está bien cambiar la fórmula por una vez, además, tu nueva amiga es mucho más educada y amable que tú. - Rió Madame Web, haciendo que Ladybug hiciera lo mismo.  
\- Gracias, Madame Web. - Sonrió Ladybug.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Podrías aprender algunos modales de ella.  
Spider-Man rodó sus ojos bajo su máscara mientras Madame Web empezaba a desvanecerse. Entonces la niebla comenzó a desaparecer, junto con Ladybug y Chat Noir, y finalmente, él mismo también comenzó a desaparecer.  
Justo después de eso, Spider-Man sintió una punzada muy familiar que venía de su lado, así como vendas alrededor de su torso.  
\- Deberías quedarte quieto, Spider-Man, estás muy herido. - Dijo una voz masculina con acento asiático.  
\- Lo sé... Puedo sentirlo... - Gimió Spider-Man. - Espera... ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡¿Dónde están...?! Oh... mala idea...  
Spider-Man se encogió de dolor mientras agarraba su costado adolorido y lentamente se recostaba de nuevo sobre el tapete en el que estaba. Entonces un hombre asiático calvo se acercó a él y le dio una especie de taza, llena de una bebida caliente.  
\- Bebe esto, y no te preocupes, tus compañeros están bien, he atendido sus heridas como mi amo me lo pidió. - Dijo el calvo.  
\- Eso es un alivio... - Suspiró Spider-Man mientras tomaba la copa. - Gracias de nuevo, Wong...  
\- Yo diría que no es ningún problema, pero has estado aquí un par de veces y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se ha vuelto algo molesto.  
\- Lo siento... No es mi intención salir tan herido, tantas veces.  
\- Supongo que no es raro que los adolescentes sean impetuosos y se metan en problemas porque, como se dice comúnmente, muerden más de lo que pueden masticar.  
Spider-Man sonrió y miró la taza en su mano, luego levantó la cabeza un poco para tomar un sorbo de la bebida que Wong le había dado y no pudo evitar atragantarse dado que el líquido era increíblemente amargo. Sin embargo, se obligó a tragarlo e hizo una mueca de disgusto puesto que el regusto amenazaba con quedarse para siempre en su boca.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Susurró la voz de Ladybug.  
\- Estamos en el Sanctum Sanctorum, la humilde morada de mi maestro, el doctor Stephen Strange. - Dijo Wong mientras se volvía hacia Ladybug. - Mi nombre es Wong.  
\- ¿Quién es Stephen Strange?  
\- El Hechicero Supremo, maestro de todas las artes místicas y uno de los guías de Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Ese tipo es el que mencionaste que te enseñó acerca de nuestros Miraculous, cabeza de red? - Chat Noir rió débilmente.  
\- Veo que te pareces mucho a Spider-Man, los dos son lo suficientemente rudos para sobrevivir casi a morir y ustedes dos tienen un extraño sentido del humor. - Sonrió Wong mientras servía dos tazas más del té amargo que le había dado a Spider-Man. - Beban esto, les ayudará a sanar mejor.  
Chat Noir y Ladybug hicieron lo que Wong les había dicho, pero en el momento en que la sustancia amarga tocó sus papilas gustativas, ellos no pudieron evitar escupir la bebida, ruborizándose de vergüenza cuando notaron que habían empapado a Wong.  
\- Lo siento... - Dijeron Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
Wong solo suspiró y agarró una toalla cercana para secarse.  
\- Todo esto me va a hacer perder los estribos algún día. - Suspiró Wong. - También me tomé la libertad de reparar sus trajes, mientras tanto, descansen y quédense quietos.  
\- ¿Nuestros trajes? - Dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras se revisaban.  
\- Tranquilícense, he usado un hechizo, mi maestro me pidió que reparara sus trajes porque estaban tan maltratados como ustedes.  
\- Gracias... - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- No hay necesidad de hacerlo. - Dijo Wong mientras se inclinaba.  
Entonces, el hombre calvo salió de la habitación mientras los héroes suspiraban pesadamente.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Debemos encontrar una forma de derrotar a Electro y Descarga, el problema es que no podemos tocar a ninguno sin arriesgarnos a que nos electrocuten. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Tal vez mi Amuleto Encantado podría ayudarnos con eso. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Es probable, pero ya que hay dos de ellos y sólo puedes usarlo una vez, estaríamos en graves problemas porque dudo que podamos vencer a cualquiera de ellos en sólo unos minutos, y mucho menos sólo Spider-Man y yo. - Suspiró Chat Noir.  
\- Odio admitirlo, pero así es, no creo que solo Chat Noir y yo podamos vencer a cualquiera de esos condensadores vivientes. - Suspiró Spider-Man. - Por lo tanto, sugiero que guardemos el Amuleto Encantado para el último de ellos que venzamos.  
\- De acuerdo. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Mientras tanto, trataré de ver si puedo diseñar trajes aislantes para nosotros, que al menos nos den alguna protección y nos hagan capaces de golpearlos. - dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? - Dijeron Ladybug y Chat Noir con sorpresa.  
\- Hice ingeniería inversa con mis lanza-telarañas y sus cápsulas de fluido de telarañas en dos meses, creo que hacer unos trajes de goma, o al menos guantes de goma o algún tipo de desviador eléctrico, no será ningún problema. - Dijo Spider-Man con confianza.  
\- ¿Qué está detrás de esa máscara? ¿Algún tipo de científico? - Chat Noir rió entre dientes.  
\- No, sólo un sujeto con mucho tiempo libre, pero de todos modos, tendré que trabajar en los trajes tan pronto como vuelva a casa, de lo contrario, perderíamos un tiempo valioso e imagínense todo el caos que Electro y Descarga pueden causar...  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? - Preguntó Chat Noir. - Si vas a hacer trajes para nosotros, creo que al menos deberíamos ayudarte.  
\- No creo que puedan, a menos que puedan conseguir suficiente tela de goma, y sepan cómo unirla y tomar medidas corporales.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir sonrieron y rieron de todo corazón ante la declaración de Spider-Man, ya que podían hacer todo eso sin ningún problema.  
\- Por lo que noto, no podría estar más equivocado, ¿no? - Spider-Man rió entre dientes.  
\- Tendrías razón. - Dijo Ladybug. - Sé un poco sobre cómo hacer ropa.  
\- Y yo puedo conseguir los recursos. - Sonrió Chat Noir.  
\- Y yo que pensé que estábamos en un lío. - Soltó Spider-Man. - Tenemos que trabajar rápido, los trajes deben estar listos tan pronto sea posible.  
\- Puedo tener la tela de goma para mañana por la tarde. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Excelente, puedo trabajar en los desviadores eléctricos para darle a los trajes un poco de protección adicional, entre tanto. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Puedo fabricar los trajes en menos de dos días. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Entonces está arreglado. - Dijo el estadounidense. - Chat, tan pronto como consigas la tela, dile a Ladybug que la recoja, y una vez que tengas los trajes listos, llámame para tomarlos y agregarles los desviadores. Una vez que todo esté listo, les avisaré y les entregaré sus trajes.  
\- Si todo va bien, deberíamos poder vencer a Electro y Descarga en dos días... aunque me gustaría que no nos tomara tanto tiempo.  
\- Pero espera, ¿cómo te llamaremos? - Señaló Chat Noir.  
Spider-Man suspiró y movió su mano hasta la hebilla de su cinturón de utilidad, presionó un botón en ella y la desprendió del cinturón, luego la levantó hasta su rostro, la miró por la parte de atrás, comenzó a presionar algunos comandos en la pantalla en la parte dorsal de su Señal Arácnida y de repente, se escuchó un pitido.  
Chat Noir y Ladybug tomaron sus armas y las abrieron, sorprendiéndose al ver que Spider-Man los estaba llamando.  
\- Listo, logré vincular sus comunicadores al mío. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras suspiraba y ponía su Señal Arácnida de vuelta en su lugar. - No sé ustedes, pero creo que tenemos que irnos ahora.  
\- Todo esto va a dolerme en la mañana... pero estoy de acuerdo. - Se quejó Chat mientras se sentaba.  
\- Um... ¿Sr. Wong? Estamos listos para irnos. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Eso he oído. - Dijo Wong detrás de los héroes. - Aunque yo recomendaría que se quedaran aquí por lo menos una hora más, teniendo en cuenta el daño que han sufrido.  
\- Tendremos que arreglárnoslas, la gente que nos interesa debe estar muy preocupada. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Claro, preocupada... - Suspiró Chat Noir.  
\- Como deseen, prepararé el portal.  
Wong salió de la habitación una vez más cuando los héroes heridos se levantaron cansadamente.  
Una vez que estaban de nuevo en pie, Ladybug y Chat Noir intentaron caminar hasta la puerta, pero Spider-Man los detuvo.  
\- Yo no recomendaría seguirlo, el Sanctum Sanctorum es... bueno, decir que es el lugar más raro que jamás verán es quedarse realmente corto. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Tenemos que esperar hasta que Wong vuelva o nos perderemos, créanme, hablo por experiencia.  
Los héroes franceses asintieron y todos miraron a su alrededor mientras esperaban.  
Pocos minutos después, Wong abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán a los jóvenes héroes para que lo siguieran. Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man obedecieron a Wong y lo siguieron por un pasillo con varias puertas, el cual lucía como cualquier otro pasillo de una mansión de aspecto antiguo.  
\- Esto no es tan raro como dijiste que era, cabeza de red. - Espetó Chat Noir.  
\- Oh, confía en mí, los corredores son sólo para engañar a los incautos. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Spider-Man una vez se perdió en una de estas puertas y cuando el maestro Strange lo encontró, estaba temblando como un cachorro aterrorizado. - Dijo Wong.  
\- Bueno, sí, ¿quién no lo estaría si fueran absorbidos por una habitación en la que uno solo puede flotar interminablemente en una especie de dimensión llena de cosas espeluznantes y colores psicodélicos?  
\- ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza un poco fuerte? - Ladybug rió entre dientes.  
\- Los reto a ustedes dos a abrir cualquier puerta ahora...  
\- Si bien eso sería entretenido para tí, mi maestro no estaría complacido en lo más mínimo si se perdieran y él tuviera que interrumpir su meditación para encontrarlos antes de que se lesionen más. - Dijo Wong mientras se detenía frente a una puerta. - Así que les recomiendo que usen esta puerta, ésta los llevará directamente a la Torre Eiffel.  
\- Gracias una vez más, Wong, y dale las gracias al buen doctor también, sin él y sin tí, estaríamos muertos. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- No fue casi ningún problema, pero sugiero que ustedes tres sean más cuidadosos en el futuro.  
\- Seremos más cuidadosos. - Dijo Ladybug. - Gracias por tu ayuda.  
Wong se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se alejó mientras Chat Noir abría la puerta. El trío heroico atravesó la puerta y se encontró en el lugar donde Spider-Man había hablado con Chat Noir y Ladybug, luego oyeron una puerta cerrarse, lo que les hizo mirar atrás de ellos para ver que el portal se había desvanecido.  
Entonces los tres jóvenes suspiraron y se miraron.  
\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos que hacer esos trajes rápido. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero traten de mantener un perfil bajo, si Descarga o Electro acorralan a cualquiera de nosotros, estaremos acabados. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- En efecto. - Dijo Ladybug mientras volvía la vista hacia la ciudad. - Buena suerte.  
\- Tú también, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.  
Spider-Man disparó una hebra de tela, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo en la parte superior de un edificio cercano y Chat Noir saltó sobre una barandilla mientras extendía su bastón, luego los tres héroes se dispersaron por París, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares.  
El héroe arácnido rápidamente llegó al edificio en el que vivían él y su tía May, y luego entró a su habitación por la ventana rápida y silenciosamente mientras su disfraz empezaba a desaparecer en un destello de luz.  
Justo después de eso, Peter y Leopardon se dejaron caer sobre la cama y suspiraron profundamente mientras el adolescente buscaba en el bolsillo la barra de chocolate que siempre llevaba consigo.  
Entonces Peter le quitó la envoltura al chocolate y lo dejó junto a su kwami, quien rodó encima de él y empezó a roerlo.  
\- Tengo que llamar a tía May para que sepa que estoy bien. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Estás todo menos bien, chico. - Dijo Leopardon mientras rompía un pedazo de la barra de chocolate. - Incluso yo sigo sintiendo las descargas eléctricas.  
\- Lo sé, pero quiero llamarla para decirle que no estoy muerto, después podré empezar con los desviadores de energía, voy a tener que llamar al señor Stark también, necesito algunos recursos.  
\- ¿No estás tomando demasiado ventaja de la oferta de Tony?  
\- Tal vez, pero él me dijo que podía pedir casi cualquier cosa si yo lo necesitaba, ya fuera para la escuela o para el trabajo, y eso incluye mi tiempo como Spider-Man.  
\- Si tú lo dices, sólo trata de no fastidiar a Stark. - Dijo el kwami.  
\- No lo haré, no quiero estar en el lado malo de un miembro fundador de los Vengadores.  
Peter sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de su tía, pero sólo escuchó estática.  
\- Maldición, Electro y Descarga deben haber destruido las comunicaciones. - Dijo Peter. - Bueno, supongo que debería ir a verla, pero primero, ¿dónde está mi Identificación de Vengador?  
\- Tu escritorio, debajo del primer cajón. - Dijo Leopardon mientras seguía comiendo su barra de chocolate.  
Peter se levantó de la cama y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio para mirar debajo de él, encontrando una pequeña tarjeta pegada a él. El adolescente tomó la tarjeta y presionó un botón en ella.  
\- Señor Stark, necesito ayuda. - Dijo Peter.  
\- El Sr. Stark y los Vengadores están ocupados en este momento, pero él me ha ordenado que asista su llamada. - Respondió una voz robótica.  
\- Genial, JARVIS, el señor Stark dijo que podía pedir cualquier cosa que necesitara, y necesito seriamente algunos materiales para un traje especial.  
\- Haré una lista y cargaré el costo a la cuenta del señor Stark, ¿qué necesita, Spider-Man?

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Dentro de su habitación oscura, cuya única fuente de luz era una ventana, el Duende Verde miraba a través de dicha ventana mientras un destello de luz aparecía detrás de él, lo que lo hizo girar y encontrar a Electro detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido en su cara.  
\- ¿Por qué me ordenaste irme? Estaba a punto de ganar. - Espetó Electro.  
\- No siempre se trata de ganar, Electro. - El Duende Verde sonrió. - A veces se trata de enviar un mensaje.  
\- ¿Mensaje?  
\- Sí, a partir de ahora, el pueblo de París sabe que sus héroes pueden ser derrotados, se dan cuenta de que los dos bichos y el gato de callejón no son perfectos ni invencibles.  
\- ¡Podríamos haber hecho eso y matar a los mocosos!  
\- ¡Cállate, Electro! Tu mente simple no puede comprender que tengo un plan mucho más grande para todo lo que hago, y confía en mí, una vez que todo esto haya terminado, los Miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man e incluso el de Hawk Moth serán míos, ¡y así nadie será capaz de detenerme!  
\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?  
\- Formaré un equipo para dominarlos, un grupo de los villanos más poderosos para destruirlos.  
\- Bien, lo que digas, ¿qué hago ahora?  
\- Esperarás, esa chica Descarga atraerá a la trepa-muros y a sus amiguitos pronto, y una vez que la derroten, te enviaré a probar sus habilidades una vez más.  
\- ¡No soy tu conejillo de Indias, Duende!  
\- ¡Serás lo que te diga que seas, Electro! ¿O quieres volver a ser el perdedor Max Dillon?  
Electro gruñó y miró fijamente al portador del Miraculous, él quería freír al estúpido loco de cara verde, pero sabía que el Duende Verde tenía control total sobre él, así que se quedó en silencio y miró al suelo en la derrota.  
Mientras tanto, el Duende le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
\- Eso pensé. - Dijo el Duende. - Ahora, ve y descansa tanto como quieras, no creo que Spider-Man y sus amigos sean capaces de derrotar a Descarga en un buen rato.  
Electro desapareció en un destello mientras el Duende sonreía ampliamente.  
\- Muy listo, Hawk Moth, pero copiar a mis villanos te ayudará tanto como el carbón ayuda a apagar un incendio. - El Duende Verde rió entre dientes. - Pero no importa, pronto descubrirás que soy un ser superior a ti.  
Dicho esto, la ventana poco a poco comenzó a volverse opaco, dejando el Duende Verde en la oscuridad.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.- Anochecer.**

* * *

El día después de que el trío heroico se había enfrentado Electro fue muy tenso.  
Todas las farolas, televisores, celulares, computadoras, automóviles y otros aparatos que funcionaban con al menos un poco de electricidad, eran ahora inútiles. Era como si repentinamente, Francia fuera obligada a retroceder al tiempo antes de que se descubriera la electricidad.  
Sin embargo, después de que Electro había alejado a Descarga de los héroes que casi había matado, los dos villanos habían desaparecido por completo, lo cual era bueno ya que eso significaba que ninguna persona más se había lastimado.  
Pero para los jóvenes estudiantes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste y Peter Parker, todo significaba que habían fracasado. Y mientras Peter estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de fracaso, todavía era terrible, pero logró mantenerse enfocado tanto en la escuela como en los diseños de los desviadores eléctricos. Por otra parte, tanto Adrien como Marinette nunca habían fallado en capturar un akuma, por lo que su derrota contra Electro fue un duro golpe para su confianza.  
Y por eso, estaban empeñados en terminar los trajes a prueba de Electro tan pronto como fuera posible, para detener a Electro y Descarga.  
Mientras Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir trabajaban lo más rápido que podían para terminar los trajes, la gente poco a poco comenzaba a darle la espalda a los héroes, tal vez aún no al nivel de Jameson de llamarles amenazas enmascaradas, pero sí les reprochaban el no haber detenido a Electro y Descarga.  
En ese momento, debido principalmente al toque de queda impuesto por la policía y sus respectivos tutores, los tres héroes estaban en sus identidades secretas, dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones. Peter estaba esperando que llegara su pedido de material de electrónica, Marinette estaba dibujando algunos diseños para los trajes, y Adrien se preguntaba si alguien le preguntaría el porqué había pedido tela de goma.  
Por otro lado, sus kwamis tenían diferentes maneras de lidiar con su preocupación, por ejemplo, Plaga se estaba llenando la boca con camembert, Leopardon jugaba con la identificación de Vengador de Peter y Tikki estaba mirando a Marinette, ayudándola de vez en cuando.  
De repente, en la habitación de Peter, llamaron a su puerta, lo que hizo que el adolescente se acercara a ella y la abriera, para encontrar a su tía con una caja en sus manos.  
\- Peter, un mensajero acaba de venir y me dio esto. - Dijo la tía May. - Dijo que era un paquete del Sr. Stark.  
\- Oh, genial, ahora puedo empezar mi proyecto. - Peter sonrió mientras agarraba la caja y besaba a su tía en la mejilla. - Gracias, May.  
\- Peter, espera, quería hablar contigo.  
\- Hum... bueno... estoy un poco retrasado porque no tenía los materiales hasta ahora y...  
\- Prometo que no tardaré mucho, por favor.  
Peter hizo una mueca al ver el rostro preocupado de su tía e inmediatamente supo que no había manera de que ella se fuera sin hablar con él.  
\- Muy bien, tía May, déjame poner esto en mi escritorio. - Dijo Peter.  
La anciana asintió con la cabeza y entró en el dormitorio de Peter mientras Leopardon se escondía debajo de la cama, manteniendo la Identificación de Vengador en sus manos.  
Mientras tanto, la mujer se sentó en la cama y miró a su sobrino mientras éste colocaba la caja sobre su escritorio.  
Finalmente, Peter agarró la silla de su escritorio con el pie y la jaló para sentarse en ella, frente a su tía.  
\- ¿De qué querías hablar, tía May? - preguntó Peter.  
\- Bueno, empecé a notar que tal vez Spider-Man nos está siguiendo... - Dijo la mujer.  
\- Tonterías, tía May, ¿qué podríamos tener que él quiera?  
\- Bueno... debes estar en lo correcto. - Tía May suspiró. - Pero temo por tu seguridad.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Debido a las fotos que tomas de él, me han dicho que a Spider-Man no le agradas por lo que ese horrible jefe tuyo piensa de él. Además, te acercas demasiado a él y a la gente que enfrenta.  
\- Tía May, te aseguro que estoy bien. Spider-Man es un buen tipo, nunca me haría daño.  
\- Tal vez no, pero uno de sus enemigos podría... por eso quiero que dejes de tomar esas fotos.  
\- Pero tía May, tú y yo sabemos que necesitamos el poco dinero que hago con ellas.  
\- Lo sé, pero no me importa, no quiero que estés en riesgo sólo por algo tan trivial como el dinero.  
\- Nuestra situación no es lo suficientemente buena como para decir que el dinero es trivial, May.  
\- Peter, el dinero es trivial y no me importa tanto como me importas tú.  
\- ¡Pero perderás la casa!  
\- ¡Entonces encontraré un trabajo! ¡Soy yo quien se supone que debe cuidar de tí, no al revés!  
\- ¡Ya lo hiciste durante once años, tía May! ¡Es hora de que haga lo mismo!  
\- ¡Eres un niño! Tienes que vivir tu vida mientras puedas!  
\- ¡No puedo hacer eso cuando no puedes simplemente salir y conseguir un trabajo!  
\- ¡Peter Parker, no me levantarás la voz de esa manera! - Espetó la mujer mientras se levantaba. - Y mi palabra es final, dejarás de tomar fotos de Spider-Man.  
Dicho esto, la anciana agarró la cámara de Peter y salió de la habitación, haciendo que Peter suspirara pesadamente.  
\- Tu tía tiene un punto. - Dijo Leopardon mientras salía volando de debajo de la cama de Peter. - Eres un niño, no debes cuidar a tu tía de esa manera.  
\- Yo tampoco debería ser un superhéroe, pero aquí estoy. - Dijo Peter mientras abría la caja. - ¿Dónde dejaste mi identificación de Vengador? No quiero perderla.  
\- Iré a buscarla, pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Dejarás de tomar fotos de Spider-Man?  
\- No, no puedo. - Dijo Peter. - Es la única manera de ganar dinero, quedarme en la escuela y ser un superhéroe.  
\- Bueno, entonces creo que deberías empezar a trabajar en los desviadores.  
\- Estoy en eso, ya he bosquejado algunas opciones, veré cuál es la correcta.  
\- Probablemente ninguno, como los diseños de lanzadores de telaraña que hiciste en tus primeros días.  
\- Cállate, pequeña rata voladora.  
\- ¡Deja de llamarme rata! ¡Soy un kwami!  
Peter rió mientras Leopardon volaba a su pequeña habitación en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Peter. El pequeño insulto seguía fastidiando al kwami tanto como este último lo fastidiaba usualmente a él.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

En una habitación oscura cuya única fuente de luz era una ventana redonda, Hawk Moth observaba la ciudad de París, casi completamente paralizada. Y todo a causa de un solo hombre, y no, no era Electro, él estaba seguro de que Electro era sólo un peón, como Descarga lo era para él.  
Había alguien más, alguien que también había enviado a Rhino, alguien que había hecho que Spider-Man se trasladara a París.  
Y después de algunas investigaciones, finalmente había encontrado el nombre de su nuevo oponente.  
Se llamaba el Duende Verde, y decir que su expediente lo impresionaba, era un eufemismo.  
El Duende Verde había aterrorizado a la ciudad de Nueva York casi todos los días durante casi un año, y sus planes causaron tal destrucción que a veces, Spider-Man necesitaba unirse a otros héroes, incluidos los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, especialmente durante su último plan, el cual había destrozado la ciudad casi tanto como Gravitón lo había hecho cuando provocó la fundación de los Vengadores.  
Según lo que había visto, el Duende Verde era un estratega brillante, un hábil combatiente, un oponente muy engañoso, un hombre de recursos y un gran inventor.  
Y todo eso lo convertía, de lejos, en uno de los villanos más amenazadores de la tierra, lo que significaba que lo superaba fácilmente.  
Y todo aquello le asustaba, él sabía que las únicas maneras en que podía vencerlo era si de algún modo lograba hacer que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man trabajaran con él, o conseguir los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir, y usarlos para enfrentar al Duende, ya que sabía que no había manera que él pudiera desafiar el poder ilimitado.  
Sin embargo, él sabía que formar equipo con los héroes era algo que nunca sucedería, a menos que el Duende hiciera algo parecido a su Nación Duende en París, e incluso así, los Vengadores definitivamente intervendrían en una situación como esa, y eso terminaría con sus planes para siempre. Por otro lado, conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir parecía más fácil, pero aún estaba fuera de su alcance.  
Así pues, la única manera real en que podía evitar que el Duende Verde se metiese en sus planes, era averiguar quién estaba detrás de la máscara verde y atacarlo directamente para obtener su Miraculous, ya que parecía que era más poderoso que su Broche de Moth.  
\- ¿Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto? - Se preguntó Hawk Moth en voz alta. - ¿Quién es el hombre detrás del alter ego del Duende Verde?  
\- ¿Duende Verde? - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.  
\- El hombre que creó a Electro y Rhino, el responsable de la presencia de Spider-Man aquí en París y uno de los pocos villanos que han podido poner a los Vengadores contra las cuerdas.  
\- Espera, ¡¿quieres decir que el tipo detrás de Electro ha sido capaz de luchar contra los Vengadores?!  
\- De hecho, incluso debo admitir que es un oponente atemorizante.  
\- ¡Eso es un eufemismo! ¡Me voy de aquí!  
\- ¡No, no lo harás, al menos no por ahora! - Dijo Hawk Moth mientras golpeaba la punta de su bastón en el suelo. - No temas, no importa lo aterrador que sea el Duende Verde, no seré derrotado por él, al final, también conseguiré su Miraculous.  
\- Yo no estaría tan segura...  
\- ¡Cállate, Descarga!

* * *

 _(En algún otro lugar)_

* * *

En Nueva York, un adolescente de cabello castaño estaba delante de una computadora rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados al ver que un aviso apareció en la pantalla.  
El joven adolescente Harry Osborn estaba cansado de esa pequeña charada, desde que su mejor amigo, Peter Parker, había ido a París por la beca que había ganado, su padre lo llamaba todas las noches para revisar cómo estaba, como si realmente le importara.  
Como el pitido no parecía detenerse pronto, el joven suspiró profundamente y abrió la videollamada, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su padre.  
\- Te das cuenta de que tengo un horario para cumplir, ¿cierto, hijo? - Murmuró Norman Osborn.  
\- Sí, sí, lo que sea, nadie te pidió que hicieras esto de todos modos. - Suspiró Harry.  
\- Bueno, si no lo hago, perderías todo tu tiempo, e incluso con esto, aún pierdes tu tiempo.  
\- Bueno, lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas.  
\- Estás reprobando en todas tus clases, Harry, y no lo toleraré.  
\- Tal vez no lo haría si mi mejor amigo no hubiera que ir o si mi padre realmente se preocupaba por mí!  
\- ¡Te doy todo lo que necesitas! ¡Te he dado todo lo que pudieras desear desde tu nacimiento y todavía no pareces apreciarlo en lo más mínimo! Así que te doy un ultimátum, Harry, o mejoras tu rendimiento académico, o tendrás que empezar a trabajar porque no pienso perder más dinero contigo.  
\- ¡Realmente lo intento, padre! ¡Pero no puedo aprender con esos maestros!  
\- No culpes a los maestros por tus fracasos, Harry.  
\- Si son tan buenos, ¿cómo es que me sí aprendí cuando Peter me enseñó y no cuando ellos lo hicieron?  
Los ojos de Norman se abrieron en revelación, luego los estrechó y miró a su hijo con su usual expresión severa.  
\- Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. - Dijo Norman. - Contraté a los mejores maestros y te envié a las mejores escuelas, ¿y vienes a decirme que todo lo que necesitas para mejorar tus calificaciones es estar cerca de Parker?  
\- De alguna manera, sí, sin él y con MJ estando un poco distante ahora, estoy bastante solo, me aburro y no puedo prestar atención en absoluto, además de que no entiendo la palabrería de los profesores. - Admitió Harry con un suspiro.  
Norman se frotó los ojos y suspiró profundamente.  
\- Bien, bien, lo pondremos a prueba. - Dijo el CEO y propietario de OsCorp. - Te transferiré al Collège François Dupont lo antes posible, y será mejor que me estés diciendo la verdad.  
\- Te aseguro que mis calificaciones definitivamente mejorarán después de eso. - Dijo Harry.  
\- Como dije, es mejor que estés diciendo la verdad, Harry.  
Con eso dicho, la llamada terminó, lo que hizo que Harry suspirara, mitad en alivio y mitad en expectativa.  
El adolescente apagó la pantalla de la computadora y se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, al menos podré ver a Peter otra vez. - Harry rió entre dientes.

* * *

 _(De regreso en París)_

* * *

Norman Osborn estaba enojado.  
Tal vez sus planes para obtener el Brazalete de la Araña, los Aretes Ladybug y el Anillo del Gato Negro, iban justo como él esperaba, pero su hijo logró fastidiarlo.  
Pero eso no importaba, él haría un hombre de él de cualquier método posible.  
Y mientras caminaba hacia la habitación secreta de su mansión recién comprada en París, una pequeña criatura verde y púrpura voló hasta su hombro, donde se sentó mientras reía ligeramente.  
\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Demandó Norman a la criatura.  
\- Oh, nada, sólo encuentro a los humanos y todos sus problemas realmente hilarantes. - Dijo la criatura con una voz chirriante. - Es divertido para mí.  
\- Cállate, Coffee.  
\- Tranquilo, Norman, sabes que me gusta jugar, soy un duende, después de todo.  
\- Eres irritante.  
\- Lo sé, pero de todos modos, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué no te transformas y envías a Electro a matar a las tres plagas, al imitador y a su pequeño jefe?  
\- Como Electro, tu pequeña mente no puede comprender mis planes.  
\- He visto gente como tú cientos de veces, Norman, y tengo que decirte que todos fracasaron.  
\- A diferencia de ellos, no soy un idiota.  
\- No, eres algo mucho peor. Eres un egomaníaco.  
\- ¡Cállate, pequeña rata!  
\- Sólo digo los hechos, Norman, si realmente quisieras el Brazalete de la Araña, ya sería tuyo.  
\- Como dije, tengo un plan más grande, Coffee, recuerda que también tengo a los Vengadores tras de mí, y después de que derrotaron a los Maestros del Mal y a mi Nación Duende, sé que es mejor no subestimarlos. Matar a Spider-Man y a sus amigos en este momento definitivamente los haría venir detrás de mí. Debo formar un equipo para enfrentar a los Vengadores y cualquier otra persona que pudiera tratar de oponerse a mí de cualquier modo, y ya sé cómo.  
\- Si tú lo dices, ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
\- Esperamos, tengo la sensación de que no voy a estar enfrentando a esas tres plagas, sino también a Hawk Moth, estoy interfiriendo en sus planes, después de todo.  
\- Pero, ¿no crees que les estás dando demasiada oportunidad de impedirte formar tu pequeño equipo?  
\- Me doy cuenta de ello, pero este juego sólo es divertido si les doy un poco de esperanza, antes de aplastarla justo ante sus ojos.  
\- Malicioso, me gusta.  
\- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

 _(Más tarde aquella noche)_

* * *

Tan pronto como Adrien había recibido su pedido de tela de goma, él se había transformado en su alter ego heroico y rápidamente se dirigió a la torre Eiffel en la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo el aura de tensión en el aire y viendo que las únicas fuentes de luz en Toda la ciudad eran velas y bastones brillantes.  
Esto le recordó el fracaso que él, Ladybug y Spider-Man tuvieron cuando trataron de derrotar a Electro, lo que le hizo gruñir y correr más rápido.  
Una vez que llegó a la torre Eiffel, se sentó y esperó, hasta que oyó un suave golpe detrás de él.  
Chat Noir se volvió y sonrió un poco al ver a su Lady caminando hacia él, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó la mirada triste en el rostro de Ladybug.  
\- La victoria de Electro también te golpeó duro. - Suspiró Chat Noir.  
\- Como no tienes idea. - Dijo Ladybug. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿El ataque de Electro aún te duele?  
\- Un poco pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.  
\- Me preocupa, Chat, fue mi culpa...  
\- No, no lo fue. - Dijo Chat Noir con firmeza. - Escúchame, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, esto estaba destinado a suceder.  
\- Madame Web dijo lo mismo anoche y sigo pensando que es mi culpa.  
\- ¿Quién es Madame Web?  
\- No importa. Si hubiera sido más rápida...  
\- Ladybug, detente. Escúchame, estaba herido, sí, pero no es culpa tuya. Tú, yo y el cabeza de red hicimos todo lo posible para detener a Electro, no pudimos hacerlo, y como dijimos ayer, tenemos que trabajar rápido para vencerlos. El Duende Verde ganó una batalla, pero mientras respiremos, no ganará la guerra, y mucho menos lo hará Hawk Moth.  
Entonces Chat Noir le entregó una caja.  
\- Aquí está la tela de goma y algunos materiales para poder unirlo todo, espero que sea suficiente.  
\- Tiene que. - Dijo Ladybug mientras sacaba una cinta métrica. - Baja esa cosa, tengo que tomar algunas medidas.  
Chat Noir cumplió sin decir una palabra y se quedó con los brazos en el aire mientras Ladybug empezaba a medirlo.  
\- ¿Y Spider-Man? ¿Has oído algo de él? - Preguntó Chat Noir, mientras Ladybug seguía tomando sus medidas.  
\- No, en realidad me olvidé de él. - Admitió Ladybug.  
\- Eso duele. - Dijo una voz con acento americano.  
\- Hablando del diablo, por un segundo pensé que tendríamos que buscarte por toda la ciudad. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Lamento llegar tarde, me quedé trabajando en los desviadores, ya casi los termino, al menos el circuito principal, pero el cableado quedará hecho para mañana, alrededor de dos o tres horas después de que Ladybug me dé los trajes.  
\- Creo que podría tenerlos listos mañana por la mañana, si no duermo. - Dijo Ladybug mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta de taquigrafía. - Ya he terminé contigo, Chat, Spidey, ven aquí.  
\- Mi-auch, mi Lady, ¿ni siquiera estamos juntos y ya has terminado conmigo? - Chat rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Ladybug.  
\- Chat, este es el momento más inapropiado para bromas.  
\- Incluso si creo que fue una buena, no es el momento para eso. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras Ladybug empezaba a tomar sus medidas.  
\- Lo siento, no pude dejar escapar la oportunidad. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Deberías irte, Chat, podríamos atraer demasiada atención si los tres estamos en el mismo lugar por demasiado tiempo. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- De acuerdo, entonces lo haré. - Dijo el héroe con el disfraz de gato mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. - Hasta mañana, mi Lady.  
Con eso dicho, Chat Noir saltó de la torre Eiffel mientras extendía su bastón, luego lo utilizó para regresar a su casa. Mientras tanto, Spider-Man suspiró pesadamente y miró a Ladybug.  
\- ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado dura con él? Solo estaba tratando de aliviar nuestra situación. - Soltó Spider-Man.  
\- Lo sé, tendré que disculparme con él más tarde, pero ahora mismo, sólo puedo pensar en trabajar tan rápido como sea posible para hacer estos trajes. - Dijo Ladybug mientras anotaba algunas cosas en la libreta. - Listo, tengo todas las medidas que necesito.  
\- Oye, escucha mi consejo, Ladybug, no te exijas demasiado y tómate tu tiempo. Hacer lo contrario produce graves problemas y no podemos soportar más.  
\- ¿Hablas por experiencia?  
\- No, sólo visité a Tony Stark durante todo el asunto de los Skrull.  
\- ¿Peleaste contra los Skrulls?  
\- Luché contra unos cuantos en Nueva York, Luke Cage, Puño de Hierro, Wolverine, tres de los 4 Fantásticos, Máquina de Guerra y yo protegimos Nueva York mientras los Skrulls trataban de tomar Washington.  
\- Creo que deberíamos dejar esa historia para otra vez, tenemos que volver a trabajar ahora mismo. - Dijo Ladybug mientras agarraba la caja. - Nos vemos más tarde.  
\- Si es posible, haz los guantes con un relleno más grueso, tú sabes, para que podamos proteger nuestras manos cuando golpeemos a cualquiera de esos dos.  
\- Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
Con lo dicho, la heroína lanzó su yoyo a un edificio y se alejó mientras Spider-Man hacía lo mismo en una dirección diferente.  
Una vez que Ladybug llegó a su casa, se detransformó y suspiró pesadamente mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para abrir la caja y empezar a trabajar en los trajes.  
Inmediatamente, ella notó que los tejidos de la caja eran de color azul y naranja, sin rastro de rojo y negro.  
\- Supongo que tendré que hacerlos en azul y naranja. - Marinette suspiró.  
\- Marinette, debes tomar el consejo de Spider-Man, no te estreses, tienes que tener una mente clara para esta tarea. - Dijo Tikki preocupada.  
\- Lo intento, Tikki, pero es difícil cuando pienso que hay dos villanos sueltos en la ciudad porque yo fui demasiado lenta.  
\- Marinette, Chat Noir, Spider-Man y yo te hemos dicho que no fuiste lenta...  
\- No puedo dejar de pensar que lo fui, Tikki, quiero decir, Spider-Man y Chat Noir ya lo habían derribado, sólo tenía que usar mi Amuleto Encantado...  
\- Y hubieras tenido que dejarlos solos contra Descarga, no estoy diciendo que esa fuera la mejor opción, pero sí era la única.  
\- Tikki, no estás ayudando.  
\- Lo siento. - Suspiró la kwami. - Sólo recuerda lo que te dijo Spider-Man, no te exijas demasiado.  
\- No lo haré. - Dijo Marinette mientras se volvía hacia su cuaderno de dibujo. - Espero que haya suficiente tela para los trajes.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.- Sobrecarga.**

* * *

Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man estaban todos dentro de una habitación oscura.  
La heroína francesa no sabía dónde estaban y miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo los tres habían logrado entrar en esa habitación, pero lo único que vio fue que sus compañeros de lucha contra el crimen frunciendo el ceño decididamente hacia el frente.  
\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Ladybug a Chat Noir. - ¿Que está pasando?  
\- ¿No te acuerdas? Derrotamos a Hawk Moth hace una semana y gracias a los Vengadores, encontramos al Duende Verde. - Respondió Chat Noir.  
\- Sí, y ahora estamos en su guarida, todo acaba aquí. - Dijo Spider-Man apretando los puños. - Este es el enfrentamiento final.  
\- Podemos estar de acuerdo en eso. - Dijo una voz masculina de las sombras en un tono maligno.  
De repente, las luces se encendieron y hicieron que los héroes protegieran sus ojos, ya que eran demasiado brillantes. Momentos después, Ladybug logró ver una figura oscura de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, sobre algún tipo de máquina que lo hacía flotar sobre el suelo. Inmediatamente, Spider-Man y Chat Noir se abalanzaron contra la figura, la cual Ladybug podía adivinar que era el Duende Verde, así que ella también lo hizo.  
Al mismo tiempo, la figura logró lanzarles algunas bombas calabaza, pero ellos las esquivaron todas, excepto una, la cual Spider-Man le regresó a la figura, que hizo un giro acrobático en el aire para evadirla. Entonces la figura voló hacia ellos, apuntando a Chat Noir, quien se lanzó hacia él, sólo para ser atrapado por la figura, que rió entre risas mientras el héroe con el traje negro luchaba por liberarse de su agarre.  
\- Tan débil. - El Duende Verde rió entre dientes. - ¡Electro!  
De repente, Electro se materializó frente al Duende Verde, entonces el Duende Verde lanzó a Chat Noir contra Electro, quien lo golpeó hasta el suelo, mientras Spider-Man disparó dos hebras de telaraña hacia el planeador, se lo arrebató al Duende Verde y lo hizo caer.  
Mientras tanto, Ladybug finalmente había hecho su primer movimiento, el cual fue lanzar su yoyo tan fuerte como pudo hacia la cabeza de Electro, lo que le hizo dejar caer a Chat Noir, quien se puso de pie mientras Electro volvía su atención a Ladybug. Tan pronto como su arma volvió a su mano, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a los pies de Electro y lo derribó, dándole a Chat Noir la oportunidad de recibirlo con una fuerte patada doble en la cara, lo que hizo volar la máscara de Electro.  
Spider-Man agarró la máscara con una hebra de telaraña y la atrajo hacia él, luego la rasgó por la mitad e hizo aparecer un duendecillo verde, el cual inmediatamente capturó y purificó, haciendo que Electro volviera a la normalidad y dejando al Duende Verde a su merced.  
\- Se acabó, Verdi... - Dijo Spider-Man mientras él y sus compañeros se acercaban a él.  
De repente, la figura todavía oscura del Duende Verde comenzó a reírse en voz alta.  
\- En efecto, ¡pero no en la forma en que piensas! - Dijo el Duende Verde.  
De repente, alguna clase de sombras empezaron a atacar a los héroes, quienes trataron de esquivar a los enemigos, pero estaban seriamente superados en número y fuerza. Unos momentos más tarde, los tres héroes fueron golpeados contra la pared, luego, fueron arrojados y golpeados contra el suelo mientras varias figuras oscuras los rodeaban y los retenían mientras todos sonreían maliciosamente.  
Entonces el Duende Verde se acercó a los héroes y sonrió mientras miraba directamente a Spider-Man.  
\- Este es el final, en efecto, el final de su patético juego. - Dijo el Duende Verde con una risita. - Ha sido divertido, pero deberían haber sabido que esta era la única manera en que podía terminar.  
Con esas palabras, las otras figuras apuñalaron a Spider-Man y Chat Noir en múltiples lugares. Ladybug no pudo evitar empezar a llorar al oír a sus compañeros gritar de dolor y ver que la luz de sus ojos moría lentamente hasta que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y carentes de señales de vida.  
Entonces, el Duende Verde se arrodilló y encaró sus ojos amarillos con los orbes azules de Ladybug mientras sonreía con satisfacción.  
\- Este es el destino que les espera a ti y a tus amigos, pequeño insecto...  
Entonces, Ladybug gritó de horror y todo se volvió negro.  
Casi de inmediato, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se despertó de golpe, sentándose instintivamente y jadeando mientras sudaba.  
Todo había sido un sueño, pero se había sentido tan real.  
"Este es el destino que les espera a ti y a tus amigos, pequeño insecto..." La frase se repitió en su cabeza, y el tono era todavía suficiente para hacerla estremecerse.  
\- Marinette, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Tikki mientras volaba frente a la cara de Marinette.  
\- Sí, sólo tuve un mal sueño... - Dijo Marinette. - Tengo que volver a trabajar en esos trajes.  
\- ¿Segura que estás bien?  
\- Estoy bien, Tikki, fue sólo un sueño. - Sonrió la chica.  
Marinette se levantó de su cama y se estiró un poco, luego corrió a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en el traje a prueba de Electro de Chat Noir, que estaba a medio terminar.  
\- Creo que puedo terminar esto antes de esta tarde. - Dijo Marinette mientras miraba por su ventana, notando que era muy temprano.  
\- ¿Realmente dormiste bien? - Preguntó Tikki preocupada.  
\- Tikki, detente, tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.  
\- Marinette, tienes que cuidarte también, si no estás en condiciones óptimas, ¿cómo esperas poder luchar contra las fuerzas del mal?  
Marinette suspiró pesadamente y miró a Tikki.  
\- Me siento descansada, pero mi mente sigue siendo un desastre, y esa pesadilla sólo me hizo sentir peor... - Admitió la chica.  
\- ¿Me contarías sobre ella? Tal vez podría ayudarte. - Dijo Tikki.  
\- Ellos murieron, Tikki. El Duende Verde y otros nos pusieron una trampa y caímos en ella...  
Tikki miró a Marinette, luego voló hacia su cara y la abrazó, lo que hizo que la joven devolviera el gesto.  
Una vez que rompieron el abrazo, Marinette sonrió cálidamente a la kwami y ésta devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, Tikki, necesitaba eso. - Marinette.  
\- No necesitas agradecerme, Marinette, además, no dejes que se te vaya a la cabeza, el Duende puede ser una amenaza, pero ustedes tres lo detendrán, estoy segura de eso. - Dijo Tikki.  
\- Espero que estes en lo correcto.  
\- Lo estoy, ¡ahora levanta ese ánimo y volvamos al trabajo! ¡Tenemos que terminar esos trajes tan pronto como podamos!  
Marinette sonrió y volvió su atención hacia el traje inacabado, y luego empezó a coserlo rápidamente.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

\- Ok, solo uno más... - Dijo Peter mientras soldaba el último cable. - ¡Listo! Los desviadores están terminados.  
\- Todavía estoy asombrado de que no te hayan explotado en la cara, quiero decir, los lanza-telarañas que hiciste explotaron por lo menos dos veces y no hablemos de los cartuchos de fluido para telarañas. - Dijo Leopardon.  
\- Cállate, Leopardon, estás celoso de que logré hacer fluido para telarañas artificial y lanza-telarañas que funcionan tan bien como los que me das cuando me transformo.  
\- Estoy realmente impresionado, niño, eres muy listo. Más listo que cualquier otro Spider-Man que haya conocido en mi vida, me atrevo a decir. - Dijo el kwami.  
\- Gracias, Leo, creo que puedes ser un buen amigo cuando quieras.  
\- Sí, no te acostumbres a eso, sigues siendo irresponsable, ingenuo y feo.  
\- Debería haberlo visto venir. - Peter rió entre dientes mientras colocaba los desviadores en una caja. - ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- No lo sé, niño, te diría que salgas a buscar a Ladybug, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, los capacitores vivientes todavía están ahí fuera y cada uno de ellos te supera por mucho.  
\- Tal vez pueda trabajar en el fluido para telarañas conductoras en que pensé ayer por la noche, no debería ser demasiado difícil, tengo unos cuantos cartuchos vacíos y algunos de los químicos que usé para el fluido para telarañas artificial, podría ser muy útil para pelear con los capacitores vivientes.  
\- ¿Estás tratando de hacerme obsoleto?  
\- No, claro que no, pero como la tecnología parece ayudar mucho al Duende, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo para mejorar mis propios poderes?  
\- Bueno, ¿cómo piensas hacer ese fluido conductor?  
\- Añadirle algo de limadura de hierro en polvo a la fórmula debería ser suficiente.  
\- Trabaja en eso, entonces, tengo la sensación de que esta noche, tú y tus amigos se enfrentarán a Electro y Descarga.  
Peter no dijo nada y sólo puso la caja con los desviadores en el piso y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio, su equipo de química.

* * *

 _(Esa tarde)_

* * *

Ladybug se paseaba por la ciudad, como si tratara de atraer a Spider-Man y Chat Noir para que se unieran a ella, mientras llevaba los trajes de goma en una mochila negra.  
Ella sabía que se estaba poniendo en riesgo por un movimiento tan audaz, pero no sabía de ninguna otra manera de encontrar a sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, hacerles saber que había terminado los trajes.  
Pocos minutos después, la heroína en traje rojo se detuvo en la parte superior de un edificio y se sentó, esperando a Chat Noir y Spider-Man.  
No mucho después, los dos héroes aterrizaron frente a Ladybug mientras se levantaba para saludarlos. Una vez que se vieron, se dieron cuenta de que sólo Chat Noir no llevaba una mochila.  
\- Ese fue un movimiento muy arriesgado, Ladybug. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras bajaba su mochila.  
\- Lo sé, pero no sabía si responderían a mi llamado. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Siempre respondería a tu llamado, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir. - Y, supongo que tienes los trajes listos.  
\- En efecto, y supongo que Spider-Man acaba de terminar los desviadores. - Dijo Ladybug mientras sacaba los trajes de su mochila.  
\- Los terminé hace un par de horas, pero también tengo algunos trucos nuevos bajo la manga, o mejor dicho, sobre mis mangas. - Spider-Man se rió entre dientes. - De todos modos, solo dame los trajes, puedo instalar los desviadores aquí mismo y no tomará mucho tiempo.  
Spider-Man abrió su bolsa y sacó tres dispositivos de ella, así como un montón de cables y un tubo de super pegamento.  
\- ¿Super pegamento? - Chat Noir rió entre dientes.  
\- Oye, no soy rico y necesitaba algo fácil y rápido de usar, y que pudiera ser duradero y resistente a la electricidad. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras tomaba uno de los trajes.  
Rápidamente, Spider-Man comenzó a pegar los dispositivos y los cables a los trajes, luego conectó los cables a los dispositivos y sonrió ante su trabajo. Después sacó un cautín inalámbrico, varias piezas de metal y un pequeño carrete de soldadura. Después, soldó cuidadosamente los pedazos de metal y los dispositivos a los cables. Finalmente, Spider-Man pegó las piezas de metal a las suelas de cada traje.  
\- Listo. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Pongámonoslos y vayamos a buscar a esos dos villanos. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba su traje.  
Los tres héroes tomaron sus respectivos trajes y se los pusieron sobre sus trajes normales, sonriendo al ver que les quedaban justo a la medida.  
\- Realmente pensaste en todo, mi Lady, quiero decir, incluso hiciste un agujero para mi cola. - Chat Noir sonrió.  
\- Lástima que no pensara mucho en el mío. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se ponía el cinturón de utilidad y los lanza-telarañas.  
\- Lo siento, no recordaba las armas que tenías. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo con estos trajes, mi Lady. - Chat Noir sonrió.  
\- ¿No necesitamos máscaras? Quiero decir, nuestras cabezas aún pueden ser electrocutadas. - Soltó Spider-Man.  
Ladybug agarró su mochila y abrió una de las cremalleras, luego sacó una especie de máscaras de esquí hechas de goma azul con una parte naranja bajo el agujero de los ojos y detalles del mismo color.  
\- También pensé en eso e hice éstas para protegernos, y no se preocupen de sofocarse, las partes naranjas están hechas de un par de capas de tela, no de goma. - Explicó Ladybug.  
\- Genial. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se ponía la máscara. - Vámonos.  
Los tres héroes asintieron con la cabeza, luego Spider-Man saltó de la azotea mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir se ponían las máscaras e imitaban a Spider-Man, siguiendo al trepamuros.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

\- ¡Están ahí! ¡Voy a matarlos! - Dijo Electro.  
\- Paciencia, Electro. - Dijo el Duende Verde con una sonrisa. - Puedes ir ahora, pero espera hasta que Descarga aparezca, entonces veremos si esos tres pueden lidiar con ustedes dos.  
\- ¿Estás trabajando con Hawk Moth ahora?  
\- No, pero me gusta ver un pequeño espectáculo, y como te dije antes, necesito un grupo de los villanos más poderosos que pueda crear, si logras vencerlos a todos o al menos mostrarme que puedes luchar con ellos correctamente, incluso cuando estás superado en número y poder, te convertirás en parte de ese equipo.  
\- Volveré con sus Miraculous y sus cuerpos sin vida. - Dijo Electro mientras desaparecía.  
\- Dudo mucho que lo hagas, pero será interesante verlo. - Dijo el Duende mientras se detransformaba en Norman Osborn. - Ahora, tengo asuntos más importantes por atender, incluyendo la transferencia de Harry a la escuela donde Parker estudia.

* * *

 _(No mucho después)_

* * *

Los tres héroes llegaron a la Torre Eiffel con la luna como su única fuente de luz, ya que el sol se había puesto hace unas horas, todo en un intento de atraer a Descarga y Electro.  
Y sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado, ya que una vez que aterrizaron frente al lugar más emblemático de París, la villana apareció, riendo maliciosamente y volando a pocos metros de los héroes con un campo de electricidad brillando a su alrededor.  
\- Bien, bien, si no son los tres fracasos que todo el mundo llama héroes... - Descarga se rió entre dientes. - ¿Están listos para conocer a su creador?  
\- No gracias, Descarga, tenemos una reunión con él, pero no es pronto. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, insecto, encontraré la manera de adelantarla.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle esto a los malos? Las arañas no son insectos, Ladybug es el único insecto aquí... Sin ofender.  
\- Eso no es importante. - Dijo Descarga mientras sonreía. - Pronto no serán nada más que cenizas.  
\- Esa chica ya está muy enfadada, ninguno de los villanos de Hawk Moth ha amenazado con matarnos, no la hagas enfadar más, Spider-Man. - Espetó Ladybug mientras tomaba su yoyo.  
\- Confía en mí, tengo un plan. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras tomaba dos cartuchos de color azul claro de su cinturón.  
Descarga disparó un poderoso rayo eléctrico contra los héroes, que saltaron del camino mientras Spider-Man sacó los cartuchos de sus lanza-telarañas y los reemplazó con los que había sacado de su cinturón.  
Entonces, Spider-Man sonrió por debajo de su máscara y disparó un hilo gris de tela al pie de Descarga, luego él tiró fuerte y la estrelló contra una farola, rompiéndola en el proceso. Inmediatamente, Descarga rugió airadamente y se lanzó contra Spider-Man, logrando estrellarlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Descarga se sorprendió al notar que la araña no se retorcía de agonía, mientras que por otro lado, Spider-Man soltó una risa de todo corazón al notar que el desviador y el traje lo había aislado completamente de los ataques eléctricos.  
Así, Spider-Man se quitó a la villana de encima y se empujó a sí mismo mientras Descarga se recuperaba.  
\- Imposible... ¡Deberías estar muerto! - Dijo Descarga.  
\- ¡Lo único imposible es que no notaras cuenta de los coloridos y flamantes trajes de goma que estamos usando! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras le daba una patada a Descarga en el estómago.  
La chica eléctrica voló unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, entonces ella gruñó enojada y trató de abalanzarse sobre Chat Noir, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Ladybug envolvió su yoyo alrededor de su pie y la estrelló contra el suelo.  
Luego se volvió y disparó un rayo contra Ladybug, pero Spider-Man interceptó el ataque con otra hebra de telaraña. Descarga miró fijamente al héroe de cabello castaño y desapareció en un destello de luz, luego reapareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda justo cuando éste intentaba evitar el ataque.  
El héroe con temática de araña se levantó de inmediato con un movimiento acrobático y aterrizó sobre sus pies mientras se ponía en posición de combate.  
Mientras tanto, una brillante máscara púrpura apareció frente a los ojos de Descarga y la villana escuchó a Hawk Moth quejarse de su incapacidad para derrotar a los tres héroes, lo que la hizo gruñir enojada mientras creaba un campo eléctrico alrededor de su cuerpo que brillaba con enojo.  
\- ¡ESAS TRES PLAGAS NO SON SINO INSECTOS, COMPARADOS CONMIGO! - Descarga rugió con ira.  
\- Whoa, parece que Hawk Moth es aún más molesto que tú y yo, Spidey. - Chat Noir rió entre dientes mientras extendía su bastón.  
\- Supongo que Wolvie estaba equivocado cuando dijo que yo era la persona más molesta de la Tierra. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes.  
\- ¿Podrían enfocarse y mantenerse alerta? - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Claro, mi Lady.  
\- ¡Ella no es tu Lady, trepamuros! - Espetó Chat Noir.  
El héroe americano simplemente sonrió y saltó a un muro cercano, luego preparó su brazo para dispararle una hebra de telaraña a Descarga, pero de inmediato sintió una sensación de hormigueo detrás de él, lo que le hizo girar rápidamente y saltar fuera del camino justo antes que un rayo eléctrico destruyera el lugar en el que estaba.  
\- Maldición... - Dijo Spider-Man mientras aterrizaba junto a sus compañeros.  
\- Bueno, bueno, bueno... parece que llego un poco tarde para la fiesta, ¿no? - Electro rió entre dientes.  
\- No te preocupes, apenas estamos empezando. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras los tres héroes se mantenían en posición de combate.  
\- ¡Tú! - Rugió Descarga.  
De repente, Electro fue enviado al suelo mientras Descarga se lanzaba contra él, pero lo extraño fue que los villanos nunca se tocaron, en cambio, sus campos eléctricos chocaban uno contra el otro, justo antes de lanzarse uno al otro hacia atrás.  
Y cuando los dos villanos se estrellaron contra el suelo, Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir se precipitaron a la cima de un edificio cercano y vieron como Descarga y Electro comenzaron a pelear.  
\- Esto no va como estaba planeado... - Soltó Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Teníamos un plan? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Necesitamos uno ahora. - Dijo Ladybug. - ¿Qué hacemos?  
\- Bueno, yo había planeado cortocircuitar o al menos debilitar a uno de ellos conectándolo a la red eléctrica de la ciudad. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Y antes de que pregunten, hice unas telarañas especiales para eso, solo tengo que atrapar a uno de ellos y conectarlo a una línea eléctrica.  
\- Yo sugeriría hacer eso con Descarga, ella ha recibido el mayor daño. - Dijo Chat Noir. - Me encargaré de descubrir las líneas con mi Gataclismo, una vez que Descarga esté derribada, toma el artículo akumatizado y rómpelo.  
\- ¿Dónde estaría el akuma?  
\- Intenta con su máscara, y apuesto a que el duendecillo de Electro también está en su máscara. - Dijo Ladybug. - Yo distraeré a Electro entonces.  
\- Ten mucho cuidado, mi Lady.  
\- A las tres... - Dijo Spider-Man. - ¡Tres!  
Los tres héroes saltaron cuando Spider-Man gritó, cayendo sobre sus pies en la calle justo antes de que otra onda de choque eléctrico los estrellara contra una pared. El trío rápidamente se sacudió el golpe y se puso de pie. Spider-Man y Chat Noir se cargaron contra Descarga mientras Ladybug empezaba a girar su yoyo para precipitarse en Electro.  
\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! - Rugió Descarga mientras ella disparaba varios rayos contra ellos. - ¡Lidiaré con ustedes una vez que acabe con Electro!  
Chat Noir y Spider-Man evadieron los rayos eléctricos y se precipitaron contra Descarga, sólo para que la villana los enviara de regreso con otra onda de choque eléctrico. Y cuando cayeron, Spider-Man disparó unas pocas telarañas que atraparon a los héroes antes de que pudieran estrellarse contra las paredes.  
Entonces Chat Noir miró a Spider-Man y le agradeció en silencio mientras se levantaban.  
Mientras tanto, Electro trató de golpear a Ladybug con sus rayos eléctricos, pero ella evadió cada uno de ellos con relativa facilidad.  
Entonces, Ladybug logró atrapar a Electro por el tobillo con su yoyo, pero el villano hizo un giro en el aire y la envió volando hasta un tejado, donde cayó de cara contra el suelo. Después de eso, Electro se lanzó contra Descarga, Chat Noir y Spider-Man, haciendo que los dos últimos saltaran fuera del camino para evadir al villano eléctrico, pero tan pronto como Electro y Descarga estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ellos causaron otra poderosa onda de choque que envió a Spider-Man y Chat Noir volando hacia atrás.  
Pero cuando cayeron, ambos giraron en el aire y cayeron sobre sus pies, entonces Chat Noir miró al suelo y sonrió al ver la señal que marcaba las líneas eléctricas debajo de la ciudad.  
\- ¡Prepárate, cabeza de red! - Dijo Chat Noir. ¡Gataclismo!  
Chat pasó su mano sobre una parte de la calle y destruyó el concreto sobre las líneas eléctricas. Luego tomó una y la rompió, mientras Spider-Man disparaba un hilo de telaraña a la punta del cable que Chat había roto.  
\- ¡Excelente! ¡Chat, ayuda a Ladybug a mantener a Electro distraído, yo me encargo de Descarga! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Estoy en ello! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras extendía su bastón.  
El héroe con un tema de gato saltó y trató de golpear a Electro con su bastón, pero este último desapareció de su camino y disparó un rayo contra Chat Noir, sólo para tener su ataque bloqueado por el yoyo giratorio de Ladybug.  
\- Siempre a tiempo, ¿eh, Bugaboo? - Chat Noir rió entre dientes.  
\- Siempre debo asegurarme que tu cola esté a salvo, gatito. - Sonrió Ladybug.  
\- ¡Voy a destruirlos, pequeñas plagas! - Dijo Electro mientras cargaba un campo eléctrico alrededor de él.  
Mientras tanto, Descarga seguía disparando relámpagos contra Spider-Man, pero éste último evitaba sus ataques con bastante facilidad mientras reía a carcajadas, manteniendo el cable y su telaraña en sus manos.  
\- Deja de moverte, ¡eres una plaga! - Dijo Descarga mientras seguía tratando de golpear trepamuros.  
\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras apuntaba a su lanza-telarañas derecho a ella. - ¡Porque podrías conseguirlo!  
Con esto dicho, Spider-Man disparó otro hilo de telaraña a la villana, luego unió rápidamente la telaraña unida a Descarga y la que estaba conectada a la línea eléctrica, lo que hizo que la hebra brillara un poco cuando la villana gritó de dolor.  
Pocos momentos después, las luces de las calles y los edificios empezaron a parpadear, luego se encendieron y Descarga cayó inconsciente, siendo atrapada por Spider-Man antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra el suelo.  
Justo después de eso, Spider-Man puso a la chica cuidadosamente en el suelo mientras él tomaba la máscara de Descarga y la rasgaba en dos, haciendo que el akuma apareciera.  
\- ¡Ladybug! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras la mariposa intentaba volar lejos de ellos.  
\- ¡Yo me encargo del akuma, ayuda a Chat Noir! - Dijo Ladybug mientras preparaba su yoyo para capturar el akuma.  
\- ¡Solo apresúrate! ¡Se me acaba el tiempo! - Espetó Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Y pronto se te acabará la vida! - Rugió Electro mientras se abalanzaba contra Chat Noir.  
Cuando Electro estaba a punto de tocar al héroe con tema de gato, Spider-Man lo apartó del camino del villano y lo dejó estrellarse contra el suelo mientras Chat Noir caía sobre su trasero.  
\- ¡Mantente alerta, Chat Noir! - Espetó Spider-Man mientras entraba en acción.  
Mientras tanto, Ladybug había saltado sobre un coche cercano y usó su yoyo para capturar la mariposa y purificarla rápidamente, lo que hizo que Descarga se convirtiera de nuevo en una chica universitaria. Ladybug tomó su cuerpo inconsciente y la llevó a un lugar seguro, luego se volvió para ver a sus compañeros aún peleando con Electro, manteniéndolo a raya con facilidad.  
Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenían sólo unos minutos antes de que a Chat Noir se le acabara el tiempo, por lo que frunció el ceño con decisión y lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba.  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado! - Dijo Ladybug.  
De repente, una lata de espuma de fiesta cayó sobre sus manos.  
\- ¿Una lata de espuma de fiesta? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? - Ladybug se preguntó en voz alta. - No importa, lo pensaré en el camino.  
Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a la parte superior de un edificio lejano y volvió a la acción, logrando darle a Electro una patada doble mientras lo hacía.  
Una vez que la heroína aterrizó, ella escuchó un pitido, que la hizo girar para ver que Chat Noir casi se había quedado sin tiempo, luego volvió a mirar a Electro y vio que tenía que llegar a él, usando la telaraña de Spider-Man y dos farolas cercanas, y usar la espuma de fiesta para cegarlo.  
\- ¡Spider-Man, haz una resortera con esas dos farolas y tu telaraña! ¡Chat Noir, trata de mantener a Electro enmedio de la calle y manténlo allí! - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- ¡No sé lo que estás tramando, mi Lady, pero será mejor que seas rápida! - Espetó Chat Noir mientras corría hacia Electro.  
Chat Noir extendió su bastón de nuevo y trató de golpear al villano con él, pero Electro desapareció y reapareció detrás del héroe con tema de gato, pateándolo en la espalda, pero el héroe de goma se volvió otra vez y siguió tratando de golpearlo, Manteniéndolo en medio de la calle todo lo que podía.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man había unido dos hebras de telaraña entre a las dos farolas que Ladybug había señalado, e hizo una almohadilla justo en el centro de los hilos. Entonces Ladybug se puso contra la almohadilla en el medio de las hebras de telaraña y empujó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, teniendo la ayuda de Spider-Man para tirar de ella y mantenerla en su lugar.  
\- Eso debería ser suficiente, ¿estás segura de que puedes lograr esto? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- Estamos a punto de averiguarlo, ¡suéltame! - Dijo Ladybug.  
Con esas palabras, Spider-Man soltó la telaraña y Ladybug fue lanzada directamente hacia Electro. Una vez que llegó a él, la heroína tacleó al villano y lo hizo caer, entonces rápidamente utilizó la espuma en sus ojos, lo que le hizo gemir en dolor.  
Ladybug sonrió por un segundo, pero el gusto le duró poco ya que Electro disparó un poderoso rayo de iluminación justo a su abdomen y la envió volando hacia atrás.  
Pocos momentos después, Ladybug cayó sobre su espalda y gruñó, luego miró su abdomen y vio que el rayo había derretido su traje y sobrecargado su desviador, pero por suerte su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún daño, aparte del impacto causado por el rayo.  
Por otro lado, Chat Noir gruñó airadamente y se lanzó contra Electro mientras rugía, aprovechando que estaba tratando de quitarse la espuma de los ojos, luego comenzó a golpearlo en la cara varias veces, lo que hizo que el villano sangrara profusamente hasta un hilo de telaraña le atrapó el puño y le impidió continuar.  
\- Chat Noir, ¡detente! - Espetó Spider-Man. - ¡Termina esto ahora mismo!  
\- ¡No voy a perdonarlo! - Rugió Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Detente! Estoy bien... - Dijo Ladybug mientras se levantaba. - ¡El duendecillo, suéltalo ahora!  
Chat Noir suspiró, luego usó sus garras para cortar el hilo de telaraña de Spider-Man y agarró la máscara de Electro, la rasgó por la mitad e hizo aparecer al duendecillo. Mientras tanto, Spider-Man apuntó su brazo izquierdo y capturó al duendecillo para purificarlo, luego Electro volvió a convertirse en un hombre débil que usaba anteojos.  
Justo después, Ladybug lanzó la lata de espuma de fiesta.  
\- ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! - Gritó la heroína.  
Una horda de mariquitas apareció y empezó a arreglar todos los daños causados por Electro y Descarga, incluyendo todo el daño que sus trajes de goma habían tomado durante la pelea y las lesiones que Chat Noir le había dado a Electro.  
Entonces Ladybug y Chat Noir caminaron uno al otro e hicieron su característico choque de puños.  
\- Ganamos. - Dijo Ladybug.  
Entonces los dos se volvieron hacia el héroe trepamuros, lo que le hizo mirarlos con una mirada de confusión.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- Eres parte del equipo, ¿qué estás esperando? - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Sí, pero rápido, estoy en mi última vida. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
Spider-Man sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca de ellos, luego chocó sus puños con el suyo.  
\- Gracias, chicos. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Bueno, tienes que correr, verte por ahí, cabeza de red. Hasta la próxima, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras huía.  
\- Tengo que irme también, Spidey, ¿puedes ocuparte de llevar a Electro a algún lugar seguro? Tengo la sensación de que esta vez, tu enemigo no es un criminal. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Claro, nos vemos.  
La heroína sonrió y tiró su yoyo a una farola, luego volvió hacia su casa.  
Mientras tanto, Chat Noir logró llegar a su casa, justo antes de que su tiempo se agotara. Y mientras Adrien empezaba a quitarse el traje de goma, el kwami gato negro voló hasta el rostro de Adrien y lo miró con molestia, en lugar de quejarse de no tener camembert lo bastante pronto.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Adrien, completamente confundido.  
\- Adrien, ¿qué fue todo eso? - Gruñó Plaga.  
\- ¿Qué fue qué?  
\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, chico, ¿por qué atacaste a Electro así?  
\- No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaba furioso, Ladybug estaba herida...  
\- No importa lo que suceda después de esto, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, Adrien. - Dijo Plaga algo preocupado.  
\- ¿Por qué suenas tan preocupado, Plaga?  
\- *Suspiro* Mira, Adrien, dado la naturaleza de tus poderes, eres propenso a volverte al lado oscuro. Así que, por favor, nunca vuelvas a ceder a tu rabia, no quiero que te vuelvas malo.  
\- Lo intentaré. No te preocupes por mí.  
\- Me preocupas, chico, por eso te digo esto, ahora, por favor dame un poco de camembert, me muero de hambre.  
\- Ahora, ese es el Plaga que conozco.  
Adrien sonrió y sacó un pedazo de queso para dárselo a su kwami.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Ladybug logró llegar a su casa antes de que su transformación desapareciera, luego suspiró pesadamente y se quitó la máscara mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, mientras Tikki volaba a la caja de galletas para comer y recuperar su energía.  
\- Se acabó... por lo menos por ahora... - Marinette suspiró.  
\- Pero no sientes que todo está bien, ¿verdad? - Dijo Tikki mientras comía una galleta.  
\- No. Tú viste a Chat Noir allá, lo que le hizo a Electro, no puedo creer lo violento que fue...  
\- Es parte de quien es, Marinette. No lo tomes a mal, es un buen chico, pero dada la naturaleza de su poder, es susceptible a ceder a sus instintos y convertirse al mal si se pasa a través de una depresión profunda o un odio puro.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar eso, Tikki?  
\- Sólo asegúrate de que él sepa que siempre tiene a alguien que se preocupa profundamente por él, Spider-Man puede darte una mano con eso también.  
\- Tendré que mantener un ojo en él entonces, sólo espero que nunca tenga que enfrentarlo como un enemigo.  
Marinette suspiró pesadamente y se quitó el resto del traje a prueba de Electro, luego miró por la ventana y suspiró aliviada al ver la calma en la ciudad. Después de eso, puso el traje de goma en la parte posterior de su armario, luego regresó a su cama y se durmió encima de las colchas no mucho después de eso.

* * *

 _(En algún otro lugar)_

* * *

\- Tal como esperaba. - Norman Osborn suspiró al ver las luces de la ciudad. - Pero eso no importa, este fue una buena prueba de campo para mi siniestro proyecto.  
\- ¿Siniestro proyecto? ¿En serio? ¿Ese es realmente el mejor juego de palabras que se te ocurrió? - Gritó Coffee. - ¿Te quejas del molesto sentido del humor de Spider-Man y vienes y dices ese muy, muy mal juego de palabras?  
\- ¡Cállate, Coffee! No importa si mi juego de palabras fue malo o no, lo que realmente importa es que el proyecto Seis Siniestros va muy bien, por lo que he visto, no dudo que Max Dillon todavía esté dispuesto a convertirse en Electro, ahora sólo necesito más candidatos. Tal vez Chat Noir sería una buena adición a mis Seis Siniestros, sólo necesita un empujón en la dirección correcta, tal vez incluso Ladybug podría unirse a nosotros. Tener a sus amiguitos peleando contra él bastaría para aplastar el espíritu del trepamuros.  
\- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Tus seis siniestros no lo pondrían en peligro?  
\- No estoy preocupado por eso, por eso construí las armaduras. Y si mi plan va de acuerdo con lo que pensé, incluso Harry será parte de mi régimen.  
\- Armaduras... te quejaste de que Hawk Moth copió cosas y literalmente copiaste los diseños de Iron Man y arruinaste los nombres geniales que Stark le da a sus armaduras.  
\- Voy a matarte, pequeña hada...  
Coffee sonrió y se alejó mientras Norman gruñía airadamente. Entonces el CEO de OsCorp se acercó a su escritorio y presionó un botón en un pequeño dispositivo sobre él.  
\- Janice, ¿cuándo llegará mi hijo? - Preguntó Norman.  
\- En cuatro horas, señor.  
\- Excelente, que un chofer lo traiga a mi casa, entonces tu trabajo será asegurarte de que Harry no pierda su tiempo mientras está aquí.  
\- Entendido, Sr. Osborn, lo haré enseguida.  
\- No podía esperar menos.

* * *

 _(A la mañana siguiente)_

* * *

Por primera vez desde que había conseguido el Miraculous de la Responsabilidad, Peter Parker se despertó temprano, tomó una ducha muy rápida y caminó lenta y felizmente a la escuela, disfrutando del aire fresco y la calma en la ciudad.  
En el fondo, estaba preocupado por el pequeño estallido de Chat Noir con Electro, y el hecho de que Max Dillon, el tipo detrás del disfraz villano, todavía estaba bastante enojado con todo y todos, lo que significaba que el Duende Verde podía volver a convertirlo en Electro en cualquier momento.  
Pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, era el primer momento de calma en un rato y quería disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera.  
Como tal, se mantuvo concentrado en los pájaros cantando y los sonidos de la ciudad, que estaba de vuelta a su estado normal, mientras llegaba a la entrada de la escuela.  
Pocos momentos después, Peter entró en su aula y vio a la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros de clase con Alya, quien aparentemente les mostraba algo que había grabado para su Ladyblog, incluyendo a Adrien y Marinette.  
Y tan pronto como Alya vio a Peter, ella corrió hacia él y le dijo:  
\- Peter, tal vez estuviste en la batalla tomando fotos, pero tienes que ver esto. - Dijo Alya mientras arrastraba a Peter a su lugar.  
\- Alya, espera... ¿Cada día va a ser así? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- Lo siento, estoy emocionada, ¡Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man finalmente lograron derrotar Electro y Descarga!  
\- Lo sé...  
\- ¿Ah. sí?  
\- Bueno, es bastante obvio, quiero decir, la energía está de vuelta en la ciudad, además, como dijiste, yo estaba allí tomando fotos.  
\- ¿Tomas fotos de superhéroes? - Dijo Chloé en un tono burlón. - No me hagas reír, eres un nerd y probablemente un cobarde también.  
\- Él es el fotógrafo oficial de Spider-Man para el Diario El Clarín, que es mucho más de lo que serás, Chloé. - Espetó Alya.  
\- Por favor, ya soy mucho más que este nerd americano.  
"Vaya, ella realmente es una rubia mala... y probablemente una estereotípica también." Peter pensó.  
Peter y Alya rodaron sus ojos mientras Marinette fulminó a Chloé con la mirada, pero cuando la chica de cabello azul oscuro estaba a punto de decirle algo a la rubia, alguien la interrumpió. Alguien con un acento americano, que era bastante similar al de Peter.  
\- Tranquila, rubia. Tienes razón al decir que es un debilucho y un nerd, pero confía en mí, es el nerd debilucho más valiente que jamás conocerás. - Dijo la voz de un chico.  
Tan pronto como Peter oyó la voz, su boca se abrió y se congeló por un segundo. Luego lentamente comenzó a volverse para ver al dueño de la voz.  
Y aunque hablaba en francés, su voz era inconfundible.  
\- Eso es imposible... - Dijo Peter mientras se volvía. - ¿Harry?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.- Alianzas y amistades.**

* * *

 _(De este capítulo en adelante, todos los diálogos entre - "" - son en inglés, el resto se traducen del francés, ya que esta historia tiene lugar en París)_

* * *

Y como esperaba el nerd americano, encontró a un muchacho alto de cabello castaño oscuro que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
\- "El único y original, Pete." - Dijo el chico.  
Inmediatamente, los dos estadounidenses se apresuraron a saludarse mutuamente con un choque de sus puños y un abrazo fraternal, lo que confundió un poco al resto de sus compañeros.  
\- ¿Harry? - Dijo Chloé en estado de shock. - ¿Por qué defiendes a este tipo?  
\- Es mi mejor amigo, Chloé. - Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Chloé de manera atípica.  
\- ¿Eres amigo de un nerd?  
\- ¡Harry Osborn! - Dijo Adrien.  
En ese momento, Harry se volvió hacia Adrien, al igual que todos los demás en el aula. Entonces, el recién llegado jadeó y rió un poco.  
\- ¿Adrien? - Dijo Harry mientras se reía entre dientes. - Pensé que eras educado en casa.  
\- Así era hasta hace poco, este es mi primer año aquí. - Explicó Adrien.  
\- Es extraño, pensé que era más fácil hacer que mi papá cambiara de opinión que hacer que Gabriel Agreste hiciera lo mismo.  
\- Por lo general es así, créeme.  
\- Lo sé, Adrien, lo sé.  
\- Espera un segundo... - Dijo Peter. - ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Y desde cuando sabes hablar francés?  
\- Sí, ¿cómo crees que soporté tantas reuniones entre su padre y el mío? - Dijo Harry. - Y sé francés, porque mi padre me obligó a aprender un par de idiomas, ya que necesito hablar varios si voy a tomar el control de OsCorp en el futuro.  
\- ¿Por qué un genio de la tecnología tiene reuniones con un diseñador de moda como Gabriel Agreste? - Soltó Alya.  
\- Ambos tienen mucho respeto por el trabajo del otro, comenzaron desde cero y lograron construir un imperio. - Dijo Adrien. - Se podría incluso decir que son amigos, Norman Osborn es la única persona en el mundo que mi padre considera admirable, y lo mismo piensa el señor Osborn de mi padre.  
\- En otras palabras, Gabriel y mi padre son hombres de negocios fríos y despiadados, y padres sumamente necios y exigentes, por lo que se entienden perfectamente. - Soltó Harry. - Y como es el mejor, mi padre compra todos sus trajes de el de Adrien.  
\- Pero Harry, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a venir? - Preguntó Chloé.  
\- Porque quería sorprender a Peter, en realidad no esperaba encontrarme contigo ni con Adrien. - Dijo Harry.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Chloé? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- ¿Bromeas, cierto? - Dijo Harry. - Ricitos de Oro y Chloé se conocen desde niños, y jamás he visto a Adrien sin tener a Chloé en un radio de al menos tres metros. Es obvio que tendría que conocerla si siempre estaba prendida del brazo de Adrien, como una garrapata rubia.  
Ante esa declaración, Chloé bufó y caminó a su asiento sintiéndose indignada y siendo seguida de cerca por Sabrina, mientras sus compañeros reían ante la comparación. Entonces todos volvieron su atención a Harry, especialmente Peter.  
\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- Alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, mi padre usó sus influencias para meterme en las mismas clases que tú y bueno, aquí estoy. - Dijo Harry mientras se volvía hacia Peter.  
\- Viniste aquí porque reprobaste y tu padre quería que mejoras tus calificaciones, ¿no?  
\- Y es por eso que tú eres el listo y yo no.  
\- Entonces será mejor que estés listo para ser inteligente, Harry, porque esta vez no te voy a salvar.  
\- Vamos, solo necesito ayuda...  
\- Y la tendrás, pero harás tu tarea por tu cuenta.  
\- "Bien... al menos ya no estoy solo".  
\- "¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿qué pasó con MJ?"  
\- "Es una larga historia..."  
\- Um, Peter, ¿te importaría decirnos quién es este tipo? - Preguntó Alya.  
\- Pete, no creía que ya tuvieras una novia. - Harry rió entre dientes en francés.  
Alya y Peter se sonrojaron un segundo, luego Peter fulminó con la mirada a Harry mientras éste reía.  
\- No es mi novia, es sólo una amiga. - Murmuró Peter. - Bueno, Alya, el tipo irreverente a mi derecha es mi mejor amigo, Harry Osborn.  
\- Encantado de conocerte, Alya.  
\- Lo mismo digo, supongo. - Dijo Alya.  
\- Ah, Sr. Osborn, veo que está conociendo a sus compañeros. - Dijo la profesora Mendeleiev mientras entraba en el aula. - Tendrá tiempo de hacer amigos más tarde, ahora quisiera que usted, el Sr. Parker y la Srta. Cesáire tomen asiento, la clase está por comenzar.  
\- Me encantaría, pero no tengo asiento, Srta. Mendeleiev. - Dijo Harry.  
\- Bueno, puede compartir la mesa con el Sr. Parker y la Srta. Rossi. - Dijo la profesora de ciencias. - Sr. Parker, muéstrele su asiento.  
\- Sí, profesora, vamos, Harry. - Dijo Peter mientras él, Alya y Harry caminaban hacia sus asientos.  
\- Justo después de ti, amigo. - Dijo Harry.  
Peter guió a su viejo amigo a la parte trasera del aula, donde una muchacha solitaria de largo cabello castaño estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión aburrida. Y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Harry se sentó a su lado y le sonrió amablemente.  
\- Hola, encantado de conocerte, soy Harry Osborn. - Dijo Harry.  
\- Hola. - Dijo la chica de forma no divertida.  
\- No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?  
\- Sr. Osborn, manténgase callado. - Ordenó Mendeleiev.  
\- Lo siento, profesora...  
\- En serio, ¿ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos de tu primera clase y ya te estás metiendo en problemas? - Susurró Peter mientras tomaba su libro de Química.  
\- Cállate, Peter...

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Norman Osborn estaba sentado en su oficina mientras su kwami descansaba sobre su escritorio y jugueteaba con sorbete de limón.  
Pero ya que Norman estaba pensando y Coffee había estado jugando con el caramelo durante unos diez minutos, las acciones de la criatura lo estaban poniendo de nervios.  
\- ¡Cómete esa cosa o déjala a un lado, me estás fastidiando! - Murmuró Norman.  
\- Relájate, Normie, estoy aburrido. - Dijo Coffee. - No has hecho nada desde que tu hijo se fue esta mañana.  
\- Necesito pensar, Coffee. Electro es una buena adición a los Seis Siniestros, pero si voy a derrotar a Spider-Man y a sus molestos amigos, necesitaré encontrar a alguien para dirigir a los Seis.  
\- ¿Por qué no los diriges tú mismo?  
\- El combate es mi última opción, Coffee, es cierto que he superado al insecto en el pasado, pero los hombres de mi calaña no necesitan participar en peleas como esa.  
\- En otras palabras, tienes miedo de que Spider-Man te patee el trasero como lo hizo antes de que ambos vinieran a París...  
\- No tengo miedo de ese niño.  
\- Deberías, Norman, sin contarme a mí, Leopardon es el kwami más poderoso y tiene varias habilidades que Spider-Man desarrollará con el tiempo. Si el guardián de Leo descubre los secretos del Brazalete de la Araña, tendrá el poder que necesita para derrotarte.  
\- A diferencia de Spider-Man, yo ya he descubierto todos los secretos y habilidades que le das a tu guardián.  
\- Sí, pero confía en mí, el niño no es como tú...  
\- Claro que no, no es más que una molestia.  
\- Lo que quise decir es que es creativo y cuidadoso, es paciente e inteligente, si no lo tomas en serio, acabarás como ese gordo.  
\- Wilson Fisk era un idiota, él no comprendía el poder de un Miraculous. Además, Spider-Man no lo derrotó.  
\- No, claro, pero estaba ayudando a ese otro tipo con un traje rojo y puedes apostar todas tus posesiones a que sin él, Daredevil no habría logrado vencerlo hasta mucho después.  
\- Estás sobreestimando a Spider-Man...  
\- Normie... El chico dirige un grupo de Vengadores que han logrado vencer a ese tipo del futuro. Y ahora está aliado no sólo con los bien nombrados héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, sino también con los guardianes de los dos Miraculous opuestos a tus Mancuernillas y el Brazalete.  
Norman gruñó y suspiró, luego giró sobre su silla y miró por la ventana.  
Luego se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a París.  
\- Tienes razón en algunas cosas, Coffee. - Dijo Norman. - Spider-Man ha logrado algunas grandes hazañas, pero no es invencible, como lo demostré con Electro.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Fisk y yo no somos los únicos que pusieron a Spider-Man entre la espada y la pared... hay otros también.  
Coffee suspiró pesadamente y se golpeó la frente con su pequeña mano en ese momento.  
\- Por favor, dime que hablas del loco del futuro o el tipo con cara de metal, no me digas que estás hablando de ese estúpido hombre pulpo... Él es incluso más egomaníaco que tú.  
\- Así es, pero Octavius es también muy inteligente y tienes que admitirlo, además de que su odio por el trepamuros es tan grande como el mío.  
\- Tal vez pero no creo que haya querido venir a París por eso.  
\- Subestimas el odio de alguien con un complejo de ser siempre el segundo lugar.  
\- Esto va a estallarte en la cara, eres como el coyote en esas caricaturas.  
Norman simplemente ignoró su kwami y sonrió, luego miró sus mancuernillas y se volvió hacia Coffee.  
\- ¡Aura de malicia, rodéame! - Dijo Norman.  
De repente, el kwami duende fue absorbido por las mancuernillas de Norman, luego fue cubierto por una niebla verdosa y su traje de negocios azul oscuro pronto fue reemplazado por su atuendo de Duende Verde. Luego buscó en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un control remoto, presionó un botón en él y una estantería de libros en su oficina se movió para revelar su habitación secreta, desde la que supervisaba a sus villanos y planeaba la destrucción de Spider-Man.  
El Duende Verde entró en la habitación mientras la estantería cerraba la entrada automáticamente, manteniendo la vista puesta en su planeador, el cual le esperaba justo en el centro de la habitación.  
El villano se paró sobre él y el planeador encendió sus motores, luego presionó otro botón en el control remoto y la ventana se abrió. Justo después de eso, el Duende Verde soltó una fuerte risa y salió volando, con la intención de encontrar al siguiente miembro de los Seis Siniestros.

* * *

 _(Después de clases)_

* * *

Pocos momentos después de que la campana del final de las clases Harry y Peter salieron de un aula mientras el primero soltaba un profundo suspiro.  
\- Cielos, no sé cómo puedes manejar toda esa información tan fácilmente... - Harry suspiró profundamente.  
\- Sólo tienes que prestar atención, Harry. - Peter rió entre dientes. - Me sorprende que hayas prestado atención.  
\- Yo debería ser un actor, hice que los profesores y tú creyeran que estaba prestando atención.  
\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Por eso repruebas!  
\- Lo siento, no pude dejar de pensar en Lila.  
\- Deja de pensar en chicas, Harry, por lo que me dijiste en el receso, tu padre no te dejará quedarte a menos que mejores tus calificaciones.  
\- No pude evitarlo, parece... decaída.  
\- Deja de preocuparte por los demás hasta que salgas del delgado hielo sobre el que andas, Harry.  
\- ¿El nerd que toma fotos de Spider-Man habla de caminar sobre hielo fino?  
\- Eso es diferente, lo hago para ayudar a mi tía, no tengo problemas propios.  
\- Bueno, de todos modos, ¿y ahora qué?  
\- No sé, ¿tal vez hacer nuestra tarea?  
\- Quiero decir algo divertido.  
\- Tarea ahora, diversión después.  
\- Cielos, realmente eres una aguafiestas...  
\- ¡Oye, Peter! - Gritó una chica.  
Los dos amigos se volvieron y vieron a Alya tratando de alcanzarlos, mientras Adrien, Nino y Marinette la seguían mientras rodaban los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Alya? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- Bueno, quería saber si podías continuar la entrevista sobre Spider-Man, sabes que no pudimos terminar la última vez. - Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño.  
\- Ah, claro, eso... bueno, me encantaría pero...  
\- Alya, en serio, deja a Peter en paz, probablemente tiene algo más importante que hacer. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- ¿Más importante que ayudar a alguien que merece un reconocimiento y hacer a Spidey ver que Peter es completamente inocente de todo lo que Jameson dice acerca de él? Dudo mucho que exista tal cosa. - Dijo Alya con una sonrisa.  
\- No vas a parar hasta que él acepte, ¿cierto? - Nino rió entre dientes.  
\- Me conoces demasiado bien, Nino.  
\- Si yo fuera tú, no pensaría en Spider-Man como un héroe, niña. - Dijo Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Adrien.  
\- Bueno, verás, él ha causado muchos más problemas que los que resuelve, y uno de esos problemas terminó con la muerte de una buena amiga de nosotros, quien también era la novia de Peter y la razón por la que estuvo en depresión durante un mes. - Gruñó Harry. - En serio, Peter, no puedo creer que sigas pensando que ese estúpido vigilante es un buen tipo, y mucho menos un héroe.  
\- Ambos sabemos que Spider-Man hizo lo mejor que pudo, Harry, el Duende Verde ya había matado a Gwen antes de llegar a la escena. - Espetó Peter.  
\- ¡Estaba viva cuando ese loco la echó del puente! ¡El estúpido intento de Spider-Man por salvarla, la mató!  
\- ¡Sabes que no es cierto!  
\- ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo cuando él mató a tu novia, Peter?!  
\- Whoa, esperen. - Dijo Alya de repente. - ¿Spider-Man mató a alguien?  
\- No, la autopsia dice que es inocente, y yo le creo. Sé que intentó salvar a Gwen. Además, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido intencional, Spider-Man no es un asesino.  
\- Esa es tu opinión... - Gruñó Harry. - Ambos sabemos que la autopsia fue inconcluyente...  
Mientras Harry y Peter eran interrogados por Alya, tanto Adrien como Marinette comenzaron a reflexionar cada vez más sobre el héroe americano. Ellos tuvieron dificultades para confiar en la descripción de Harry del trepamuros, ya que habían visto que él siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo, al menos eso era lo que había mostrado durante las peleas con Rhino, y Electro y Descarga.  
Pero querían saber lo que había sucedido, qué había hecho que Harry estuviera tan enojado con él, así que tendrían que preguntarle al respecto tan pronto como lo vieran. Por ahora, tendrían que asegurarse de que la curiosidad de Alya no se volviera demasiado personal, ya que podía ser demasiado escrutadora y eso podría hacer que los dos estadounidenses estuvieran un poco incómodos con ella.  
Para su alivio, Alya se había quedado en silencio ahora, observando cómo Peter y Harry se habían vuelto la espalda mientras tenían los brazos cruzados.  
\- Lo siento, ¿está bien? - Dijo Peter de repente. - Debí haberte dicho antes que Alya es una entusiasta de los superhéroes y que ella quería saber más sobre el trepamuros.  
\- No me importa eso, Peter, estoy furioso de que puedas perdonar tan fácilmente a Spider-Man por eso. - Exclamó Harry.  
\- No lo perdoné tan fácilmente, Harry, créeme, me tomó un tiempo dejar de culpar y odiarlo por lo que el Duende Verde le hizo a Gwen, pero al final vi que no era culpable, la muerte de Gwen es completamente culpa del Duende Verde.  
\- Tal vez tienes razón, pero él podría haberla salvado...  
\- Tal vez, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado.  
\- No, pero podemos asegurarnos que el futuro será mejor.  
\- ¿Entonces qué dices?  
\- Diré que tal vez tienes razón, pero todavía no me agrada ese insecto y no puedes cambiar mi opinión. Voy a dejar de insultarlo, sin embargo, sólo porque no quiero perderte, eres prácticamente mi único amigo en este momento.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué soy entonces, un rábano? - Preguntó Adrien con un tono de burla.  
\- Corrijo, tú y Peter son mis únicos amigos ahora.  
\- Ya no, Harry, cualquier amigo de Adrien es mi amigo también... Bueno, todos menos Chloé. - Dijo Nino mientras se acercaba a él con la mano extendida. - Soy Nino, ya conoces a Adrien, Alya y Peter, y nuestra amiga de pelo negro es Marinette.  
\- Encantado de conocerlos a todos. - Harry sonrió. - Por cierto, ¿quién era esa chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada conmigo y Peter en Química?  
\- Ella es Lila Rossi ... ¿Pero no la conoces? Ella dijo que te conocía. - Dijo Alya.  
\- No creo que nos hayamos conocido... ¿Y porqué siempre está al fondo del salón y no habla con nadie?  
\- No lo sabemos, un día llegó a la escuela siendo la persona más sociable del mundo y al siguiente ya no decía ni pío. - Dijo Nino.  
\- Ella es algo problemática, no te recomiendo ser su amigo. - Soltó Marinette.  
\- ¡Marinette! - Nino, Alya y Adrien dijeron en un tono de sorpresa.  
\- Yo sólo digo, todas sus historias suenan bastante falsas, y no olvidemos que ha sido akumatizada.  
Adrien frunció el ceño un poco ante la declaración de Marinette, luego trató de decir algo contra el argumento de la chica pelinegra pero Alya lo detuvo en seco, mirando de mala forma a su mejor amiga.  
\- Nino, yo y el resto de nuestra clase también, de hecho, sólo Adrien, tú, Harry y Peter son los únicos que nunca han sido akumatizados. - Espetó Alya. - Pero eso no quiere decir que todos los demás seamos malas personas.  
\- En eso tiene razón, de hecho, me siento algo mal por ella. - Soltó Nino.  
\- ¿Qué rayos significa ser akumatizado? - Preguntó Harry de repente.  
\- ¿Recuerdas al Duende Verde y su habilidad de Malignización? - Preguntó Peter a su mejor amigo. - Bueno, París tiene a su propia versión del Duende, con todo y habilidad de malignización, pero él la llama "akumatización." Aunque, Hawk Moth no es tan maligno, peligroso ni lunático como el Duende Verde.  
\- ¿Hawk Moth? - Rió Harry. - Y yo que creía que Duende Verde era un nombre ridículo.  
\- Sí, lo es, pero Duende Verde es un nombre aún peor. - Soltó Adrien.  
\- Como sea, volviendo al tema de Lila, no me importa qué tan problemática sea, Peligro es mi segundo nombre, iré con ella a preguntarle qué le pasa. - Dijo el joven Osborn, antes de salir corriendo hacia Lila.  
\- ¡Harry! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Tienes que ponerte al corriente con las clases! - Espetó Peter antes de suspirar. - Lo van a desheredar...  
\- No tengo duda de eso. - Dijo Adrien. - ¿Necesitas una mano para hacer que sea más responsable?  
\- Si no fuera demasiada molestia...  
\- Cuenta con mi ayuda, Peter, Harry es mi amigo también y no permitiré que sus descuidos lo lleven a terminar siendo un vago.  
Peter miró a Adrien y sonrió, luego giró la mirada de vuelta hacia Harry, quien estaba regresando con una expresión de decepción y un dejo de tristeza.  
\- Supongo que Lila te rechazó. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, Peter, no quería invitarla a una cita. - Dijo Harry.  
\- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Harry Osborn? - Rió Adrien.  
\- Cállate, Ricitos de Oro, no quiero una cita con ella, sólo quiero saber qué le pasa.  
\- Señor Osborn, se está retrasando. - Dijo la voz de una mujer en un tono serio.  
\- Janice, te he dicho mil doscientas, cuarenta y siete veces que me llames Harry...  
\- Mi trabajo requiere que sea formal al referirme a usted. Y para que quede claro, usted me ha pedido que lo llame por su primer nombre sólo un total de setecientas, treinta y dos veces.  
\- Pues sé formal, pero no me llames señor Osborn, me haces sentir como si fuera mi padre.  
\- Muy bien, Harry, como usted quiera.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Ahora, venga conmigo, tiene que terminar su tarea y comenzar a buscar actividades extracurriculares.  
Harry suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada en derrota.  
\- ¿Pueden mis amigos ir conmigo? - Preguntó Harry.  
\- No. - Dijo Janice mientras revisaba las órdenes de Norman Osborn.  
\- De todos modos, yo no habría podido ir contigo, Harry, tengo cosas que hacer. - Dijo Adrien.  
\- ¿Puedo llevar por lo menos a Peter conmigo? - Preguntó Harry.  
\- Su padre me dejó instrucciones de pedirle al joven Parker que lo acompañe. - Dijo Janice.  
\- Lo haré, pero tengo que llamar a mi tía May para avisarle que llegaré algo tarde. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Excelente, les estaré esperando frente al auto.  
\- Bueno, tengo que irme. - Dijo Harry. - Nos vemos luego, chicos.  
\- Hasta luego, Harry. - Sonrió Alya.  
\- Hasta mañana, Harry. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Nos vemos, señor Osborn. - Rió Adrien.  
\- Adiós, chicos. - Dijo Peter mientras sonreía y marcaba un número en su celular.  
Peter y Harry caminaron fuera de la escuela, luego los dos se subieron a un auto negro, delante el cual se encontraba la asistente de los Osborn. En cuanto los dos adolescentes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Janice abrió la puerta para que los estudiantes entraran, luego ella misma entró en el auto y el vehículo se marchó de la escuela, al mismo tiempo que un auto similar pasaba a recoger a Adrien.

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

* * *

A las afueras de París, el Duende Verde rompió la ventana de una vieja bodega abandonada, soltando su típica carcajada mientras un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, quien tenía puesta una camisa de color verde oscuro, pantalones negros, una gabardina café oscuro y anteojos de sol. Pero lo más llamativo del hombre no era el hecho de que estuviera usando gafas oscuras en interiores, sino los cuatro brazos mecánicos que sobresalían de su espalda.  
Y por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, así como la amenazadora posición de sus brazos mecánicos, el Doctor Otto Octavius no estaba feliz de ver al Duende Verde.  
\- Octopus. - Sonrió el Duende Verde.  
\- Duende. - Gruñó Octavius con un acento alemán. - ¿A qué le debo la desgracia de tu visita?  
\- A lo de siempre, mi amigo de ocho brazos, una cierta peste que tú y yo hemos querido eliminar desde hace algún tiempo.  
\- Tú y yo no somos amigos, Duende Verde, eso lo dejaste muy claro con tu Nación Duende. - Dijo Octavius con una expresión de pocos amigos. - Ahora lárgate antes que decida matarte antes que deba hacerlo.  
\- Tranquilízate, Octavius, vengo en son de paz. - Rió el Duende. - Además, ambos sabemos que yo ganaría en una pelea.  
\- Te sobreestimas y subestimas mis habilidades, ahora lárgate.  
\- Por favor, Octavius, tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar.  
\- Como dije, no me interesa, Osborn.  
\- Es cortés escuchar a alguien antes de rechazar la oferta que se te hace.  
\- Cortesía es algo que no te mereces.  
\- Bien, entonces sigue escondiéndote aquí, te aseguro que no llegarás lejos con tus intenciones de destruir a Spider-Man, al menos no sin mí.  
\- Como ya te dije, subestimas el gran intelecto del Doctor Otto Octavius.  
\- Si es así, ¿por qué es que un niño ha logrado vencerte en tu propio juego, incluso si una vez tuviste su cuerpo?  
\- Eso es algo que aún no logro explicar, había una segunda mente dentro del cuerpo de esa peste trepadora de muros. Una muy poderosa que lograba frenar mis acciones.  
\- Supongo que te refieres a que el kwami de Spider-Man logró evitar que te apoderaras por completo de su cuerpo.  
\- Admito que tienes más conocimiento acerca de esto, y la pregunta aquí sería ¿cómo sabes eso?  
\- Sólo diré que el secreto de mis poderes es similar al de los suyos.  
\- Ya veo... - Dijo Octavius. - Bien, Osborn, lograste captar mi interés, te permitiré hablar, pero más te vale que tu idea sea tan buena como clamas que es, porque de lo contrario, te mataré y todo el mundo se enterará de tu sucio secretito...  
\- Cuidado con quien amenazas, Octopus, porque sabes bien que no soy un oponente cualquiera. Además, tu palabra no vale nada contra la del respetable hombre de  
negocios, Norman Osborn.  
\- Siempre tengo aces bajo la manga, Duende Verde, es por eso que te digo que me subestimas.  
\- Claramente estaba en lo correcto al pensar que sólo tú serías un digno rival a mi intelecto.  
\- Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado, Osborn, así que ve al grano.  
\- Como quieras. - Dijo el Duende. - Como supongo que sabrás, un cierto villano mío se las arregló para vencer a Spider-Man y sus amigos, forzándolos a huir con la cola entre las patas.  
\- Electro. Sí, un ejemplo de que si usas tu poco intelecto y creatividad, puedes hacer algo bien.  
\- Pues bien, estoy armando un equipo de villanos, donde sólo acepto a los más fuertes o a los más aptos para la tarea, la cual es no sólo destruir a Spider-Man, sino acabar con los Vengadores y cualquier otra oposición a nosotros.  
\- Todo suena muy bien, Osborn, excepto que olvidas que incluso los poderosos Maestros del Mal sucumbieron ante los Vengadores.  
\- Loki no es más que un niño caprichoso y Zemo no es diferente de él, Octavius, tú y yo somos muy diferentes. No queremos cosas simples como un trono o un antídoto para curar una enfermedad que nosotros mismos nos dimos, no, nuestros ideales van más allá.  
\- Dí que eres diferente de Zemo y Loki todo lo que quieras, Osborn, no eres diferente en lo más mínimo. - Dijo Octavius mientras uno de sus brazos mecánicos le ponía un sombrero. - Pero tienes razón en decir que yo sí lo soy. Yo, el gran Doctor Octopus, sólo quiero un mundo que sea mejor, los líderes actuales están ciegos, son ilusos e idiotas, sólo alguien de mi gran intelecto sería capaz de guiar al mundo en la dirección correcta.  
\- ¿Tal y como lo hiciste con tu pequeño experimento de fusión? - Rió el Duende.  
\- ¡Alguien saboteó ese experimento! ¡Mis cálculos eran infalibles y todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo esperado!  
El Duende Verde soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo que Octavius gruñera, luego el maníaco del traje verde y morado aterrizó su planeador enfrente del Doctor Octopus y dio un par de pasos hacia él, con las manos en su espalda y una sonrisa en los labios.  
\- Tranquilo, Otto, yo sé que así fue. - Dijo el Duende Verde. - De cualquier modo, velo de esta manera, ambos hemos estado así de cerca de destruir a los Vengadores y sobre todo a Spider-Man, pero no lo hemos logrado debido a diversos factores. Sólo imagina lo que podríamos lograr juntos, Otto, nada ni nadie podría derrotarnos.  
El Doctor Octopus miró al Duende Verde y vio que le estaba extendiendo la mano.  
Aquello, hizo que Octavius comenzara un debate interno, ya que él sabía muy bien que hacer un trato con el Duende Verde era casi tan peligroso como negociar con Mefisto, pero por otro lado, el maníaco verde había dicho un buen punto. Incluso Octavius tenía que admitir que el Duende Verde era un gran estratega y un hombre de un gran intelecto. Si combinaban sus estrategias y planes, posiblemente ni Victor Von Doom o Reed Richards podrían equipararlos.  
Octopus miró al Duende una vez más, notando que su estúpida sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro. Luego el hombre de los brazos mecánicos suspiró profundamente y estrechó la mano de Norman Osborn con uno de sus tentáculos, pensando en todas las maneras en que el Duende podría traicionarlo y cómo él podría traicionar al Duende antes de eso.  
\- Muy bien, Osborn, estoy dentro. - Dijo el Doctor Octopus. - Pero más te vale que esto no sea como tu Nación Duende.  
\- Oh, no lo será, no te preocupes. - Sonrió el Duende Verde. - Y bienvenido a los Seis Siniestros.  
Dicho eso, Osborn dio la vuelta y volvió a su planeador, luego éste levantó el vuelo y el Duende Verde salió volando de la bodega, soltando su característica risa, mientras Octavius lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
Cuando el maníaco había dejado el edificio, Octopus miró a la pinza del tentáculo que había estrechado la mano del Duende y vio que tenía un pequeño aparato, el cual supuso que era una especie de comunicador. Octavius tomó el dispositivo y lo inspeccionó, luego usó sus brazos para subir a un andamio y mirar por la ventana, viendo no muy lejos de ahí, las afueras de París y al Duende Verde dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.  
"Por ahora será mejor que juegue bajo tus reglas, Duende Verde, pero si crees que yo te obedeceré, estás muy equivocado. No sabes lo que te espera, Osborn." Sonrió Octavius.

* * *

 _¡¿Dos capítulos en un mes?! ¿Es esto un milagro?_  
 _Ciertamente no es ningún milagro, es sólo que tenía que apresurarme y sacar dos episodios en un mes, si quería que mi plan para la publicación de Miraculous Spider-Man funcionara._  
 _En fin, hoy quiero hacer algo que normalmente no hago nunca, en ningún otro de mis fics, principalmente porque nadie los lee (Échenles un ojo, si pueden, les prometo que será lo mejor o lo más raro que han escrito nunca, o garantizo la devolución del cobro por verlos, oséase nada)._  
 _Como sea, bienvenidos a esta nueva sección que llamaré..._

 _ **EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEW.**_

 _En esta sección, responderé algunas (no todas, porque si no se hace spoiler de las sorpresas venideras) de las dudas que surjan sobre esta historia. El resto serán respondidas ya sea en este fic, o en Miraculous Spider-Man: Archivos Secretos, una colección de one-shots y demás que ayudarán a que la trama y los personajes se desarrollen mejor y más rápido, así como permitirme el saltar eventos que no son muy relevantes en la trama del fic en sí._  
 _Sin más qué decir, empecemos con las respuestas y agradecimientos, ya sean a reviews de los lectores hispanohablantes o anglosajones._

 _Kari MMG2001, MightYenaIwa, SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0, spm, inukaiser, metalic-dragon-angel, Spider-Xross, Snacks738, JCScannell, Guest, Prime's apprentice y kyrogue23._

 _Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los pequeños halagos a mi forma de escribir y de desarrollar una historia. Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando sus opiniones, sugerencias y dudas hasta el final._

 _Ahora, pasando a las dudas, noté que hay algunas que se repiten, principalmente porque son muy importantes en casi cualquier historia de Spider-Man, así que, Spm, Spider-Xross... La respuesta a sus preguntas es que... mejor haré una pequeña lista de algo de lo que ya tengo planeado y que no va a faltar en esta historia, es algo de spoiler, pero del bueno, del que no te quita las ganas de ver, sino del que te incita a esperar con más ansias.-_

 _\- Simbiontes._  
 _\- Morbius._  
 _\- The Punisher, Iron Man, el Doctor Strange y varios otros héroes aparecerán._  
 _\- Varios héroes del canon aparecerán._  
 _\- Mary Jane Watson._  
 _\- Héroes, antihéroes y villanos que yo mismo crearé._  
 _\- El Chacal._  
 _\- Los Seis Siniestros._  
 _\- Felix y Bridgette._  
 _\- Kaine y Ben Reilly._  
 _\- Gwen Stacy._  
 _\- La Gata Negra._  
 _\- Más kwamis y más Miraculous._  
 _\- Miles Morales._  
 _\- Un vistazo al Spider-Verse en el Evilverse._  
 _\- Las madres de Adrien y Harry._  
 _\- Los padres de Peter._  
 _\- El Kingpin._  
 _\- Un cierto héroe mexicano._  
 _\- Y para finalizar, una secuela y cientos de one-shots de casi todo tipo._

 _Por último, para finalizar esta sección, y para agradecerle a una gran artista y alguien que me dio muchísimos ánimos de continuar con esto, les dejo este link a un fanart de esta historia que hizo un fan. JCScannell, eres lo máximo, espero que esto ayude a que tu cuenta en Tumblr crezca y tengas más seguidores, los mereces.-_

 _jessazul-art. tumblr post /155460144422/ miraculous-spider-man-inspiration-background (Quiten los espacios y agreguen un .com y una / después de tumblr para que el link funcione)_

Sin más que decir, sólo quiero volver a agradecer a todos, tanto los que no dejan review como a los que sí, a los que nomás checan esta historia de reojo y a los que la siguen, por darme ánimos. En serio, muchas gracias.

 _Les dejo un link a mi cuenta en DA, más específicamente a la parte de mi galería que tiene todos los dibujos que he hecho de esta historia (míseros cinco dibujos todos mal hechos), por si les quieren echar una ojeada, y con eso, me despido._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente Rincón del Review.-  
theevildoer .deviantart gallery /61287318 /Miraculous-Spider-Man __(Quiten los espacios y agreguen un .com y una / después de deviantart para que el link funcione)_ _  
_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.- El Buitre.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en París.  
Luego de la llegada de Peter Parker y Harry Osborn, así como los ataques de Rhino, Electro y Descarga, los ciudadanos parisinos lograron disfrutar de cuatro días seguidos de paz y tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de ataques de duendecillos o akumas, aunque para los estudiantes del colegio Françoise Dupont no fueron tan tranquilos.  
En primera instancia, porque Harry Osborn era un tipo necio y se negaba a hacerle caso a Peter y Adrien sobre la escuela, ya que ponía mucho más empeño en hablar con Lila que en mejorar sus calificaciones.  
Y segundo, porque justamente en esa semana, una revista iba a publicar un anuncio sobre las bases de un concurso para todas las jovencitas, y la ganadora de dicho concurso no sólo aparecería en un anuncio de modelaje de ropa diseñada por nadie más que Gabriel Agreste, sino que también aparecería en cámara junto a Adrien.  
Como tal, casi todas las chicas de Paris estaban ansiosas por participar, en especial una cierta chica pelinegra de coletas, la cual pertenecía al mismo grupo escolar que Adrien.  
Sin embargo, tanto Gabriel Agreste como la compañía que publicaba la revista habían hecho ese concurso algo bastante grande, pues no sólo chicas de Francia podrían participar, sino chicas de todo el mundo.  
A pesar de eso, Chloé Bourgeois seguía mostrándose muy segura de sí misma, ya que creía que no había forma en que ella pudiera perder ese concurso.  
Por otro lado, chicos como Peter Parker, Nino Lahiffe y, sobre todo, Harry Osborn y el propio Adrien Agreste, estaban algo hartos de oír todo el día sobre el dichoso concurso y cómo Chloé haría que su padre forzara a los dueños de la revista a nombrarla ganadora.  
\- No sé cómo lo soportas, hermano. - Soltó Nino. - Digo, yo estoy más que harto y supongo que siendo tú el centro de atención, te debes sentir peor.  
\- Años de práctica, supongo. - Suspiró Adrien. - También todo esto comienza a exasperarme, quisiera que la revista dejara de jugar y sólo lanzara el concurso ya.  
\- También yo. - Dijo Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos. - Me agradas, Ricitos de Oro, pero sinceramente tú y tu club de fans mundiales ya me tienen hasta la coronilla.  
\- Debo admitir que lo único más molesto que esta situación es oír a J. Jonah Jameson quejándose de Spider-Man en persona... - Suspiró Peter. - En fin, Harry, Janice me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que tu padre me pidió que revisara tu tarea.  
\- Demonios, Peter, tú y Adrien han sido un dolor en mi trasero desde que llegué.  
\- Oye, si no eres responsable por tí mismo, ¿qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Ver cómo te desheredan y te dejan en la calle? - Soltó Adrien.  
\- Al menos podrían ser menos fastidiosos...  
\- Pues entonces deja de ser tan irresponsable, Harry. - Dijo Peter. - En serio, nos preocupa que no le des importancia a todo esto.  
\- Mis calificaciones ya han subido.  
\- Sí, una décima, y eso no sirve de mucho cuando apenas es aprobatoria y tu padre demanda una calificación cercana a la excelencia. - Dijo Adrien.  
\- Bien, bien, le daré importancia... - Suspiró Harry.  
\- Eso esperamos... - Dijeron Peter y Adrien.  
\- ¡Ya está aquí! - Dijo Marinette eufóricamente mientras entraba en el aula con un revista en mano.  
De inmediato, todas las chicas del salón de clases se acercaron a Marinette, quien había abierto la revista sobre el pupitre más cercano, para que todos pudieran leer. Por otro lado, Adrien y Nino tuvieron que alejarse un poco, ya que sin quererlo, Marinette había escogido su mesa para mostrar el anuncio, y ahora casi todas las chicas del salón estaban en sus lugares.  
\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! - Dijo Chloé mientras ella y Sabrina llegaban al escritorio.  
Ante las acciones de Chloé, Marinette simplemente mantuvo su vista en el artículo.  
\- A todas nuestras queridas lectoras... Bla, bla, bla... podrán participar en un concurso... etcétera, etcétera... la ganadora podrá aparecer en los anuncios de la línea Primavera-Verano del ilustre diseñador, Gabriel Agreste, y modelar sus conjuntos, junto a nadie más que el modelo juvenil, ¡Adrien Agreste! - Leyó Marinette en voz alta.  
\- ¿Y de qué es el dichoso concurso? - Preguntó Chloé mientras empujaba a Marinette para leer el artículo. - ¿Un concurso de fotografía? Pfft, pan comido, nadie es más fotogénica que moi. Le diré a mi papi que contrate al mejor fotógrafo profesional...  
\- Eso te descalificaría automáticamente. - Soltó Rosita mientras revisaba las bases. - Las fotos deben ser hechas por aficionados, no por fotógrafos profesionales.  
\- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! Ni loca dejaría que un aficionado tomara una foto mía.  
\- Si tan sólo hubiera a un buen fotógrafo que no sea profesional, que estuviera cerca y que pudiera ayudar a todas las que quieran participar. - Dijo Alya mientras miraba a Peter.  
\- Esto no me gusta nada... - Murmuró Peter.  
\- Oye, siempre quisiste tener la atención de las chicas. - Rió Harry.  
\- Cállate y corrige tu tarea, está toda mal.  
\- ¡Peter! - Dijo Marinette mientras se aparecía junto a él. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?  
\- Hum, Marinette... No sé si debería, no seré profesional pero técnicamente tampoco soy aficionado. - Respondió Peter.  
\- Aquí dice que mientras no tenga fama mundial y/o una carrera en fotografía, cuenta como aficionado. - Dijo Juleka mientras leía la revista con indiferencia.  
\- Pfft, como si pudieras ganar, Marinette. Tú eres la menos fotogénica de todas las personas en el mundo. - Rió Chloé.  
Ante las palabras de Chloé, Marinette se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, mientras Peter suspiraba y rodaba los ojos. Luego miró a Chloé con fastidio y dijo:  
\- ¿Sabes algo, Marinette? - Dijo Peter. - Te ayudaré, sólo dime exactamente qué tienes en mente. También puedo darte algunas ideas.  
\- Eso suena excelente, Peter. - Sonrió Marinette.  
\- Oh, Chloé, estás en un gran problema. - Rió Harry. - Cuando Peter se toma algo a reto, él suele ganar... excepto cuando juega Guerra de Mechas IV conmigo.  
\- Sí, claro, como digas, ambos sabemos que yo soy el campeón de Midtown. - Soltó Peter.  
\- Te dejé ganar.  
\- Como sea, ni el mejor fotógrafo del mundo hará que Marinette se vea bien. - Dijo Chloé.  
En ese momento, un carraspeo de mujer sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, luego los alumnos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que la profesora Caline Bustier estaba en el aula.  
\- Si fueran tan amables de tomar asiento, quisiera comenzar la clase. - Dijo la profesora Bustier.  
Los alumnos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, mientras Marinette y Peter miraban a Chloé con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

 _(Más tarde)_

* * *

Después de las clases, Adrien tuvo que ir a su clase de esgrima, mientras que Harry fue a clase de alemán, por lo que Peter, Marinette, Alya y Nino estaban en el parque, mientras Peter y Marinette leían la revista para saber exactamente qué clase de fotografía se necesitaba para el concurso.  
\- Bueno, aquí dice que necesitas una foto de lo que crees que representa la juventud. - Dijo Peter.  
\- ¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso? - Preguntó Marinette.  
\- Quizás una foto de tí haciendo algo que te guste.  
\- Eso suena bien, pero también bastante difícil, porque tiene que ser espontáneo, no podemos hacer esto como si fuera una sesión.  
\- Concuerdo, pero no te preocupes, yo soy un experto en fotos espontáneas.  
\- En serio, Peter, muchas gracias por esto.  
\- No hay problema, todo sea por ayudar a una amiga... Y de paso, para fastidiar a la rubia estereotípica.  
Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de Peter, lo que hizo que el americano también riera un poco. Luego ambos se miraron un segundo y sonrieron.  
\- Estamos de acuerdo en ello, Chloé necesita que le bajen los humos. - Dijo Marinette.  
Peter se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa aún en los labios, mientras Alya suspiraba un poco.  
\- ¿Saben algo? - Soltó Alya. - Creí que habría más acción en la ciudad ya que hay tres superhéroes aquí. Digo, no es que no me guste la paz, pero me gustaría algo más de emoción.  
\- Yo digo lo mismo. - Dijo Nino. - Especialmente con lo fastidiado que estoy por lo del concurso, ojalá hubiera algo que atrayera la atención de todos lejos de eso.  
De repente, como si Nino lo hubiera invocado, un estruendo se oyó a lo lejos, acompañado por el inconfundible sonido de una alarma y las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía parisina.  
Ante ello, Alya, Marinette y Peter fulminaron con la mirada a Nino, quien sólo levantó sus manos defensivamente y dijo:  
\- ¡Oigan, yo no hice nada! ¡No creí que pasaría algo como eso!  
\- Como sea, será mejor que me apresure, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man ya deben estar llegando al lugar de la acción. - Dijo Alya mientras salía corriendo. - ¡Nos vemos luego!  
\- ¡Alya, no! ¡Puede ser peligroso! - Espetó Marinette sin resultados.  
\- Vaya que es valiente. - Soltó Peter.  
\- ¿De qué le sirve si se lanza al peligro sin medir las consecuencias?  
\- No importa, supongo que lo mejor será que busquemos refugio. - Dijo Nino. - O que ustedes lo hagan, yo iré tras Alya, desde que llegó Spider-Man, los akumatizados son más peligrosos.  
Dicho eso, Nino salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Alya, mientras Marinette y Peter se iban por caminos opuestos. Al llegar a un lugar oculto del parque, Peter movió su sudadera un poco para dejar que Leopardon volara fuera de ella.  
\- Peter, hay algo que no me gusta de esto. - Dijo Leopardon.  
\- ¿Se supone que te guste alguna parte de un villano destruyendo la ciudad? - Preguntó Peter con incredulidad.  
\- Me refiero a que no puedo sentir auras malignas, este villano no fue akumatizado ni malignizado.  
Ante las palabras de Leopardon, Peter sólo pudo suspirar y hacer un gesto de preocupación y fastidio.  
\- Ojalá eso no signifique lo que creo que significa, o estaremos en serios problemas. - Suspiró Peter mientras descubría su brazalete. - Como sea, ¡Leopardon, telarañas!  
Un destello de luz cegadora cubrió el área y segundos después, Spider-Man ya estaba levantándose del suelo gracias a sus telarañas, y se dirigía a la fuente de la conmoción.  
Momentos más tarde, el héroe americano escuchó una risa viniendo hacia él, lo que inmediatamente activó su sentido arácnido. De inmediato, Spider-Man soltó la hebra de telaraña en su mano izquierda y se dejó caer hacia el suelo mientras un hombre de apariencia avejentada quien llevaba puesto un traje verde que hacía que se asemejara a algún tipo de ave, pasó sobre él, cortando parte de la telaraña con una de sus alas.  
Inmediatamente, el hombre del traje verde dio un giro en el aire y miró a Spider-Man con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- ¡Vaya que le haces honor a tu reputación, insecto! - Dijo el hombre del traje de ave.  
\- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Las arañas no son insectos! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Pronto, yo, el Buitre, te destruiré!  
Con eso dicho, el Buitre se lanzó en picada contra Spider-Man, sólo para que una mentira negra saltara sobre su espalda y lo enviara directo contra el suelo, haciendo que el villano gruñera de dolor y cayera a pocos centímetros del héroe de rojo y azul.  
Instantes después, Spider-Man y Chat Noir se alejaron del Buitre con un salto y miraron al villano en el suelo.  
\- Vaya, vaya, parece que este gato atrapó un feo pájaro. - Soltó Chat Noir con una risa.  
\- Gracias por la ayuda, Chat. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- No hay porqué, cabeza de red.  
En ese instante, justo antes que los héroes pudieran volver su atención al Buitre, éste ya había logrado levantar el vuelo y lanzarse de nuevo contra Spider-Man, quien apenas si pudo evadir al villano. Sin embargo, Chat Noir no fue tan afortunado, por lo que el Buitre logró golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que terminara estrellándose contra un auto.  
Inmediatamente después, el Buitre levantó el vuelo y miró a Spider-Man con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
\- Tu suerte se acabó, Spider-Man. - Dijo el Buitre. - Tu amigo Stark no te salvará esta vez.  
\- Mira, Buitre, por mucho que me agrade el saber que los Vengadores siempre me cubren la espalda, no los necesito para vencer a un vejete como tú. - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Eso es lo que crees, trepamuros!  
El Buitre volvió a lanzarse en picada contra Spider-Man, Pero éste simplemente saltó sobre él y disparó dos hilos de telaraña al propulsor de las alas del Buitre.  
Sin embargo, el anciano villano aumentó su velocidad de vuelo justo a tiempo y logró evitar las telarañas del héroe arácnido, luego, el Buitre hizo un giro brusco y se lanzó de nuevo contra el trepamuros. Pero justo antes de que pudiera golpearlo, el villano con tema de ave recibió una fuerte patada doble en el rostro por parte de Ladybug.  
Mientras el Buitre trataba de mantenerse en el aire, Ladybug aterrizó junto a Chat Noir y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Siempre lo estoy cuando estás cerca, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Cuidado! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se abalanzaba contra sus compañeros.  
En ese instante, Spider-Man tacleó a Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero justo cuando sus compañeros cayeron al suelo, el Buitre voló sobre el héroe de Estados Unidos y lo atrapó entre las garras que tenía en su pie. Spider-Man soltó un grito mientras el Buitre volaba a lo alto, luego el villano soltó al héroe y se lanzó contra él, con su pierna lista para golpearlo en el torso.  
Pocos segundos después, Spider-Man fue estrellado contra el pavimento, provocando que el héroe arácnido soltara un gemido de dolor, mientras las garras del Buitre comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, comprimiendo su torso y sus brazos - ¿Tus últimas palabras, trepamuros? - Preguntó el Buitre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- Sólo cinco... - Gimió Spider-Man. - Nunca dejes mis piernas libres...  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man se las arregló para patear al Buitre en el trasero, lo que hizo que el villano trastabillara un poco. Aprovechando eso, Spider-Man movió sus brazos tanto como pudo y se quitó al Buitre de encima, haciendo que éste cayera de cara contra el suelo.  
Después de eso, Spider-Man se levantó con un salto y se volvió para mirar al Buitre, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir lo ayudaban a rodearlo.  
\- Hora de cortarle las alas a este pájaro. - Dijo Chat Noir. - ¡Gata...!  
En ese instante, el Buitre se las arregló para hacer un giro de tornillo hacia arriba, creando una fuerte corriente de aire que lanzó a los héroes hacia atrás y le permitió retomar el vuelo. Por otro lado, los jóvenes héroes se estrellaron contra las paredes de edificios cercanos y cayeron al suelo mientras el Buitre reía malévolamente y se mantenía en el aire, batiendo sus alas.  
\- Ok, este anciano es bastante más difícil de vencer de lo que creía. - Soltó Spider-Man mientras él y sus compañeros se ponían de pie.  
\- ¡Ese es tu error, arácnido! ¡Nunca subestimes a tus oponentes! - Dijo el Buitre. - ¡Ahora sigan al líder! ¡Si es que pueden!  
Con eso dicho, el villano con tema de ave comenzó a alejarse volando, lo que hizo que Spider-Man, Chat Noir y Ladybug lo siguieran, tratando de alcanzarlo y derribarlo en múltiples ocasiones, pero fallando todas ellas.  
Momentos más tarde, el villano y los héroes llegaron a la famosa glorieta en la cual se encontraba el Arco del Triunfo, y una vez allí, el Buitre se detuvo y giró para encarar a los héroes, teniendo que evadir dos líneas de telaraña, el yoyo de Ladybug y la vara de Chat Noir.  
Después de eso, el Buitre sonrió con malicia y dijo:  
\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? ¡El Doctor Octopus los sobreestima!  
\- ¿El Doctor Octopus? - Preguntaron Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Genial, lo que me faltaba... - Soltó Spider-Man con fastidio. - Como si el Duende Verde no fuera un gran problema ya...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres ahora, trepamuros? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- El Doctor Octopus es otro de mis enemigos, y me ha causado tantos problemas como el Duende Verde.  
\- ¡Spider-Man! ¡Creí que ya no nos meterías en problemas! - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- ¡Yo no controlo a los locos que quieren matarme! ¡Ellos me siguen por su propia cuenta!  
\- ¡Eso no importa, has condenado a tus pequeños amigos! - Dijo el Buitre. - ¡Y no sólo a ellos, sino a toda París y sus ciudadanos! Tal y como lo hiciste con Nueva York y aquella rubia...  
Ante las palabras del Buitre, Spider-Man apretó los dientes y gruñó con furia, luego dijo:  
\- ¡No lo creo! ¡Aún puedo evitar que todo se repita!  
Tras esto, Spider-Man disparó una hebra de telaraña al pecho del Buitre y la usó para impulsarse hacia él. El Buitre fue tomado por sorpresa por un puñetazo al mentón de parte del héroe arácnido, el cual le hizo dar una voltereta hacia atrás mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Sin embargo, Spider-Man no se dio el lujo de permitir que el Buitre se recuperara, por lo que aterrizó en un costado del Arco del Triunfo y se propulsó hacia el villano, pateándolo fuertemente con ambas piernas y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, manteniéndose en su espalda.  
Luego, el héroe de cabello castaño se alejó del anciano villano con un movimiento acrobático y cayó de pie junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir, después Spider-Man volvió a disparar dos hebras de telaraña a las piernas del Buitre, para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, mientras los héroes parisinos lo miraban completamente anonadados ante el inesperado despliegue de violencia del héroe trepamuros. Y en cuanto el héroe de rojo y azul notó las acciones de sus compañeros, éste gruñó y dijo:  
\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ayúdenme a cortarle las alas!  
Ladybug y Chat Noir tragaron con dificultad ante el arrebato de Spider-Man, pero inmediatamente se prepararon para atacar al Buitre.  
Sin embargo, antes que pudieran hacerlo, el Buitre usó el reborde afilado de sus alas para intentar atacar a los tres héroes, pero ellos pudieron evadir el ataque sin mucha dificultad.  
Entre tanto, el villano con traje de ave aprovechó el impulso de su ataque y lo usó para retomar el vuelo una vez más. Pero esta vez, el Buitre tuvo que empezar a evadir ataques a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo los que venían por parte de Spider-Man, quien parecía completamente enfocado en derribarlo del modo más doloroso posible, al mismo tiempo que intentaba contraatacar a los jóvenes héroes.  
De repente, el Buitre escuchó un poco de estática en su oído, seguida de una voz con un inconfundible acento germánico.  
\- Buitre, ¿me copias?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Octavius? ¿No ves que estoy a punto de destruir a esos niños? - Respondió el Buitre.  
\- No debes matarlos, imbécil. Hacer eso sólo hará que los Vengadores hagan honor a su nombre y venguen las muertes de esos mocosos engreídos.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces, Octavius?  
\- Pasa a la segunda fase, tenemos que hacer que los parisinos vean a Ladybug y Chat Noir tal y como los neoyorkinos ven a Spider-Man, como una amenaza.  
\- Como quieras, pero más te vale cumplir tu parte del trato.  
\- Recuperarás tu compañía y obtendrás mucho más de lo que hubieras deseado, mi emplumado amigo, eso te lo aseguro.  
Después de eso, el Buitre sonrió y se lanzó en picada contra Spider-Man, quien hizo lo mismo contra el Buitre. El villano y el héroe chocaron en medio del aire, logrando darse un puñetazo mutuamente, con los cuales se mandaron hacia atrás el uno al otro.  
Spider-Man cayó al suelo y el Buitre dió una voltereta hacia atrás, luego el yoyo de Ladybug golpeó la frente del villano con tema de ave y lo hizo voltear hacia la heroína, justo antes que alguien se subiera a su espalda y comenzara a alterar su estabilidad en el aire.  
El Buitre gruñó en señal de molestia y empezó a sacudirse violentamente para quitarse a quien fuera que estaba en su espalda. Mientras tanto, Chat Noir clavó sus garras en el propulsor electromagnético para mantenerse aferrado al villano, pero al parecer el Buitre tenía bastante práctica en el vuelo, ya que maniobraba con una facilidad y agilidad que no creía posible, en especial teniendo en cuenta la edad que el Buitre parecía tener.  
Entre tanto, Ladybug trataba de ayudar a su compañero a derribar al Buitre, usando su yoyo para intentar atraparlo, sin embargo, debido a lo mucho que se estaba moviendo el villano, Ladybug no podía lograr su cometido.  
Por otra parte, Spider-Man estaba tratando de abalanzarse sobre el Buitre, pero éste último lograba esquivarlo por mera suerte, y eso estaba comenzando a impacientar y fastidiar al joven trepamuros.  
\- ¡Deja de moverte! - Espetaron Ladybug y Spider-Man mientras seguían con sus intentos de derribar al Buitre.  
\- ¡Mejor hazles caso! - Dijo Chat Noir en un tono de pánico mientras trataba de mantenerse aferrado al propulsor del villano.  
\- ¡Tú cállate, gato de callejón! - Rugió el Buitre. - ¡Y nunca me detendré, insectos!  
En ese momento, Spider-Man apretó los dientes y se detuvo un momento, luego miró al Arco del Triunfo y sonrió. Después miró a sus lanza-telarañas y vio una luz roja y titilante en ambos. Rápidamente, el trepamuros recargó sus lanza-telarañas y apuntó ambos al monumento, luego comenzó a disparar sus armas y tejió una fuerte red justo enmedio del monumento.  
Después de ello, Spider-Man giró hacia Ladybug y ella asintió, luego ésta última lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba y gritó:  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado!  
Segundos más tarde, una cámara cayó en las manos de Ladybug, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues por primera vez, pudo deducir fácilmente para qué debía usar el Amuleto Encantado.  
\- ¡Chat Noir, cierra tus ojos y aférrate al Buitre! - Indicó Ladybug.  
\- ¡Espero que tengas idea de lo que estás haciendo, mi Lady! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras obedecía las indicaciones de su compañera.  
\- ¡No importa lo que hagan, no van a poder detenerme! - Clamó el Buitre.  
\- ¡Eso crees, calvito! - Dijo Spider-Man. - ¡Ahora, Ladybug!  
La heroína aludida sonrió y levantó la cámara, luego presionó el botón y un flash logró cegar al Buitre, quien instintivamente intentó cubrirse los ojos.  
\- ¡Chat Noir, abre los ojos y destruye el arnés del Buitre! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Estoy en ello! - Replicó el héroe de tema de gato. - ¡Gataclismo!  
La bien conocida aura de energía negra emanó de la mano derecha del héroe, pero al estar con las garras clavadas en el propulsor del Buitre, el aura rápidamente desapareció y el arnés electromagnético del villano de traje verde empezó a resquebrajarse hasta volverse un polvo verduzco. Luego, Chat Noir saltó de la espalda del villano mientras éste último empezaba a caer.  
El Buitre soltó un grito de terror e intentó batir sus alas tan fuerte como podía para mantenerse en el aire, pero de repente, el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó alrededor de él. Momentos después, la heroína de París usó su fuerza sobrehumana y lanzó al villano a la telaraña que Spider-Man había tejido justo enmedio del Arco del Triunfo.  
En cuanto el Buitre tocó la red, éste quedó atrapado en ella, lo que hizo que Spider-Man sonriera y soltara una risa de todo corazón.  
\- Parece que esta vez, la araña y el insecto atraparon al ave. - Rió Spider-Man.  
\- Un momento... - Dijo Ladybug. - ¿Dónde está el akuma o el duendecillo?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el héroe americano.  
\- Destruimos el propulsor del Buitre, ¿por qué no apareció un akuma o un duendecillo?  
\- Bueno, él no está akumatizado o embrujado, sus poderes venían completamente de la tecnología. - Explicó Spider-Man.  
\- Eso es raro.  
\- Tal vez aquí en París, en Nueva York es bastante común, por ejemplo, el Doctor Octopus también tiene poderes que vienen de un invento suyo y no de duendecillos.  
De repente, el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo que progresivamente estaba volviéndose más intenso. En ese momento, Spider-Man comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, para tratar de encontrar la fuente del peligro que activaba su sentido arácnido, cosa que confundió a sus compañeros de lucha contra el crimen.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, araña? - Preguntó Chat Noir mientras caminaba hacia Ladybug y Spider-Man.  
\- Hay peligro cerca, mi sentido arácnido se activó... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Pero si ya derrotamos al Buitre... - Soltó Ladybug.  
De repente, una risa estridente y maligna se escuchó, una risa que Spider-Man conocía muy bien y que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, mientras el cosquilleo de su sentido arácnido se volvía una dolorosa punzada.  
\- ¡ALÉJENSE DE AQUÍ! - Gritó Spider-Man.  
Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man saltaron lejos del Arco del Triunfo, justo antes que dos detonaciones destruyeran el icónico monumento, liberando al Buitre y dejándolo inconsciente.  
Momentos después, una figura sobre una máquina voladora que parecía un murciélago, atrapó al villano anciano antes que pudiera estrellarse contra el suelo.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man apretó los dientes y fulminó con la mirada a la figura.  
\- Duende Verde... - Gruñó Spider-Man.  
\- Ah, Spider-Man, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras se daba la vuelta. - Puedo decir que te extrañé.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man rugió y se abalanzó contra el Duende Verde, únicamente para que éste último lo regresara al suelo con una patada al rostro. Pero mientras caía, el héroe dio una voltereta y disparó dos líneas de telaraña al pecho del villano, tirando de ellas y haciendo que el Duende cayera de su planeador y que el Buitre cayera con él.  
Entre tanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron para evitar que el Buitre se estrellara contra el suelo, logrando atraparlo justo a tiempo.  
Luego, ambos héroes parisinos dejaron a Adrian Toomes en el suelo, cuidadosamente y se volvieron para ver a Spider-Man peleando encarnizadamente con el Duende Verde.  
\- ¿En qué rayos está pensando ese cabeza de red? - Se preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- No lo sé, pero sinceramente, no creí que lo vería ser así de violento, ni mucho menos que le daría prioridad a atacar a un enemigo que asegurarse que nadie salga herido. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Es fácil saberlo, el Duende Verde y Spider-Man se odian mutuamente, nada les importa más que destruirse mutuamente. - Dijo una voz con un acento germánico, detrás de los héroes de París.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir se dieron la vuelta, y se encontraron cara a cara con un extraño hombre que usaba un sombrero, gafas de sol y una gabardina. La apariencia del hombre hizo que los chicos bajaran un poco la guardia, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, el hombre se quitó un pedazo de tela de su gabardina y reveló que poseía alguna especie de brazos mecánicos, los cuales rápidamente atraparon a los héroes y comenzaron a apretarse lentamente alrededorde ellos.  
\- Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. - Dijo el hombre de los brazos mecánicos. - Mi nombre es Doctor Otto Octavius, pero pueden llamarme Doctor Octopus.  
\- ¿Doctor Octopus...? - Dijo Chat Noir, casi sin aliento.  
\- Así es, aunque muy pronto, ya no importará cómo me llamen, porque sus vidas están acabadas...  
\- ¡Déjalos en paz, fenómeno de ocho brazos! - Rugió Spider-Man antes de alejar al Duende Verde de él con una fuerte patada. - ¡Su pelea es conmigo, no con ellos!  
\- ¡Tú los metiste en nuestra pelea, Spider-Man! ¡Ahora ellos van a morir por estar de tu lado! - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras tomaba un dispositivo de su pequeña mochila.  
El villano de verde y morado lanzó una de sus bombas calabaza a Spider-Man y ésta hizo que el héroe de rojo y azul saltara para evitar la detonación, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su sentido arácnido le alertó de peligro. Spider-Man levantó la mirada un poco y abrió los ojos al ver uno de los tentáculos del Doctor Octopus dirigiéndose directo a él. Debido a que aún se encontraba en el aire, Spider-Man no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, por lo que el héroe arácnido fue golpeado fuertemente en el abdomen.  
Luego de eso, Spider-Man rodó en el piso para esquivar una serie de bombas calabaza, y después de eso, el héroe intentó dispararle dos hebras de telarañas a su mortal enemigo, pero justo antes de eso, uno de los brazos del Doctor Octopus lo atrapó y lo lanzó hacia el Duende Verde, quien lo levantó por el cuello.  
\- Y yo que creía que necesitaría un equipo para destruirlos. - Rió el Duende Verde.  
\- ¿Un equipo...? - Jadearon los héroes mientras Octavius seguía comprimiendo sus torsos.  
\- No los mates aún, Octavius, sabes bien que aún no podemos pelear con los Vengadores. - Dijo el Duende Verde. - Pero aún así, ellos vendrán con nosotros, quiero sus Miraculous.  
\- Lo sé perfectamente bien, Duende Verde. - Dijo el Doctor Octopus en un tono de molestia.  
\- Qué bueno saber que conocen sus limitaciones, espero que eso facilite mi trabajo aquí. - Dijo una voz masculina con un tono de burla.  
Los villanos y los héroes giraron la mirada al lugar de donde venía la voz y soltaron un gritito ahogado al ver a un hombre en una armadura roja y dorada, flotando varios metros sobre el suelo.  
\- Iron Man. - Dijo el Duende Verde con los dientes apretados.  
\- El mismo. - Dijo Iron Man. - Suelten a esos niños o van a salir muy heridos.  
\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Stark! ¡Sus Miraculous son míos ahora...!  
Iron Man rodó los ojos dentro de su casco y disparó un rayo repulsor contra el Duende Verde, el cual lo hizo caer hacia atrás al villano. Mientras tanto, Octopus soltó a Ladybug y Chat Noir, y se preparó para pelear con el Vengador de la Armadura, sin embargo, en cuanto los jóvenes estuvieron libres, los dos le dieron un fuerte golpe en el mentón, el cual levantó varios metros al villano de los brazos mecánicos, y Iron Man aprovechó el momento para tomar uno de los brazos de Octavius y arrojarlo contra el Duende Verde, pero éste último lo esquivó y lanzó varias bombas calabaza, algunas de las cuales liberaron cuchillas giratorias, otras crearon una gruesa cortina de humo y el resto simplemente explotaron. Por otro lado, Spider-Man gruñó y rugió:  
\- ¡Mordedura!  
En cuanto la bien conocida energía rojiza cubrió la mano derecha de Spider-Man, éste se abalanzó contra el Duende Verde e intentó darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el villano logró esquivar su ataque y alejar al joven de él con una patada, haciendo que el héroe desperdiciara su habilidad especial en el suelo.  
Mientras tanto, el Vengador Blindado apuntó sus palmas contra el villano de traje verde y púrpura, pero una enorme pieza de escombro lanzada por el Doctor Octopus, le dio directamente a Iron Man y desestabilizó su vuelo, luego el planeador del Duende Verde lo golpeó por la espalda y lo derribó, para ir directo con su dueño, quien rápidamente cargó a Toomes sobre su hombro, saltó sobre el planeador y se alejó volando mientras Octavius lo seguía.  
\- ¡Esto no es el final, Spider-Man! - Gritó el Duende Verde mientras se alejaba. - ¡Yo poseeré tu Miraculous y los de tus amigos!  
Spider-Man gruñó en frustración y trató de seguir a los villanos, pero Iron Man logró detenerlo.  
\- Detente, Spider-Man, no puedes vencerlos tú solo. - Dijo Iron Man.  
\- ¡Entonces venga conmigo, señor Stark! ¡Podemos detenerlos juntos! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- No, no podemos, yo podría pero no me corresponde. Tú y tus amigos, por otro lado, su tiempo se está acabando. - Replicó el Vengador Blindado mientras señalaba al Miraculous de Spider-Man.  
Spider-Man soltó un gruñido de frustración y miró al suelo, luego suspiró y se preparó para irse, pero Iron Man lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.  
\- Espera, quiero que vengas conmigo un momento. Necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante de los Vengadores. - Dijo el Vengador.  
\- ¿Eso significa que él es un Vengador? - Preguntaron Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Sí, así es. Por lo pronto, les sugiero que usen ese poder raro para reparar el Arco del Triufo y se vayan, ustedes tienen incluso menos tiempo que Spider-Man, y por lo que he visto, no quieren que sus identidades secretas se conozcan.  
Ladybug asintió, luego tomó la cámara que le había dado su Amuleto Encantado y la lanzó al aire.  
\- ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! - Gritó Ladybug.  
En ese instante, la bien conocida horda de mariquitas apareció y comenzó a reparar todos los daños causados por el Duende Verde, el Doctor Octopus y el Buitre, dejando el Arco del Triunfo de nuevo como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.  
Pocos segundos después, Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron un momento, luego miraron a los dos Vengadores en el lugar y suspiraron profundamente, justo antes de irse, omitiendo por completo el hacer su típico choque de puños, mientras Iron Man se iba volando, con Spider-Man atado a una de sus botas.  
Momentos más tarde, Adrien Agreste aterrizó dentro de su habitación, apenas dos segundos antes de que su transformación terminara.  
Tras eso, Adrien suspiró pesadamente y entró a su cuarto, se dirigió a uno de los sillones en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre uno, mientras Plaga rápidamente volaba hacia un pequeño frigobar para tomar un pedazo de su amado camembert.  
Y tras eso, la pequeña criatura negra flotó cerca de su elegido.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, chico? - Preguntó Plaga con un tono de preocupación, justo antes de llenarse la boca con queso.  
\- Estoy algo confundido, nervioso y, tengo que admitirlo, estoy algo asustado. - Soltó Adrien con un suspiro. - Tú viste a esos dos maníacos, y el hecho que mi Lady, el cabeza de red y yo necesitáramos ayuda de Iron Man para siquiera salir vivos, sólo me hace tener más miedo y más incertidumbre sobre que podamos vencerlos.  
\- Ciertamente es verdad que Spider-Man no bromeaba cuando dijo que sus enemigos eran mucho más peligrosos que Hawk Moth, pero el tal Octopus y el Duende Verde los tomaron por sorpresa, ustedes estaban muy ocupados enfrentándose al Buitre.  
\- Aún así... no creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades contra ellos, después de todo, parece que el Duende y Octavius están formando un equipo.  
\- Bueno, entonces qué bien que tienen a los Vengadores para ayudarlos.  
\- Los Vengadores no van a ayudarlos con esto. - Dijo una voz femenina de la nada.  
\- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién está ahí? - Dijo Adrien con un tono de alarma.  
Tras eso, una extraña neblina llenó la habitación del joven modelo, la cual desapareció momentos después y reveló a una anciana con un curioso vestido de color negro rojizo con una araña blanca, quien estaba sentada sobre una extraña silla.  
Pero lo más raro de la situación, era que ni la anciana, ni Plaga ni Adrien se encontraban dentro de la habitación de éste último.  
\- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Adrien. - Y más importante aún, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí?  
\- Esto es un paisaje mental, sus cuerpos siguen en tu habitación, Adrien, pero nuestras mentes se encuentran conectadas por el momento.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
\- Soy una telépata, mi nombre es Cassandra Webb pero soy más conocida como Madame Web.  
\- ¿Madame Web? Recuerdo que Ladybug y Spider-Man mencionaron su nombre cuando estábamos... - Dijo Adrien antes de cubrirse la boca.  
Madame Web sonrió y rió entre dientes un poco ante la acción del modelo, luego le hizo un pequeño ademán a Adrien para señalarle que no se preocupara.  
\- No tienes porqué alarmarte, jovencito, conozco tu secreto, pero no pienso revelárselo a nadie. - Dijo Madame Web.  
\- Tengo mis dudas acerca de ello...  
\- No ganaría nada si revelara tu identidad, Chat Noir. Además, si quieres alguna referencia sobre mi discreción, he mantenido la identidad de Spider-Man en secreto por casi ocho meses, puedes preguntarle luego.  
\- Lo haré, pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?  
\- Quise hablarte directamente porque no nos hemos presentado formalmente, y también para aclararte ciertas cosas sobre Spider-Man, sus aliados y sus enemigos.  
\- Muy bien, si es así, ¿por qué mencionó que los Vengadores no van a ayudarnos?  
\- Principalmente porque no los necesitarán, pero también porque ciertos eventos harán que los Vengadores le retiren todo apoyo a Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Ciertos eventos?  
\- Lamentablemente no puedo revelar nada sobre ello, puesto que intentarías interferir con esos eventos, y es crucial que todo eso ocurra.  
\- Eso no es nada reconfortante...  
\- No estoy aquí para reconfortarte, muchacho, sino para darte aviso de que los eventos que están por desatarse son apenas el comienzo, pero descuida, el Maestro Fu, el Doctor Strange y yo estamos completamente seguros que ustedes tres tendrán toda la ayuda que necesiten y que podrán salir avante de la pelea contra el Duende Verde y su equipo de villanos.  
\- Pero si Verdi tiene un equipo, ¿cómo vamos a vencerlo sin la ayuda de los Vengadores?  
\- Como ya lo dije, tendrán todo el apoyo y ayuda que necesiten, lamento no poder ser más clara, pero el Maestro, Strange y yo hemos decidido que no podremos decirles más de lo que necesitan saber para que sus destinos no se vean alterados.  
\- Sólo quisiera que por una vez, pudiera ser yo el que decidiera mi destino... - Suspiró Adrien.  
\- No te preocupes, Adrien, todo estará bien, ten confianza en tus compañeros y en tí mismo.  
\- No creo que pueda, Spider-Man no ha sido del todo honesto con nosotros.  
\- ¿Serían diferentes tú y Ladybug si estuvieran en su lugar? - Preguntó Madame Web. - Créeme, Chat Noir, Spider-Man ha pasado por eventos muy dolorosos, es por eso que es bastante reservado, él mismo les explicará todo a su debido tiempo, sólo les pido que sean pacientes con mi joven protegido.  
Adrien miró a su kwami, quien aparentemente estaba más interesado en tratar de leerle la mente a Madame Web, luego suspiró y dijo:  
\- Está bien, pero sólo si promete no decirle ni a Ladybug, ni a Spider-Man, ni a nadie más que yo soy Chat Noir. - Dijo Adrien.  
\- Como ya te había dicho, no gano nada con revelar tu identidad secreta. Pero si eso te da más tranquilidad, prometo que nadie sabrá que tú eres Chat Noir, al menos, no por mi mano o mis palabras. - Dijo Madame Web.  
\- Sólo tengo un par de preguntas antes que se vaya, anciana. - Soltó Plaga de repente, en forma bastante grosera.  
\- Ese tipo de ofensa la esperaría de Caedes, Coffee, Ivoire, Tepiton o Betrug, pero no creí que tú fueras así, Plaga.  
\- Como sea, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
\- Para hablar con Chat Noir y conocerlo personalmente.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el Maestro y con el Hechicero Supremo?  
\- Al igual que ellos, son una de los guías y protectores de los Miraculous. En específico, mi deber es cuidar de Leopardon, el Brazalete de la Araña y su portador.  
\- ¿Por qué ayudas a Ladybug y Chat Noir?  
\- Porque, aunque no siempre fue así y de hecho pudo haber sido diferente, ellos están ligados a la Telaraña de la Vida y el Destino, tal vez no tanto como Spider-Man y yo misma, pero sí en parte, además, ellos necesitan toda la ayuda y guía que les sea posible conseguir.  
\- Bien, entonces, o eres muy buena para mentir, o eres completamente sincera. - Suspiró Plaga. - Te daré el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, salvaste la vida de este chico después de su primer enfrentamiento con Electro.  
\- Eso será suficiente por el momento. - Dijo Madame Web. - Y si ya no tienen más dudas, me retiraré.  
\- Espere, sólo una pregunta más. - Dijo Adrien.  
\- Dila.  
\- Si alguna vez tengo algún problema o necesito un consejo, ¿cómo puedo contactarla?  
\- Me temo que no puedes hacerlo, ya que yo me encuentro en Nueva York y no poseo algún otro medio de comunicación más que mis habilidades telepáticas. - Respondió Madame Web. - Pero no desesperes, si alguna vez te encuentras en un apuro, yo lo sabré y podré ayudarte hasta donde se me sea permitido. Y en caso contrario, Plaga puede llevarte con el guía asignado para tí y Ladybug.  
Con eso dicho, Madame Web comenzó a desvanecerse y la mente de Adrien quedó nuevamente en negro.  
Al poco tiempo, el joven de cabello rubio abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba recostado sobre su sofá. Luego, Adrien se sentó y Plaga se acercó a él, teniendo otro trozo de camembert en sus patitas.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, niño? - Preguntó Plaga.  
\- Estoy algo abrumado. - Soltó Adrien. - Todo esto es demasiado para mí. El Duende Verde, Octavius, los Vengadores, Iron Man, Madame Web... Todo ha llegado de golpe.  
\- Tranquilízate, Adrien, todo estará bien, tú escuchaste a Madame Web... - Dijo Plaga antes de engullir el pedazo de camembert en sus patas.  
\- Y ese es el problema, lo que dijo también es confuso y nada alentador.  
\- Al menos sabemos que podrán con el reto que está frente a ustedes, así que ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Te vendría bien una larga siesta gatuna para recuperarte de todo lo que has vivido hoy.  
\- Sólo por esta vez, te tomaré la palabra, de verdad me vendría bien un descanso. - Suspiró Adrien. - Buenas noches, Plaga.  
\- Aún es de día, pero lo dejaré pasar por hoy.  
Adrien suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a su cama, mientras Plaga se acercaba a la ventana.  
Pocos minutos después, el kwami siguió mirando por la ventana, pensando por primera vez en algo más que en comer su querido camembert.  
Él estaba pensando en el futuro y sus posibles ramificaciones, desde una victoria estúpidamente sencilla para su portador, Ladybug y Spider-Man, hasta el peor escenario posible.  
Y así siguió la pequeña criaturita hasta que el cansancio lo venció.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.- El Arenero.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en París. O al menos, eso parecía.  
Tras la aparición en público del Duende Verde y el Doctor Octopus, la gente en París había cambiado bastante, y eso se ponía en evidencia por los comentarios de molestia de muchos de los seguidores del Ladyblog de Alya.  
Muchos se quejaban del descuido de Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir, ya que Electro, Descarga, Rhino y el Buitre habían causado bastantes destrozos a la ciudad, sobre todo el último, ya que gracias a él, el Arco del Triunfo había sido destruido.  
Otros más simplemente se guiaban por las calumnias que J. Jonah Jameson escribía sobre Spider-Man y decían que el trepamuros había corrompido a sus amados héroes.  
Y una mínima parte estaban bastante molestos porque según ellos, la presencia de Spider-Man y Iron Man en París era símbolo del "imperialismo americano" que buscaba a arrebatarles el control de su nación.  
Y mientras Peter Parker estaba acostumbrado a eso, Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng seguían sin estar acostumbrados a que la gente les reprochara sus errores o sus fallos, al menos no en sus alter-egos.  
Pero esta vez, ellos no se sentían tan agobiados por ese hecho, gracias principalmente a que habían pasado por algo similar durante el enfrentamiento con Electro, que podían mantener sus mentes ocupadas en la escuela, el concurso y a uno que otro villano que Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde enviaban a intentar robarles sus Miraculous. Pero desde el enfrentamiento con el Buitre y la oportuna llegada de Iron Man, parecía que Octavius, el Duende y Hawk Moth estaban siendo mucho más cautelosos, y ahora menos que nunca, se mostraban en público. Por otra parte, la tensión entre el grupo de héroes era bastante palpable, sobre todo entre Ladybug y Spider-Man, pues Ladybug trataba de hacer que Spider-Man confesara todo lo que había pasado con Gwen Stacy y varias otras cosas, mientras que el trepamuros estaba completamente enfocado a detener los planes del Doctor Octopus, el Duende Verde y Hawk Moth a como diera lugar.  
Y entre todo eso, Chat Noir trataba de ser la voz de la razón entre los dos, intentando ser imparcial con ambos y queriendo hacer que Spider-Man y Ladybug dejaran de atacarse mutuamente.  
En fin, volviendo a la mañana en cuestión, todo estaba tranquilo y normal, hasta que un fuerte estallido provino desde el exterior de un banco, lo cual activó la alarma e hizo que los ciudadanos de París corrieran por sus vidas, como ya estaban tan acostumbrados a hacerlo.  
De entre los escombros de la entrada del banco, una figura que usaba un traje amarillo y café con un diseño de red en las partes amarillas, y que tenía una especie de guanteletes de metal, caminó dentro del edificio con una sonrisa de satisfacción debajo de su máscara.  
Inmediatamente después, los guardias del banco intentaron reducir al hombre de la máscara, pero éste último simplemente rió entre dientes y apuntó sus brazos contra los guardias, soltando una poderosa ráfaga de impacto que mandó a los guardias a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Luego, el ladrón caminó lentamente hasta un mostrador y cargó uno de sus guanteletes de nuevo, el cual usó para darle un puñetazo al cristal antibalas que separaba al villano del cajero, destruyéndolo con una facilidad alarmante. Tras esto, el villano extendió su brazo y tomó al cajero por la camisa y lo levantó.  
\- Muy bien, francesitos, mi nombre no es de su incumbencia, pero si necesitan llamarme de una forma, pueden decirme Shocker. - Dijo el hombre con el extraño traje. - Dicho eso, quiero que me entreguen todo el dinero, que nadie se atreva a intentar llamar a la policía y yo les prometo que ninguno saldrá herido, y créanme, con mis guanteletes de impacto, no quieren salir heridos.  
Luego de eso, Shocker soltó al aterrado cajero y le lanzó un par de bolsas de lona, las cuales comenzaron a ser llenadas rápidamente por el cajero. Shocker sonrió bajo su máscara y esperó pacientemente a que el cajero terminara de llenar las bolsas, pero justo antes de eso, un zumbido de estática se escuchó en su oído, seguido por una voz con acento germánico.  
\- Cuidado a tus seis, Ladybug y Spider-Man van llegando a la escena. - Dijo la voz con acento germánico.  
Shocker sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras los dos superhéroes de trajes rojos aterrizaban en las ruinas de a entrada, luego el villano giró rápidamente y disparó dos ráfagas de impacto hacia la entrada del banco, fallando sus blancos por poco.  
\- Muy bien, cabeza de piña, sólo lo diré una vez. - Dijo Spider-Man con un tono inusualmente serio. - ¿Dónde están Octopus y Verdi, y qué demonios están tramando?  
\- ¡Spider-Man, este no es momento para tu búsqueda inútil! - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- ¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme porque dos de los maníacos más peligrosos del mundo están sueltos allá afuera, planeando quién sabe qué para destruirnos y dominar el mundo!  
\- ¡Te dije cuando enfrentamos a Batroc que dejaras eso de lado! ¡Ya nos encargaremos del Duende Verde y el Doctor Octopus cuando llegue el momento!  
\- Oh, claro, olvidé que eras mi jefa y puedes darme órdenes.  
\- ¡Cierren sus malditas bocas ya, mocosos fastidiosos! - Rugió Shocker mientras disparaba una ráfaga contra Ladybug.  
Ladybug soltó un gritito ahogado y notó que debido a su cercanía con Shocker, ella no podría esquivar el ataque a tiempo. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos antes que la ráfaga impactara contra Ladybug, Chat Noir la empujó fuera del camino y recibió el ataque en su lugar.  
Tanto Spider-Man como Ladybug soltaron un fuerte grito ahogado al ver al héroe gatuno recibir la ráfaga de impacto y estrellarse duramente contra la pared, luego ambos miraron con furia a Shocker, quien soltó una carcajada de satisfacción al ver a Chat Noir tendido en el suelo.  
Sin embargo, el gusto le duró poco, pues no mucho después, el trepamuros y la chica del traje moteado le dieron una poderosa patada justo al mentón, mientras se columpiaban con una línea de telaraña y su yoyo mágico, respectivamente. El ataque noqueó a Shocker casi de inmediato y lo hizo estrellarse contra el mostrador del banco, donde los trabajadores veían con temor la escena ante ellos. Después, el yoyo de Ladybug y una hebra de telaraña de Spider-Man le arrancaron los guanteletes a Shocker, junto con parte de su traje, y una vez que los tuvieron en sus manos, los jóvenes héroes procedieron a partir los guanteletes a la mitad. Y al notar por tercera vez consecutiva, la ausencia de un akuma o un duendecillo, Ladybug suspiró de nuevo.  
\- Otro villano que Octavius envía... - Soltó Ladybug. - Contando al Buitre, el Escarabajo, Grizzly, Batroc y la Coneja Blanca, ya son seis.  
\- Cierto, pareciera que Verdi y Octi hacen audiciones para ver quién entra a su equipo de amigos... - Dijo un adolorido Chat Noir mientras intentaba levantarse. - Digo, con esos seis, Electro y Rhino, ya son ocho villanos.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man y Ladybug corrieron a ayudar a su compañero caído, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- ¡¿Lo que yo hice?! ¡Yo no fui quien se quedó como imbécil mirando mientras Shocker nos atacaba! - Replicó Spider-Man.  
Nuevamente, una riña de gritos comenzó entre los dos héroes de traje rojo, cosa la cual irritó a Chat Noir hasta el punto en el que ya no lo pudo soportar, dos semanas de la misma rutina, con los dos peleando y él teniendo que salvarlos, recibiendo ataques en su lugar, habían sido demasiado para él. Así pues, el héroe de tema de gato gruñó y frunció el ceño.  
\- ¡Ya cállense, los dos! - Gritó Chat Noir. - ¡Ambos son tan culpables de que yo haya salido herido en todos los combates de estas últimas dos semanas! ¡Tienen suerte que su estúpido pleito no haya cobrado la vida de algún civil!  
Spider-Man y Ladybug soltaron un gritito ahogado al escuchar la declaración de Chat Noir, mientras éste último se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan duro con sus palabras. Luego, el héroe gatuno suspiró y miró a sus dos compañeros.  
\- Miren, sé que últimamente no se llevan bien, pero se los pido, no sólo como su compañero sino como su amigo, traten de que su riña no interfiera con nuestras actividades, tenemos mucha suerte que el único que ha salido herido en estas dos semanas haya sido yo. - Dijo Chat Noir. - Ladybug, tú no lo sabes, pero Spider-Man tiene sus razones para guardarse secretos, no deberías reprochárselo o podrías arrepentirte cuando conozcas el porqué.  
\- Espera, ¿cómo sabes...? - Intentó preguntar Spider-Man.  
\- Aún no lo sé, sólo digamos que cierta mujer de edad avanzada me dijo que fuera un poco más tolerante hacia tu manía de guardar secretos. Ahora, en cuanto a tí, no deberías ser tan impertinente ni grosero con Ladybug.  
Spider-Man hizo un gesto de vergüenza, luego miró a Ladybug, quien tenía una expresión similar en el rostro.  
\- Miren, a mí no me gusta ocultarles cosas, es sólo que... - Dijo Spider-Man antes de suspirar profundamente. - ... Aún duele, ¿saben? Lo de la chica Stacy pasó hace poco menos de tres meses y aún no lo supero...  
\- Aún así, debiste confiar en nosotros y decirnos al menos sobre eso. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Intenta ser la causa de la muerte de una chica o chico inocente y luego hacer lo que dices...  
\- Hablar puede ayudarte...  
\- Eso mismo dijeron Madame Web, el Capitán América y Iron Man, y todos se equivocan. Créanme, entre menos sepan de mí y mi pasado, será mejor para todos.  
\- ¿Sí te das cuenta que algo como eso probablemente salió en el periódico de ese gritón de bigote, y que bien podríamos aprender una versión prejuiciosa hacia tí, cierto?  
Spider-Man suspiró en exasperación en ese momento, luego giró hacia un reloj en una pared, vió la hora, se volvió de nuevo hacia Ladybug y dijo:  
\- Bien, ¿quieren saber sobre mi pasado? Perfecto, se los diré todo, pero no aquí ni ahora, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Los veo ya saben dónde, a media noche.  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man salió del banco y se alejó, columpiándose en sus telarañas.  
Minutos más tarde, Peter aterrizó justo a un lado de la ventana de su cuarto y se introdujo rápidamente a éste último, para luego deshacer su transformación y dirigirse hacia su escritorio para tomar su cámara fotográfica, la cual había recuperado luego que Marinette y él prácticamente le rogaran que se la devolviera. Y si bien la tía May lo hizo, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacerle pasar un momento incómodo a los adolescentes, preguntándoles si estaban saliendo.  
En fin, por el momento, Peter simplemente soltó un suspiro y encendió su cámara para revisar algunas de las fotos que había tomado en las últimas dos semanas, mientras una cierta criaturita de color rojo y azul se acercaba flotando hacia el joven de cabello castaño.  
\- Peter, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Leopardon.  
\- Bastante, ¿por qué preguntas? - Dijo Peter sin darle importancia.  
\- Bueno, es sólo que no creo que estés muy bien que digamos, tú y Ladybug siguen peleando.  
\- Cierto, pero eso es porque ella últimamente encuentra la manera de fastidiarme, y tú has visto lo que ha pasado en estas últimas dos semanas, lo que ella ha provocado...  
\- Peter, sé honesto, ambos son culpables de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.  
\- Lo sé... - Suspiró Peter. - Y es por eso que quiero ponerle fin, si decirle sobre Gwen a Ladybug y Chat Noir hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad, entonces eso haré.  
\- No creo que debas, no pienso que estés en condiciones para compartir algo tan íntimo ni tan doloroso para tí como lo fue la pelea en el puente de Queensboro.  
\- Tal vez no, pero tú, el Cap, Iron Man, Madame Web y el tío Ben me han dicho muchas veces que debo pensar en el bien común antes que en el mío.  
\- Niño, de verdad me sorprendes a veces. - Dijo Leopardon con un tono de asombro. - Ciertamente no estuve equivocado en lo más mínimo cuando le dije a Madame Web y al Doctor Strange que tú serías no sólo el más listo de mis Spider-Men, sino el más fuerte y noble.  
Ante las palabras del kwami araña, Peter sólo pudo atinar a soltar otro suspiro.  
\- Te equivocas, Leo, no hago esto porque sea fuerte o noble, sólo quiero que Ladybug deje de fastidiarme y que pueda concentrarse en ayudarme a detener al Duende Verde, el Doc Ock y a Hawk Moth. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Yo opino que no es eso, al menos no del todo, créeme, he visto a muchos en situaciones similares a la tuya, sé de lo que hablo.  
\- Como sea, creo que se me está haciendo tarde para encontrarme con los chicos en el parque, otra vez, sólo espero que Marinette no se impaciente conmigo.  
Ante la mención de la chica que secretamente era Ladybug, Leopardon sonrió ampliamente y soltó una risilla entre dientes, la cual llamó la atención del portador de la Responsabilidad.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- Oh, nada, es sólo que es bueno verte tan preocupado porque tu novia no se enfade contigo por tus tardanzas. - Rió Leopardon entre dientes.  
\- Marinette no es mi novia, ya se los dije a tí, tía May, Harry, Alya, Nino y la mitad de la escuela... - Dijo Peter antes de suspirar una vez más. - Y no creo que vuelva a tener una novia, no después de lo que le hice a Gwen...  
\- Peter, eso no fue tu culpa...  
\- La autopsia dice lo contrario...  
\- El resultado fue inconcluyente, no se puede saber qué la mató primero, si fue el veneno del Duende o el latigazo del intento por salvarla.  
\- Hasta que se sepa, yo seguiré culpándome... - Suspiró Peter antes de levantarse. - En fin, tenemos que irnos, pequeña plaga voladora, Marinette y los demás ya deben de estar esperando.  
Peter abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una de las múltiples barras de chocolate que tenía en él, luego la desenvolvió, partió un buen trozo y se lo dió a su kwami.  
\- Más te vale no ensuciar mi sudadera, tía May me regañó el otro día porque "dejé" una enorme mancha de chocolate que ensució el resto de la ropa. - Dijo Peter mientras volvía a envolver el resto del chocolate.  
\- No me molestes, chico, son gajes del oficio. - Dijo Leopardon mientras roía el pedazo de chocolate en sus patitas.  
Peter rodó los ojos, luego Leopardon voló dentro de la sudadera del joven de Queens y ambos partieron en dirección al parque, a la zona donde estaba la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
Una vez que Peter arrivó al lugar, él vio que Alya y Nino ya lo estaban esperando, la primera recargada en la base de la estatua y el segundo sentado sobre una banca cercana, pero Marinette no se encontraba por ningún lugar.  
\- Vaya que tardas, Peter, en serio, tú y Marinette son como dos gotas de agua. - Dijo Alya con una sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, es bien sabido que las grandes mentes piensan y actúan igual. - Rió Peter.  
\- ¿Y qué excusa darás esta vez, eh? - Preguntó Nino mientras jugueteaba con su celular. - ¿El perro se comió tu tarea? ¿Jameson no te pagó otra vez? ¿Estabas en una cita con Marinette y ambos llegarán a tiempos diferentes para despistar?  
\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Marinette y yo no estamos saliendo.  
\- Tal vez no, pero es divertido verlos sonrojarse y molestarse cada vez que lo mencionamos. - Rió Alya.  
\- Jajaja, qué graciosa. - Dijo Marinette sarcásticamente.  
\- Hablando de la reina de Roma. - Dijo la joven reportera mientras se volvía para saludar a su mejor amiga. - Tú sabes que me río contigo, no de tí.  
\- Bien, ya estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué nos llamaron aquí? - Preguntó Nino mientras se ponía de pie.  
Ante la pregunta de Nino, Peter y Marinette voltearon a verse mutuamente, luego asintieron y soltaron un suspiro mientras Peter sacaba su cámara de su bolsillo.  
\- Necesitamos su opinión sobre las fotografías que Peter ha estado tomando en estas últimas dos semanas. - Dijo Marinette mientras Peter le daba su cámara a Alya.  
\- La fecha límite del concurso es este fin de semana y queríamos una opinión semi-imparcial sobre cuál foto deberíamos enviar para que Marinette tenga más oportunidades de ganar. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Muy bien, veamos qué tienes... - Dijo Alya mientras comenzaba a pasar por las fotografías de la cámara. - ¡Wow, estas fotos de Spider-Man son increíbles! ¿Cómo logras tomarlas?  
\- Alya, concéntrate. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Está bien, está bien... Pero ¿podrías darme algunas fotografías del trepamuros? Quiero iniciar una sección de él para contraatacar al sitio del Clarín.  
\- Alya, luego piensas en tu Spiderblog, de veras necesito tu ayuda aquí.  
\- Ya hay un Spiderblog, pero no es muy bueno, lo hizo un tipo que se hace llamar CaptainSpider1. - Dijo Alya mientras comenzaba a revisar las fotos que no eran de Spider-Man. - Bueno, a juzgar por lo que veo aquí, van a tener que probar que Peter no es un fotógrafo profesional.  
\- Es cierto, todas se ven increíbles. - Agregó Nino. - Yo creo que tienen el concurso seguro en la bolsa con cualquiera de éstas, sobre todo con la del día lluvioso.  
\- Alto, ¿hay una foto del día lluvioso? - Preguntó Marinette.  
Alya intentó mostrarle la foto a Marinette, pero la chica de cabello negro azulado le arrebató la cámara con rapidez y la miró.  
La foto era bastante simple, pero a la vez bastante llamativa. En la imagen, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Harry y Peter estaban riendo y corriendo en la lluvia a refugiarse, con el cabello y la ropa completamente empapada, y gracias a la luna y las farolas de las calles, se creaba un magnífico efecto de luz, en el cual los jóvenes parecían resplandecer.  
Al ver la foto, Marinette se sintió muy sorprendida, ella ni siquiera sabía que la imagen existía, pero estaba completamente asombrada.  
\- ¿Cómo la tomaste? - Preguntó Marinette mientras se volvía hacia Peter.  
\- No tengo idea... Creí que todas las fotos de ese día habían sido un completo desastre. - Dijo Peter. - Pero creo que dejé la cámara en un lugar y sin querer la dejé programada, porque recuerdo que corrimos en cuanto comenzó a llover y tomé la cámara en el camino.  
\- Pues entonces eres el tipo más suertudo del mundo, a menos que no le quites la cámara a Marinette, porque ella podría borrarla por error. - Dijo Alya con una risilla.  
Rápidamente, Marinette recordó el pequeño incidente con el video de Ladybug, lo cual la hizo soltar un pequeño grito ahogado e inmediatamente después, la chica infortunada le devolvió la cámara a Peter, quien sólo rió entre dientes.  
\- Tranquila, yo conozco bien la mala suerte. - Dijo Peter con un tono divertido. - A mí me ha pasado lo mismo, por eso siempre hago dos copias de toda mi información, sólo en caso que la pierda, la borre o la destruyan.  
\- Eres muy listo, Peter. - Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.  
\- Nah, sólo conozco las desventajas de ser un tanto descuidado, por eso siempre me preparo para cualquier eventualidad. - Respondió Peter con una sonrisa.  
Mientras Peter y Marinette hablaban amenamente, Alya estaba revisando una notificación de su Ladyblog, la cual la había llevado a meterse en una encarnizada discusión con uno de sus seguidores que se había vuelto en contra de los héroes que la joven reportera apreciaba.  
\- ¡Ugh! ¡Esta tipa es completamente irracional! - Gruñó Alya. - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir que Ladybug es descuidada cuando lo salvó al menos cinco veces?!  
\- Tranquilízate, Alya, no es para tanto. - Dijo Marinette sin darle importancia.  
\- ¿Que no es para tanto? Esta chica es una cretina. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man, después de que ellos han arriesgado sus vidas tantas veces por todos nosotros?  
\- Bienvenida a la infamia de Spider-Man, Alya. - Dijo Peter mientras suspiraba. - Es una lástima que la mala suerte del trepamuros se le haya contagiado a Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Esto no es su culpa. - Dijo Alya. - No lo conozco tan bien ni tan personalmente como tú, pero sé que él no tiene la culpa de lo que dice la gente ahora.  
\- Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho a alguien más que a mí mismo, o a Flash Thompson, defendiendo a Spider-Man.  
\- Bueno, el cabeza de red se lo merece, él es un auténtico héroe. - Dijo Nino.  
\- Por cierto, ¿quién es Flash Thompson? - Preguntó Alya.  
\- Un bravucón de la preparatoria Midtown, él adora a Spider-Man. En fin, creo que deberíamos ir a enviar la fotografía para el concurso...  
\- ¿Para qué se molestan? Marinette no tiene oportunidad contra moi, tú sólo facilitas que ella ni siquiera pueda participar. - Dijo una cierta rubia malosa.  
\- Tienes razón, Chloé. - Dijo una cierta lacaya de suéter púrpura.  
\- Pero claro que tengo razón.  
Ante la inesperada presencia de Chloé Bourgeois y Sabrina Raincomprix, los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de exasperación, en especial el fotógrafo y la diseñadora.  
\- Cállate, Chloé, y déjanos en paz. - Espetaron el fotógrafo y la diseñadora.  
\- Como quieran, lo único que sé es que ustedes son tal para cual, un par de torpes fracasados.  
Con eso dicho, Chloé y Sabrina se retiraron del parque, mientras la rubia se pavoneaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Por otro lado, Marinette y Peter fulminaron a Chloé con la mirada mientras ésta se alejaba.  
\- Se acabó. - Declaró Peter mientras volvía a centrarse en las fotos de su cámara. - Hay que derrotarla a como dé lugar, Marinette.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo Marinette. - Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? Aún no tenemos la foto.  
\- La foto de la lluvia tiene el triunfo asegurado, o por lo menos nos asegura que Chloé perderá.  
\- Concuerdo, vámonos, tenemos que asegurarnos que esa rubia oxigenada tenga su merecido.  
Con eso dicho, la chica parisina y el chico neoyorkino se alejaron mientras sonreían con un dejo de malicia, al mismo tiempo que Alya y Nino los miraban alejarse con una expresión de sorpresa y un toque de miedo.  
\- Ok, estoy oficialmente asustada. - Dijo Alya. - Nino, recuérdame jamás hacer enojar a esos dos.  
\- Lo mismo digo... - Soltó Nino.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

En el cuarto oculto de la Mansión Osborn, el dueño de la propiedad y un hombre que tenía brazos mecánicos se hallaban mirando por la ventana, mientras ésta comenzaba a volverse opaca lentamente, dejando la habitación gradualmente a oscuras. Y mientras Otto Octavius se veía complacido, Norman Osborn estaba bastante furioso.  
\- ¡Estás fallando, Octavius! - Gritó Norman Osborn mientras su kwami estaba sentado sobre su hombro.  
\- Ten paciencia, Osborn, creí que aún con tu limitada mente, serías capaz de ver que sólo estoy probando a esas tres molestias. - Dijo Octavius sin darle importancia.  
\- Sinceramente me sorprende que intentes engañar a Normie, después de todo, los tres sabemos que la Coneja Blanca, Escarabajo, Shocker y los demás son tus mejores hombres. - Dijo Coffee.  
\- Te equivocas, criatura de mente inferior. - Dijo Octavius, haciendo que Coffee le lanzara una mirada de molestia. - Aún tengo varios otros hombres que son los que verdaderamente podrían llegar a formar parte de los Seis Siniestros.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Pues más te vale que así sea, Octavius, en especial teniendo en cuenta que Stark sigue en París.  
\- No te preocupes por Stark, estoy seguro que mi verdadero candidato será más que capaz de lidiar con un pobre diablo como Iron Man.  
Norman suspiró pesadamente y salió de su guarida, siendo seguido por su kwami, quien flotaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.  
\- Siento que estás pensativo de nuevo. - Dijo Coffee de repente.  
\- Así es, Coffee... - Dijo Norman con una mano sobre su barbilla. - Octavius está planeando algo, de lo contrario no estaría probando mi paciencia. Sé que planea destruirme, y no se necesita ser un genio como yo como para darse cuenta que probablemente quiera usar a los Seis Siniestros en mi contra.  
\- Lo mismo pienso yo, te dije que no te aliaras con él.  
\- Por favor, Coffee, sobreestimas a ese idiota. Sin embargo, no voy a tomar ningún riesgo, por lo que tengo que encontrar a otro candidato yo mismo, y ya que a Sytsevitch lo deportaron a Rusia, creo que tendré que pelear junto a Octavius, sólo para asegurarme que él no intente traicionarme antes que deje de serme útil.  
\- Sinceramente, Normie, eres el más maquiavélico de todos mis elegidos, y probablemente también el más listo, feo e ingenuo.  
\- Y tú eres la criatura más molesta que jamás he conocido... Además de Octavius.  
\- Gracias, me enorgullezco de ello.  
Norman rodó los ojos ante la declaración de su kwami, mientras Coffee sólo rió entre dientes.

* * *

 _(Más tarde)_

* * *

Horas después de haber enviado la fotografía para el concurso, Peter Parker estaba de nuevo usando su heroico traje rojo y azul, mientras se columpiaba hacia la Torre Eiffel, sintiendo que una parte de tu mente le ordenaba que no fuera ahí conforme se acercaba al icónico monumento de la ciudad de París.  
"No es una buena idea, Parker, es una completa estupidez, y creo que sabemos perfectamente cuando algo es una estupidez, somos expertos en cometerlas, después de todo." Dijo la parte de su mente que le ordenaba no ir a la Torre Eiffel.  
"Es lo mejor, ya no puedo seguir arriesgando a civiles ni mucho menos a Chat Noir. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Ladybug, ya no debemos seguir peleando, en especial cuando tenemos que detener al equipo que Octopus y el Duende están reuniendo." Dijo la parte de su mente que le incitaba a seguir adelante.  
\- Debo actuar como un Vengador lo haría, y eso significa que tengo que hacer que nuestro equipo trabaje bien. - Spider-Man dijo para sí mismo.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man aterrizó en la Torre Eiffel, en el punto donde él había hablado con Ladybug y Chat Noir en sus primeros días en París.  
Pocos segundos después, Ladybug y Chat Noir aterrizaron frente a él, la primera con una expresión de pocos amigos, y el segundo con una expresión de duda.  
\- Bien, ya estamos aquí, empieza a hablar. - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- Buenas noches a tí también... - Dijo Spider-Man molesto.  
\- Cálmense los dos, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una más de sus peleas. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Bien, ahora, ¿qué quieren saber primero? ¿Lo más traumático de mi pasado o empiezo por orden cronológico?  
\- Sólo comienza a hablar. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Bien...  
Spider-Man respiró profundamente, retuvo el aire por unos segundos y luego exhaló, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, Chat Noir se puso entre él y Ladybug.  
\- Alto. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chat Noir? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Mira, mi Lady, sé que él nos ha ocultado cosas, que no nos ha hablado sobre lo que planea hacer y que ha mostrado ser bastante reservado, pero creo firmemente que él tiene todo el derecho a guardar sus secretos, así como nosotros guardamos los propios.  
\- Pero, Chat...  
\- No hay peros, Spider-Man es nuestro amigo, no deberíamos forzarlo a hablar sobre cosas personales si no quiere hacerlo. Ya nos lo dirá cuando llegue el momento, pero por ahora, les sugiero que encuentren otra forma de lidiar con sus problemas.  
Spider-Man miró atónito a su compañero de equipo, luego giró su mirada de vuelta hacia Ladybug y notó que miraba al héroe gatuno con incredulidad.  
Pero en ese momento, justo antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí, y a la lejanía, se podía ver una monstruosa masa estaba tomando una forma humanoide y comenzando a causar destrozos.  
Ante la situación, los tres jóvenes héroes no dudaron ni un segundo y se lanzaron a la acción, llegando al techo de la École Militaire en poco tiempo, y para su suerte, aún no habían atraído su atención.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Parece ser una criatura de arena! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡¿Cómo la detenemos?! - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- ¡No pueden! - Rió la monstruosa criatura mientras dirigía su atención hacia los héroes. - ¡Entréguenme sus Miraculous ahora o sentirán la ira del Arenero!  
\- ¡Para ser tan atemorizante, tu nombre es ridículo! - Rió Chat Noir.  
El Arenero rugió ante la burla del héroe de negro, luego levantó su masivo puño y trató de aplastar a los héroes con él, pero éstos pudieron esquivarlo con facilidad. Lo malo fue que el villano había logrado destrozar gran parte de la École Militaire con una facilidad alarmante.  
Ante las acciones del Arenero, Ladybug soltó un grito ahogado, luego fulminó con la mirada al villano y apretó los dientes mientras empezaba a girar su yoyo mágico rápidamente.  
Inmediatamente después de eso, la chica de cabello negro azulado lanzó su yoyo contra el Arenero, teniendo nulo efecto en él.  
Tras eso, el Arenero rió y lanzó un torrente de arena contra Ladybug, quien fue salvada justo a tiempo por Chat Noir, mientras Spider-Man usaba una de sus telarañas para propulsarse contra el villano frente a ellos.  
Sin embargo, al ser una movida predecible y que jamás funcionaría con un oponente del tamaño del Arenero, éste último atrapó en su puño al héroe de Nueva York y comenzó a aplastarlo. Pero gracias a una maniobra rápida de Chat Noir, quien golpeó el brazo de la monstruosa criatura, haciendo que su mano se desmoronara.  
Luego de eso, Chat Noir y Spider-Man cayeron frente al Arenero y tuvieron que saltar en direcciones opuestas para esquivar el otro puño del villano.  
El suelo se estremeció violentamente cuando el puño del Arenero impactó contra el suelo, activando las alarmas de todos los autos cercanos, logrando romper varias ventanas y derrumbando estructuras frágiles.  
Por otro lado, los héroes se pusieron de pie frente a la criatura, sobre los restos de la École Militaire, mientras miraban con terror y nerviosismo a su más reciente contrincante. Ellos encontraban en un aprieto enorme. El Arenero era por mucho, el villano más fuerte y más grande que habían enfrentado, además de que parecía que era otro villano que no estaba akumatizado o malignizado, por lo que no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a derrotarlo.  
\- Esta cosa es gigantesca, ¿cómo se supone que la derrotaremos? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- No lo sé, sólo podríamos vencerlo si los Vengadores vinieran a ayudarnos, pero eso queda descartado porque cuando ellos lleguen, ya sería tarde. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Por ende, nuestra única esperanza sería el Amuleto Encantado de Ladybug.  
La heroína aludida simplemente asintió, luego intentó levantar su brazo para lanzar su yoyo, pero un pequeño destello la distrajo un momento.  
Un destello que terminó estrellándose contra un costado de la cabeza del Arenero.  
Pocos segundos después de eso, una fuerte explosión se vio justo en el lugar donde el destello se había estrellado, y la fuerza de la explosión hizo que el Arenero rugiera mientras gran parte de él colapsaba. Ante la escena frente a ellos, los tres soltaron un grito ahogado, luego giraron la mirada hacia un costado y vieron a una reluciente figura roja y dorada, flotando a varios metros sobre el suelo, mirando fijamente al Arenero.  
\- ¡Iron Man! - Dijo Chat Noir con júbilo.  
\- ¡Prepárense a pelear! ¡Esto todavía no acaba! - Gritó Iron Man mientras preparaba el arsenal de su traje.  
\- ¡Ladybug, tu Amuleto Encantado! ¡Úsalo ahora! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
Ladybug volvió a girar la mirada hacia Spider-Man, luego volvió a asentir y lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que Iron Man y el Arenero comenzaban a pelear.  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado! - Gritó Ladybug.  
Pocos instantes después, un extraño paquete cayó en las manos de Ladybug. Un paquete que contenía una especie de cartuchos de color rojo con puntos negros.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Son cartuchos de fluido de telaraña. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras le tomaba un cartucho de su cinturón para mostrárselo a sus compañeros. - Mira, son idénticos, sólo que esos son rojos con motas negras.  
\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer con ellos? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Dame uno y déjame probarlo para ver qué tiene de especial. - Indicó Spider-Man mientras retiraba uno de los cartuchos de sus lanza-telarañas.  
Ladybug abrió el paquete rápidamente y le entregó uno de los ocho cartuchos dentro de éste a Spider-Man, luego el héroe de Queens lo insertó en su lanza-telarañas y disparó una, notando que era exactamente igual a su telaraña común. La telaraña se pegó a un poste y los héroes la vieron con decepción.  
\- Parece que esta vez el Amuleto Encantado nos dio algo completamente inútil. - Soltó Chat Noir.  
\- No. No puede ser, el Amuleto Encantado nos ha dado objetos extraños y que pueden parecer que no tienen utilidad alguna, pero siempre nos ha ayudado. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- ¿Entonces qué tiene de especial esa telaraña...? - Intentó preguntar Spider-Man.  
En ese momento, la telaraña que Spider-Man había disparado comenzó a derretir el poste de metal y lo hizo doblarse, dejando atónitos a los héroes.  
\- Telaraña ácida... - Dijo Spider-Man con una sonrisa. - Claro, eso debería debilitar la cohesión entre las partículas del Arenero, así como destruir bastantes de ellas y ayudarnos a reducir su tamaño. Y si lo combinamos con el Gataclismo de Chat Noir, podríamos vencerlo.  
\- ¿Podrías decir todo eso pero esta vez en español? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Con la telaraña debilitaremos al Arenero y reduciremos su tamaño, y tú le darás el golpe de gracia, Chat Noir.  
\- Eso sí lo entendí. - Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.  
\- Tengo una idea, pero tengo que ir a mi casa por los lanza-telarañas de repuesto que armé. Ustedes y Iron Man distraigan a esa cosa, yo volveré pronto.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man se quitó los lanza-redes y se los dio a Ladybug, quien lo miró con incredulidad.  
\- Cambia el cartucho del lanza-telarañas izquierdo, ponlos sobre tus muñecas y úsalos para debilitar al Arenero, con tu experiencia usando tu yoyo, no deberías tener muchos problemas. - Indicó Spider-Man. - Y hablando de tu yoyo, necesito que me lo prestes.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Necesito algo para columpiarme, sin mis lanza-redes no puedo moverme rápidamente, le pediría su vara a Chat Noir pero sinceramente no sé cómo usarla, y de ese modo no te quedarás indefensa.  
Ladybug hizo un gesto de duda, sin embargo ella tomó su arma y se la entregó a Spider-Man.  
\- Más te vale que lo recupere sin daño alguno. - Dijo Ladybug con un tono amenazador.  
\- Lo mismo va para mis lanza-telarañas. - Espetó Spider-Man mientras tomaba el yoyo de Ladybug. - Tengo repuestos, pero mi kwami me mataría si le hago algo a esos.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man lanzó el yoyo de Ladybug hacia la azotea de un edificio y dio un ligero tirón a la cuerda, la cual comenzó a retraerse y jalar al héroe estadounidense con él, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir se volvían para ayudar a Iron Man a pelear contra el Arenero.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man, si bien no era muy diferente de columpiarse con sus telarañas, estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para usar correctamente el yoyo de Ladybug, pues tenía que quedarse suspendido en el aire un par de segundos para retraer el yoyo y volver a lanzarlo, en lugar de simplemente soltar la cuerda y disparar otra, y porque ya estaba muy acostumbrado a alternar sus lanza-telarañas mientras se columpiaba.  
Sin embargo, el joven Parker se las arregló para llegar a la ventana de su habitación y entrar rápidamente en ella, sin llamar la atención de vecinos o de su tía May.  
Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Spider-Man colgó el yoyo de Ladybug en su cinturón de utilidad y se dirigió a su escritorio para rebuscar dentro de los cajones, tratando de hallar los lanza-telarañas que él mismo había armado. Pero tras buscar en todos los cajones del escritorio, él seguía sin encontrarlos y eso lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.  
\- ¡¿Dónde rayos están?! ¡¿Dónde los guardé?! - Se reprendió Spider-Man en voz alta. - ¡Siempre hago lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué aún no aprendo a ser ordenado con mis cosas, como Leo con su cajón de chocolate?!  
El héroe adolescente se movió rápidamente a su armario y comenzó a rebuscar en él, lanzando cosas por doquier, incluyendo la armadura que Iron Man le había dado hacía menos de una semana.  
Tras un par de minutos más, Spider-Man soltó una carcajada de victoria al encontrar una caja de zapatos en el fondo de su desordenado armario, la cual tomó rápidamente y abrió para encontrar sus armas de repuesto, junto a algunos cartuchos de fluido de telaraña vacíos y varias hojas de cuaderno que detallaban la esquemática de los lanza-telarañas y la fórmula del fluido de telaraña sintético.  
Sin perder más tiempo, Spider-Man se puso los dispositivos en forma de brazaletes y revisó sus cartuchos, notando que si bien estaban casi vacíos, tenía suficiente fluido para regresar a los restos de la École Militaire. Así pues, el chico del colorido traje rojo y azul saltó por la ventana de su habitación y disparó un hilo de telaraña para columpiarse de regreso a la batalla.  
Entre tanto, si bien ahora podían mantener al Arenero a raya, gracias a las ventajas de la telaraña ácida y el traje de Iron Man, éste último, Ladybug y Chat Noir simplemente no podían derrotar a la monstruosa criatura, pues ésta se regeneraba tan rápido como la dañaban.  
Y si bien la chica parisina reconocía que en serio eran muy útiles y que eran más fáciles y rápidos de usar que su yoyo, Ladybug estaba algo incómoda usando los lanza-telarañas de Spider-Man, pues no estaba acostumbrada a la rapidez con la que tenía que columpiarse ni a alternar brazos entre cada balanceo.  
"Tengo que reconocérselo al trepamuros, él hace que usar estas cosas se vea fácil." Pensó Ladybug mientras seguía disparando telarañas contra el Arenero.  
Por otra parte, Iron Man estaba comenzando a impacientarse, pues nada de lo que hacía parecía realmente dañar al Arenero, y además de todo, estaba el hecho que su protegido estaba metido quién sabe dónde.  
\- ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió el chico, JARVIS?! - Le espetó Tony a la IA de su traje.  
\- Acorde al GPS instalado en su credencial de los Vengadores, está en el apartamento que está rentando para Peter y May Parker. - Respondió la IA.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
\- ¡Tranquilízate, Iron Man! - Gritó Chat Noir. - ¡Spider-Man y mi Lady tienen un plan!  
\- ¡Así es! ¡Sólo espero que él vuelva antes que el Arenero nos mate! - Ladybug agregó mientras trataba de disparar una red a su oponente.  
\- Señor, la señal de la identificación de Spider-Man se está moviendo, está volviendo hacia aquí. - Reportó JARVIS.  
\- ¡Ya era hora! - Espetó Iron Man.  
\- Cuidado al frente, señor. - Dijo JARVIS.  
En ese momento, el puño del Arenero impactó contra el Vengador Blindado, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y dañando su armadura gravemente.  
Después, el villano levantó su gigantesco puño y lo transformó en un mazo para aplastar a Iron Man mientras JARVIS intentaba reiniciar la armadura.  
\- ¡Termina el reinicio ya, JARVIS! - Gritó Iron Man en desesperación.  
\- Hago todo lo que puedo, señor. - Respondió JARVIS.  
\- ¡Muere, hombre de lata! - Rugió el Arenero.  
\- ¡Spider-Man al rescate! - Gritó Spider-Man mientras jalaba a Iron Man fuera del peligro con una hebra de telaraña.  
El mazo del Arenero se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo temblar el suelo y logrando resquebrajarlo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada de victoria, al creer haber aplastado al Vengador Blindado.  
Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, el Arenero recibió un rayo repulsor directo al rostro, el cual lo hizo trastabillar un poco, para luego hacerlo mirar en la dirección en la cual había sido disparado el rayo repulsor.  
Mientras su cara se regeneraba, el Arenero soltó un gritito ahogado, seguido por un gesto de furia y frustración, el cual no era para menos, pues frente a él seguían las cuatro pestes que había tratado de eliminar desde hacía algún tiempo, todas ellas mirándolo con una expresión desafiante mientras se ponían en posición de combate.  
Y mientras el Arenero se giraba para atacar a los héroes, Iron Man giró su mirada hacia los tres jóvenes en el suelo junto a él.  
\- Muy bien, Spider-Man, supongo que te debo las gracias por salvarme, pero en serio espero que tengas un asombroso plan para sacarnos de ésta o te arrepentirás por largarte mientras estábamos combatiendo a esa cosa. - Espetó Iron Man.  
\- Tranquilo, Iron Man, tengo todo planeado. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras le regresaba su yoyo a Ladybug. - Tu yoyo, sin rasguño alguno, ahora dame un par de cartuchos de fluido para telaraña, y dale uno de los lanza-redes a Chat Noir.  
Ladybug tomó su yoyo y le dio un par de cartuchos a Spider-Man, quien rápidamente procedió a retirar sus cartuchos vacíos para reemplazarlos con la telaraña ácida, mientras Chat Noir tomaba el lanza-telarañas de la muñeca derecha de Ladybug y reemplazaba el cartucho de fluido de telaraña normal con uno de telaraña ácida.  
Justo antes que el Arenero lanzara otro torrente de arena contra los héroes, éstos saltaron fuera del peligro, después Chat Noir y Iron Man se lanzaron al ataque contra el villano mientras Ladybug y Spider-Man apuntaban los lanza-telarañas en sus muñecas al villano frente a ellos.  
Chat Noir lanzó su vara, la cual fue seguida por una lluvia de micro-misiles y bolas de telaraña ácida. El Arenero fue detenido en seco por los ataques de los héroes, luego comenzó a rugir y gruñir de dolor mientras los misiles detonaban y mientras la telaraña comenzaba a disolver algunos de los gránulos del cuerpo del Arenero.  
Mientras tanto, Alya había estado filmando con gran emoción la pelea de los héroes que ella admiraba, mientras se preguntaba internamente dónde estaba Peter, ya que la chica no podía verlo por ningún lado. Aunque claro, eso era apenas una pequeña pregunta que estaba en la parte de atrás de su mente, pues ella estaba impactada y asombrada por la pelea que estaba presenciando, pues ver a Chat Noir, Spider-Man y Ladybug era increíble, verlos hacer equipo con un héroe de la talla de Iron Man, era épico para ella.  
\- ¡Hola, seguidores! - Dijo Alya mientras seguía filmando la pelea. - Es media noche, ¡pero saben que no por eso me detendré de traerles todas las noticias de nuestros amados héroes! Como tal, y si es que no se han enterado o si apenas acaban de sintonizar esta transmisión del Ladyblog, en estos momentos, nuestros héroes están enfrentando a otro villano, el cual se hace llamar el Arenero, ¡pero eso no es lo más increíble porque Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man están haciendo equipo con nada más y nada menos que el Invencible Iron Man! Y aunque los cuatro héroes están teniendo algo de problemas para vencer al Arenero, ¡pueden estar seguros que ellos lo van a...!  
\- ¡Agáchate, niña! - Espetó Iron Man.  
En ese momento, Alya se tiró al suelo, justo antes que un auto que el Arenero había lanzado con un puñetazo, pudiera darle a ella. El auto terminó estrellándose contra el suelo, no muy lejos de ella, luego Alya soltó un fuerte grito ahogado mientras era levantada del suelo por los hombros.  
\- ¡Auxilio, Ladybug! - Gritó Alya.  
\- ¡Tranquilízate o te caerás! - Espetó Iron Man. - ¡Sólo te estoy llevando a un lugar seguro!  
\- ¡Iron Man, a tus seis! - Gritó Spider-Man.  
Iron Man giró su cabeza y soltó un grito ahogado al ver un torrente de arena acercándose a él. El ataque del Arenero golpeó a Iron Man y dañó sus propulsores, por lo que el Vengador Blindado comenzó a caer al suelo. En un súbito intento por proteger a la niña que aún estaba cargando, la armadura se abrió rápidamente, revelando estar operando sin piloto, y se ensambló alrededor del cuerpo de la adolescente, justo antes que el traje de Iron Man terminara estrellándose contra el suelo.  
Alya soltó un quejido de dolor cuando la armadura se estrelló contra el suelo, sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas y que su cuerpo estaba vibrando violentamente, pocos segundos después, la chica se recuperó del impacto, luego soltó un gritito ahogado al notar que estaba dentro de la armadura de Iron Man, luego intentó salir de ella para seguir grabando, pero el traje mecánico estaba completamente bloqueado, por lo que ahora sólo podía ver a través de las rendijas que eran los ojos de la armadura.  
Mientras tanto, el Arenero soltó una carcajada de victoria al ver la armadura maltrecha del Vengador Blindado en el suelo, creyendo que él había vencido al verdadero Tony Stark, mientras Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir se quedaron atónitos, pues no les importaba el hecho que Iron Man no estuviera realmente con ellos, sino que ellos sí habían notado la presencia de Alya y que el traje se había ensamblado alrededor de ella poco antes del impacto, y les preocupaba que Alya estuviera malherida por la caída.  
Así pues, Ladybug actuó instintivamente y olvidó completamente el plan para ir a socorrer a su amiga.  
\- ¡Alya! - Gritó Ladybug mientras corría hacia la armadura derribada.  
\- ¡Ladybug, espera! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
El trepamuros levantó su brazo y apuntó su lanza-telarañas a la heroína del traje moteado, pero de inmediato se detuvo pues recordó que estaba usando la telaraña ácida.  
Por su parte, Chat Noir había comenzado a correr tras Ladybug en un intento por detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.  
Pocos metros antes de llegar a la armadura maltrecha, Ladybug extendió su brazo y apuntó el lanza-telarañas en su muñeca hacia el traje, pero justo antes de disparar, ella sintió una enorme cantidad de dolor proviniendo de todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y ella era lanzada violentamente en el aire. Pocos momentos después, Ladybug volvió a sentir un intenso dolor el cual fue rápidamente cedió y fue reemplazado por una sensación que le hizo perder el conocimiento y dejó su mente totalmente en negro.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man y Chat Noir no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ver con horror cómo el Arenero le daba un poderoso puñetazo a Ladybug y la mandaba a estrellarse violentamente de cara contra una pared, haciéndola parecer como una muñeca de trapo.  
Ante la escena, la mente de Chat Noir se bloqueó un segundo, luego él sintió que la rabia invadía su ser, acompañada por una sensación que lo incitaba a vengar a su amada, a asesinar al pobre idiota que se había atrevido a lastimarla de esa manera.  
En ese segundo, los ojos de Chat Noir comenzaron a emanar una especie de energía oscura al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños y sus dientes, los cuales se volvieron más afilados de lo usual.  
\- Gataclismo... - Gruñó Chat Noir mientras una energía negra cubría su puño derecho.  
Al escuchar el sombrío tono del gruñido de Chat Noir, el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó y lo hizo voltear a ver al héroe gatuno, quien se había lanzado contra el Arenero, fulminándolo con la misma mirada asesina que él mismo usaba contra el Duende Verde.  
Chat Noir rugió y corrió hacia el Arenero con su mano lista para usar su Gataclismo contra el villano, mientras Spider-Man sólo pudo intentar detener a su compañero de equipo manualmente, pero nuevamente reaccionó demasiado tarde y Chat Noir se le escapó por muy poco, lo cual hizo que el trepamuros tomara la decisión de quitar uno de los cartuchos de telaraña ácida de sus lanza-telarañas para detener a Chat Noir de cometer una estupidez.  
Mientras tanto, el Arenero rió y lanzó un puñetazo contra Chat Noir, pero éste lo esquivó con una facilidad alarmante y siguió su camino. Después, el villano lanzó más y más ataques, acompañados por varias telarañas que Spider-Man le disparó en un desesperado intento por detenerlo, pero Chat Noir esquivó todo con la misma facilidad que el primer golpe del Arenero y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él extendió su vara y la usó como garrocha para propulsarse hacia el rostro de su enemigo mientras alistaba su mano para darle un puñetazo al Arenero.  
Un golpe que probablemente mataría al villano, y aunque muy en el fondo lo sabía, la rabia que le provocaba saber que el Arenero había herido gravemente a Ladybug lo había cegado.  
El Arenero y Spider-Man sólo atinaron a soltar un grito ahogado, justo antes que la mano de Chat Noir formara un puño y atravesara la cabeza del Arenero, usando su Gataclismo en él.  
Chat Noir cayó al suelo con un movimiento acrobático, luego volteó hacia atrás y sonrió con malicia al ver que su Gataclismo poco a poco iba consumiendo el cuerpo del Arenero.  
El Arenero soltó un aullido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se iba volviendo negruzco y comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, mientras Chat Noir olvidaba su ira asesina e iba a revisar a Ladybug.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man sólo se quedó con la boca abierta y completamente atónito. Él simplemente no podía creer lo que Chat Noir había hecho y, dentro de su mente, no pudo evitar imaginarse un escenario invertido, donde él hubiera matado al Duende Verde frente a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Spider-Man quizo decirle algo a su compañero, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en el nudo en su garganta, por lo cual simplemente suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió rápidamente a revisar que Alya estuviera bien y sacarla de la armadura de Iron Man.  
Mientras tanto, Chat Noir se encontraba revisando el estado de su compañera, notando que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que un hilillo de sangre le salía por la nariz, cosa que hizo que se preocupara enormemente y que el brillo asesino y el aura oscura que emitían, desaparecieran de golpe. Casi de inmediato, él le tomó el pulso a Ladybug y se aseguró que aún siguiera respirando, y si bien su pulso era bajo y sus respiraciones apenas se notaban, el sentir ambos hizo que Chat Noir suspirara de alivio. Sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a emitir un aura oscura mientras el héroe gatuno se giraba hacia quien había atraído los problemas que habían causado que Ladybug resultara tan herida, el héroe del traje rojo y azul, quien ahora se encontraba desmantelando el traje de Iron Man para sacar a Alya de su interior y verificar que ella estuviera bien.  
Usando sus habilidades para adherir sus manos a prácticamente cualquier superficie, Spider-Man comenzó a arrancar las piezas del traje, teniendo mucho cuidado tanto de no dañar a Alya como de no dejar inservible el traje, así por lo menos Iron Man no se enfadaría tanto con él por destrozar su armadura.  
\- ¿Sabe algo, señorita Césaire? - Preguntó Spider-Man luego de arrancar la máscara del traje. - Realmente le agradezco el que quiera limpiar mi reputación de las cosas que dicen Parker y Jameson sobre mí, pero no debería correr directo a la línea de fuego por ello, no es seguro para alguien sin súperpoderes.  
\- Deberías preocuparte más por Ladybug, ella recibió un peor golpe que yo. - Dijo Alya mientras salía de la armadura de Iron Man.  
\- Ella estará bien, ella es fuerte, se pondrá... ¡ugh! - Intentó decir Spider-Man mientras su sentido arácnido se activaba.  
Justo antes que el trepamuros pudiera reaccionar, éste fue derribado por una figura de color negro, quien estaba gruñendo y rugiendo. La figura y el cabeza de red rodaron en el suelo unos segundos, luego Spider-Man se las arregló para inmovilizar a su atacante en el suelo, luego soltó un gritito ahogado al darse cuenta que dicho atacante era Chat Noir.  
\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Chat Noir?! - Dijo Alya mientras corría hacia los dos superhéroes.  
\- ¡Todo esto es por su jodida culpa! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras forcejeaba para intentar librarse del agarre de Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Esto no es mi culpa! - Espetó Spider-Man. - ¡Sabes que esto es parte de la vida de un superhéroe!  
\- ¡Por tu puta culpa el maldito Duende Verde está tras nosotros!  
\- ¡Él hubiera venido tras ustedes de cualquier modo! ¡Aún sin que yo le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa sobre los Miraculous!  
\- ¡Basta! - Gritó Alya. - ¡Los dos están del mismo lado, no deben pelear entre ustedes!  
Spider-Man y Chat Noir se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, luego el trepamuros se puso de pie y suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que Chat Noir se pusiera de pie, aún fulminándolo con la mirada.  
\- Lo siento. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Creo que indirectamente esto es mi culpa, pero pelear entre nosotros sólo hará que nos maten a los tres. Podemos ayudar a Ladybug y podemos derrotar tanto al Duende como a Hawk Moth, pero tenemos que concentrarnos, tú mismo dijiste que lo que menos necesitábamos era un pleito entre nosotros.  
\- ¿Qué ironía, no? Usas mis palabras en mi contra... - Suspiró Chat Noir sarcásticamente.  
\- Lo sé, pero recuerda, estamos juntos en esto.  
\- ¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos a ellos? Porque obviamente tú quieres asesinar al Duende Verde...  
\- ¿Tal como tú lo hiciste con el Arenero?  
\- No intentes volver esto en mi contra.  
\- Um, ¿chicos? - Dijo Alya mientras apuntaba hacia un lugar. - Lamento interrumpir su charla, pero creo que esto aún no acaba...  
Spider-Man y Chat Noir miraron en la dirección que indicaba Alya y soltaron un gritito ahogado al ver que un pequeño torrente de arena estaba saliendo de una grieta en el suelo y poco a poco iba formando una pila que lentamente fue tomando una figura humanoide, la cual fue puliendo detalles gradualmente hasta convertirse en un hombre de cabello castaño, camiseta verde y pantalones color caqui, el cual estaba fulminando con la mirada a los héroes.  
\- Oh, genial... - Dijeron ambos héroes.  
\- Señorita Césaire, váyase de aquí, busque refugio. Chat Noir, llévate a Ladybug a que reciba atención médica, yo me encargo del Arenero... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Ni lo sueñes, él es mío... - Gruñó Chat Noir mientras sus ojos volvían a tener un brillo asesino.  
\- Chat Noir, contrólate, la ira, ¿recuerdas? No dejes que te controle.  
\- Ya es tarde...  
Con eso dicho, y mientras Alya corría a un lugar seguro, Chat Noir se abalanzó contra el Arenero mientras rugía, pero antes que el héroe del traje negro pudiera atacar siquiera al villano de la camiseta verde, el Arenero gruñó e hizo crecer su puño para darle un fuerte golpe a Chat Noir y alejarlo de él.  
Al ver a su compañero ser arrojado violentamente lejos del villano, Spider-Man usó el lanza-telarañas que tenía el cartucho de telaraña normal para crear una red entre él y un poste para atrapar al héroe de tema de gato y evitar que se lastimara más.  
Después, el Vecino Amistoso de Nueva York le dirigió una mirada de enfado al Arenero y se lanzó al ataque, disparando varias bolas de telaraña ácida contra el villano.  
Las bolas de telaraña crearon agujeros en el cuerpo del Arenero y lo hicieron gruñir de frustración, luego Spider-Man corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo pero como era de esperar, el cuerpo del Arenero era casi completamente inmune al daño físico, por lo que los ataques de Spider-Man apenas si lo hacían moverse y deshacían partes de su cuerpo.  
Por otro lado, el Arenero rugió e hizo crecer sus dos puños mientras los levantaba, en un intento de aplastar al héroe arácnido con ellos, pero Spider-Man reaccionó a tiempo gracias a su sentido arácnido y le dió una patada baja a sus piernas, deshaciendo ambas y derribando al villano.  
Sin embargo, el resto del cuerpo del Arenero se regeneró rápidamente y le lanzó un poderoso puñetazo a Spider-Man, el cual hizo que el trepamuros terminara estrellándose de cara contra un muro.  
Tras esto, Spider-Man terminó bastante aturdido, su cabeza daba vueltas, su visión estaba borrosa y su sentido del oído apenas le permitía entender y escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
El héroe de Queens arrastró su cuerpo lo más que pudo, luego intentó levantar la cabeza pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas por lo que el trepamuros simplemente optó por girar en el suelo, quedando con la vista fija en el cielo de medianoche mientras jadeaba pesadamente en un intento por recuperar el oxígeno que el ataque del Arenero le había sacado de los pulmones.  
Pocos segundos después, Spider-Man fue recuperando sus sentidos poco a poco, lo que le permitió darse cuenta que Chat Noir ahora parecía estar en una batalla encarnizada con el Arenero, tras lo cual Spider-Man suspiró y miró a los lados, tratando de encontrar la manera de acabar el combate de una vez por todas.  
Y justo a unos cuantos metros de él, Spider-Man vio un hidrante, sobre el cual mantuvo su atención por un par de minutos, hasta que su cerebro pudo funcionar de nuevo como debía y le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía la forma de detener al Arenero de una vez por todas justo frente a sus ojos.  
Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza únicamente por su fuerza de voluntad, Spider-Man se puso de pie y miró al Arenero, quien seguía peleando con un Chat Noir que poco hacía por esconder su deseo de asesinar a quien había herido gravemente a la chica que amaba. Ante la escena, Spider-Man frunció el ceño de nuevo y apuntó sus lanza-telarañas a ambos combatientes para luego disparar varias bolas de telaraña normal y ácida contra los pies de Chat Noir y el cuerpo del Arenero, respectivamente.  
En cuanto la telaraña del héroe neoyorkino pegó a Chat Noir al piso e hizo retroceder al Arenero, tanto el héroe parisino como el villano fulminaron con la mirada a un Spider-Man quien sonreía con malicia.  
\- Sabes, Arenero, aparte de que tu nombre es ridículo en todo sentido, tus poderes son bastante tontos, aunque puede que sea más bien que tú seas el tonto. - Soltó Spider-Man burlonamente. - Después de todo, si fueras listo, o al menos creativo, ya nos habrías vencido desde hace tiempo.  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Subestimas mis poderes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acabé con la insecta y el supuestamente invencible Iron Man! - Rugió el Arenero.  
\- Si fueras listo sabrías que acabaste con un cascarón vacío y que Ladybug sólo está inconsciente, pero estamos hablando de tí, después de todo...  
El Arenero rugió de frustración e ira, luego se transformó en un torrente de arena y se abalanzó contra Spider-Man, quien simplemente rió y saltó hacia un lado, cayendo sobre el hidrante.  
El Arenero se reformó de nuevo y miró al héroe arácnido, quien simplemente rió entre dientes y le hizo un ademán de despedida.  
\- Adiós, amigo. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man pateó una de las tomas de agua, rompiéndola y haciendo que un potente chorro de agua golpeara al Arenero directamente.  
De inmediato, el Arenero comenzó a ser desintegrado poco a poco por la presión del agua, haciendo que el villano soltara un alarido mientras sus partículas eran llevadas al drenaje por el agua.  
Una vez que el Arenero fue completamente desintegrado, Spider-Man miró a su cinturón de utilidad y sacó un cartucho de color negro de uno de los compartimentos, luego lo insertó dentro de uno de sus lanza-telarañas y comenzó a tapar el hidrante con una telaraña increíblemente espesa, la cual se endureció rápidamente, sellando completamente el agujero en el hidrante.  
\- Qué bueno que inventé la telaraña de sellado. - Soltó Spider-Man. - Esto debería durar algunas horas.  
Después de eso, Spider-Man suspiró de alivio y giró la mirada hacia Chat Noir, quien nuevamente estaba corriendo para revisar a Ladybug de nuevo, cosa que él mismo hizo también.  
Luego de confirmar que Ladybug seguía respirando, Chat Noir la tomó en brazos e intentó irse, pero un extraño sonido lo detuvo en seco.  
El héroe felino y el héroe arácnido se dieron la vuelta para ver qué causaba el extraño ruido que estaban escuchando y soltaron un gritito ahogado al ver a Wong saliendo de un portal, mirándolos con una expresión seria pero calmada.  
\- Opino que sería desacertado llevar a Ladybug a un hospital común, especialmente si quieren mantener su identidad secreta. - Dijo Wong. - Además, mi Maestro desea verlos. Por favor, síganme.  
Wong chasqueó sus dedos y los restos de la armadura de Iron Man comenzaron a flotar detrás de él, después, Spider-Man le hizo un ademán a Chat Noir para que siguiera a Wong, cosa que el héroe del traje negro hizo muy a regañadientes, siendo seguido por Spider-Man, mientras Alya los veía desaparecer a la distancia.

* * *

 _(Horas más tarde)_

* * *

Ladybug se sentía fatal.  
Su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus párpados se sentían pesados, además que no podía recordar lo que había pasado.  
Lo último en su memoria era que ella, Chat Noir y Spider-Man estaban enfrentando al Arenero, después vio que Iron Man intentó salvar a Alya pero fue derribado, luego vio que Tony Stark no estaba realmente con ellos y que su mejor amiga había sido protegida por el traje de Iron Man, tras eso ella había intentado ir a socorrerla pero de repente todo se volvió negro.  
Y ahora su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes, por lo que pudo intuir que lo que le había pasado era que en su intento por ayudar a su amiga, el Arenero la había atacado y la había dejado inconsciente.  
Marinette intentó levantarse para saber qué había pasado después del muy probable ataque del Arenero y dónde estaba, pero una mano la hizo recostarse de nuevo con delicadeza.  
\- No deberías moverte aún, jovencita, aún estás muy herida. - Dijo una voz calmada y desconocida.  
Ladybug se sintió confundida por el tono en el que la voz le hablaba, casi como si fuera una especie de figura paterna. Así pues, la chica del traje moteado abrió lentamente los ojos, agradeciendo que la habitación donde ahora se encontraba estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas, en lugar de alguna luz intensa como la de los hospitales.  
Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Marinette notó que nuevamente estaba en el cuarto donde Wong la había sanado tras la primera pelea con Electro, sólo que en lugar de ver al calvo hombre de apariencia asiática, ella vio a un hombre de barba y cabello negros con algunas canas en las sienes, que vestía un traje azul con detalles de color rojo y dorado, una capa roja y un collar dorado con una especie de ojo, el cual refulgía con una intensa luz verde, y quien estaba flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro tranquilamente.  
\- Ciertamente parece que subestimé lo resistente que eres, Ladybug. - Dijo el hombre de la barba mientras ponía sus pies sobre el suelo. - Y supongo que debería presentarme. Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo de este universo.  
\- ¿Strange...? - Murmuró Ladybug. - ¿Usted es...?  
\- Sí, el guía de Spider-Man, además de Madame Web, claro está.  
Strange caminó hacia Ladybug y puso una mano sobre su frente, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras Marinette sentía una cálida energía recorrer todo su ser, al mismo tiempo que ésta hacía que el dolor disminuyera considerablemente.  
\- Bien, eso debería ayudarte a calmar el dolor y sanarte gradualmente. - Dijo el Doctor Strange. - Para pasado mañana por la mañana, deberías estar perfectamente bien.  
\- Gracias... - Dijo Marinette.  
\- No tienes porqué agradecer, jovencita, mi trabajo es procurar que los portadores y sus Miraculous estén a salvo. Ahora, por favor, sígueme.  
Ladybug se puso de pie, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor cada vez que movía su cuerpo, pero ella simplemente las ignoró y miró al Doctor Strange mientras éste regresaba el libro que estaba leyendo a su estante con un hechizo.  
Pocos momentos después, Strange comenzó a guiar a la heroína de la buena suerte a través de los pasillos del Sancto Sanctorum, llevándola hasta una especie de salón con varios objetos cubiertos por cúpulas de cristal y con una placa de latón frente a éstos, la cual describía qué eran, o al menos eso creía, ya que estaban escritas en un lenguaje extraño que ella no sabía siquiera que existía.  
Una vez ahí, el Doctor Strange hizo un extraño movimiento de manos y conjuró un par de sillones de aspecto elegante y una una mesita de café muy austera justo en el centro de la habitación.  
\- Por favor, toma asiento. - Dijo el Doctor Strange cortésmente. - ¿Deseas una taza de té? Te prometo que no es nada como los brebajes que prepara Wong para sanarlos, al contrario, es delicioso y ayudará a que te calmes un poco para que esta charla sea algo más amena.  
\- S-sí, claro... - Respondió Ladybug con algo de confusión. - Pero, ¿por qué quiere hablar conmigo?  
\- Bueno, como ya lo dije, es mi deber asegurarme que los portadores y sus Miraculous estén a salvo, después de todo, el Hechicero Supremo fue quien creó dichos artefactos. - Dijo el Hechicero Supremo mientras usaba un hechizo para servirle una taza de té a Ladybug.  
\- ¿El Hechicero Supremo?  
\- Así es, pero no fui yo, claro está. No, ese título me pertenece desde hace casi cinco años, los Miraculous llevan existiendo varios milenios.  
\- Eso...  
\- Dejemos eso para otra ocasión cuando nuestra situación sea menos precaria. - Dijo Strange. - Por ahora debo hablarte sobre el futuro, claro que sin revelar todo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque es de vital importancia que enfrenten esto, para que puedan crecer como héroes.  
\- No lo entiendo...  
\- Ya lo entenderás, no te preocupes por eso. - Bueno... ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme, Doctor?  
\- Primero, quisiera que dejaras de ser tan insistente con el joven Spider-Man, él ha pasado por mucho dolor y es por eso que es tan reservado, porque no quiere que más gente se involucre emocionalmente con él y termine saliendo lastimada. De hecho, él y Chat Noir tuvieron una discusión debido a tu lesión por culpa del Arenero, y aunque él lo negaba, yo pude ver que internamente se culpaba por eso.  
\- Vaya... - Soltó Ladybug algo confundida. - Yo... creo que no pensé que Spidey pudiera tener una razón así...  
\- Su actitud burlona e infantil durante los combates deja mucho que desear, pero sólo es una fachada para que los criminales no vean lo asustado o lo nervioso que está. Y como sucede contigo y con Chat Noir, el Miraculous le otorga algo más de confianza en sí mismo.  
\- ¿Entonces Spider-Man es como yo?  
\- En cierto modo, tanto tú como él son muy tímidos sin la máscara, saben que deben cumplir con su deber como héroes sin importar lo que pueda pasarles y, sin afán de reprenderte por ello puesto que incluso yo mismo lo hice en más de una ocasión, han abusado de sus poderes.  
Ante el comentario, Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y bajar la mirada a la taza de té en sus manos, en señal de vergüenza al recordar las veces en las que había usado sus habilidades con fines que no tenían nada que ver con salvar a los indefensos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho Spider-Man para abusar de sus poderes.  
Luego, la heroína del traje de motas tomó un sorbo del té y se sorprendió al descubrir que de verdad tenía un buen sabor.  
\- Pero volviendo al punto, tras lo que pasó, es probable que Spider-Man trate de alejarte de él y que Chat Noir lo apoye en eso. - Dijo el Doctor Strange. - Y es tu deber evitar dejarlos solos. No me malentiendas, ambos son buenos héroes y saben defenderse, pero te necesitan tanto como tú a ellos.  
\- Somos un equipo... - Murmuró Ladybug por lo bajo.  
\- Exacto. Ahora bien, como segundo punto, tengo que decirte que cosas extremadamente malas están a punto de sucederles, cosas que harán que pierdan la esperanza de poder derrotar a sus enemigos y traer paz al mundo. Tu tarea es nunca dejarte vencer por esa desesperanza y ser la luz en la oscuridad para tus amigos.  
\- Entiendo...  
\- Y sobre todo, Marinette, pase lo que pase, no dejes que nada te separe de tus amigos, tanto los civiles como los superhéroes.  
\- Eso intenta... - Intentó decir Ladybug antes de notar que Strange la había llamado por su nombre civil. - Un segundo... ¿por qué me llamó Marinette?  
\- No necesitas fingir conmigo, niña. Madame Web y el Maestro Fu me revelaron tu secreto hace poco, pero no te preocupes, no le diré tu secreto a nadie.  
\- Bueno... Nada de lo que dice es muy alentador...  
\- No lo es, pero por lo menos ahora no estarás completamente ignorante de lo que viene. Eso te ayudará a prepararte mentalmente, pero te pido que no le digas nada a Chat Noir ni a Spider-Man, ellos no deben saber nada de lo que te he revelado.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque intentarán evitar que todo esto pase, interferir con la línea temporal puede causar problemas mucho mayores a los que ya estaban destinados a ocurrir.  
\- Ya veo.  
\- Bueno, si no tienes más dudas, sugiero que vayas a tu hogar, debes descansar.  
\- Sólo espero que mis padres no noten todo el tiempo que estuve fuera...  
\- No te preocupes por eso, usé un hechizo de desplazamiento de tiempo, así que dentro del Sancto Sanctorum han pasado horas, pero fuera de él han pasado sólo unos cuantos minutos. - Dijo el Doctor Strange. - Fue algo difícil y peligroso, pero creo que lo hice bien, la tela del espacio-tiempo aún no se ha desgarrado.  
\- ¿Cómo puede lograr algo así?  
\- Gracias a esto. - Dijo Strange mientras señalaba a su collar. - Se llama Ojo de Agamotto y aumenta mis poderes místicos a un nivel en el que puedo alterar la realidad misma a mi alrededor.  
\- Wow... debe ser muy poderoso...  
\- Créeme, no soy el único que puede lograr eso, aunque sí son muy pocos.  
\- ¡¿En serio?!  
\- En serio. Ahora, sígueme, te llevaré a tu hogar.  
Ladybug asintió y se bebió el resto de su té de un trago, luego se levantó y el Doctor Strange hizo un par de ademanes con sus manos, las cuales proyectaron un par de sellos mágicos de color dorado y crearon un portal, el cual sorpresivamente dejaba ver la ciudad de París desde el balcón de su habitación.  
\- En serio... la magia es increíble... - Soltó Ladybug.  
\- Tal vez cuando haya algo más de tiempo, te podré mostrar cosas incluso más increíbles. - Dijo Strange. - Ahora, ven, es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar.  
\- Gracias por todo otra vez, Doctor Strange.  
\- Como dije, es mi deber asegurar que los portadores estén a salvo.  
Ladybug le hizo una ligera caravana al Doctor Strange y éste último le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa, luego Ladybug atravesó el portal y éste se cerró. Tras eso, Marinette deshizo su transformación y de repente sintió una dolorosa punzada recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una vocecita chillona soltaba un fuerte grito de dolor.  
O al menos fue tan fuerte como la vocecita de Tikki le permitía.  
\- Creo... que eso fue... muy mala idea... - Jadeó Marinette.  
\- Concuerdo... - Dijo Tikki. - Entremos... deberíamos descansar...  
Marinette sólo atinó a asentir, luego la chica y la kwami entraron a la habitación de Marinette y se dirigieron casi de inmediato a la cama de la joven.  
En cuanto Marinette cayó sobre su cama, la pelinegra soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso en una posición cómoda para dormir, sin siquiera haberse cambiado la ropa.  
Por otro lado, Tikki se metió al cajón que Marinette había preparado para ella como habitación y se recostó en el pequeño cojín que tenía por cama, luego miró a su elegida mientras ésta se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo y analizó las palabras del Doctor Strange.  
"Sea lo que sea que venga, espero que Strange, Web y el Maestro tengan razón... Espero que los chicos estén listos para enfrentar su destino." Pensó Tikki.

* * *

 _Ya sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí un capítulo de este fanfic, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta que esto es bastante largo, más adelante también subiré varios otros capítulos para ponerme al día con mi esquema de subir un capítulo por mes. Más eso sólo fue el principio de mis contratiempos, ya que mi trabajo fue muy demandante, empecé a retomar mis estudios de educación media superior, pero entre todo eso ocurrió una tragedia y fue que mi memoria USB se dañó y perdí gran parte del avance que había hecho durante junio, julio y la mitad de agosto, así que además de traerles todo esto, para compensar por todo el tiempo sin saber de mí les aviso que habrá un especial de Halloween de tres partes, las cuales serán publicadas el 5, 15 y 31 de octubre, el inicio de un fanfic de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal" ligado a éste que también será publicado el 5 de octubre, y por último les traigo información sobre los kwamis que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia, para ser específico, sus nombres y especies._  
 _Por ahora, me despido y espero poder seguir mis planes malévolos, pero no creo poder del todo. En fin, me muero por oír sus opiniones y teorías acerca de quiénes tendrán los kwamis y cómo aparecerán, así que por favor, los invito a dejar un review con ellas (por cierto, éstos no son todos, tengo más kwamis planeados pero esos seguirán siendo una sorpresa)._

 _Tikki - Catarina/Mariquita_  
 _Plagg - Gato_  
 _Wayzz - Tortuga_  
 _Trixx - Zorro_  
 _Pollen - Abeja_  
 _Nooroo - Mariposa_  
 _Duusu - Pavo real_  
 _Luppin - Lobo_  
 _Praan - Mantis religiosa_  
 _Leopardon - Araña_  
 _Coffee - Duende_  
 _Ivoire - Gata_  
 _Tepiton - Chapulín_  
 _Betrug - Chacal_  
 _Lihle - Tigre_  
 _Ludico - Ardilla_  
 _Vinnum - Serpiente_  
 _Stiing - Escorpión_  
 _Shou-Lao - Dragón_  
 _Caedes - Muerte_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.- El Lagarto.**

* * *

\- Hola, amigos. - Dijo Alya, nada más prender la cámara. - Como ya saben, yo soy Alya Césaire y como siempre, les vengo a hablar sobre nuestros amados héroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man.  
A diferencia de otros días en su blog, en los cuales Alya siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando animadamente, la joven morena de cabello castaño lucía cansada y fastidiada, y hablaba con un tono inusualmente sombrío y serio. Pero ella necesitaba compartir lo que sentía sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
\- Yo sé que este video levantará polémica entre ustedes, pero es necesario que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles. - Dijo Alya. - Ayer, alrededor de la medianoche, un monstruo de arena que se hacía llamar el Arenero, comenzó a atacar la ciudad, desde la École Militaire. Obviamente, como siempre, los héroes de París acudieron presurosamente a defendernos de las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo, cabe decir que el Arenero probó ser un oponente demasiado poderoso para Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man, pero ellos no se rindieron. El reto para nuestros héroes fue tal, que uno de los Vengadores tuvo que intervenir para ayudarlos, quien fue nadie menos que el Acorazado Invencible, Iron Man.  
A este punto, la joven reportera tuvo que parar un momento para calmarse un poco y tomar un respiro, luego volvió a mirar a su cámara con una expresión severa.  
\- Sin embargo, a partir de aquí empiezan las cosas que la mayoría de ustedes no entiende y que voy a proceder a explicar: Aún con la ayuda de Iron Man, nuestros héroes no pudieron detener al Arenero, así que recurrieron a una estrategia, la cual incluía que Ladybug usara su Amuleto Encantado, el cual resultó ser un paquete de cartuchos de una especie de telaraña ácida, y que Spider-Man se retirara un momento, aparentemente para buscar repuestos de sus lanza-telarañas, no huyó como muchos de ustedes han estado diciendo. - Dijo Alya. - Cuando Spider-Man volvió, él y Ladybug usaron la telaraña ácida que debilitó al Arenero y les ayudó a mantenerlo bajo control. Desgraciadamente, el Arenero pudo mantenerse firme y contraatacar.  
Alya nuevamente tomó un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse, pues un nudo estaba formándose en su garganta. Pero siendo la reportera intrépida y que siempre era profesional ante todo, ella siguió:  
\- Al acercarse al río Sena, su fiel reportera seguía filmando toda la acción, cuando el villano casi logra aplastarme con un auto que había lanzado, de no ser porque Iron Man me alertó del peligro a tiempo. Pocos segundos después, el Vengador Blindado intentó llevarme a un sitio seguro mientras la Prodigiosa Ladybug, el Astuto Chat Noir y el Asombroso Spider-Man seguían con el plan. Sin embargo, el Arenero siguió atacando a Iron Man, logrando derribarlo y de no ser porque Iron Man no estaba dentro de su armadura sino que él estaba usándola a distancia, por lo que él abrió la armadura y me metió dentro de ella para evitar que la caída resultara en mi muerte. Recibí algunos moretones y raspones por el ataque que dañó la armadura de Iron Man, pero lo que es verdaderamente importante es que el Arenero atacó a Ladybug mientras ella intentaba ayudarme, logrando darle un golpe, el cual la dejó herida de gravedad. Tras esto, Chat Noir usó su Gataclismo para intentar derrotar al Arenero pero falló, así que Spider-Man y Chat Noir se las arreglaron para vencer al Arenero usando un hidrante y, según mi parecer, a ambos héroes les pegó duro el que Ladybug resultara herida durante el combate.  
La joven reportera dejó escapar un suspiro, luego volvió a mirar a la cámara.  
\- Después de eso, un quinto héroe llegó a socorrer a nuestros protectores, llevándose la armadura de Iron Man, y a Spider-Man, Chat Noir y Ladybug a través de una especie de portal, desde entonces no se sabe nada de ellos. - Dijo Alya. - Ahora, yo sé bien que hubo una gran cantidad de heridos, miles de euros perdidos en daños, así como la pérdida de un lugar histórico por culpa de la pelea con el Arenero y al hecho que Ladybug no haya sido capaz de repararlo todo con sus poderes, pero les hago esta pregunta: Si Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir hicieran lo que varios de ustedes les piden, rendirse ante el Duende Verde y Hawk Moth, ¿de verdad estaríamos mejor? ¿En verdad les parece que nuestras vidas serían más seguras si nos controlaran criminales como esos dos? Yo no lo creo, pero cada persona tiene su opinión. Ahora, un mensaje exclusivo para los defensores de París: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man, quiero que ustedes tres sepan que así como hay gente que los abuchea, que los considera amenazas, que los agrede, que les da la espalda, existen personas como su servidora, que siempre los apoyaremos, que sin importar nada, siempre los considerará héroes. Quiero agradecerles el arriesgar sus vidas tantas veces por todos nosotros, también quisiera que hubiera una forma de pagárselos, pero me temo que nada que podamos hacer sería suficiente. Donde quiera que estén, espero que se recuperen pronto, en especial tú, Ladybug. París los necesita ahora más que nunca, sin importar lo que digan los que creen que no.  
Con esas palabras dichas, Alya cortó la transmisión de su video y miró a su computadora, viendo que la gente comenzaba otro debate sobre lo que ella había dicho.  
Al ver la pantalla, la chica de piel morena no pudo evitar suspirar y mirar al techo, esperando que su video hiciera la gente que le había dado la espalda a los héroes, recapacitara y por lo menos ya no los insultaran.  
Después de un par de momentos, Alya se levantó y miró la hora en el celular que el mismísimo Tony Stark aparentemente le había enviado para reemplazar el que había perdido en la pelea con el Arenero, luego lo metió en su bolsillo y salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a ver a su querida amiga, quien según el mensaje de texto de más temprano en la mañana, había sufrido una caída que le había causado bastante daño, gracias a los temblores causados por el Arenero.

* * *

Entre tanto, esa mañana de sábado, Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste y Harry Osborn estaban reunidos en la habitación de éste último, discutiendo sobre el mejoramiento académico que Harry había logrado muy a regañadientes, y muy a pesar de todas sus distracciones, como seguir intentando hablar con Lila, para averiguar qué le sucedía y porqué no hablaba con nadie.  
Y aunque les hubiera gustado tener a Nino con ellos, no sólo Norman Osborn y Gabriel Agreste lo consideraban una mala influencia, sino que el mismo chico de gafas había hecho bien claro que no se levantaba antes de las 12 del día, los sábados.  
\- Bueno, los exámenes finales se acercan y tus calificaciones han mejorado bastante... no tanto como tu padre querría, pero lo suficiente para mostrar que la hipótesis que tus calificaciones subirían si yo te ayudaba, es correcta. - Dijo Peter con un suspiro. - O al menos eso espero, tu padre es bastante estricto.  
\- Deberá ser suficiente, ya estoy cerca de la calificación que pide. - Dijo Harry.  
\- Esperemos que así sea, no quiero verte pidiendo limosnas por la calle. - Dijo Adrien, mitad en burla, mitad en serio.  
\- Como sea, ¿por fin dejarán de fastidiarme todo el día?  
\- Por lo menos yo sí, quiero ir con Alya a ver cómo se encuentra Marinette, ella me dijo más temprano que Mari tuvo una fea caída, pero que estará bien con algo de descanso. - Dijo Peter, haciendo que Harry y Adrien rieran entre dientes. - En serio, si alguno de ustedes sale de nuevo con que Marinette es mi novia, lo golpearé...  
\- Bueno, tanto tú como ella nos han dejado muy en claro que se han vuelto demasiado cercanos. - Dijo Adrien con una risilla.  
\- Sin mencionar que estás actuando exactamente como lo hacías antes de que empezaras a salir con Gwen. - Soltó Harry.  
\- Pues espero que les quede bien claro, Marinette y yo no tenemos ninguna relación secreta, sólo somos amigos y ya. - Espetó Peter.  
\- Como digas, yo apuesto a que antes del próximo curso, ustedes dos van a admitir que están saliendo, o van a empezar a salir.  
\- En cualquier caso, espero que Marinette se encuentre bien y que se recupere pronto. - Dijo Adrien. - Quisiera ir a verla, pero justo hoy tengo una reunión con la gente del concurso, los resultados ya se publicaron.  
\- Bien, ya quiero ver la expresión de Chloé cuando vea que no bromeaba cuando le dije que Peter solía ganar cuando se tomaba las cosas como un reto. - Sonrió Harry.  
\- Eres bastante cruel con Chloé, ¿sabes? Sé que ella puede ser... digamos una mala persona... pero no se merece ser humillada. - Dijo Adrien.  
\- Yo creo que le vendría bien algo de humillación, antes sólo era algo molesta, hoy en día es caprichosa, mandona, cruel y arrogante. Alguien debería regresarla a la tierra y enseñarle modales.  
\- Yo opino igual que Harry, pero no hay que excederse, la chica no es realmente mala, sólo bastante caprichosa. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Sólo espero que no sea demasiado, no le deseo mal a Chloé, a pesar de todo, sigo considerándola una de mis amigas. - Suspiró Adrien.  
\- En fin, ¿ahora qué hacemos?  
\- Yo recomiendo que tú y yo vayamos con Marinette a ver si está bien, Adrien no puede ir, pero podemos decirle cómo está por teléfono o algo así.  
\- Bueno... verás, yo también tengo algo que hacer hoy.  
\- Genial, entonces estoy solo...  
\- Oh, vamos, no seas melodramático, Pete. - Dijo Adrien. - Marinette necesita algo de apoyo.  
\- Además, míralo por el lado amable. - Dijo Harry.  
\- ¿Qué lado amable?  
En ese momento, Harry y Adrien compartieron una mirada de complicidad y dijeron al unísono con un tono de burla:  
\- Porque así podrías pasar más tiempo a solas con tu novia...  
El ojo de Peter tuvo un tic por un par de segundos mientras los herederos Osborn y Agreste estallaron en carcajadas ante la reacción del nerd de Queens. Pocos segundos después, Peter rugió en frustración y comenzó a perseguir a Adrien y Harry.  
\- ¡Voy a matarlos! - Rugió Peter mientras Adrien y Harry simplemente seguían corriendo y riendo.

* * *

 _(Un asesinato fallido más tarde)_

* * *

Tras intentar ahorcar a Harry Osborn y Adrien Agreste por seguir con sus burlas sobre su supuesta relación con Marinette (y fracasar monumentalmente gracias a las intervenciones del Gorila, Nathalie y Janice), el joven Peter Parker ahora se hallaba caminando hacia la panadería de los padres de Marinette mientras sus ansias y nerviosismo crecían poco a poco con cada paso que daba, pues dentro de su mochila no sólo se hallaba su pequeño kwami comiendo una barra de chocolate como de costumbre, sino que también estaba la revista donde se habían publicado los resultados del concurso de fotografía.  
Y mientras compraba la revista para mostrarle a Marinette los resultados, él había visto que el periódico de esa mañana decía un montón de insultos contra él, Ladybug y Chat Noir, cosa que lo desconcertó pues por un segundo creyó que dicho periódico era el Diario El Clarín.  
Lo malo fue que no lo era, era el periódico matinal de París.  
Y peor aún, él pudo escuchar a los transeúntes hablar pestes de ellos mientras caminaba por la calle.  
Parecía ser que los comentarios de J. Jonah Jameson y todos los que concordaban con sus ideas, así como los comentarios de Alya Césaire y sus seguidores, estaban causando controversia entre los ciudadanos de París, mostrando que ahora había inconformidad con los súperhéroes.  
Y ante todo eso, Peter no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, pues él creía que les había contagiado su mala suerte.  
Sin embargo, su culpa y remordimiento se evaporaron rápidamente al notar que ahora estaba frente a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, lo cual lo hizo sonreír un poco, ya que después de tantas desgracias que él había traído como Spider-Man, al menos como Peter Parker podría traerle buenas noticias a sus amigos, o al menos eso esperaba.  
Al entrar a la panadería, Peter se encontró a la señora Cheng detrás del mostrador, sonriendo amablemente, gesto que le hizo recordar un poco a su tía May.  
\- Buenos días, señora Cheng. - Dijo Peter mientras asentía amablemente.  
\- Buenos días, Peter, ¿estás aquí para ver a Marinette? - Dijo Sabine.  
\- Así es, ¿puedo pasar?  
\- Claro que sí, después de todo Marinette podría enojarse conmigo por no dejar pasar a su novio.  
En ese momento, Peter no pudo evitar sentir molestia y que su rostro ardía mientras se tornaba de un intenso color rojo.  
\- No somos novios... - Murmuró Peter mientras fruncía el ceño.  
\- Por favor, hijo, ese es el tipo de mentiras que yo le decía a mis padres sobre mi querida Sabine, Peter. - Rió Tom mientras aparecía y abrazaba a su esposa.  
\- No es mentira... lo que sea que les haya dicho mi tía o cualquiera de los chicos en la escuela, no es verdad. - Espetó Peter.  
\- Claro que sí, Peter. - Dijeron Tom y Sabine mientras le guiñaban un ojo al joven de Queens.  
Peter se sonrojó aún más mientras Sabine caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa.  
\- Sígueme, Peter, te llevaré a ver a Marinette. - Dijo Sabine.  
\- Gracias, señora Cheng. - Dijo Peter mientras su sonrojo desaparecía muy lentamente.  
Pocos segundos después, Peter Parker entró a la habitación de Marinette, abriendo la puerta lentamente y descubriendo que Alya estaba junto a Marinette.  
Y antes que pudiera siquiera saludar a su compañera de cabello negro, Alya sonrió maliciosamente y rió entre dientes, haciendo que Peter y Marinette la miraran con molestia.  
\- No te atrevas, Alya. - Advirtió Marinette.  
\- Sí, ya intenté matar a Harry y Adrien por eso... - Agregó Peter mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
\- Qué bueno es ver que a tu novio le importas tanto, Marinette. - Rió Alya.  
\- ¡Alya! - Espetó Marinette mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su mejor amiga a la cara.  
\- ¿Qué? Yo sólo digo las cosas como son.  
\- Claro... como aquella vez en que trataste de probar que Adrien era Chat Noir y que yo era Spider-Man... - Masculló Peter.  
\- Sigo firme con mi teoría, sólo que ese día no pude probar nada. - Dijo Alya mientras miraba a Peter con una sonrisa desafiante. - Además, eso explicaría porqué nunca te veo en los alrededores cuando hay ataques de villanos o intervenciones de Spider-Man.  
\- Como tú digas, en fin, gracias por venir, Peter. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Para qué están los amigos, ¿no? Además, te traje algo que bien podría alegrarte... o hacer que me odies... - Dijo Peter mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.  
\- No seas exagerado, Peter, nunca podría odiarte.  
\- Eso espero, porque esto es lo que te traje.  
En ese momento, Marinette soltó un gritito ahogado al ver la revista en las manos del fotógrafo de Queens, la cual estaba extendida hacia ella.  
\- Todavía no he visto el resultado, creo que ese honor te corresponde a tí. - Dijo Peter mientras Marinette tomaba la revista con manos temblorosas.  
La joven de cabello negro-azulado tragó con dificultad mientras veía la portada de la revista. Luego, en cuanto ella puso una mano sobre la esquina de la portada, la chica comenzó a temer que al revisar los resultados, ella vería que ni siquiera calificaría entre las mejores 10, o peor aún, que Chloé había ganado.  
Al notar que Marinette se había congelado, Peter puso una mano sobre su hombro con cuidado, sacando a la diseñadora de su estupor, haciendo que ella girara su mirada hacia él, notando la sonrisa de apoyo que el fotógrafo le dirigía. Ante ese gesto, Marinette dió un ligero suspiro y le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, luego volvió su atención a la revista y comenzó a pasar las páginas, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba gradualmente, mientras se acercaba a los resultados.  
Al llegar a la página indicada, Marinette no pudo más con el nerviosismo y la emoción, así que cerró los ojos y le entregó la revista a Alya.  
\- Ve los resultados por mí y si no son buenos, no me los digas... Bueno, mejor sí... O no... Es que no quiero saber que Chloé me ganó... - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Controla tus nervios, amiga. - Dijo Alya mientras le devolvía la revista a Marinette. - Todo estará bien, recuerda quién fue tu fotógrafo y que eres mucho más fotogénica y agradable que Chloé.  
\- Sólo confía en tí misma, ya verás que tendrás un excelente lugar y que Chloé ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ganar. - Dijo Peter con una sonrisa.  
Marinette sonrió ante las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos y volvió a tomar la revista, luego la abrió lentamente y lentamente bajó la mirada hacia los resultados.  
En cuanto los vio, Marinette tuvo sentimientos encontrados.  
Por un lado, estaba extasiada al ver que no sólo Chloé ni siquiera había llegado a los primeros 20 lugares, sino que ella misma tenía una posición altísima en la tabla, y por otro lado también se sintió decepcionada y deprimida, pues a pesar de tener un lugar excelente, éste era apenas el segundo.  
\- Perdí... - Soltó Marinette con un susurro.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron Peter y Alya.  
\- Yo... perdí...  
\- Oh, Marinette... Lo siento... - Soltó Alya.  
\- Yo también... Seguro que fue por algo que hice mal... - Suspiró Peter.  
\- No, no, no, no. Te equivocas, Pete, estoy en segundo lugar gracias a tí.  
\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Alya mientras tomaba la revista para ojearla. - Cierto, vaya que tienes talento, Peter, venciste a más de diez mil fotógrafos amateur en el mundo, el único mejor que tú es... ¿Peter Parker?  
En ese momento, ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Peter con incredulidad mientras el fotógrafo tomaba la revista y soltaba un gritito ahogado al ver los resultados, no sólo dándose cuenta que efectivamente, él estaba acreditado como el sujeto que había tomado las fotografías del primer y segundo lugares, sino que conocía muy bien a la ganadora.  
\- Mary Jane Watson... - Soltó Peter con un gritito ahogado.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Alya.  
\- La ganadora... Y-yo la conozco...  
\- ¿Por eso la ayudaste también?  
\- No es lo que crees, esa foto es del Halloween pasado, es por eso que Harry, MJ, Gwen y yo estamos disfrazados.  
\- Es cierto... - Dijo Marinette mientras volvía a tomar la revista.  
\- ¿Gwen? ¿Te refieres a la chica que mencionaron en el Clarín el día de esa infección del Duende Verde? - Preguntó Alya.  
\- La misma, pero quisiera no hablar de ella... Es algo sumamente personal.  
\- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes sobre ella, Alya? - Preguntó Marinette.  
\- El sitio web del Clarín dice algunas cosas sobre ella en la edición del día en que Spider-Man dejó de aparecer en Nueva York.  
\- ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Gwen? - Pidió Peter en un tono de tristeza.  
\- Lo siento...  
Mientras Alya le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Peter, Marinette miró la foto del primer lugar, comparándola con la suya, notando que había ciertos detalles que le llamaron la atención. Por ejemplo, de los cuatro chicos en la foto, ella podía reconocer a Peter y Harry, quienes estaban vestidos como Spider-Man pero sin la máscara y un vampiro, respectivamente; y junto a ellos estaban una pelirroja vestida como la Avispa (quien ella podía deducir, era Mary Jane Watson), y una rubia que usaba gafas y un disfraz de doctora, quien acorde a lo que había dicho Peter, era Gwen Stacy.  
Según lo que veía en la foto, los cuatro estaban haciendo morisquetas a la cámara, estando en una especie de feria. Pero una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fue el increíble parecido entre el fotógrafo que estaba sosteniendo la cámara y un cierto trepamuros que había hecho aparición el mismo día que Peter Parker llegó al Colegio François Dupont.  
\- Así que... ¿por qué Mary Jane no te dijo que ganó? - Preguntó Alya, en un intento de romper el silencio.  
\- No lo sé, quizás no lo ha visto o quizás me odie por dejarla básicamente abandonada en Midtown y no la culpo, pero en serio necesitaba alejarme de Nueva York... muchos recuerdos dolorosos pasaron ahí, todos en el último año. - Suspiró Peter.  
\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces bastante a Spider-Man? Eso sólo sirve para apoyar mi teoría...  
\- Es una hipótesis, una teoría es algo confirmado. Y todos los que ven la foto dicen lo mismo, pero nah, sólo compré ese disfraz porque era el único de mi talla... Además hubiera sido un muy patético Jason Voorhees. - Dijo Peter, riendo la última parte.  
\- ¿Y por qué no tienes la máscara?  
\- ¿Acaso has usado máscaras como las de ellos? Se caen muy seguido y es molesto, así que mejor me la quité.  
\- Peter... - Dijo Marinette de repente.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?... Oh, bueno, mira, si me odias, puedo irme, sé que probablemente estás molesta así que...  
En ese momento, Marinette rió entre dientes le sonrió al fotógrafo, quien la miró confundido. Luego la diseñadora puso la revista en la mesita de noche y abrazó al chico de Queens.  
\- Ya te dije que no podría odiarte, no seas exagerado. - Dijo Marinette mientras rompía el abrazo. - Sólo quería agradecerte, de no ser por tí, seguramente habría acabado en centésimo lugar.  
\- No tienes porqué agradecer... - Dijo Peter con un sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa.  
\- Aww... son tan tiernos, esto va directo al blog de la escuela. - Dijo Alya mientras filmaba la escena.  
\- ¡ALYA! - Rugió Marinette.  
Con eso dicho, la diseñadora se abalanzó sobre su amiga, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las punzadas de dolor que sintió, en un intento de arrebatarle su celular para borrar el video que la reportera había tomado, mientras Peter se maldecía a sí mismo, pues gracias a las palabras de Alya, él pudo formularse una hipótesis de quién y cómo había empezado el rumor de su noviazgo con Marinette.  
\- ¿Por qué creí que enseñarle a usar Twitter y Facebook a la tía May era buena idea...? - Se preguntó Peter mientras Alya y Marinette forcejeaban en el piso.

* * *

 _(Otro asesinato fallido después)_

* * *

Varias horas más tarde y tras intentar impedir que Alya publicara el video de Marinette abrazando a Peter, (y fracasar estrepitosamente en el intento principalmente por la mala suerte de Marinette), ahora la joven se hallaba sentada frente a su escritorio, mirando los resultados del concurso y sintiendo una punzada de celos y molestia al ver el sonriente rostro de Mary Jane Watson y la descripción que la pelirroja le había dado a la fotografía.  
"Disfruta los momentos buenos con tus amigos, pues éstos no durarán y puede que no tengas otra oportunidad de hacerlo." Decía justo debajo de la foto, junto a un pequeño obituario y un mensaje de condolencia por parte de la revista, donde mencionaban que Gwen Stacy había muerto pocos meses después de que tomaran esa foto.  
Y mientras Marinette estaba observando la fotografía, Tikki se le acercó silenciosamente y se posó junto a la revista, mirando la misma foto que su elegida, luego le dignó una mirada de intriga.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando, Marinette? - Preguntó Tikki.  
\- En varias cosas, Tikki. - Dijo Marinette.  
\- ¿Como en qué?  
\- Bueno... estoy decepcionada... si no fuera por la tal Mary Jane Watson, habría ganado.  
\- Esas cosas pasan, Marinette, no te preocupes.  
\- Lo sé, pero también está lo que me dijiste acerca de mi Amuleto Encantado y que tenía límites, además del hecho de que Peter es increíblemente similar a Spider-Man, pero definitivamente no pueden ser la misma persona, así como Chat Noir y Adrien no son el mismo sujeto. Spider-Man es un cretino y Peter es un buen tipo.  
\- Marinette, tú también has sido bastante grosera con el trepamuros.  
\- Está bien, lo admito... pero le hice una promesa al Doctor Strange, seré más paciente y más amable con Spidey.  
\- Es bueno oír eso, ¿hay algo más rondando por tu cabeza?  
\- Sí. Quiero saber más sobre Mary Jane Watson, y de paso también sobre Gwen Stacy.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Quiero saber si debería sentirme culpable por odiar a la chica Watson por vencerme, o si está... bueno, bien.  
\- Marinette, no está bien odiar a la gente que no conoces. Es más, ni siquiera está bien odiar.  
\- No es odio como tal, es más bien... uhh... ¿cómo decirlo con delicadeza?  
\- ¿No te agrada?  
\- Eso es lo más acertado...  
\- Será mejor que no te crees una imagen de esa chica antes de conocerla, después de todo, Harry y Peter te agradan y ambos son amigos suyos.  
\- Tienes razón, pero por otro lado, también está lo de Gwen Stacy. Es obvio hasta para el más obtuso que Jameson está en contra de Spidey, por lo que los únicos que pueden decirnos con franqueza lo que pasó esa noche, son Peter y Spider-Man.  
En ese segundo, un aterrador grito fue escuchado desde la calle, lo que hizo que Marinette se apresurara a la ventana y tratara de encontrar quién había gritado y porqué.  
Justo en la calle, la joven portadora del Miraculous de la Creación y la Buena Suerte vio a un grupo de personas señalando hacia ella, lo que la confundió un poco. Sin embargo, su confusión fue rápidamente reemplazada por terror al ver una extraña figura trepar por la pared del edificio donde vivía, pasando justo frente a su ventana, haciéndola caer de espaldas y soltar un quejido de dolor.  
Y aunque por un momento creyó que era Spider-Man, ella notó que lo que fuera que estuviera trepando por su edificio estaba gruñendo y siseando, y tenía una cola, además de ser de color verde.  
Pocos momentos después, la kwami roja se acercó a Marinette y la miró con preocupación.  
\- Marinette, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Tikki.  
\- No... ¿qué fue esa cosa? - Se preguntó Marinette en voz alta.  
\- No lo sé, en todos mis años nunca ví algo como eso... o tal vez sí, no lo recuerdo.  
\- Pues sea lo que sea, Ladybug no puede quedarse aquí sentada sin hacer nada mientras esa cosa está suelta por ahí.  
\- Pero, Marinette, aún no estás recuperada del todo de la pelea con el Arenero...  
\- Eso no importa, no puedo arriesgarme a dejar que esa cosa lastime a alguien, no sabemos si Chat Noir o Spider-Man están enterados de esto.  
Con eso dicho, Marinette se puso de pie y frunció el ceño con decisión.  
\- ¡Tikki, motas! - Dijo Marinette con firmeza.  
En ese segundo, Marinette fue envuelta por una luz cegadora, y pocos momentos después, Ladybug salió por la pequeña escotilla y lanzó su yoyo, esperando poder encontrar y vencer a lo que fuera que estaba suelto.  
Tras seguir los gritos de pánico y asombro por varios minutos, así como soportar el dolor que le provocaba hacer movimientos bruscos, Marinette logró divisar a la extraña criatura, espantando a un grupo de transeúntes que iban caminando por la calle antes de arrancar la tapa de una alcantarilla y meterse por ella, cosa que hizo que Ladybug hiciera una mueca de asco y disgusto, pues ella tendría que ir tras esa criatura.  
Sin embargo, antes de poder ir tras la criatura, un extraño sonido fue escuchado y sintió que algo detuvo su pie en seco, lo cual hizo que la heroína parisina mirara su pie y viera que había una sustancia blanca y pegajosa manteniéndola unida al suelo.  
\- No deberías estar afuera, sigues herida. - Dijo una voz conocida.  
\- No podía dejar que esa cosa siguiera libre por ahí, quién sabe qué rayos es, qué está planeando o qué puede llegar a hacer. - Respondió Ladybug.  
\- Aún así, no es seguro para tí, mi Lady, deja que el cabeza de red y yo nos encarguemos. - Dijo la voz de Chat Noir.  
\- Ni lo sueñen, estaré lastimada pero aún puedo ayudar, así que quítame esta cosa del pie, Spider-Man.  
\- No sé cómo, no tengo ningún solvente para esa cosa.  
Ante esa revelación, Ladybug soltó un suspiro de frustración.  
\- Chat Noir, ¿te importaría? - Preguntó Ladybug mientras señalaba a su pie.  
\- Siempre es un gusto ayudarte, mi Lady, pero no creo que... - Dijo Chat Noir titubeando.  
\- Chaton, sólo corta esta cosa ya.  
En ese momento, Chat Noir se acercó a Ladybug y cortó la telaraña con un zarpazo, cosa que hizo que Spider-Man suspirara.  
\- Me recuerdas a mí, justo antes de la Nación Duende, sufrí algunas heridas en batalla con el Doctor Octopus y el Cap quizo que me quedara fuera de la acción hasta sanar, pero aún así fui a enfrentar al Duende Verde. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras saltaba sobre el borde del edificio. - Bueno, esa cosa no va a atraparse sola.  
Los tres héroes saltaron hacia el suelo, cayendo grácilmente, sin embargo, Ladybug aún resintió la caída debido a sus heridas. Aún así, la joven del traje moteado ignoró el dolor y siguió a sus compañeros.  
Pero pronto los tres se arrepintieron de su decisión, pues el olor era absolutamente nauseabundo, y dado que Chat Noir tenía el sentido del olfato aumentado, fue mucho peor para él.  
Sin embargo, prontamente Spider-Man hizo una especie de bufandas con su telaraña y le entregó una a Ladybug y la otra a Chat Noir, después hizo una para sí mismo, tras lo cual Spider-Man la enrolló alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo su boca y su nariz.  
\- No bloquea por completo los olores del drenaje, pero por lo menos lo vuelve más tolerable. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- En serio eres el mejor, cabeza de red. - Soltó Chat Noir mientras terminaba de cubrir su boca y nariz.  
\- Será mejor apresurarnos, mis telarañas se disuelven después de una hora.  
\- Entonces es hora de seguir adelante. - Dijo Ladybug. - Pero será difícil ver, este lugar es sumamente oscuro.  
\- Sólo agarren mi cola, yo los guiaré. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Tengo una mejor idea.  
Spider-Man puso una mano sobre la hebilla de su cinturón de utilidad y presionó dicha hebilla, haciendo que ésta se encendiera y emitiera una luz rojiza, la cual si bien no era muy intensa, al menos les proporcionaba la suficiente iluminación para poder ver bien.  
Y lo curioso era que la linterna en el cinturón del héroe arácnido formaba una figura parecida a su máscara.  
\- Señal arácnida. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Útil para llevar a criminales a un lugar del cual no puedan escapar de mis telarañas y para cuando hay poca luz.  
\- Eres una caja de sorpresas, Spidey. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Eso fue lo último, además de las figuras y objetos que puedo hacer con mi telaraña, no tengo nada más que mostrar.  
\- Como sea, dejemos su pequeño momento de unión para después, digo, sé que Madame Web, el Maestro Fu y el Doctor Strange nos recomendaron ser más abiertos, pero este no es el momento. - Espetó Chat Noir.  
Ladybug y Spider-Man asintieron y siguieron su camino, navegando a través del drenaje con mayor facilidad. Aunque claro que seguir el rastro de una monstruosa criatura era bastante fácil, ya que había grandes rasguños en el suelo y las paredes.  
Tras alrededor de media hora, los defensores de París llegaron a una especie de cámara subterránea, la cual tenía varias piezas metálicas, hojas con fórmulas químicas escritas con trazos irregulares y trozos de cristal por doquier, así como restos de distintas sustancias.  
\- Bueno, al parecer esa cosa es bastante más inteligente de lo que creía. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Me atrevería a decir que tiene intelecto privilegiado. - Dijo Chat Noir. - Estas fórmulas tienen sentido y son bastante avanzadas, ni siquiera yo puedo comprender qué son.  
\- ¿Eres un científico o algo así, Chat? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- No, pero sí soy bastante listo. - Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa felina. - Sólo es otro más de mis muchos talentos, mi Lady.  
\- Volviendo al tema de esta cosa. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras revisaba lo que solía ser un CPU. - Parece que está tomando partes muy específicas de las cosas que están aquí, las preguntas serían ¿qué demonios quiere construir y cómo es que puede hacerlo?  
En ese segundo, los oídos de Chat Noir se movieron un poco al mismo tiempo que Spider-Man sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca, cosa que hizo que tanto Chat Noir como Spider-Man se pusieran junto a Ladybug, en posición de combate, lo cual confundió un poco a la heroína del traje de motas.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Hay algo aquí... - Dijo Chat Noir. - Puedo oírlo.  
\- Y yo lo confirmo, mi sentido arácnido se activó. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Invaden mi espacio personal...  
\- Creo que preferirás que seamos nosotros a esa cosa, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- No lo sé, tal vez sea más amable que ustedes dos. - Rió Ladybug entre dientes.  
\- Nunca me quejo de una buena broma, pero no creo que sea el tiempo adecuado para bromear... - Soltó Spider-Man con un tono bastante serio.  
Justo en ese momento, Spider-Man sintió una punzada en la nuca, lo que hizo que instintivamente derribara a sus compañeros , logrando que los tres esquivaran lo que parecía ser un coletazo, el cual terminó destruyendo una parte de la pared con facilidad.  
\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- ¡Discúlpenme! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras lanzaba a sus compañeros en el aire.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir volaron por los aires un momento, antes de lograr girar y aterrizar con agilidad, pero Ladybug aún seguía herida, por lo que su cuerpo volvió a resentir la caída, haciéndola soltar un quejido de dolor al rodar por el suelo.  
\- ¿Estás bien, mi Lady? - Preguntó un preocupado Chat Noir.  
\- Preocúpate por Spidey, yo estaré bien. - Dijo Ladybug.  
Justo en ese segundo, Spider-Man aulló de dolor al recibir un poderoso coletazo en el abdomen, el cual lo lanzó hacia atrás con gran fuerza y lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro.  
Tras esto, el héroe arácnido cayó al suelo y gruñó de dolor mientras Chat Noir y Ladybug lo ayudaban a levantarse, luego los tres miraron al frente al escuchar un fuerte rugido. En ese momento, Spider-Man apuntó la señal arácnida hacia la fuente del rugido y los protectores de París soltaron un grito ahogado al ver a una especie de lagarto con forma humanoide, que vestía unos raídos pantalones cafés y una bata de laboratorio rasgada.  
Y en cuanto el lagarto humanoide los vió, éste soltó otro rugido y se escurrió de regreso a la oscuridad.  
Una vez que Spider-Man estuvo de pie, éste puso la señal arácnida en las manos de Ladybug y dijo:  
\- Tú eres la única de nosotros que está indefensa contra ese lagarto. - Dijo Spider-Man con un tono de preocupación. - Usa la señal para salir del drenaje, Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos de esa cosa.  
\- Y no digas que no nos abandonarás, tienes que irte. - Dijo Chat Noir con un tono severo. - Sigues herida y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.  
\- Aún puedo pelear, no pienso dejarlos solos contra esa criatura... - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- ¿No es eso lindo? - Dijo una voz rasposa que remarcaba mucho las eses. - La insecta no quiere que el felino y el arácnido mueran solos.  
\- No sé porqué no me sorprende que puedas hablar, o que seas la primera de las personas que enfrentamos que no me dice insecto. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Obviamente jamás antes han enfrentado a alguien de mi intelecto y habilidades...  
\- Cierto, sólo hemos enfrentado a un sujeto de tu intelecto pero con brazos mecánicos. - Dijo Chat Noir socarronamente.  
\- ¡Mentiras! ¡Mi evolución me ha llevado más lejos que a cualquier simple humano!  
\- Así que antes eras humano... Qué bueno, me encantará conocer al lunático bajo esas escamas una vez que te regresemos a la normalidad. - Soltó Ladybug en un tono inusualmente burlón.  
Al oír eso, el Lagarto rugió y trató de abalanzarse sobre los jóvenes héroes, pero gracias a que fue un movimento predecible y a que Spider-Man y Chat Noir estaban muy atentos con sus respectivos sentidos aumentados, ambos héroes lo golpearon fuertemente en el abdomen con una patada doble, la cual hizo retroceder a la criatura. Sin embargo, el Lagarto continuó en pie de guerra y volvió a arremeter contra los héroes, cosa que hizo que Chat Noir sacara su vara y la extendiera, en un intento por volver a golpear al Lagarto, pero éste logró bloquear el golpe con su mano y tomar la vara para golpear al héroe felino contra el suelo y el techo, antes que Spider-Man disparara dos hebras de telaraña y las usara como resortera para volver a patear al Lagarto, mientras Ladybug usaba la señal arácnida para revisar a Chat Noir.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Ladybug mientras ayudaba a Chat Noir a ponerse de pie.  
\- Sí... Pero vaya que esa cosa es fuerte... - Dijo Chat Noir entrecortadamente.  
\- ¡Dímelo a mí! - Gritó Spider-Man entre los gruñidos del Lagarto y el ajetreo de su lucha.  
\- Ladybug, usa tu Amuleto Encantado, tenemos que atrapar a esa lagartija súper-crecida.  
\- Pero si lo hago, aún no creo que pueda ver cómo usarlo si este lugar está tan oscuro... - Soltó Ladybug.  
\- ¡Intercambia máscaras con Chat Noir! ¡Así podrás ver en la oscuridad y Chat no quedará indefenso gracias a su sentido del oído! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Es demasiado arriesgado! ¿Qué tal si accidentalmente descubro la identidad de Chat Noir?  
\- ¿Sería eso tan malo? ¿O es que temes que no podrás resistirte a mí si ves mi verdadero rostro? - Preguntó Chat Noir con un tono seductor.  
Justo en ese momento, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del héroe del traje negro, pero fue inmediatamente borrada por una bola de telaraña que lo golpeó en el rostro y lo cubrió de dicha sustancia.  
\- ¡Sólo hagan el cambio antes que esta cosa logre comerme! - Dijo Spider-Man en un tono que sugería que él estaba forcejeando con la criatura.  
Chat Noir gruñó y se arrancó la telaraña del rostro, luego puso su mano sobre su máscara y tiró suavemente de ella, creyendo que no cedería, pero para su sorpresa, el héroe de cabello rubio pudo quitarse el antifaz sin problema alguno.  
Ante esto, él no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas, pues literalmente estaba exponiendo su mayor secreto a la chica de sus sueños, pero para su fortuna, la señal arácnida no producía la suficiente luz como para iluminar su rostro y revelarle su identidad a Ladybug, por lo que simplemente tomó la mano de la heroína del traje de motas y rápidamente puso su antifaz en ella, cubriendo la señal arácnida lo más que pudo para mantener oculta su identidad.  
\- Póntelo y dame tu máscara, mi Lady. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras Ladybug apagaba la señal arácnida.  
\- No creí que de verdad pudiéramos quitarnos las máscaras. - Preguntó Ladybug con sorpresa mientras tomaba la máscara de Chat Noir.  
\- ¡QUÍTATE LA MÁSCARA Y DÁSELA A CHAT NOIR ANTES QUE TE LA ARRANQUE! - Gritó Spider-Man mientras era sacudido fuertemente por el Lagarto con su cola.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir se estremecieron por el súbito grito de Spider-Man, luego Ladybug rápidamente se quitó su antifaz, sintiéndose expuesta, luego le entregó dicho objeto a Chat Noir y rápidamente se puso la máscara del héroe gatuno, al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir se ponía la suya.  
En cuanto ambos tuvieron las máscaras puestas, Ladybug se sorprendió al notar que podía ver el lugar sin dificultad, mientras que Chat Noir tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba usando las orejas de su traje para poder encontrar a Spider-Man y al Lagarto.  
Una vez que ambos encontraron al héroe y al monstruo, los dos prepararon sus armas y se lanzaron contra el Lagarto.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man estaba contra la pared, forcejeando con el hocico del Lagarto, quien intentaba arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. De repente, algo golpeó fuertemente al Lagarto en la espalda, lo que hizo que el gigantesco reptil soltara un aullido de dolor y se distrajera lo suficiente para que Spider-Man lograra darle un par de rodillazos en el abdomen y una poderosa patada doble que lo enviaron a estrellarse contra un par de tuberías. Y mientras el Lagarto se recuperaba del ataque, éste oyó a Ladybug decir:  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado!  
De repente, un destello de luz apareció, y pocos segundos después el destello se convirtió en un extintor con motas negras, el cual Ladybug miró con algo de incredulidad. Luego, la heroína con el antifaz de Chat Noir miró al Lagarto, quien nuevamente estaba en pie de guerra y rugiendo hacia ellos, y notó que era directamente sobre él con quien tenía que usar su Amuleto Encantado.  
Ladybug sonrió con satisfacción y preparó el extintor mientras el Lagarto seguía corriendo hacia ellos y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ladybug apuntó la manguera del extintor hacia el Lagarto y apretó la manija, soltando una especie de líquido que hizo retroceder a la criatura, al mismo tiempo que congelaba el brazo y parte del torso del Lagarto al instante.  
\- Qué extintor tan raro... - Dijo Marinette mientras el Lagarto aullaba de dolor.  
\- ¡Es nitrógeno líquido, cuidado a dónde lo disparas! - Dijo Chat Noir mientras preparaba su vara para golpear al villano.  
Chat Noir rugió y golpeó al Lagarto con su vara, y éste último en un intento por protegerse del ataque del héroe felino, el Lagarto levantó su brazo congelado pero dicho acto fue inútil pues su brazo fue hecho pedazos y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido por una patada doble en la espalda por parte de Spider-Man. Mientras trastabillaba por causa del ataque del héroe de Queens, el Lagarto fue derribado por Ladybug, quien ató sus piernas con su yoyo.  
Después de eso, Spider-Man disparó varias telarañas contra el Lagarto para mantenerlo bajo control, tras lo cual los tres héroes se acercaron al derribado villano manteniendo sus guardias en alto.  
\- Creo que lo tenemos bajo control. - Soltó Chat Noir.  
\- Vaya que esta pelea fue extraña. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Ahora sólo queda pensar en cómo sacaremos al Lagarto de la alcantarilla sin que nos devore. - Suspiró Ladybug.  
\- ¡NO LO HARÁN! - Rugió el Lagarto.  
Justo en ese momento, Spider-Man saltó y se adhirió al techo del drenaje, reaccionando instintivamente a su Sentido Arácnido, sin embargo, Ladybug y Chat Noir no fueron tan afortunados, pues un poderoso coletazo los golpeó en el abdomen, sofocándolos y lanzándolos a estrellarse dolorosamente contra el muro detrás de ellos.  
Y mientras Ladybug se recuperaba del ataque sufrido, ella logró ver al Lagarto acercarse a una extraña máquina en el suelo para después arrancar algo similar a una lata de dicha máquina.  
Pocos segundos después, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man se pusieron de pie y volvieron a arremeter contra el Lagarto, únicamente para ser detenidos en seco por una nube de un gas que les causó un poco de escozor en la garganta y los hizo toser. Luego los tres escucharon al Lagarto gruñir para después huir del lugar rápidamente mientras Spider-Man soltaba un suspiro y le ofrecía una mano a Ladybug.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el héroe arácnido entre tosidos.  
\- Esto me va a doler en la mañana, pero estoy bien. - Dijo Ladybug mientras tomaba la mano de Spider-Man.  
\- Bueno... otro fracaso que añadir a la lista... - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Tranquilo, al parecer logramos distraerlo lo suficiente para retrasar sus planes, eso nos dará tiempo para saber qué es lo que quiere hacer y detenerlo. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Quizás tiene algo que ver con eso. - Dijo Ladybug mientras caminaba a un punto del drenaje.  
Mientras la heroína caminaba, ella encendió la Señal Arácnida e iluminó una parte del lugar donde estaban, mostrando un extraño aparato.  
\- No puede ser... - Dijeron Chat Noir y Spider-Man mientras caminaban al aparato.  
Los héroes masculinos se acercaron al aparato en el suelo del drenaje y tras inspeccionarlo un poco, ambos soltaron un gritito ahogado, el cual confundió a Ladybug.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Esta cosa es un dispositivo Ganali. - Explicó Chat Noir. - Debe haberlo robado de OsCorp porque ninguna otra compañía los tiene.  
\- No del todo, Industrias Stark tiene tres pero todos están en América. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que hace este dispositivo? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Lo que hace es tomar una muestra de alguna sustancia, digamos un antivirus, y dispara un proyectil el cual crea una nube de ese antivirus, esparciéndolo rápidamente a un radio previamente establecido.  
\- Podría usarse para curar una epidemia en una ciudad grande como la Ciudad de México en cuestión de horas. - Agregó Chat Noir. - Y en manos de esa cosa, no puede significar nada bueno.  
\- Debe estar desarrollando alguna especie de virus mutagénico, o al menos eso creo, después de todo, habló de su supuesta superioridad sobre la raza humana.  
\- Si es así, la cosa que nos arrojó debe ser un prototipo, pues pareció enfadarse cuando no tuvo efecto en nosotros.  
\- Aún. - Espetó Spider-Man. - No sabemos si somos inmunes del todo a esa cosa, tendré que hacer algunos análisis a muestras de nuestras sangres, probablemente necesite pedirle ayuda a Reed Richards y los Vengadores.  
\- Un momento, un momento. - Dijo Ladybug algo preocupada. - ¿O sea que ese lagarto quería convertirnos en algo como él?  
\- Es lo más probable, y eso me aterra.  
\- Ya somos dos. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Querrás decir tres. - Suspiró Ladybug. - ¿Creen que nos convertiremos en monstruos como esa cosa?  
\- Sólo podemos esperar que nuestros cuerpos sean inmunes a ese mutágeno, tenemos algo de probabilidades teniendo en cuenta cuánto nos protegen nuestros Miraculous.  
\- Bueno... - Dijo Ladybug mientras apagaba la Señal Arácnida para quitarse el antifaz de Chat Noir. - Tenemos que irnos antes que nuestras transformaciones se acaben... y probablemente necesitemos tomar una muy larga ducha para quitarnos la peste del drenaje.  
\- Concuerdo. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba su antifaz y le regresaba a Ladybug el suyo.  
Con eso dicho, los tres héroes rápidamente se dirigieron a la alcantarilla más cercana y salieron por ella, tras eso los tres se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo que alguien se metió a OsCorp y robó uno de los Ganali?! - Demandó un Norman Osborn sumamente enfurecido.  
\- Según los informes, una criatura entró a OsCorp, atacó a los guardias y robó el Ganali del laboratorio del Doctor Connors. - Dijo Janice mientras leía un documento en su tablet.  
\- ¡¿Para qué demonios robó el Ganali?! ¡¿Y qué carajos fue lo que se metió a mi compañía?!  
\- Según los informes, fue una especie de lagarto humanoide.  
\- ¡¿Lagarto humanoide?! ¡¿O sea que uno de esos payasos está intentando hundir mi empresa?!  
\- Eso parece, señor.  
\- Muy bien, ordena a los guardias que dupliquen, no, que cuadrupliquen la seguridad del complejo y reúne a todos los equipos, quiero asegurarme de que esto no es un trabajo interno.  
\- ¿Seguro que no es uno de sus "trabajadores secretos", señor Osborn?  
\- En definitiva, OsCorp está en el radar desde que los Vengadores arruinaron mi trato con Klaww, sería estúpido causar un alboroto en mi compañía. Eso llamaría demasiado la atención.  
\- Bien, le ayudaré a investigar quién es el culpable.  
\- Lo haré yo mismo, y quien sea que está detrás de todo esto, lo pagará caro.  
Dicho eso, Norman Osborn salió de su oficina, siendo seguido por su asistente Janice, mientras era observado desde el primer piso de la Mansión Osborn por Harry, quien simplemente suspiró en exasperación y cansancio.  
\- Bueno... otra vez se fue y ni siquiera me avisó... - Soltó Harry.  
El joven Osborn suspiró de nuevo y caminó de regreso a su habitación mientras golpeaba la pared junto a él distraídamente.  
Tras varios metros de caminar, el joven Osborn suspiró de nuevo, luego oyó un ruido extraño que le llamó la atención, un ruido causado por su puño golpeando una parte de la pared que sonaba hueca. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y golpeó suavemente un punto de la pared con suavidad sólo para comprobar que en efecto era un espacio hueco, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se llevara una mano a la barbilla y levantara una ceja en señal de sorpresa y confusión.  
\- ¿Qué hay aquí? - Preguntó Harry a sí mismo.  
Harry le dio unos golpecitos al punto hueco y se sorprendió al oír un siseo mecánico, luego vio que un panel de la pared se abrió y reveló un escáner de huella dactilar, el cual estaba encendido.  
Al ver el escáner, Harry hizo un gesto de confusión y sorpresa, luego acercó su mano tentativamente y la colocó sobre el escáner, el cuál despidió una luz y analizó la palma del joven Osborn, luego otro siseo mecánico se oyó y una puerta secreta se abrió junto al escáner. Harry dió un paso hacia atrás y soltó un gritito ahogado al ver que había un cuarto lleno de artilugios, luego el adolescente entró a la habitación y jadeó de nuevo al ver que dentro había más que sólo artilugios.  
En el fondo de la habitación secreta, Harry vio un conjunto de seis armaduras similares a las de Iron Man.  
Una de ellas era exactamente igual a la de Iron Man, pero con un patrón de color digno del Capitán América y no tenía un reactor ARC en el pecho sino una fuente de energía en forma de estrella.  
Sin embargo, la que de verdad le llamó la atención era una que tenía un casco azul con una máscara hecha de una especie de vidrio de color naranja, un patrón de color similar al traje del Capitán América y con un águila blanca en el pecho, la cual era obviamente la fuente de poder.  
Harry sonrió y se acercó para poder verla con más detenimiento, notando que había una placa a un lado de la armadura.  
\- Traje Blindado de Poder de Respuesta a Amenazas Variables OsC-02 Versión 1.2. - Leyó Harry. - ¿Quién lo diría? Mi padre, el que me regañó por copiarle frases a Peter, MJ y Flash, le copió esta idea a Tony Stark.  
Harry soltó una carcajada de sorpresa, luego vio el reflejo de su rostro en la máscara del traje y soltó un gritito ahogado.  
Desde hacía algún tiempo, Harry había querido tener la oportunidad de poseer superpoderes como Spider-Man, Ladybug o Chat Noir. Incluso desde antes de que el trepamuros provocara la muerte de Gwen Stacy, Harry lo consideraba una amenaza y no confiaba en él, por lo que deseaba el tener poderes para demostrarle a todos lo que era un verdadero héroe.  
Alguien que no dejara morir a la gente, alguien que no fallara constantemente en detener a los malos.  
Alguien que no fuera un fracaso.  
Con eso en mente, Harry puso una mano sobre el traje mecánico y sonrió.  
\- Esta es mi oportunidad... - Dijo Harry.

* * *

 _Pues heme aquí con la compensación que les voy a dar aquí. Desde hace algún tiempo que he querido dejarles algo que los deje enganchados, pero a pesar que intenté hacer una especie de vista previa al futuro, preferí no hacer tanto spoiler y mejor les dejo todos los arcos y sub-arcos que pasarán en este fic. El código es el siguiente: Un guión (-) indica los arcos principales, un asterisco (*) indica sub-arcos dentro del arco principal, un acento circonflexo (^) significa un arco compartido con "Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra Mística", y un signo de suma (+) indica un arco importante pero que estará en "Miraculous Spider-Man: Archivos Secretos" o en el fic hermano a éste, o séase "Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra Mística"._

 _Sin más que decir, he aquí los arcos que serán adaptados y/o conformarán este fic:_

 ** _-Los Seis Siniestros  
_** ** _*Pesadilla neogenética  
_** ** _*El comienzo  
_** ** _^Arañas y estrellas  
_** ** _-El disfraz del alien  
_** ** _*Venganza simbiótica  
_** ** _-El Día de los Héroes  
_** ** _*Guerra de Villanos  
_** ** _-La saga de los clones  
_** ** _^Guerra Ancestral  
_** ** _+La Guerra Mística  
_** ** _-El pasado  
_** ** _-Guerra Civil  
_** ** _-Guerras Secretas  
_** ** _+El Sitio de Mewni  
_** ** _-Mal renacido  
_** ** _-Los Doce Siniestros  
_** ** _-El Fin_**

 _(Pues parece que habrá muchas guerras :D)_


	11. Capítulo 10-1

**Capítulo 10.- Súper-Modelo.**

* * *

 _Parte 1.- American Son._

* * *

Harry Osborn se hallaba completamente feliz.  
Algunos días después del pequeño descubrimiento en la mansión de su padre, el joven Osborn había encontrado la forma para convertir la armadura a su modo portátil, el cual era algo pesado pero podía llevarse como si fuera una mochila ultramoderna.  
Y sin que Janice o su padre siquiera lo notaran, él la había llevado a la escuela y ahora estaba impaciente por poder probarla, para demostrarle a toda París lo que era un verdadero héroe.  
Sin embargo, el día estuvo en una completa y desconcertante calma, en especial teniendo en cuenta los ataques del Arenero y el Lagarto, y que éste último seguía suelto por ahí.  
Y dado que Harry estaba mucho más concentrado en encontrar el momento justo para usar su armadura por primera vez, el joven Osborn no notó una pequeña bola de papel que lo golpeó en el rostro y lo sacó de su estupor.  
Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar qué le había dado en el rostro, pues estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para notar el papel, luego notó que Adrien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y le señalaba discretamente que mirara a su escritorio.  
Harry hizo lo que el rubio le indicaba y notó la bola de papel, luego, por mera curiosidad, el chico castaño desdobló la hoja de papel y vió una nota escrita en ella.  
"Pon atención, holgazán." Decía la nota.  
Harry rodó los ojos y miró con molestia a Adrien, luego arrugó el papel de nuevo y se lo lanzó de vuelta a Adrien, pero tuvo la mala suerte de no notar que la profesora Bustier estaba mirando directamente a sus alumnos y vió a Harry lanzando el papel.  
\- ¡Señor Osborn! - Espetó la profesora de Lenguaje. - ¿Acaso quiere que lo envíe a la oficina del director?  
\- Adrien me arrojó esa nota, señorita Bustier. - Se excusó el joven Osborn.  
\- No me interesa, no quiero que vuelva a interrumpir mis clases o lo enviaré directo a la oficina del director.  
\- Está bien, señorita...  
El resto de la clase siguió sin problema alguno, salvo por una que otra discusión entre los alumnos, ya fuere acerca de algún tema del que estuvieran charlando o sobre sus actuales opiniones sobre los tres defensores de París.  
Por otro lado, Harry simplemente iba cargando su mochila y resintiendo el cansancio por tener una mochila de poco más de diez kilogramos sobre su hombro. Y mientras el joven iba sobándose su adolorido hombro, Peter y Adrien lo alcanzaron justo antes de llegar a la puerta del colegio.  
\- Hey, Harry. - Dijo Adrien. - Lamento el inconveniente con el papel, pero tienes que prestar atención.  
\- Aunque fuiste un cretino, te perdono. - Soltó Harry mientras seguía sobando su hombro.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Peter. - Luces adolorido.  
\- N-no es nada. - Mintió Harry rápidamente. - Es sólo que... dormí en una mala posición anoche y me duele el hombro.  
\- Sabes, eso suena sospechosamente a excusa...  
\- Estás delirando, Peter. Como sea, creo que debería irme, Janice probablemente ya tiene el auto esperándome afuera de la escuela.  
\- Suena a que tratas de evitar hablar de tu mochila, lo cual es raro. - Dijo Adrien. - En especial teniendo en cuenta que tu mochila parece más bien algo que Iron Man habría construido.  
\- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, Adrien, sólo que le pusieron los colores del traje del Capitán América. - Dijo Peter mientras inspeccionaba la mochila de Harry.  
\- ¿Qué intentas esconder?  
\- Y-yo... - Dijo Harry justo antes de notar algo raro al frente de la escuela. - Oigan, ¿qué ocurre allá?  
\- No evadas el tema, Harry... - Dijeron Adrien y Peter.  
\- Es en serio, miren.  
A regañadientes, Peter y Adrien se dieron la vuelta y levantaron una ceja al ver que una multitud estaba rápidamente reuniéndose a la en medio del patio, todos ellos aparentemente cuchicheando.  
\- ¡Eres una vil tramposa! - Espetó una voz conocida.  
\- ¡No es mi culpa que hayas contratado a un fotógrafo profesional para el concurso! ¡Las reglas claramente decían sólo amateurs! - Replicó otra voz conocida.  
\- Eso no se ve bien... - Suspiró Peter mientras el trío de adolescentes caminaban hacia la multitud.  
Al llegar a donde estaban reunidos los estudiantes, Harry, Peter y Adrien rápidamente se las arreglaron para llegar al centro de la conmoción, donde se encontraron a Nino y Alya, justo detrás de Marinette, quien estaba discutiendo con Chloé.  
\- Y yo que pensaba que este día sería tranquilo... - Suspiró Adrien.  
\- ¡Tú y esas tramposas me negaron mi derecho a aparecer con Adrien! - Espetó Chloé.  
\- Tú tienes la culpa, te dije cincuenta veces que no usaras fotógrafos profesionales. - Soltó Harry de repente.  
\- Tú ni me hables, Osborn... Me traicionaste, tú y tu amigo nerd salen en la foto con esa arpía pelirroja.  
\- Nadie te traicionó, Chloé, Harry, MJ y yo fuimos amigos desde la primaria. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Como sea, estoy segura de que tú y Marinette hicieron trampa, no es posible que un fracasado como tú haya podido sacar las dos fotografías de los primeros dos puestos. - Bufó Chloé.  
\- Sólo estás celosa porque estuve más cerca de ganar que tú. - Rió Marinette mientras se acercaba a Peter. - Y si Peter es un fracasado por obtener fotografías de Spider-Man que ni siquiera los profesionales pueden obtener, y logra quedarse con los dos primeros puestos en un concurso mundial, entonces, ¿qué eres tú que no has logrado nada?  
\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Dupain-Cheng?!  
\- Muy bien, ya basta. - Espetó Adrien. - Chloé, estoy seguro que ni Peter ni Marinette hicieron trampa. Dudo que un fotógrafo independiente y una diseñadora en desarrollo tengan la suficiente influencia como para lograr convencer a una revista tan afamada.  
\- No sé si debo tomar eso como un halago, una ayuda o un insulto... - Soltó Peter.  
De repente, un nuevo alboroto se escuchó al frente de la escuela, atrayendo la atención de todo el alumnado del Colegio François Dupont, el cual corrió presurosamente hacia la entrada de la escuela.  
Así pues, los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta y trataron de ver lo que estaba pasando, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que la gran mayoría salió de la escuela, donde pudieron ver a varios miembros de la revista donde se había publicado el concurso de fotografía en el que Marinette y Chloé habían participado, todos reunidos alrededor de una limusina.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Se preguntó Adrien en voz alta.  
\- Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, Ricitos de Oro. - Dijo Alya mientras ella, Nino y Marinette se acercaban al trío. - Por lo que se ve, la ganadora del concurso ya llegó para sus quince minutos de fama contigo.  
\- Oh, genial... - Suspiraron Marinette, Peter, Harry y Adrien, todos por diferentes razones.  
Y tal como Alya había predicho, el célebre diseñador Gabriel Agreste bajó de la limusina, luciendo su impecable smoking como siempre y teniendo una expresión seria y severa, siendo seguido por su asistente personal y por una jovencita de alrededor de quince años de edad, quien tenía un sedoso cabello de un intenso color rojo, ojos verdes que refulgían como esmeraldas y una gran sonrisa. Y en cuanto los reporteros comenzaron a tomar fotografías, la chica simplemente comenzó a posar y hacer algunos gestos amistosos, lo que provocó que la enorme mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo a Chloé, suspiraran en exasperación.  
\- Genial, una Chloé pelirroja. - Soltó Alix.  
\- Justo lo que esta escuela necesitaba... - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Por favor, yo sí tengo clase, ella no es más que otra americana estereotípica... - Bufó Chloé.  
\- Supongo que podemos creerte sobre estereotipos, Chloé, después de todo, tú eres uno así que debes ser experta en reconocer a otros. - Rió Lila.  
\- Cállate, embustera.  
\- Oigan, no se atrevan a comparar a MJ Watson con alguien como Chloé. - Espetó Harry.  
\- Sí, puede que ella sea tan diva como Chloé, pero es mucho más agradable. - Dijo Peter.  
\- ¿Ustedes la conocen? - Preguntó Mylène.  
\- Claro, ella era amiga nuestra allá en Midtown.  
En ese momento, la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció en el instante en el cual la chica posó su mirada sobre los dos estudiantes de intercambio del Colegio François Dupont, siendo reemplazada rápidamente en una expresión de furia, la cual dado su color de cabello, no hizo sino hacerlo lucir como si fuera un ardiente y furioso fuego infernal.  
\- ¿Corremos? - Preguntó Harry a Peter.  
\- Ya deberíamos estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos... - Replicó Peter nerviosamente mientras tragaba con dificultad.  
\- "¡USTEDES!" - Rugió la chica de ojos verdes.  
En menos de cinco segundo, la chica ganadora del concurso se escapó de los representantes de la revista y se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes a su alrededor, (los cuales le habían dado libre vía gracias al miedo que sentían por la expresión de la pelirroja), y se había abalanzado sobre Peter y Harry, derribándolos en medio del patio de la escuela, momentos antes de comenzar a ahorcar a ambos con sus brazos.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! - Se preguntó Alya.  
\- ¿Qué le hicieron Parker y Osborn a esa chica? - Se preguntó Max.  
\- No lo sé, pero se nota que sabe luchar... digo, para ser una chica. - Soltó Kim.  
\- ¿Estás bromeando, Kim? - Dijo Iván. - ¡Esa chica es increíble!  
\- ¡Iván! - Espetó Mylène mientras se sonrojaba.  
\- Sólo es un cumplido, Mylène, digo, sólo mírala.  
\- Cierto, ella es incluso más rápida que yo usando patines. - Soltó Alix.  
\- "¡Voy a matarlos!" - Rugió la pelirroja. - "¡¿Cómo se atreven ustedes dos a abandonarme en Midtown?!"  
\- "¡No fue mi culpa!" - Se excusó Peter entrecortadamente. - "¡No sabía que el señor Stark me daría la beca en serio!"  
\- "¡Mi padre me obligó a venir! ¡Lo juro!" - Dijo Harry mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.  
\- ¡Señorita Watson! - Rugió Gabriel Agreste, tras haberse abierto paso entre la multitud. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?!  
\- ¡Éstos dos dijeron ser mis amigos y me dejaron sola en Nueva York sin más explicación que un mensaje de Facebook! - Gruñó la ojiverde en francés con un acento incluso peor que el de Peter, pero aún sin soltar a los jóvenes estadounidenses.  
\- ¡No te abandonamos! - Espetaron Harry y Peter. - ¡En serio, sólo que tuvimos que venir a París!  
\- Espera un segundo... ¿desde cuando MJ habla francés? - Preguntó Peter, jadeando por respirar.  
\- Harry me enseñó hace un tiempo. - Dijo la chica ojiverde mientras soltaba a sus compatriotas. - Antes de traicionarme...  
\- MJ, en serio, no te abandonamos... - Espetó Peter mientras se frotaba el cuello. - Pero... tú sabes... con lo que le pasó mi tío, al capitán Stacy, la infección duende y lo que le pasó a Gwen... Nueva York tenía muchos recuerdos dolorosos. El señor Stark me ofreció la oportunidad de alejarme de todo y pues... la tomé... Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención dejarte sola.  
\- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? - Dijo MJ mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. - Gwen fue amiga mía también... creí que podía contar contigo y con Harry para sobrellevar su muerte...  
\- Tú también comenzaste a distanciarte de mí luego de lo que pasó, Mary Jane... - Espetó Harry. - Perdona que te lo diga, pero entre Peter viniendo a París y tú prefiriendo estar sola en Midtown, yo me sentí abandonado.  
\- Creo que los tres simplemente nos aislamos para tratar de lidiar con el dolor... - Suspiró Peter. - Y ese fue el problema, debimos quedarnos juntos...  
\- Eso supongo... - Suspiró Mary Jane. - Así que... ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
\- ¿Qué les parece si olvidamos que somos unos tontos y volvemos a ser amigos? - Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
\- Suena excelente. - Dijeron Peter y Mary Jane.  
\- Señorita Watson, todo esto es muy emotivo y eso, pero le sugiero que deje sus asuntos personales para otro momento. - Espetó el señor Agreste mientras intentaba mantener la compostura ante el arrebato y la imprudencia de la pelirroja.  
\- Claro... - Dijo MJ con una risilla inocente. - Creo que me dejé llevar un poco...  
\- Un poco es un eufemismo... - Soltaron la mayoría de las chicas presentes.  
\- Bien, ¿quisiera por favor levantarse y sacudirse el polvo? - Dijo Agreste.  
\- Estoy en ello.  
Con eso dicho, Mary Jane se puso de pie, seguida por sus amigos, y caminó hacia el señor Agreste, quien la miraba con molestia.  
\- Excelente. - Soltó el señor Agreste. - Ahora, ¿dónde se encuentra mi hijo, Adrien?  
\- Aquí estoy, padre. - Dijo Adrien mientras caminaba hacia su padre.  
\- Ah, bien, Adrien, quiero que conozcas a la ganadora del concurso y quien posará junto a tí con mi línea de vestimenta Verano-Otoño, la *Carraspeos* poco convencional señorita Mary Jane Watson.  
\- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Watson. - Dijo Adrien mientras le extendía la mano a MJ.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Adrien. Tú puedes llamarme Mary Jane, Roja o MJ, pero no me llames tarde para cenar, ¿sí? - Replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Adrien. - Wow, las revistas se quedan cortas, sí que eres guapo.  
\- G-gracias... Supongo... - Dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba.  
\- ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así a mi Adrien? - Gruñeron Marinette y Chloé entre dientes.  
\- Típica MJ Watson. - Rió Harry entre dientes.  
\- Detesto cuando es así de directa... - Soltó Peter.  
\- Suena a que estás celoso, Pete.  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡MJ es sólo mi amiga!  
\- Sé que mi hijo es muy bien parecido, pero le pido que mantenga el profesionalismo, señorita Watson. - Espetó el señor Agreste.  
\- Claro, señor Agreste, Profesionalismo es mi segundo nombre. - Dijo Mary Jane. - Mary "Profesionalismo" Jane Watson es mi nombre.  
\- Eso espero.  
\- Muy bien, parece que usted es una caja de sorpresas, señorita Watson. - Dijo una de las reporteras. - ¿Podría decirnos qué piensa sobre los recientes acontecimientos?  
\- Bueno, estoy extasiada. - Dijo MJ antes de mirar a Peter. - ¿Así se dice?  
\- Sí... - Replicó Peter con una expresión de vergüenza.  
\- Excelente, sí, me siento extasiada, ya que no sólo podré cumplir mi sueño de ser modelo, ni más ni menos que al lado de un bombón francés como Adrien Agreste...  
\- ¡Compórtese, señorita Watson! - Espetó el señor Agreste.  
\- ... sino que también me reencontré con mis dos mejores amigos, quienes también aparecen en la foto con la que gané, Peter Parker y Harry Osborn.  
\- ¿Harry Osborn? ¿El hijo del CEO de OsCorp?  
\- Sí, está justo ahí, es el chico de la mochila de metal intentando huir. - Dijo MJ.  
\- ¡Demonios, MJ! - Espetó Harry.  
\- ¡Señor Osborn! - Dijeron algunos de los representantes de la revista. - ¿Alguna cosa que quiera decir sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir entre usted y la señorita Watson?  
\- La verdad, no...  
\- Si no se alejan de inmediato del joven Osborn, se procederá de forma legal contra ustedes. - Informó Janice, la asistente personal de los Osborn.  
En ese segundo, la atención se giró hacia Peter, pero Janice rápidamente agregó: - Lo mismo va si hostigan al tutor del joven Osborn.  
Los reporteros suspiraron y volvieron a centrar su atención en los Agreste y la joven Watson.  
\- Bien, volviendo al tema. - Dijo el señor Agreste. - La campaña de publicidad de mi línea Verano-Otoño tomará lugar durante la próxima semana, y en su estadía aquí, la señorita Watson y su tutora legal se alojarán en el Hotel Grand Paris, con todos los gastos pagados. Y durante las sesiones de modelaje, ella aparecerá junto a mi hijo, Adrien... aunque espero que su comportamiento mejore, jovencita.  
\- Así será, eso se lo puedo asegurar. - Afirmó Mary Jane.  
\- No va a lograr pasar de la semana... - Dijo Juleka.  
\- Yo digo que no durará ni tres días. - Sentenció Alix.  
\- Mientras más pronto, mejor. - Bufó Chloé.  
\- Así me nombrarán a mí como ganadora de emergencia. - Dijo Marinette alegremente.  
\- Mejor le hablo a mi padre para tratar de convencerlo de ayudar a MJ cuando no siga las reglas del padre de Adrien... - Suspiró Harry.  
\- ¡Oigan, no hablen así de Mary Jane! - Espetó Peter. - Puede ser revoltosa y muy directa, pero yo confío en ella...  
\- ¿Entonces es por eso que tienes tu teléfono en la mano y lo tienes listo para marcar un número marcado como "Tony Stark"? - Preguntó Adrien sarcásticamente mientras sonreía.  
\- B-bueno... este...  
\- En serio, todos ustedes son unos cretinos, menos tú, Ricitos de Oro. - Soltó MJ mientras los reporteros y el señor Agreste se retiraban. - Pero yo haré que todos se traguen sus palabras, esa es una promesa de Mary Jane Watson.  
\- Lo siento, MJ, es sólo que te conozco y conozco al padre de Adrien desde que tenía 5 años, sé que no eres fan de seguir las reglas y para el señor Agreste eso es indispensable para siquiera estar cerca de Adrien... A pesar de que no parece aplicar para mí y para Peter... - Soltó Harry.  
\- Ya lo verán, todos lo verán... - Dijo Mary Jane mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apuntaba a Adrien con su dedo. - En especial tú, rubio de ensueño. Ahora, vámonos, no hagamos esperar más a tu padre.  
Con eso dicho, Adrien se sonrojó un poco mientras era prácticamente arrastrado fuera del colegio por Mary Jane, mientras Marinette y Chloé gruñían de frustración.  
Por otro lado, Janice caminó hacia Harry y le mostró su itinerario, junto a su reloj, mostrando que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para la clase de Muay Thay de Harry. Ante esto, el chico Osborn asintió y siguió a la asistente personal de su padre hasta el auto aparcado al frente de la escuela, donde el chofer lucía impaciente.  
De regreso a la escuela, Peter se sentía abrumado.  
Tanto su vida civil como la heróica se estaban volviendo demasiado para que él pudiera controlarlas. Y para colmo de males, además de que el Lagarto seguía libre, Harry había desaparecido, Adrien estaba ocupado, Mary Jane no estaba del todo feliz de verlo y Marinette no parecía muy amistosa con su amiga de Queens.  
\- Este va a ser un día muy largo... - Suspiró Peter.

* * *

 _(Más tarde)_

* * *

Nino, Peter, Alya, Marinette, Chloé y Sabrina se hallaban junto al personal de la revista y el señor Agreste, mientras veían a Mary Jane y Adrien prepararse para la primera sesión de la campaña en la Plaza del Trocadero, y en ella, Chloé y Marinette no podían evitar apretar los puños y los dientes ante la frustración que les causaba el hecho que Mary Jane estuviera con Adrien y no alguna de ellas dos.  
\- Muy bien, ya están los dos listos. - Dijo el fotógrafo alegremente. - Vayan a sus lugares y no lo olviden, ¡tengan siempre en mente el espagueti de mamá!  
\- ¿Por qué dice eso? - Preguntó Mary Jane a Adrien.  
\- No tengo idea, es una fijación suya, supongo... - Suspiró Adrien.  
Mientras tanto, Chloé no pudo soportar ver la escena más tiempo, por lo que ella se alejó pisoteando con furia mientras su lacaya de cabello rojizo la seguía.  
\- ¡¿Quién se cree la tal Mary Jane para ganarme y estar cerca de mi Adrien?! - Bufó la rubia.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Chloé? - Preguntó Sabrina a su mejor amiga.  
\- Lo que haré será enseñarle una lección a esa Mary Jane. Nadie me arrebata la oportunidad de estar con Adrien y se sale con la suya.  
Con eso dicho, Chloé rió maliciosamente mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse de Mary Jane.  
Un par de horas más tarde, Adrien y Mary Jane estaban modelando juntos, frente a la fuente de la Plaza del Trocadero, ambos teniendo una rosa roja en sus manos y mirando en direcciones opuestas, todo por sugerencia del fotógrafo, quien pensó que a las fotos les faltaba color.  
Por otro lado, Marinette no había dejado de rechinar los dientes y sentir celos de la pelirroja de Montoursville, quien aparentemente tenía un don especial para salir bien en todas las fotos que les tomaban a Adrien y ella, a pesar de que el fotógrafo pensara que necesitaban algo más de vez en cuando.  
\- ¡Muy bien, mis jóvenes modelos! - Dijo el fotógrafo de repente. - Ya tenemos suficiente aquí, vayan a cambiarse y tomen un descanso, después empezaremos con el último de los atuendos.  
\- ¡Excelente! - Dijo Mary Jane antes de fingir limpiarse el sudor de la frente. - ¡Uf! Wow, esto es mucho más cansado de lo que parece.  
\- Pero definitivamente lo estás haciendo mejor que yo en mi primera sesión. - Sonrió Adrien.  
\- Supongo que simplemente nací para ser modelo, en mi muy humilde opinión.  
El comentario de la pelirroja hizo que el rubio soltara una carcajada mientras Marinette volvía a rechinar sus dientes, sintiendo celos de Mary Jane.  
Por otro lado, ocultas de la vista de todos, Sabrina y Chloé estaban esperando a que terminara la sesión de fotos de Adrien y Mary Jane para poner en marcha su plan para ridiculizar a la pelirroja, el cual consistía en arruinar el último de los atuendos y hacerlo parecer un descuido de Mary Jane, para que así el señor Agreste la descalificara.  
Para ello, Sabrina se había metido al vestidor que habían preparado para Mary Jane y usando un par de ganchos y unas tijeras, había dañado la falda y la blusa del último conjunto que la pelirroja tenía que modelar.  
Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Mary Jane entró al vestidor pocos segundos despues que Sabrina terminara su fechoría, por lo que la lacaya de Chloé tuvo que salir por la ventana para evitar que Mary Jane la viera.  
\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Chloé.  
\- Está todo listo, corté y enganché la ropa de Mary Jane... - Dijo Sabrina mientras sonreía.  
\- Perfecto, eso le enseñará a esa americana que nadie me gana con trampas y se sale con la suya.  
Con eso dicho, Chloé y Sabrina compartieron una risa de complicidad y salieron a hurtadillas de ahí, buscando un lugar dónde esconderse y poder ver la humillación de la pelirroja de Montoursville.  
Mientras tanto, Mary Jane entró a su vestidor, el cual era un pequeño camper, y logró ver a una chica salir rápidamente de él por una ventana. La pelirroja suspiró al verla y levantó una ceja, luego volteó a ver sus atuendos y soltó un gritito ahogado.  
Casi no era notorio, pero gracias a su habilidad innata para localizar con facilidad hasta los detalles más pequeños, ella logró ver que su atuendo final de la sesión de modelaje había sido arruinado.  
Con un gruñido, Mary Jane caminó hacia su mochila y sacó un pequeño estuche de costura que su mamá había insistido que llevara siempre, en caso que tuviera que reparar su ropa, y aunque en un principio había visto eso como algo innecesario, esperaba que su madre no escuchara sobre su situación pues la obligaría a oírla decir "Te lo dije" hasta el final de los tiempos. Sin embargo, su gruñido había sido porque tenía que actuar rápido, antes que el personal o peor aún, el señor Agreste, se enteraran y creyeran que era su culpa.  
\- Seguramente lo hizo esa rubia de la escuela donde estudian Pete y Harry... o esa chica de las coletas... o cualquiera de las otras... - Gruñó Mary Jane mientras intentaba coser lo más rápido que podía.  
Momentos después, fuera del vestidor de la pelirroja, Peter, Nino, Marinette y Alya estaban viendo cómo el fotógrafo y el resto del equipo estaban comenzando a impacientarse, pues Mary Jane ya se estaba tardando bastante.  
\- Ya sabía yo que esa chica no duraría ni un día. - Soltó Marinette con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- Oye, eso es cruel, MJ no será la chica más puntual pero sí la más confiable. - Dijo Peter. - De seguro que simplemente se está arreglando a detalle.  
\- No entiendo para qué si ella ya es guapísima. - Dijo Nino con una sonrisa antes de recibir un codazo de parte de Alya. - ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?  
\- Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro antes que te la borre yo. - Siseó Alya, sintiendo celos de Mary Jane.  
\- Eso dolió...  
\- No lo hice para que te rieras.  
\- Es oficial, tu amiga MJ causa muchos problemas... - Suspiró Marinette.  
\- No es su culpa ser tan bonita. - Suspiró Peter.  
\- Vaya, Marinette. - Dijo una muy bien conocida voz burlona. - ¿Qué tan patética y fea debes ser para que tu patético noviecito se fije en alguien más a la primera oportunidad?  
\- ¡Que no somos novios! - Espetaron Peter y Marinette mientras se sonrojaban.  
\- Como sea, pronto esa tal Maria Janna o como se llame, ya no será un problema. - Rió Chloé mientras miraba a Marinette. - Agradéceme después de mi sesión de fotos con Adrikins.  
\- En primera: YO sería quien tendría una sesión de fotos con Adrien en caso de que algo le pasara a Mary Jane porque estoy en segundo lugar. - Espetó Marinette. - Y en segunda...  
\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, arpía de cabello oxigenado? - Dijo Peter, mientras apuntaba un dedo amenazador a Chloé verdaderamente enojado.  
Chloé simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó riendo con un tono siniestro mientras Peter gruñía iracundamente y corría hacia el vestidor de su amiga.  
\- ¡¿Dónde está la chica de cabellos de fuego y ojos de esmeralda?! - Dijo el fotógrafo con desesperación. - ¡Llevamos tres minutos de retraso!  
\- Cálmese, el señor Agreste y yo iremos a ver dónde está la señorita Watson. - Dijo Nathalie con su habitual expresión estoica.  
\- ¿E-el señor Agreste? ¿No se supone que no se encontraba aquí...?  
Nathalie simplemente suspiró y movió su tablet, encendiendo la pantalla y mostrando a su jefe, quien estaba su habitual expresión estoica.  
\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Preguntó el señor Agreste.  
\- Al parecer la señorita Watson tiene un ligero retraso, imaginé que querría verificar por usted mismo que ella esté cumpliendo con su promesa de ser más profesional. - Explicó Nathalie.  
El señor Agreste soltó un suspiro de exasperación, luego dijo:  
\- Llévame a ver a la señorita Watson de inmediato, Nathalie.  
Nathalie se limitó a asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia el vestidor de la ganadora del concurso.  
Mientras tanto, Peter había entrado al vestidor de su amiga y la había encontrado cosiendo la blusa de forma bastante profesional y casi innotoria. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras, Peter le informó a Mary Jane lo que había pasado y quién parecía ser la culpable de todo, tras lo cual él mismo tomó una aguja e hilo, y comenzó a ayudar a la pelirroja, tratando de zurcir la falda del atuendo lo más rápido y lo mejor que podía. Y entre tanto, ambos sólo podían pensar en cuán enojados estaban con Chloé por lo que había pasado, y cómo le retribuirían sus acciones.  
Después de todo, si había algo en lo que Mary Jane era experta era en hacer justicia, hasta el punto en el que ella había hecho llorar a Flash Thompson una vez, por romper la maqueta que Peter había hecho para un proyecto escolar.  
Tras ese evento, todos en la Preparatoria Midtown supieron que no debían jamás, JAMÁS meterse con Mary Jane Watson o cualquiera de sus amigos.  
Y ahora los alumnos del Colegio François Dupont aprenderían la misma lección; cosa que asustaba a Peter, pues si bien sabía que Chloé se merecía totalmente cualquier cosa que Mary Jane estuviera maquinando en su mente, más una pequeña visita sigilosa de su No Tan Amigable Vecino Spider-Man, Chloé Bourgeois no era precisamente una chica con la cual saldría impune de una venganza.  
\- Esa arpía de cabello oxigenado... esto no se quedará así, lo juro... Lo que le hice a Flash en noviembre será nada comparado con esto... - Gruñó Mary Jane. - Y ni se te ocurra tratar de disuadirme, Parker, no me importa si es la hija del alcalde de París, prima del Presidente de Estados Unidos, sobrina de Vladimir Putin o lo que sea, así fuera el mismísimo Nick Fury, ¡me las pagará!  
\- Sólo olvídala por el momento, tenemos que terminar esto antes que... - Intentó decir Peter.  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta del vestidor se abrió de golpe, revelando a Nathalie cargando una tablet con la cara del señor Agreste en la pantalla. Y para desgracia de los jóvenes, el diseñador no se veía nada complacido.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, señorita Watson? - Preguntó el señor Agreste con furia.  
\- S-señor Agreste... - Dijo Mary Jane, inusualmente nerviosa. - Yo... yo...  
\- Parece que está modificando los diseños junto al joven Parker, señor. - Soltó Nathalie.  
\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Peter mientras bajaba su mirada momentáneamente a la falda que estaba reparando. - ¡No! ¡No es lo que cree...!  
\- Muy bien, señorita Watson, ha consumido mi paciencia y todas las oportunidades que le he dado. - Declaró el señor Agreste. - Salga de este vestidor y vaya a empacar sus cosas, está descalificada. Nathalie, encárgate de regresar a la señorita Watson y su tutora de regreso a Nueva York, y también busca a la chica que obtuvo el segundo lugar.  
\- A la orden, señor Agreste. - Asintió Nathalie.  
\- P-pe-pero yo... - Tartamudeó Mary Jane con los ojos llorosos.  
\- Señor, usted no entiende, la ropa fue saboteada, MJ y yo sólo intentábamos... - Intentó decir Peter.  
\- Silencio, señor Parker. - Espetó el señor Agreste. - Mi decisión es final y nada la cambiará. Y agradezca que no levante cargos contra ustedes dos por sabotaje industrial.  
Con eso dicho, Mary Jane rompió en lágrimas y salió corriendo del vestidor, sintiéndose frustrada y furiosa ante la injusta decisión del diseñador. Ante esto, Peter fulminó con la mirada al señor Agreste durante un segundo, luego salió corriendo tras su amiga mientras no muy lejos de ahí, Chloé sonreía con maliciosa satisfacción junto a su lacaya de suéter púrpura, al mismo tiempo que Marinette, Alya y Nino veían con confusión a Mary Jane y Peter corriendo.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Chloé? - Preguntó Marinette.  
\- Lo que era necesario para alejar a esa pelirroja tonta de mi Adrikins. - Rió Chloé mientras ella y Sabrina se alejaban.  
\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng. - Dijo la fría voz de Nathalie. - El señor Agreste quiere que se prepare, debido a la descalificación de la señorita Watson, usted posará junto a Adrien.  
Marinette soltó un gritito de emoción mientras Alya y Nino la miraban con algo de incredulidad y enfado.  
\- ¡Marinette! - Espetó Alya.  
\- ¡Saldré en cámara con Adrien! - Dijo Marinette, ignorando a Alya.  
Mientras Nino y Alya comenzaban a juzgar un poco a su amiga de cabello negro-azulado, en un cuarto secreto de la Mansión Agreste, Gabriel Agreste sonreía malévolamente mientras miraba por la ventana al mismo tiempo que sacaba un broche morado con forma de mariposa, de una pequeña caja negra. Agreste se puso el broche y una pequeña criatura violeta similar a una polilla, apareció en una mota de luz, con una mirada de tristeza.  
\- ¿Sí, Maestro? - Preguntó la criatura.  
\- Alas oscuras, ¡elévense! - Dijo el señor Agreste.  
Gabriel Agreste fue envuelto en una luz cegadora y un montón de mariposas blancas que revoloteaban por ahí, luego las mariposas se alejaron del señor Agreste y la luz desapareció, dejando al diseñador con un esmoquin de color púrpura oscuro y una máscara plateada, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Hawk Moth, el archienemigo de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Frustración e ira causados por una decisión injusta que destrozó los sueños de una joven modelo. - Dijo Hawk Moth. - Las emociones perfectas para la venganza y mis planes...  
Con eso dicho, una mariposa voló hacia la mano de Hawk Moth, quien la cubrió con su mano derecha y comenzó a concentrar energía oscura en ella, convirtiendo a la mariposa en un akuma.  
\- ¡Vuela lejos, mi pequeño akuma y haz justicia para esa niña! - Dijo Hawk Moth.  
Mientras tanto, en el fondo de un callejón, junto a un contenedor de basura, Mary Jane Watson se encontraba llorando de frustración y tristeza. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de los mayores sueños que tenía y gracias a un imbécil estirado y una rubia celosa, se la habían arrebatado cruelmente de las manos.  
Y ahora ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de la rubia. O eso era lo que ella creía.  
Momentos más tarde, una pequeña mariposa negra con luminosos detalles púrpuras, aterrizó en el brazalete que Peter le había regalado durante su último cumpleaños, fundiéndose con el objeto y tornándolo de un color oscuro, al mismo tiempo que una figura luminosa con forma de mariposa aparecía frente a los ojos de Mary Jane.  
\- Súper-Modelo. - Dijo la profunda voz de Hawk Moth. - Yo soy Hawk Moth y te doy a tí el poder para vengarte de las personas que arruinaron tu mayor oportunidad y hacer justicia, pero a cambio tendrás que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man.  
\- Como siempre he dicho, es hora de brillar, Hawk Moth... - Dijo Mary Jane mientras sonreía con satisfacción.  
Un aura oscura envolvió a Mary Jane, transformando su ropa en un vestido amarillo con detalles en naranja, una pequeña capa roja, guantes blancos y botas de tacón rojas con detalles amarillos y naranjas. Para complementar su nueva apariencia, su piel se había vuelto algo más clara y su cabello se había erizado, simulando ser fuego.  
Una vez que estuvo transformada, Súper-Modelo soltó una carcajada y se miró a sí misma, sonriendo ampliamente ante su nueva apariencia.  
\- Es hora de hacer justicia. - Dijo Súper-Modelo.  
La nueva villana akumatizada rió de nuevo y alzó un brazo, luego salió volando en dirección a la Plaza del Trocadero, mientras no muy lejos de ahí, Peter Parker seguía buscando a su amiga.

* * *

 _(Entre tanto)_

* * *

Harry Osborn se encontraba dentro de un lujoso auto, junto a Janice, su chofer y, en un inesperado giro de la rutina, su padre, Norman Osborn.  
Los cuatro estaban en camino a OsCorp mientras Janice ayudaba a su jefe con una especie de investigación, la cual Harry no comprendía. Pero como de costumbre, a Harry no le importaba lo que su padre hacía, pues siempre lo ignoraba.  
De repente, el automóvil dio un enfrenón, lamentablemente no pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra un auto, el cual había parado de repente, y sacudió a sus pasajeros, haciendo que el señor Osborn gruñera al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE HACES?! - Rugió Osborn a su chofer.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! - Gritó el aterrado chofer.  
Janice, Harry y el señor Osborn miraron al frente, luego los tres soltaron un gritito ahogado al ver que frente al auto se hallaba un reptil humanoide, el cual vestía una bata de laboratorio, una camisa morada y pantalones cafés rasgados, mientras cargaba un aparato, el cual fue reconocido de inmediato por el señor Osborn, pues éste era uno de sus dispositivos Ganali. Para ser precisos, el que esa cosa se había robado hacía algunas noches.  
El Lagarto rugió a un grupo de transeúntes, los cuales huían despavoridos de él, luego dio un salto masivo y comenzó a trepar por uno de los muros de un edificio, mientras el señor Osborn lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
\- Connors... - Gruñó el señor Osborn entre dientes.  
\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Harry.  
\- Nada. Janice, ven conmigo. Chofer, llévate a Harry a su clase de Chino. - Ordenó el dueño de OsCorp mientras él y su asistente bajaban del auto.  
\- ¡Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?!  
\- Mantenerte a salvo y recuperar mi maldito Ganali...  
Con eso dicho, el señor Osborn cerró la puerta del auto y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que el Lagarto, seguido de cerca por Janice. Por otro lado, el chofer del auto intentaba arrancar, pero el choque había dañado el motor y mientras el hombre seguía intentando forzar al motor, Harry simplemente sonrió ampliamente y miró la mochila que estaba a sus pies. El estudiante de preparatoria tomó la mochila, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo, atrayendo la atención del chofer, quien le rogó que volviera para que el señor Osborn no terminara despidiéndolo por no cuidar a Harry.  
Sin embargo, el heredero Osborn ignoró los ruegos del hombre y se metió dentro de un callejón mientras se ponía la mochila sobre los hombros. Una vez que estuvo asegurada, Harry presionó un botón en una de las correas y la mochila comenzó a desdoblarse, cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry.  
Momentos después, una armadura azul, blanca y roja con un águila blanca en el pecho y una máscara de plexiglás espejado de color naranja había cubierto el cuerpo de Harry, luego éste último sonrió y activó las botas de su traje, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo y provocando que Harry soltara un grito de terror. Varios metros sobre el tejado más cercano, Harry logró bajar mentalmente la intensidad de los propulsores en sus botas y se mantuvo en el aire encendiendo los propulsores en su espalda.  
\- Ok... creo que debí practicar un poco antes de hacer esto... - Soltó Harry. - Ya no importa, es hora de mostrarle a París lo que es un verdadero héroe. ¡Es hora de que París conozca a American Son!  
Con eso dicho, Harry se inclinó un poco y salió volando, mientras buscaba al Lagarto con sus escáneres y la vista.  
Mientras tanto, Peter seguía corriendo por las calles, mientras buscaba frenéticamente a su amiga pelirroja, temiendo que Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde usaran sus emociones negativas para convertirla en una nueva villana, lo cual Peter rogaba que no sucediera, pues si bien siempre había enfrentado a lo peor de lo peor como Spider-Man, jamás le había tocado enfrentar a alguien cercano. Cierto, en alguna ocasión enfrentó a varios de sus compañeros de clase durante la Nación Duende y a Flash Thompson y Liz Allan, pero Liz era la líder de las chicas que lo menospreciaban y Flash era el bravucón de Midtown, además nunca se había llevado del todo bien con el resto de sus compañeros, excepto con Harry y MJ.  
Y mientras el joven héroe seguía corriendo por las calles de París, él escuchó una carcajada llena de malicia, la cual lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y ver cómo una chica de cabello rojo y con un atuendo amarillo y rojo pasaba volando por encima de los edificios.  
Pero la peor parte fue que el tono de la risa que Peter había oído y ese cabello rojo eran inconfundibles.  
Él había llegado demasiado tarde, Mary Jane ya había sido akumatizada o malignizada.  
Pero antes que el nerd de Queens pudiera siquiera buscar un lugar dónde transformarse, una horda de gente pasó corriendo alrededor de él y entre el ajetreo de la gente huyendo, él logró escuchar un par de rugidos que él reconoció muy rápido.  
Peter miró hacia los edificios y alcanzó a ver pasar al Lagarto muy rápido, con el dispositivo Ganali atado a la espalda.  
\- Mierda... - Dijo Peter.  
\- Deja que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encarguen de Mary Jane, tú ve tras el Lagarto. - Dijo Leopardon desde la sudadera de Peter.  
\- Ni lo sueñes, Leo, Mary Jane es mi amiga, tengo que salvarla. - Dijo Peter mientras corría a esconderse debajo de un camión de carga. - ¡Leopardon, telarañas!  
Un destello de luz salió de debajo del camión, luego Spider-Man salió de su escondite y comenzó a balancearse de regreso a la Plaza del Trocadero, esperando llegar antes que Mary Jane pudiera causar algún estropicio.  
Mientras tanto, de regreso en el set, Marinette estaba luciendo un repuesto del atuendo que Mary Jane había intentado reparar, mientras Chloé seguía gritando y forcejeando con los guardias de seguridad que estaban ahí, alegando que debería ser ella y no Marinette quien apareciera en cámara con Adrien. Por otro lado, Alya y Nino no podían evitar sentirse mal por Mary Jane, pues sabían que había algo raro con el hecho que la descalificaran, pues si bien habían visto hacía no mucho que la pelirroja era algo revoltosa, ambos habían visto que ella había sido más que profesional durante la sesión de fotos.  
\- Muy bien, mi niña de cabello de noche y ojos de zafiro. - Dijo el fotógrafo mientras agarraba a Marinette por las mejillas con poco cuidado. - Es hora de brillar.  
\- Hum... ¿Gracias? - Dijo Marinette.  
\- ¡Excelente! - Dijo el fotógrafo. - ¿Adrien? ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Aquí estoy. - Dijo Adrien mientras miraba a Marinette. - Y aunque me alegro por tí, Marinette, no puedo dejar de pensar que la descalificación de la señorita Watson es bastante injusta.  
\- ¡Tienes mucha razón, rubio de ensueño! - Gritó una voz juvenil.  
Todo el equipo del fotógrafo, Adrien, Marinette, Alya y Nino miraron en la dirección de donde venía la voz y soltaron un grito ahogado al ver a una chica con un vestido amarillo con detalles en naranja, una capa roja, guantes blancos y botas de tacón rojas con detalles amarillos y naranjas, volando a varios metros sobre el suelo y fulminando con la mirada a todos mientras sonreía malévolamente.  
\- ¿Señorita Watson? - Dijo Adrien.  
\- ¡No, yo soy Súper-Modelo y estoy aquí para hacer justicia! - Dijo la chica voladora.  
Con eso dicho, Súper-Modelo se lanzó en picada y levantó a Marinette, luego voló contra Chloé, quien intentó escapar de la villana voladora pero fue rápidamente alcanzada por la Súper-Modelo mientras gritaba horrorizada.  
\- ¡Cierra la boca, maldita rubia oxigenada! - Espetó Súper-Modelo mientras volaba lejos del set.  
\- Esto no se ve nada bien... - Dijo Adrien.  
\- ¡Todos corran! ¡Protejan mi cámara, los atuendos y al joven Agreste! - Gritó el fotógrafo.  
\- ¡Adrien, ¿a dónde vas?! - Preguntó Nino mientras veía correr a Adrien, antes de mirar a Alya haciendo lo mismo en la misma dirección que la Súper-Modelo. - ¡Alya, detente!  
\- ¡Lo siento, Nino, debo cubrir esto para mi Ladyblog! - Dijo Alya.  
\- ¡Casi te matan hace una semana por hacer esto! - Espetó Nino mientras corría tras su novia.  
\- No sé si Alya es muy valiente o muy tonta... - Soltó una pequeña criatura negra mientras volaba cerca de Adrien.  
\- Con todo respeto, creo que es un poco de las dos. - Dijo Adrien. - Pero eso no importa, tenemos que detener a la señorita Watson y salvar a Marinette y Chloé, ¡Plaga, las garras!  
Mientras más y más gente escapaba de la Plaza del Trocadero, en un intento de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la Súper-Modelo, Chat Noir extendió su vara y comenzó a seguir a la chica akumatizada, esperando llegar a ella antes que hiciera algo de lo que Mary Jane Watson pudiera arrepentirse.


	12. Capítulo 10-2

_**Capítulo 10.- Súper-Modelo.**_

* * *

 **Parte 2.- Iron Spider.**

* * *

Mientras el caos comenzaba a desatarse en París, American Son había encontrado al Lagarto y ahora estaba intentando golpear al villano con sus repulsores, pero para su desgracia, el Lagarto era demasiado rápido y ágil para el inexperto héroe, por lo que sólo lograba causar más daños que el propio villano, sin embargo, a Harry o único que le importaba era detener a la criatura a como diera lugar y probar que él era un verdadero héroe, a diferencia de Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Por otro lado, el Lagarto se sentía molesto gracias al idiota imitador de Iron Man que estaba persiguiéndolo.  
Y mientras el chico de la armadura y el Lagarto seguían dirigiéndose a la Torre Eiffel, Súper-Modelo llegó a la punta de la torre más emblemática de Francia, donde se las ingenió para aterrar a los turistas y visitantes de la torre, después ella arrancó una parte de la barandilla y la usó para retener a Marinette contra una viga mientras sostenía a Chloé por su blusa, sonriendo al ver a ambas chicas atrapadas mientras inútilmente intentaban liberarse.  
\- ¡Suéltame, déjame ir, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto! - Gritó Chloé con terror.  
\- ¡Mary Jane, por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! - Dijo Marinette.  
\- ¡Silencio! - Demandó la Súper-Modelo. - ¡La descalificación de Mary Jane Watson es culpa de la rubia idiota! ¡Y tú no lo pensaste dos veces antes de robarle la oportunidad, ladrona de ojos azules! ¡Ambas son tan culpables como el imbécil de Gabriel Agreste! ¡Y una vez que acabe con ustedes dos, sigue Agreste!  
\- ¡Pero yo no hice nada! - Lloró Chloé.  
\- ¡Tú provocaste todo esto! - Dijo Súper-Modelo mientras sacudía violentamente a Chloé. - Aunque tal vez te tome la palabra y te deje ir...  
\- ¿En serio...?  
\- Sí, pero a donde te dejaré ir es al suelo... Adiós, perra rubia.  
Dicho esto, Súper-Modelo se acercó al borde y lanzó a Chloé tan suavemente como pudo, haciendo que la chica comenzara a caer hacia el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba de pánico ante su inminente muerte, al mismo tiempo que Marinette sólo podía ver con terror y shock lo que estaba pasando.  
Sin embargo, justo a la mitad de la torre, una figura en traje negro se catapultó hacia la chica que caía y logró atraparla, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el punto donde los héroes de París solían reunirse a charlar.  
Sin embargo, antes que Chloé o Chat Noir pudieran siquiera mirarse, Súper-Modelo llegó volando y alejó al héroe con tema de gato con un fuerte puñetazo, luego tomó a Chloé por la chaqueta y regresó volando a la punta de la torre, donde arrancó otra parte de la barandilla para atrapar a Chloé junto a Marinette.  
\- Tú te quedas aquí, no creas que esto ha terminado. - Espetó Súper-Modelo.  
\- Eso es lo que crees, Súper-Modelo. - Espetó Chat Noir mientras llegaba a la punta de la Torre Eiffel. - Esto termina aquí.  
\- ¡Nunca! ¡No hasta que haga justicia por lo que ellas dos y Agreste le hicieron a Mary Jane Watson!  
\- ¡Tal vez lo que le pasó sea injusto pero esta no es la forma de resolver esto, señorita Watson!  
\- ¡Chat Noir no podrá solo contra tí! - Dijo la voz de Hawk Moth en la mente de la Súper-Modelo. - ¡Está completamente indefenso! ¡Quítale su Miraculous antes que lleguen Ladybug y Spider-Man!  
\- ¡No me importa si es o no forma de resolver esto! - Rugió la Súper-Modelo. - ¡Lo único que importa es hacer que la rubia idiota y la ladrona paguen por lo que me hicieron! ¡Y destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! ¡EMPEZANDO CONTIGO!  
Con eso dicho, la Súper-Modelo se abalanzó contra Chat Noir e hizo que ambos cayeran por la barandilla, pero gracias a sus poderes, Súper-Modelo pudo mantenerlos en el aire mientras comenzaban a intercambiar golpes. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo Chat Noir se vio en una seria desventaja, pues la Súper-Modelo le hacía honor a su nombre poseyendo una fuerza descomunal, la cual rivalizaba o incluso superaba a la de Spider-Man.  
Con tal ventaja, Súper-Modelo le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen a Chat Noir, haciéndolo toser algo de sangre mientras le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. Tras incapacitarlo, la chica akumatizada lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la Torre Eiffel, aturdiendo al pobre héroe de negro aún más.  
\- Eres sumamente decepcionante, Chat Noir, eres un completo inútil sin ayuda de Spider-Man y Ladybug. - Sonrió Súper-Modelo mientras bajaba la mirada al anillo en la mano del héroe. - Por eso ahora te quitaré tu querido Miraculous y se lo daré a alguien que no sea un completo fracaso como héroe...  
Chat Noir comenzó a luchar frenéticamente contra la Súper-Modelo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para librarse del agarre de la villana, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver cómo Súper-Modelo se acercaba cada vez más a tomar su Miraculous.  
Sin embargo, justo antes que la villana pudiera siquiera rozar el Anillo del Gato Negro, una hebra blanca la detuvo, lo cual distrajo a la Súper-Modelo lo suficiente para que un chico enfundado en un traje rojo y azul le diera una patada en la cara y la hiciera soltar a Chat Noir. Luego, el mismo chico alcanzó a tomar la mano de Chat Noir y ambos aterrizaron dentro de la Torre Eiffel, en el mismo lugar donde ambos habían hablado como amigos por primera vez.  
\- Gracias, te debo una, trepamuros... - Dijo Chat Noir mientras jadeaba.  
\- Hablemos luego de eso, ahora ayúdame a salvar a la chica Watson. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Spider-Man! - Rió Súper-Modelo mientras volaba al nivel de los héroes. - ¡Empezaba a creer que tendría que conformarme con acabarlos uno a uno!  
\- ¡Tú no eres así, Mary Jane! ¡Te conozco desde que estaba en Nueva York, no dejes que Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde te controle!  
\- Ellos sólo quieren que no obtengas tu bien merecida venganza, ¡quítales sus Miraculous! - Exigió Hawk Moth en la mente de la Súper-Modelo.  
\- ¡Cállate! - Rugió la Súper-Modelo antes de abalanzarse sobre Spider-Man.  
Súper-Modelo intentó golpear a Spider-Man, pero éste simplemente saltó sobre ella y la esquivó sin mayor problema, luego el cabeza de red giró sobre su propio eje e intentó soltar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para noquear a la Súper-Modelo. Pero para su sorpresa, la Súper-Modelo sonrió con satisfacción y giró rápidamente para detener el puño del trepamuros sin problemas, haciendo que Spider-Man soltara un gritito ahogado.  
\- Impresionante. - Dijo la Súper-Modelo antes de patear fuertemente a Spider-Man en el pecho.  
Spider-Man gruñó de dolor mientras la patada de la villana lo enviaba a estrellarse duramente contra la barandilla y lo hacía caer. Sin embargo, el héroe de Nueva York logró dar un giro en el aire y disparar una telaraña para columpiarse de nuevo a la refriega y tomar el suficiente impulso para patear a la Súper-Modelo.  
Súper-Modelo se estrelló contra el piso tras recibir el ataque de Spider-Man, luego ella gruñó y se preparó para contraatacar al héroe arácnido, pero Chat Noir rápidamente logró hacerla tropezar con su vara. Súper-Modelo gruñó y detuvo su caída con su poder de volar, luego giró y trató de abalanzarse sobre Chat Noir, pero justo antes de eso, los héroes y la villana escucharon un gran estruendo en las cercanías.  
Súper-Modelo, Spider-Man y Chat Noir se giraron para ver a lo que había causado dicho estruendo y los dos héroes presentes soltaron un grito ahogado al ver que el Lagarto estaba dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la Torre Eiffel, pero lo más sorprendente para ellos fue el ver a Iron Man disparándole a la criatura.  
Pero pocos momentos después, ambos se dieron cuenta de que quien atacaba al Lagarto no era Iron Man, además de que su armadura era totalmente distinta, éste parecía ser sumamente inexperto tanto volando como usando rayos repulsores.  
Mientras el imitador de Iron Man seguía intentando darle al Lagarto con sus rayos repulsores, consiguiendo únicamente causar diez veces más daño que el Lagarto y la Súper-Modelo juntos, el Lagarto comenzó a trepar rápidamente por un costado de la Torre Eiffel, pasando cerca de la villana y sus oponentes. Tras un momento, la Súper-Modelo soltó un gruñido y voló detrás del Lagarto, al notar que éste último se dirigía a donde estaban sus prisioneras.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man y Chat Noir intentaron seguir a los dos villanos pero el sujeto de la armadura los detuvo disparándoles rayos repulsores que los hicieron caer de espaldas. El héroe gatuno y el héroe arácnido se pusieron de pie con un salto, luego miraron con incredulidad al tipo de la armadura.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! - Espetó Chat Noir.  
\- Impido que dos fracasos enmascarados se atrevan a poner en riesgo a civiles inocentes. - Dijo el sujeto de la armadura con un distorcionador de voz.  
"¿Fracasos enmascarados?" Dijo Spider-Man para sí mismo en su mente. "¿Acaso ese tipo es... Harry?"  
\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarnos así? - Demandó Chat Noir.  
\- Llámenme American Son. - Dijo el joven Osborn. - Ahora, apártense de mi camino.  
\- ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! - Espetó Spider-Man. - ¡Estás causando al menos diez veces más daño que el Lagarto y Mary Jane!  
\- ¿Mary Jane?  
\- La Súper-Modelo es Mary Jane Watson, está bajo la influencia de Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras extendía su vara.  
En ese momento, American Son gruñó y se lanzó contra Spider-Man, quien lo esquivó y lo pateó en la espalda, derribándolo mientras Peter se reprendía a sí mismo por tener que atacar a otro de sus amigos, pensando que todo sería peor únicamente si Alya, Nino, Adrien o Marinette fueran akumatizados.  
\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Spider-Man! - Rugió American Son mientras cargaba sus repulsores.  
\- ¡Chat Noir, ve a salvar a Marinette y Chloé! ¡Yo distraeré al imitador de Iron Man!  
\- ¡Deja de llamarme imitador!  
\- Entendido, trepamuros. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras asentía.  
En ese momento, el héroe con tema de gato extendió su vara para comenzar a catapultarse hacia la cima de la Torre Eiffel, donde la Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto comenzaban a forcejear entre ellos. Sin embargo, American Son intentó ir tras el héroe vestido de negro, pero Spider-Man le disparó dos líneas de telaraña y lo azotó contra una columna.  
Entre tanto, Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto estaban intercambiando golpes, pero dada la extrema resistencia de la chica y el factor regenerativo de la criatura, ninguno lograba hacerle verdadero daño al otro. Por otro lado, Marinette y Chloé seguían forcejeando con la barra de metal que las mantenía presas contra la viga detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabello negro-azulado se ponía a pensar en una forma de poder transformarse sin que los villanos, Chloé o sus compañeros de lucha contra el crimen la vieran y descubrieran su identidad secreta.  
Para su mala fortuna, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para librarse como Marinette, así que estaba completamente a merced de quien fuera que ganara la pelea entre el Lagarto y la Súper-Modelo.  
Sin embargo, justo cuando llegó a esa conclusión, ella oyó un ruido sordo, luego sonrió al ver a Chat Noir frente a ella.  
\- Hola, princesa. - Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Ya era hora, Chat Noir! - Espetó Chloé.  
\- Cálmate, ya las tengo.  
Con eso dicho, Chat Noir puso sus manos en la barra de metal y comenzó a doblarlo con bastante dificultad, y tras unos momentos, las dos chicas estuvieron libres.  
\- Agárrense fuerte de mí. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
Las dos chicas se aferraron a Chat Noir con todas sus fuerzas, luego el héroe con tema de gato se lanzó al vacío de la punta de la torre, haciendo que Chloé soltara un grito de terror. Pero el héroe simplemente comenzó a girar su vara con rapidez a modo de helicóptero y cayó al suelo con suavidad. Luego Chat Noir usó su vara para catapultarse lo más lejos posible, llegando pocos momentos después al Hotel Grand Paris, dejando a ambas chicas en el balcón de la habitación de Chloé.  
\- Ustedes escóndanse y manténganse ocultas hasta que la Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto sean vencidos. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
Chloé no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse bajo su cama mientras Chat Noir regresaba de nuevo a la refriega.  
Una vez que Chat Noir se fue, Tikki voló fuera del bolsito de Marinette, quien miraba hacia la Torre Eiffel con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Spider-Man y Chat Noir necesitarán nuestra ayuda, Tikki, hora de transformarse. - Dijo Marinette. - ¡Tikki, motas!  
Momentos más tarde, Ladybug se columpió de regreso a la Torre Eiffel, notando varias cosas que la dejaron helada. Para empezar, había un sujeto usando una armadura similar a la de Iron Man pero con colores diferentes, peleando encarnizadamente contra Spider-Man, quien a pesar de la notoria falta de experiencia en combate, parecía darle problemas al trepamuros. Pero lo verdaderamente preocupante fue ver a Chat Noir lanzándose solo contra la Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto.  
Así pues, la heroína del traje moteado se columpió hacia la punta de la Torre Eiffel, mientras la Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto seguían peleando.  
Entre tanto, el Lagarto atrapó a la Súper-Modelo y la estrelló contra el suelo, luego la chica le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen a la criatura cuando ésta intentó abrir su hocico para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Sin embargo, antes que la villana pudiera quitarse de encima a su monstruoso oponente, ambos oyeron un grito, seguido por una patada doble que mandó al Lagarto a estrellarse contra la cerca alrededor de ellos. Luego la Súper-Modelo vio cómo el extremo de una vara metálica golpeaba un punto junto a su cabeza, haciendo que la villana moviera su vista sobre el objeto, hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes y la sonrisa desafiante de Chat Noir.  
\- Hora del round dos, Súper-Modelo. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Por favor. - Rió la Súper-Modelo. - Ya te gané una vez sin siquiera esforzarme, hasta el monstruo verde de allá es menos decepcionante que tú.  
\- Si eso crees, ¿por qué aún no ganas, humana estúpida? - Gruñó el Lagarto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.  
\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Súper-Modelo, quítale el Miraculous a Chat Noir antes de que Ladybug llegue! - Dijo la voz de Hawk Moth en la mente de la Súper-Modelo.  
\- ¡Ya cállate y déjame trabajar en paz! - Espetó la Súper-Modelo.  
En ese momento, Súper-Modelo agarró la vara de Chat Noir e intentó arrebatársela al héroe, pero antes de eso, una cuerda con un objeto rojo con motas negras se enganchó al arma de Chat Noir y se la arrebató a ambos, antes que Ladybug aterrizara cerca de su compañero de equipo.  
Sin embargo, antes que alguien pudiera moverse o hablar, Spider-Man atravesó el suelo y cayó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, del lado opuesto a Ladybug, mientras American Son volaba por el agujero en el suelo por el que había arrojado a Spider-Man.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man se puso de pie con un salto, al mismo tiempo que la Súper-Modelo, luego Ladybug le lanzó su vara a Chat Noir mientras American Son aterrizaba entre la Súper-Modelo y el Lagarto.  
Chat Noir, la Súper-Modelo, el Lagarto, Ladybug, Spider-Man y American Son se miraron entre sí mientras todos adoptaban una posición de combate, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento.  
De repente, American Son disparó sus repulsores contra Spider-Man, quien los esquivó gracias a su Sentido Arácnido y usó dos líneas de telaraña para propulsarse contra su oponente, mientras la Súper-Modelo se abalanzaba contra Chat Noir sólo para que éste la esquivara e intentara golpearla con su vara, fallando por muy poco. Por otro lado, el Lagarto, viendo que casi todos estaban distraídos, intentó recuperar su dispositivo Ganali, pero el yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló alrededor de sus patas y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, provocando que la criatura rugiera y eligiera lanzarse contra Ladybug.  
El combate se había empeorado a sobremanera de un momento a otro; American Son seguía peleando ferozmente contra Spider-Man, el Lagarto intentaba destripar a Ladybug y la Súper-Modelo seguía intentando acabar con Chat Noir.  
Lamentablemente, a pesar de la inexperiencia de American Son, la poca estrategia de Súper-Modelo y la falta de razonamiento del Lagarto, los héroes fueron prontamente superados y lanzados desde la punta de la torre.  
Una vez que los héroes estuvieron fuera del camino, la Súper-Modelo intentó ir tras ellos y el Lagarto intentó volver a acercarse al Ganali, pero dos rayos repulsores rápidamente derribaron a la chica akumatizada y al monstruo, cosa que los hizo fulminar con la mirada al chico de la armadura.  
\- Ya basta, Mary Jane, y tú, cosa, no sé qué planees, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. - Espetó American Son.  
\- ¡Yo no soy Mary Jane! ¡Soy Súper-Modelo y nadie va a impedirme que haga justicia! - Rugió Súper-Modelo.  
\- ¡Nadie impedirá que convierta a todos los patéticos y débiles humanos en algo más poderoso! - Siseó el Lagarto.  
En ese momento, el Lagarto y la Súper-Modelo se abalanzaron sobre American Son, quien cayó al suelo y se las ingenió para quitarse a ambos de encima con una patada doble, para luego retomar el vuelo y pensar en una estrategia para vencer a la Súper-Modelo sin lastimarla mucho.  
Mientras tanto, Chat Noir lanzó su vara hacia la Torre Eiffel, logrando atorarla entre las vigas, luego Ladybug tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia ella al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su yoyo hacia la vara del héroe felino. El yoyo mágico se amarró alrededor del arma de Chat Noir y Ladybug se columpió hacia el suelo, aterrizando suavemente. Por otro lado, Spider-Man simplemente alzó sus brazos y disparó dos redes de telaraña, las cuales se unieron y formaron un paracaídas que lo hizo aterrizar con gracia, a un par de metros de sus compañeros.  
\- Bueno, esto se ve muy mal. - Soltó Chat Noir.  
\- Hora de hacer gala de tu habilidad de hacer planes bajo situaciones extremas, Spidey. - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- Bien, creo que es más que obvio que ellos tres no están trabajando juntos, así que podrán usar eso a su favor. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Cómo que "podrán"?  
\- Necesito que ustedes venzan, o por lo menos distraigan, a esos tres. Tengo algo con lo que podremos lidiar con American Son, pero tengo que ir por ella.  
\- ¿Ella? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Es un pequeño regalo que Iron Man me dió después de vencer al Buitre. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.  
\- Bien, haremos lo que podamos.  
\- ¿Pero dónde está el akuma de Mary Jane? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Según lo que he visto, sólo hay una prenda que no ha cambiado del todo: el brazalete en su mano derecha.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Yo... eh... Parker... me lo dijo...  
\- Bien... como digas.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron hacia la Torre Eiffel y comenzaron a trepar por ella lo más rápido que podían, mientras Spider-Man comenzaba a columpiarse con sus telarañas lo más rápido que podía, hacia el apartamento donde vivía. Algunos minutos más tarde, Spider-Man entró a su habitación por la ventana, abrió la puerta de su armario y sacó rápidamente una mochila metálica de colores rojo y dorado, echó las correas sobre sus hombros y saltó por la ventana, evitando por muy poco el ser descubierto por una muy preocupada tía May, quien entró a la habitación tras oír el ruido que Spider-Man había hecho.  
Mientras tanto, en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, American Son estaba siendo vapuleado con una facilidad alarmante por la Súper-Modelo, quien lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra el aspirante a héroe, mientras el chico de la armadura intentaba cubrirse sin éxito.  
Entre tanto, el Lagarto estaba preparando el dispositivo Ganali mientras sonreía malévolamente. Las dos últimas personas que se habían interpuesto en sus planes estaban demasiado ocupados destruyéndose mutuamente y los mal-llamados héroes de París estaban probablemente muertos, por lo que ya nadie podría detenerlo, o eso creía. La máquina ya estaba conectada a la red eléctrica y estaba configurada para liberar el gas mutágeno en toda la ciudad, sólo necesitaba un par de momentos más para terminar su plan. Sin embargo, justo antes de terminar, él recibió una poderosa patada, seguida por un golpe con una vara metálica, los cuales lo apartaron del Ganali, al mismo tiempo que un yoyo se enredaba alrededor de American Son y Súper-Modelo, jalándolos hacia el Lagarto y haciéndolos caer sobre la criatura.  
Momentos después, el Lagarto, American Son y Súper-Modelo miraron al frente y apretaron los dientes al ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir en posición de combate y teniendo sonrisas en sus rostros.  
\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! - Espetó Súper-Modelo. - ¡Se atrevieron a arruinar mi venganza, y peor aún, mi cabello!  
\- ¡Ustedes han intervenido en mis planes por última vez! - Rugió el Lagarto.  
\- ¡Lárguense de aquí, ustedes tres son un montón de fracasados! - Espetó American Son.  
Con eso dicho, la Súper Modelo nuevamente se lanzó contra Chat Noir, quien sonrió satisfecho y saltó sobre la villana, haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras Ladybug esquivaba un coletazo del Lagarto y lograba trepar sobre su espalda para poner la cuerda de su yoyo dentro del hocico de la criatura y lo usaba como rienda para montar al Lagarto como si fuera un furioso toro.  
Por otro lado, American Son sólo miró la acción que se desenvolvía frente a él, poniendo especial atención en observar con furia mientras Chat Noir peleaba con su amiga akumatizada. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar recibiendo ataque tras ataque, Chat Noir estaba simplemente esquivando y bloqueando los golpes y patadas que la Súper-Modelo le lanzaba, pues sabía que si el Lagarto no había podido hacerle nada excepto arruinar su ropa, él tenía muchas menos posibilidades de dañar a la chica akumatizada.  
En ese momento, American Son alzó sus brazos y apuntó los repulsores en sus palmas contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero justo en ese momento, dos bolas de telaraña lo golpearon en la espalda y lo distrajeron, luego el chico de la armadura soltó un gritito ahogado al ver a Spider-Man aterrizar frente a él, notando que el trepamuros ahora llevaba una mochila metálica de color rojo y dorado.  
Tras eso, American Son apuntó su antebrazo hacia Spider-Man y le disparó un misil, el cual fue esquivado por el trepamuros con facilidad al mismo tiempo que éste presionaba un botón en la correa derecha de su mochila, haciendo que ésta comenzara a desdoblarse y cubriera su cuerpo por completo con una delgada y reluciente armadura que de color rojo y dorado con una gran araña dorada en el pecho.  
En ese momento, todos miraron a Spider-Man con estupefacción mientras el héroe arácnido se levantaba y miraba a American Son a través de las lentes doradas de su armadura.  
\- Creí que habías dicho que ya no tenías más trucos. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras la Súper-Modelo volvía a lanzarse contra él.  
\- No los tenía, técnicamente éste es de Stark, él me dió esta armadura después de vencer al Buitre. - Dijo Spider-Man. - No me acuerdo del nombre real de esta cosa, pero me gusta llamarla "Iron Spider".  
\- No importa cómo la llames, no servirá para vencerme. - Dijo American Son.  
Tanto Spider-Man como American Son dispararon sus rayos repulsores, causando una colisión entre ambos la cual continuó como una lucha para ver cuál armadura era más poderosa. Sin embargo, tras algunos momentos, Spider-Man detuvo su ataque y esquivó hacia un lado mientras apuntaba sus lanza-redes hacia American Son, disparando una línea de telaraña, la cual usó para propulsarse contra el chico de la armadura azul, pero American Son usó un movimiento de Muay Thai para tomar la pierna de su oponente y derribarlo, sin embargo, Spider-Man liberó los waldos de su armadura y golpeó a su oponente con uno de ellos. Mientras tanto, el Lagarto logró quitarse a Ladybug de encima y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo, pero la joven heroína logró dar un giro acrobático en el aire y cayó con gracia en el suelo, luego miró a sus compañeros de equipo, notando que American Son y Spider-Man estaban atacándose físicamente y disparándose rayos repulsores, mientras que Chat Noir bloqueaba y desviaba los ataques de la Súper-Modelo usando su vara. Ante esto y que el Lagarto decidiera olvidarse de ella momentáneamente para volver a preparar el Ganali, Ladybug apretó los dientes.  
\- Hora de terminar con esto. - Dijo Ladybug antes de lanzar su yoyo hacia arriba. - ¡Amuleto Encantado!  
Un destello de luz emergió del yoyo mágico, luego una pequeña horda de mariquitas emergió del yoyo y materializó una gran botella de lo que parecía ser refresco de cereza, la cual tenía una etiqueta roja con puntos negros.  
\- ¿Refresco de cereza? - Se preguntó Ladybug mientras la botella caía en sus manos.  
\- ¡Genial! - Dijo Chat Noir con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras saltaba hacia atrás para esquivar una patada de Súper-Modelo. - Nos destruirán pero al menos no tendremos sed.  
Ladybug frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar cómo y para qué debía usar la botella de refresco. Tras un par de segundos, ella vió que la Súper-Modelo y el Ganali eran sobre quienes tenía que usar su Amuleto Encantado, y en ese momento, ella sonrió desafiantemente y comenzó a agitar la botella tan fuerte como pudo, logrando sentir cómo el refresco en su interior aumentaba su presión.  
\- ¡Chat Noir, lleva a la Súper-Modelo lo más cerca que puedas al Canoli! - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- ¿Canoli? - Se preguntó Chat Noir mientras lograba desviar otro golpe de la Súper-Modelo. - ¿Te refieres al dispositivo Ganali?  
\- ¡Como se llame! ¡Sólo hazlo!  
Chat Noir asintió, luego sonrió con desafío mientras Súper-Modelo lo fulminaba con la mirada y se acomodaba el cabello.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Súper-Mimada? - Preguntó Chat Noir con un dejo de desafío en su tono. - ¿Qué no se supone que yo era una decepción?  
\- ¡Cállate! - Rugió la Súper-Modelo mientras intentaba abalanzarse sobre Chat Noir por enésima vez.  
La chica akumatizada logró tomar a su oponente por los hombros y estrellarlo contra el Ganali, cosa que hizo que volviera a desestabilizarse, lo que a su vez hizo que el Lagarto volviera a enfurecerse y mirara por el costado de su aparato, viendo a la Súper-Modelo y a Chat Noir forcejeando contra él.  
El Lagarto se movió rápidamente y rugió, llamando la atención de la villana y el héroe, a quienes tomó desprevenidos y logró tomar entre sus garras a ambos para estrellarlos duramente contra el Ganali y contra el suelo, respectivamente.  
\- ¡Esta es la última vez que ustedes o cualquiera se interpone en mis planes! - Rugió el Lagarto antes de abrir sus fauces.  
Mientras el Lagarto intentaba arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a Súper-Modelo, Chat Noir tomó su vara y la extendió, logrando golpear fuertemente a la criatura con uno de los extremos y cerrarle el hocico de golpe, al mismo tiempo que una sombra cubrió el sol sobre ellos.  
Esa sombra resultó ser nadie más que Ladybug, quien había saltado sobre los tres mientras ponía una mano sobre la tapa de la botella que estaba cargando.  
\- ¿Alguno gusta una bebida? - Preguntó Ladybug con un tono de diversión.  
La heroína del traje moteado abrió la botella y dejó caer una lluvia de líquido rojizo sobre el Lagarto, la Súper-Modelo y el Ganali, mientras Chat Noir aprovechaba la confusión causada por su súbito ataque contra el Lagarto y la burla de Ladybug para zafarse del agarre del monstruo.  
El refresco de la botella que Ladybug tenía en sus manos cayó sobre el Lagarto, Súper-Modelo y el dispositivo Ganali, sin embargo, el monstruo apenas si fue incomodado por la sensación pegajosa del líquido dulce al secarse, pero por otro lado, el Ganali chisporroteó y comenzó a sacar humo, mientras que un poderoso grito aturdió a todos en un radio de un kilómetro, un grito emitido por la Súper-Modelo, pues el refresco manchó su ropa, hizo que se le corriera el maquillaje y arruinó su peinado. Y todo eso no hizo sino enfurecer a la criatura y a la chica akumatizada, quienes fulminaron con la mirada a Ladybug.  
\- ¡TÚ! - Rugieron los villanos.  
Súper-Modelo intentó abalanzarse sobre Ladybug, pero antes de eso, ella fue derribada por Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Gataclismo! - Gritó Chat Noir tras lograr someter a la Súper-Modelo.  
Con un movimiento rápido, Chat Noir tocó el brazalete de Súper-Modelo, el cual se desintegró de inmediato y liberó el akuma.  
\- ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! - Dijo Ladybug mientras lanzaba su yoyo hacia el akuma.  
El yoyo atrapó la pequeña mariposa, luego se retrajo hacia la mano de su dueña, quien presionó el yoyo y liberó al akuma purificado.  
\- Adiós, pequeña mariposa. - Dijo Ladybug mientras el akuma se alejaba volando.  
En ese momento, un aura oscura envolvió a Mary Jane, devolviendo a la chica a la normalidad. La pelirroja de Montoursville gimió un poco al sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, luego abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, sintiendo un pequeño rubor formándose en sus mejillas al notar que Chat Noir la tenía contra el suelo. Inmediatamente después, Chat Noir la liberó de su agarre y se levantó para luego ofrecerle una mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
\- ¿Está bien, señorita Watson? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- S-sí... pero ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntó una muy confundida Mary Jane.  
\- Es una larga historia...  
Antes que Chat Noir pudiera seguir hablando, un rugido sacó a ambos de su estupor, luego Chat Noir abrió los ojos de par en par y empujó a Mary Jane al suelo, recibiendo un poderoso coletazo, el cual lo dejó inconsciente.  
Tras eso, el Lagarto sonrió malévolamente e intentó abalanzarse sobre Mary Jane, pero Ladybug se lanzó ferozmente contra el Lagarto, logrando darle un par de puñetazos, seguidos por una patada doble al abdomen, un doble uppercut y una patada baja, con la cual logró derribar al Lagarto. Sin embargo, el monstruo usó su cola para atrapar a Ladybug y restringir sus movimientos, mientras la acercaba a su rostro.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man y American Son seguían intercambiando golpes, sólo que a diferencia de antes, gracias a la Iron Spider, Spider-Man llevaba la delantera. American Son intentó dispararle un rayo repulsor a su oponente, pero Spider-Man desvió su brazo y contraatacó con un puñetazo al abdomen, luego Spider-Man intentó dispararle un repulsor propio a American Son con el mismo brazo que había usado para golpearlo pero el chico de la armadura azul le dió un cabezazo al héroe de la armadura dorada y roja, y lo hizo retroceder. Tras eso, American Son activó unos lanzadores de micromisiles en sus hombros y disparó varios contra Spider-Man, quien sólo pudo atinar a crear un escudo deflector, el cual recibió la mayoría del daño, luego el trepamuros terminó estrellándose contra una reja.  
Tras eso, el cabeza de red intentó apuntar su palma derecha hacia American Son, mentalmente comandándole a la armadura que cargara la suficiente potencia para destruir la fuente de poder del traje de su oponente sin dañar al piloto dentro de éste, cosa que hizo que American Son alzara sus brazo e intentara dispararle dos repulsores a Spider-Man, sin embargo, ambos intentaron cubrirse instintivamente los oídos al escuchar un estridente grito que destrozó todos los objetos hechos de cristal en un radio de un kilómetro. Tras eso, ambos chicos con armadura miraron hacia los otros héroes, quienes habían logrado deshacerse momentáneamente del Lagarto y la Súper-Modelo. Luego ellos vieron que Súper-Modelo se levantaba nuevamente para atacar, pero era rápidamente derribada por Chat Noir, quien segundos después destruyó el brazalete que la chica akumatizada portaba en su muñeca. Tras eso, Mary Jane volvió a la normalidad, pero luego de ver que el Lagarto se acercaba a Mary Jane, era atacado por Ladybug y lograba capturar a la joven heroína, Spider-Man soltó un grito ahogado. En ese momento, Spider-Man apretó los dientes y le disparó un par de rayos repulsores a American Son en el pecho, logrando poner a su oponente fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para activar los propulsores de las botas de su armadura y arremeter contra el Lagarto, estrellándolo contra el Ganali y destruyendo el aparato en el proceso, para luego tomar a la criatura por la cola y girarlo para estrellarlo contra el centro de la torre, poniéndolo fuera de combate. Luego el héroe arácnido volteó hacia Ladybug y con las lentes de su armadura, logró notar que el Miraculous de Ladybug comenzaba a parpadear.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- Sí, pero tenemos que terminar esto pronto o me detransformaré. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Encárgate del Lagarto y llévate a Chat Noir a un lugar seguro, yo...  
Antes que pudiera siquiera terminar de explicar su plan, Spider-Man recibió un misil a la cara, cuya explosión lo mandó a volar fuera de la torre junto a Ladybug, mientras American Son jadeaba enfurecidamente y bajaba lentamente su brazo.  
Por otro lado, el Lagarto gruñó y rugió ferozmente, después notó que Mary Jane seguía cerca de él. Y dado que ya estaba más que harto de que ese montón de niños humanos se metieran en sus planes, el Lagarto rugió y se dispuso a acabar con la chica pelirroja, pero American Son lo tacleó rápidamente y lo hizo caer por un lado de la Torre Eiffel, rodando sobre una de las vigas de soporte e intercambiando golpes entre sí, dejando a una sorprendida Mary Jane en la cima del monumento más icónico de Francia.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man y Ladybug habían caído de la punta de la Torre Eiffel, gracias al misil que American Son le había disparado a Spider-Man a la cara, aturdiendo a Ladybug con la fuerza de la explosión. Momentos tras haber caído, Spider-Man se recuperó del aturdimiento sufrido por el ataque, luego soltó un gritito ahogado al notar que su armadura estaba reiniciándose y que parecía que no iba a terminar antes que él llegara al suelo. Pero peor que eso, él vio a Ladybug desplomándose al suelo al igual que él, sólo que ella estaba inconsciente de lo rápido que se acercaba al piso.  
Así pues, Spider-Man le disparó una línea de telaraña a su compañera de lucha en el crimen y la atrajo a él, luego apuntó su otro lanza-telarañas a una unión de vigas y tejió una red, tras lo cual arrojó a Ladybug a la red, logrando detener su caída y sacudirla lo suficiente para que se le pasara el aturdimiento.  
Entre tanto, Ladybug sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la sensación de zumbido en los oídos, luego soltó un grito ahogado al ver cómo Spider-Man estaba desplomándose al suelo. En un intento por salvarlo, Ladybug trató de tomar su yoyo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en una telaraña, la cual le impedía moverse.  
La joven heroína intentó liberarse frenéticamente, pero la telaraña probó ser mucho más resistente de lo que creía posible, así que sólo pudo ver en horror cómo Spider-Man se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo. Mientras tanto, Spider-Man estaba aterrorizado, si bien era un hecho que su cuerpo era mucho más resistente a impactos mientras tenía su transformación activada, él sabía que caer de una estructura alta como la Torre Eiffel podía tener consecuencias fatales, así que ahora se encontraba golpeando el casco de su armadura con suavidad para no hacerse daño, intentando que su Iron Spider se reiniciara más rápido. Dado que no lo logró tras algunos segundos, el héroe de rojo y azul presionó la cabeza de la araña en su pecho y la armadura comenzó a abrirse y doblarse hasta convertirse en mochila de nuevo. Luego rápidamente se la quitó y la arrojó a una telaraña que tejió entre dos farolas, después de eso, Spider-Man reemplazó los cartuchos de sus lanza-redes con rapidez y disparó una línea de telaraña a una farola, usándola para columpiarse y alterar su curso y velocidad de caída, lo malo fue que su acrobacia terminó con él golpeando el piso con bastante fuerza como para hacerlo rodar por varios metros y que terminara destruyendo un pequeño puesto ambulante de chucherías juveniles.  
Tras eso, Spider-Man suspiró y miró las cosas encima de él, descubriendo que tenía varios CDs y pósters encima.  
\- Ok... la armadura no se dañó pero... debo recordar que puedo tejer un paracaídas con telaraña... ¿Pero qué...? - Gimió Spider-Man mientras tomaba un CD y un póster que estaban encima de él. - ¿Un CD de Sentencia de Amor? ¿Un póster de V'riaz Vecez? Ugh, qué asco, me tomó cinco días desinfectar mi traje después de mi aventura en el drenaje pero la peste de haber tocado esta basura no se quitará jamás...  
Spider-Man se levantó con un salto y al aterrizar escuchó como si pisara un papel, por lo que suspiró y miró a su pie, soltando un grito ahogadoa antes de levantar lo que había pisado, pues era un nuevo póster de la cantante favorita de Peter Parker, lo cual era su segundo mayor secreto.  
\- ¡¿Dazzler sacó un nuevo álbum?! - Dijo Spider-Man con sorpresa y alegría. - ¡Tengo que conseguirlo en cuanto pueda! Pero antes...  
Spider-Man soltó el póster y disparó una hebra de telaraña a su armadura para recuperarla, volvió a ponérsela y activarla, después salió volando hacia Ladybug, quien seguía tratando de liberarse de la red donde Spider-Man la había dejado.  
\- Lamento haber tenido que lanzarte a esta cosa. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras disparaba un láser de la muñeca de su armadura para cortar la telaraña.  
\- No, lo entiendo, gracias por salvarme pero tengo que irme, ya no tengo tiempo. - Dijo Ladybug mientras otra mota de sus aretes desaparecía tras parpadear.  
\- Está bien, Mary Jane ha vuelto a la normalidad y el Lagarto ya no puede seguir adelante con sus planes gracias a tí, Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos del resto.  
\- Volveré, sólo tengo que recargar a mi kwami.  
\- No, para cuando lo hagas, ya todo habrá terminado, ve a descansar.  
Spider-Man terminó de cortar la telaraña y Ladybug tomó su mano, luego el héroe arácnido descendió hasta el suelo, le asintió a su compañera de equipo y ella le regresó el gesto, luego lanzó su yoyo y se fue del lugar mientras una explosión cercana captaba la atención de Spider-Man. Por otro lado, Ladybug logró llegar a una zona apartada de un parque justo antes de que su transformación acabara, luego la chica de coletas tomó en sus manos a su kwami y la metió en su bolsito.  
\- Come rápido, Tikki, necesitamos volver pronto. - Dijo Marinette mientras metía a Tikki en el bolsito.  
\- En eso estoy, Marinette. - Dijo la kwami mientras tomaba una de las galletas en el bolsito.  
Mientras tanto, American Son y el Lagarto llegaron al suelo con dureza, pues si bien gracias a que rodaron por los pilares de soporte, a que el Lagarto logró aferrarse al metal algunas veces y que American Son usó sus propulsores para detener su caída, aún llevaban una gran velocidad. Sin embargo, ésta no era suficiente como para resultar en una caída fatal, pero debido a la fuerza del impacto, ambos contendientes quedaron bastante aturdidos por un par de minutos.  
Una vez que las ideas de American Son volvieron a su lugar, éste miró al Lagarto, quien se tambaleaba e intentaba recuperarse del impacto, y tras un par de segundos, el chico de la armadura azul apretó los dientes y recordó porqué había hecho algo tan suicida como rodar por uno de los pilares de la Torre Eiffel hasta el suelo, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre y cargar los repulsores de su traje al máximo. Momentos después, el Lagarto recibió de lleno en el rostro un poderoso rayo repulsor, el cual logró dislocarle la quijada, después otro repulsor lo sofocó al golpearlo en el abdomen y, mientras jadeaba pesadamente y su factor regenerativo curaba su mandíbula dislocada, la criatura oyó un rugido, seguido por un poderoso golpe que volvía a dislocarle la mandíbula. Tras esto, American Son usó todos sus conocimientos en Muay Thay para comenzar a moler a golpes a su oponente, logrando quebrarle una pierna con una patada baja, romperle varias costillas con una serie de puñetazos al abdomen y doblarle el antebrazo en un ángulo antinatural.  
Una vez que el Lagarto ya no pudo mantenerse de pie, American Son aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo en el rostro tan fuerte como podía, tirándole al menos un colmillo con cada golpe.  
Tras varios minutos, American Son dió un salto hacia atrás mientras cargaba sus repulsores y, tras aterrizar, disparó dos poderosos rayos repulsores, los cuales causaron un gran estallido al impactar contra el cuasi inconsciente Lagarto. Una vez que el polvo de la explosión repulsora se limpió, American Son vió al Lagarto en el fondo de un cráter, sólo que en vez de ver a un monstruo, el chico vio a un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años, bastante vapuleado, quien vestía los restos de un pantalón café y una bata de laboratorio ensangrentada y sucia.  
Usando la visión aumentada de su casco, American Son pudo observar a mejor detalle el rostro del individuo, luego soltó un gritito ahogado cuando la base de datos del traje arrojó una coincidencia.  
\- ¿Doctor Connors? - Dijo American Son.  
\- ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras aterrizaba a pocos metros de American Son.  
Mientras tanto, Chat Noir sintió que alguien lo movía con desesperación y que le pedía que despertara, cosa que hizo que gruñera con dolor, abriera lentamente los ojos y comenzara a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo arriba, Chat Noir vio que quien lo incitaba a despertarse y levantarse era Mary Jane Watson.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Mary Jane.  
\- Sí... pero me duele hasta el alma... - Dijo Chat Noir. - ¿Qué ocurrió...?  
\- Spider-Man y Ladybug cayeron de la torre porque el tipo de la armadura les disparó un misil, luego el Lagarto intentó atacarme pero el sujeto de la armadura se lanzó junto con él hacia el suelo.  
\- Con esas armaduras, dudo que cualquiera de ellos salga lastimado. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras se ponía de pie. - Tú, por otro lado, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes que te lastimen, agárrate bien.  
Con eso dicho, Chat Noir tomó la mano de Mary Jane y ella se aferró al héroe rubio mientras el héroe saltaba de la Torre Eiffel y se deslizaba por uno de los pilares de la misma.  
Tras algunos momentos, Chat Noir saltó y aterrizó con la mayor suavidad posible, luego corrió para tomar impulso y alejarse de la Torre Eiffel dando más saltos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la Plaza del Trocadero, Chat Noir bajó a Mary Jane y dijo:  
\- Bien, ahora regresa al set y espera ahí, te aseguro que todo se arreglará pronto.  
\- P-pero el señor Agreste... - Dijo Mary Jane.  
\- Yo me encargo de Gabriel Agreste, él me debe un favor, después de todo.  
Con eso dicho, Chat Noir extendió su vara y se alejó algunas calles, luego se escondió en un callejón justo antes que su transformación terminara y su kwami volara fuera de su anillo.  
\- Bien, tengo que recargarte pronto, Plaga, Spider-Man podría necesitar ayuda. - Dijo Adrien mientras sacaba un trozo de camembert de un bolsillo en su chaqueta.  
\- En eso estoy, niño. - Dijo Plaga mientras comenzaba a roer el trozo de camembert.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man y American Son estaban uno frente al otro, ambos fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada bajo sus respectivas máscaras.  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese hombre? - Demandó Spider-Man.  
\- Nada, esa cosa era el Lagarto. - Explicó American Son. - Sólo logré que volviera a la normalidad.  
\- Quítate esa armadura ahora mismo, ya has causado demasiados problemas.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¡Tú has causado mucho más daño! ¡Incluso has matado gente!  
\- ¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡Y sólo mira a tu alrededor, tú destruiste muchas más cosas que el Lagarto, Súper-Modelo, Chat Noir, Ladybug y yo! ¡Juntos!  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto!  
Así pues, American Son gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Spider-Man, quien lo arrojó lejos de él con una patada.  
Después, American Son dio un giro en el aire y disparó un rayo repulsor, el cual fue esquivado por poco gracias al Sentido Arácnido de Spider-Man.  
Tras esto, American Son intentó disparar un misil contra el trepamuros, pero éste usó dos de los waldos de su armadura para atrapar ambos brazos de su oponente y acercarlo a él para destruir la fuente de poder de su traje para ponerle fin al combate.  
Pero cuando Spider-Man intentó arrancar la fuente de poder de su traje, American Son le dió una fuerte patada doble al mentón, impulsada por los propulsores de sus botas, seguido por dos ráfagas de energía expulsadas por los mismos propulsores, con las cuales él logró alejar a Spider-Man de él y liberarse de sus waldos.  
Una vez que el chico de la armadura azul, blanca y roja estuvo libre, éste dió un salto hacia atrás y disparó sus rayos repulsores a los waldos de la armadura de Spider-Man, destruyendo ambos.  
Luego el trepamuros gruñó de frustración y disparó un rayo repulsor, el cual fue bloqueado por un escudo de forma triangular que American Son proyectó con su antebrazo.  
\- Genial. - Rió American Son.  
\- Ya basta, American Son. - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- No, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.  
Dicho esto, American Son intentó disparar dos misiles contra Spider-Man, pero además de que sus municiones se habían acabado, se encontró con que el trepamuros había usado su último waldo para golpear sus brazos y después dos líneas de telaraña se adhirieron al torso del joven Osborn. Spider-Man tiró de las líneas e hizo girar a American Son a su alrededor para luego lanzarlo contra una farola.  
Después, Spider-Man intentó disparar sus telarañas para atrapar a American Son, pero éste las esquivó sin problemas y disparó sus repulsores contra el héroe, quien los esquivó con un movimiento acrobático mientras pensaba en cómo inutilizar la armadura de quien Peter creía que era su mejor amigo, sin lastimar mucho a Harry.  
En otro lado de la ciudad, dos destellos de luz fueron vistos, luego Chat Noir y Ladybug comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad de regreso a la Torre Eiffel para apoyar a su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen.  
Pocos momentos más tarde, Ladybug y Chat Noir aterrizaron a unos metros de Spider-Man y American Son, teniendo que esquivar un par de rayos repulsores que los dos combatientes en armadura se habían disparado, luego Ladybug y Chat Noir tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a girarlas con rapidez mientras corrían hacia la refriega.  
Entre tanto, Spider-Man estaba en aprietos, pues si bien era un combatiente formidable, gracias principalmente a su Sentido Arácnido; American Son estaba ganando en la lucha cuerpo-a-cuerpo, pues Harry era un excelente peleador de Muay Thai.  
Sin embargo, justo antes que el joven de la armadura azul pudiera darle un puñetazo a Spider-Man en la cara, el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó alrededor de su antebrazo, luego American Son gruñó y trató de girarse para dispararle un rayo repulsor a Ladybug, pero la vara de Chat Noir se estrelló contra el plexiglás de su casco, creando un agujero que dejaba ver uno de los ojos de Harry Osborn.  
\- Ya basta, American Son. - Espetó Ladybug mientras retraía su yoyo.  
\- No nos obligues a lastimarte. - Advirtió Chat Noir.  
\- Quítate esa armadura ahora mismo, ya has causado demasiados problemas. - Ordenó Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¡Tú has causado mucho más daño! ¡Incluso has matado gente! - Replicó American Son.  
\- ¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡Y sólo mira a tu alrededor, tú destruiste muchas más cosas que el Lagarto, Súper-Modelo, Chat Noir, Ladybug y yo! ¡Juntos!  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto!  
\- ¡¿Eso crees?! - Espetó un ciudadano de repente. - ¡Tú dañaste la Torre Eiffel, destrozaste varias calles, hiciste volar varios autos y causaste daños a edificios!  
En ese mismo momento, un grupo de parisinos se acercaron a los dos chicos con armaduras, todos ellos fulminando con la mirada a American Son y reclamándole por los daños que había causado o gritándole obcenidades por la misma razón.  
Ante la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, American Son no pudo hacer sino estar boquiabierto y estupefacto ante las palabras de los parisinos. Él sólo había intentado ayudar, proteger a la gente, mostrarle a todos cómo era un verdadero héroe.  
Sin embargo, gracias a Spider-Man, todos ahora estaban en su contra.  
Y Spider-Man pagaría por ello.  
Así pues, American Son gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Spider-Man, quien lo esquivó para luego bloquear un par de golpes y una patada. Después, buscando acabar el combate, Spider-Man le lanzó un golpe a American Son directo al plexiglás de su casco, logrando agrietar la mitad de éste con facilidad.  
Tras eso, Spider-Man le dió un rodillazo a su oponente, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Sin embargo, American Son siguió sin darse por vencido, por lo que disparó dos rayos repulsores contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, quienes no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para bloquearlos o evadirlos y terminaron recibiendo los impactos directo en el abdomen, haciendo que Spider-Man soltara un gritito ahogado y se dirigiera hacia sus compañeros caídos. Aprovechando que los tres estaban juntos, American Son apuntó su antebrazo contra los héroes y se preparó para disparar su último misil, pero de repente, una lata golpeó a American Son en la espalda, seguida por varias piedras y otros objetos, los cuales eran lanzados por los ciudadanos que habían reunido el suficiente coraje para acercarse.  
American Son soltó un grito ahogado mientras más y más gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de él mientras seguían insultándolo y arrojándole cosas. El chico de la armadura comenzó a girar, encarando a la multitud alrededor de él y al hacerlo, un ladrillo se impactó contra la parte agrietada de su casco y quebró el plexiglás, dejando la mitad de su rostro vulnerable y expuesta.  
Ante ese hecho, American Son levantó el vuelo y miró a Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir, quienes jadearon en voz alta al lograr distinguir la cara de Harry Osborn tras la máscara de plexiglás rota.  
\- Harry... - Dijeron Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
\- Lo sabía... - Dijo Spider-Man con los dientes apretados.  
En ese momento, American Son salió volando, haciendo que los parisinos comenzaran a vitorear, aunque su victoria fue prontamente opacada cuando varias patrullas de las Fuerzas Especiales francesas y un par de camionetas de S.H.I.E.L.D. se acercaron y forzaron a los civiles a retirarse.  
Mientras tanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir se pusieron de pie, sintiéndose algo confundidos y aturdidos por causa de la revelación de la identidad de American Son.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man se sentía culpable y temeroso, lo primero por haber tenido que pelear no sólo con una amiga, sino también con su mejor amigo; y lo último porque ahora Harry se encontraba en estrés emocional, cosa que Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde podían aprovechar para usar a Harry en su contra.  
Pero él no lo iba a permitir.  
Así pues, Spider-Man apretó los puños y dijo:  
\- Váyanse de aquí y no hablen con los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., hablen con Gabriel Agreste sobre la situación de la chica Watson.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Harry Osborn? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de encontrarlo y de evitar que lo akumaticen o lo malignicen.  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man disparó una hebra de telaraña y se columpió lejos del lugar mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir usaban sus armas para retirarse también, al mismo tiempo que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y las Fuerzas Especiales ponían bajo custodia al inconsciente Dr. Curt Connors.  
Por otro lado, en la habitación secreta de la Mansión Agreste, Hawk Moth gruñó de frustración mientras veía a Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir deteniendo sus planes otra vez.  
\- Han ganado esta ronda, niños. - Dijo Hawk Moth. - Pero puedo asegurarles que los reflectores de la victoria brillarán sobre mí al final, ¡yo obtendré sus Miraculous de una u otra forma!


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.- El Nuevo Duende.**

* * *

 _(Momentos después de vencer a la Súper-Modelo y al Lagarto)_

* * *

Harry Osborn estaba furioso.  
A pesar de haber hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salvar a la gente, todos se atrevieron a llamarlo un villano. Y peor aún, a abuchearlo.  
Todo era por culpa de Spider-Man... el maldito y jodido Spider-Man.  
Él y sus estúpidos amigos habían hecho eso.  
Y no conforme con eso, habían causado la akumatización de Mary Jane y lo habían dejado en ridículo.  
Ahora el joven Osborn estaba quitándose el casco de su armadura mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el Duende Verde sobrevolaba el área en su planeador, observando a su hijo mientras éste lloraba de rabia y frustración. Con eso en mente, el Duende Verde estaba furioso también, después de todo, Spider-Man ahora se había atrevido a herir a su hijo.  
Pero a pesar de eso, ahora el villano estaba sonriendo, pues gracias a la estupidez de Spider-Man, él podría ayudar a su hijo a vengarse y destruir al trepamuros y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.  
Pero antes de que pudiera malignizar a su hijo, el Duende Verde notó una pequeña mariposa oscura volando cerca de él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír y apuntarle con su dedo índice al akuma. Segundos después, el akuma fue destruido por un rayo verde que el archienemigo de Spider-Man había disparado de su dedo, mientras reía entre dientes y metía su mano en la mochila que tenía, sacando una pequeña hada azul de la mochila, la cual prontamente fue cubierta por energía oscura, tornándola de un color verde.  
\- No, no, no. - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras soltaba al hada. - Éste es mío, Hawk Moth. Ahora, vuela mi pequeño duendecillo, ayuda a mi hijo a vengarse de esa peste arácnida.  
El pequeño duendecillo verde voló hacia el joven que se había llamado American Son, mientras Harry veía su reflejo en el plexiglás roto de su casco.  
"¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar a la gente!" Dijo Harry para sí mismo mientras lloraba de frustración.  
Justo en ese momento, el duendecillo se posó sobre el casco de Harry y se fusionó con éste, tornando el objeto de un color verde oscuro al mismo tiempo que una figura verduzca aparecía delante de los ojos de Harry.  
\- Nuevo Duende. - Dijo la voz del Duende Verde en la mente de Harry. - Soy el Duende Verde, París no supo apreciarte como American Son y prefirieron a un montón de fracasados sobre tí, ahora yo te otorgo el poder para destruir a esos fracasados y demostrar que eres un verdadero héroe. Pero a cambio quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y a Spider-Man, ¿aceptas el trato que te ofrezco?  
\- Por supuesto que sí, Duende Verde... - Sonrió Harry con malicia mientras se levantaba y volvía a ponerse el casco.  
Un aura oscura cubrió al joven Osborn, transformando su armadura, cambiando su coloración de azul, rojo y blanco a verde oscuro y negro, y cambiando su casco con un plexiglás naranja por uno con un forma de máscara de duende de color verde oscuro con la boca abierta, mostrando algunos colmillos plateados y con lentes amarillas en vez de ojos.  
Una vez transformado, el Duende Verde descendió en su planeador y se detuvo frente al Nuevo Duende, luego ambos intercambiaron miradas y el Osborn mayor sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Mírate, te pareces tanto a mí. - Dijo el Duende Verde con un dejo de malicia.  
\- Como sea... - Dijo el Nuevo Duende.  
\- Tranquilízate y sígueme. Te ves bien y eres fuerte, pero puedes mejorar con mi tecnología. Creo que tengo algo perfecto para tí.  
Con eso dicho, el Duende Verde levantó el vuelo mientras su planeador liberaba un cable, al cual se aferró el Nuevo Duende, luego ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras se alejaban hacia la guarida del Duende Verde.

* * *

 _(Varias horas más tarde)_

* * *

Spider-Man estaba desesperado.  
Tras haber pasado toda la noche en vela, columpiándose de un lado a otro por cada calle y callejón de París sin detenerse, ni siquiera para ir a su casa para quitarse y guardar lo que quedaba de la armadura Iron Spider, el joven héroe seguía sin encontrar ni rastro de su amigo Harry, lo cual lo preocupaba a sobremanera.  
No sólo Harry se las había arreglado para estar en la lista de amenazas potenciales de la policía parisina, la Interpol, S.H.I.E.L.D. y los Vengadores, sino que en su estado de ánimo, el Duende Verde o Hawk Moth podían usarlo como peón para herir a inocentes, lo cual empeoraría su situación ante las agencias de seguridad y los héroes. Y Peter Parker no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo fuera usado como una retorcida marioneta para los fines malignos de un maníaco como cualquiera de esos dos.  
Aún si tenía que faltar al examen de matemáticas, a la escuela en general y preocupar lo suficiente a su tía May como para que ella forzara a medio mundo a buscar a su sobrino perdido, quien no contestaba su celular.  
\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Harry?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que siquiera puedas esconderte con una armadura reluciente que tiene los colores de la bandera de Estados Unidos?! - Se preguntaba Spider-Man a sí mismo en voz alta.  
En ese momento, el joven Parker se detuvo en el costado de un edificio y suspiró, el cansancio y las heridas de la pelea con Harry finalmente estaba cobrándole factura. Pero para su suerte, los sistemas de soporte vital y auto-reparación habían entrado en funcionamiento y estaban ayudándole un poco.  
Y mientras el joven Parker intentaba mantenerse en pie de guerra, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera y a lo que fuera con tal de encontrar a su mejor amigo, un muchacho de su edad lo observaba a la lejanía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El muchacho tenía una armadura y un casco que asemejaba una cara de duende y estaba parado en una especie de planeador que lucía como una tabla de snowboard pero mucho más pequeña y delgada, de color plateado con detalles en verde y morado. Dicho muchacho era nadie más que el Nuevo Duende y mientras éste último observaba a Spider-Man alejarse con sus telarañas, una especie de forma luminosa apareció frente a su rostro mientras sus ojos obtenían una coloración morada alrededor de ellos.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Duende Verde? - Preguntó el muchacho.  
\- Tranquilo, sólo quiero saber si estás listo. - Preguntó la voz del Duende Verde en su cabeza.  
\- Claro que lo estoy, ese insecto trepamuros no es nada comparado conmigo.  
\- Por supuesto que no lo es. Tú eres alguien a mi imagen y semejanza, Spider-Man no tendrá oportunidad contra tí.  
\- Así es, prepárate... Pronto tendrás su Miraculous.  
Con eso dicho, el joven activó un extraño aparato sobre el que iba parado, similar al planeador del Duende Verde pero más reluciente y más similar a una tabla de snowboard voladora, delgada y pequeña.  
Mientras tanto, por otro lado de la ciudad, Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba caminando hacia la escuela, teniendo una expresión de preocupación, incertudumbre y cansancio, pues si bien no había pasado la noche en vela como su compañero Spider-Man, pero sí había pasado varias horas despierta intentando buscar a Harry Osborn, o más bien dicho a su alter ego de armadura, American Son. Tras haber enfrentado al Lagarto, Súper-Modelo y American Son, las cosas estaban bastante más tensas de lo habitual, con gente manifestando inconformidad ante empresas como OsCorp e Industrias Stark, y los Estados Unidos en general, pues los franceses le echaban la culpa a los estadounidenses por todo lo que había pasado en París, ya que los causantes de todo (Spider-Man, Iron Man, el Duende Verde, el Doctor Octopus, el Lagarto, Shocker, la Coneja Blanca, Grizzly, el Arenero, el Buitre, Electro y Norman Osborn), eran de la nación de las barras y las estrellas.  
Pero para Marinette, los únicos culpables de todo el caos y la destrucción en París eran quienes fuera que estuvieran tras las identidades del Duende Verde y Hawk Moth.  
Al llegar a la escuela, Marinette se detuvo un segundo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta para ver atrás de ella, contemplando la ciudad en una ennervante calma, donde ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Duende Verde volviera al ataque, esta vez con American Son bajo su control.  
En ese momento, Marinette se dispuso a entrar a la escuela y en el instante que se dio la vuelta, una explosión pudo oírse muy cerca de ella, seguida de un par de ráfagas repulsoras que terminaron impactando un costado de la escuela. Inmediatamente después de ello, el pánico comenzó a esparcirse, lo que hizo que Marinette mirara hacia arriba y viera a Iron Spider con un traje bastante dañado, peleando con nada más y nada menos que el Duende Verde, pero esta vez, el maníaco estaba usando una armadura e iba volando en un planeador diferente.  
Aprovechando el miedo y la confusión, Marinette corrió dentro de la escuela y se metió al baño, dejando salir a Tikki de su pequeño bolso.  
\- Eso no se oye bien... - Comentó Tikki.  
\- Y se pone peor, creo que ese no es el verdadero Duende Verde... - Dijo Marinette. - Creo que era American Son, o mejor dicho, ese es Harry...  
\- Oh no, otra vez tendrás que enfrentar a un amigo tuyo.  
\- Pues entonces haré lo que siempre hago en esas situaciones: Salvar a mi amigo akumatizado. ¡Tikki...!  
Justo antes de que Marinette pudiera terminar su frase, la entrada del baño voló en pedazos, lanzando a la diseñadora a estrellarse contra la pared, mientras una risa malévola se acercaba a ella.  
Pocos segundos después, Marinette sacudió su cabeza para tratar de librarse del zumbido en sus oídos y el aturdimiento causados por la explosión, y mientras su vista se iba aclarando, ella soltó un grito ahogado al notar que el falso Duende Verde se estaba acercando a ella.  
\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng... - Dijo el Nuevo Verde con malicia. - Sabes... no es correcto intentar huir de tus amigos...  
\- ¡Harry, este no eres tú! ¡Hawk Moth o el Duende Verde te están usando! - Espetó Marinette.  
\- ¡Harry ya no existe! ¡Yo soy el Nuevo Duende! - Dijo el villano.  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - Rugió Spider-Man.  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man usó una línea de telaraña para arrojar al Nuevo Duende contra una ventana, mientras el planeador del villano iba tras él.  
Entre tanto, Spider-Man aterrizó frente a Marinette, la levantó en brazos y salió de la escuela con varios saltos acrobáticos, en dirección hacia la casa de Marinette. Una vez que estuvieron sobre el balcón sobre la habitación de la diseñadora, Spider-Man bajó a Marinette y la miró con preocupación.  
\- ¿Está bien, señorita? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- Sí... pero Harry... - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Él estará bien, dudo que lo pueda lastimar con un ataque como ese. Pero no se preocupe por su amigo, señorita, lo liberaré del control del Duende Verde a como dé lugar, pero por el momento, tiene que esconderse.  
\- Eso haré, Spider-Man.  
Momentos después, Spider-Man saltó del balcón y se columpió de vuelta a la escuela, mientras Marinette entraba a su habitación y dejaba salir a Tikki del bolso otra vez.  
\- Spidey necesita ayuda, Tikki, ¡motas! - Espetó Marinette rápidamente.  
Mientras tanto, en cuanto Spider-Man estuvo dentro del territorio de la escuela, éste recibió una bomba calabaza, la cual detonó justo frente a él y lo hizo caer aparatosamente al suelo, pero por fortuna, la dañada armadura que llevaba logró protegerlo del impacto.  
Pocos momentos después de su caída, Spider-Man hizo un giro acrobático en el suelo y logró evadir un par de bombas calabaza más, para luego usar una línea de telaraña para regresarle una última bomba al Nuevo Duende.  
Sin embargo, entre el polvo y el humo causados por la explosión, la risa del Nuevo Duende podía oírse aún.  
\- ¡Harry, tienes que volver en tí! ¡El Duende Verde te está usando! - Espetó Spider-Man mientras los sistemas de su armadura se reiniciaban.  
\- Spider-Man miente, sólo tiene miedo de que puedas derrotarlo. - Dijo la voz del Duende Verde en la mente del Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Yo soy el nuevo y mejorado Harry Osborn, Spider-Man! ¡Lo que American Son no pudo lograr, yo sí lo haré! - Rió el Nuevo Duende mientras apuntaba los repulsores de su armadura al trepamuros.  
Justo antes que el Nuevo Duende pudiera atacarlo de nuevo, Spider-Man apuntó sus propios repulsores contra su amigo malignizado y ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, logrando que sus ataques colisionaran y los hicieran caer hacia atrás gracias a la onda de choque causada por la colisión de rayos repulsores.  
Luego, Spider-Man se puso de pie con un giro acrobático y vio al Nuevo Duende saliendo de una nube de polvo, aún sonriendo malévolamente.  
\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Los Vengadores te sobreestimaron muchísimo. - Dijo el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Harry, tú no eres así! ¡Debes recuperar el control de tu mente y tu cuerpo! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Estoy en completo control de mi cuerpo y mente, trepamuros!  
Con eso dicho, el villano sacó una bomba calabaza de su deslizador y la arrojó contra Spider-Man, quien simplemente la esquivó.  
Luego el Nuevo Duende intentó abalanzarse contra Spider-Man, sólo para ser rápidamente repelido con una fuerte patada al abdomen por una figura quien usaba un traje negro. El recién llegado hizo una pirueta en el aire hacia atrás y cayó frente a Spider-Man, revelando ser Chat Noir, mientras el Nuevo Duende trataba de volver a estabilizar su planeador.  
\- Lamento haber tardado, Spider-Man, pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo. - Dijo Chat Noir. - Pero por lo visto, llegué justo a tiempo.  
\- ¡Ah, el gato de callejón ha llegado! ¡Sólo falta el bicho! - Dijo el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Y hela aquí! - Dijo Ladybug mientras aterrizaba junto a sus compañeros. - ¡Harry, tienes que calmarte!  
\- Has hecho bien tu trabajo, Nuevo Duende, ahora pasa a la fase dos. - Dijo el Duende Verde en la mente del Nuevo Duende. - Y asegúrate que la chica del Ladyblog y el fotógrafo del Clarín tomen buenas fotos de la derrota de sus amados héroes.  
\- En eso estoy, Duende Verde. - Dijo el Nuevo Duende.  
Con eso dicho, el villano malignizado sonrió y soltó una carcajada, luego activó su planeador y dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.  
\- ¡Tras él! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras disparaba una hebra de telaraña al planeador de su enemigo.  
Momentos después, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia una farola mientras Chat Noir extendía su bastón para ir tras el Nuevo Duende.  
Por otro lado, Mary Jane Watson había recibido una llamada esa mañana, la cual la había dejado sin aliento. Según la tía May, su amigo Peter no había llegado a dormir a su departamento y no respondía su teléfono, y cuando llamó a Harry para preguntar si él sabía algo sobre el desaparecido fotógrafo, pero todas sus llamadas iban directo al buzón de voz. Como tal, la joven modelo había salido de su habitación en el Hotel Grand Paris para buscar a sus amigos e intentar conseguir algo de ayuda en la escuela donde ambos estudiaban.  
Y la pelirroja, al ver a la joven reportera que siempre seguía a Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man, Mary Jane sintió que debía preguntarle a ella.  
\- ¡Alya! - Gritó Mary Jane.  
\- ¡No tengo tiempo, MJ! ¡Tengo que ir tras ellos! - Dijo Alya.  
\- ¡¿Dónde están Harry y Peter?!  
\- ¡Sólo puedo asumir que Peter está siguiendo a Iron Spider también!  
\- ¿Iron Spider?  
\- ¡Spider-Man!  
\- ¡¿Para qué?!  
\- ¡Es el fotógrafo de Spider-Man, ¿no?!  
\- ¡Sí, pero dudo que esté siguiéndolo ahora!  
\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?  
Mary Jane rodó los ojos y siguió corriendo junto a Alya.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían llegado a la Plaza de la Concordia, donde el Nuevo Duende estaba sobrevolando el icónico lugar mientras reía a carcajadas.  
\- ¡Ya basta, Harry! ¡Tienes que detener esto! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Por supuesto, pero no del modo que tú crees! - Rió el Nuevo Duende.  
En ese momento, Ladybug sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar las palabras del Nuevo Duende, pues le hicieron recordar la pesadilla que había tenido varias semanas atrás.  
Pero en un arranque de adrenalina causado por el estrés acumulado de los últimos ataques de villanos, Ladybug apretó los dientes y los puños para luego arrojar su yoyo con toda su fuerza hacia el Nuevo Duende, logrando golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, luego retrajo su arma y volvió a arrojarla, logrando amarrar el planeador del villano malignizado.  
Después, en un arranque inesperado de fuerza, Ladybug tiró de su yoyo y le arrebató el planeador al Nuevo Duende.  
Al ver a su amigo caer, Spider-Man abrió los ojos de par en par, luego disparó un par de líneas de telaraña al Nuevo Duende y tiró de ellas, haciendo que en lugar de estrellarse en el suelo, sólo golpeara el suelo con rudeza y rodara por varios metros.  
\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, Ladybug?! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- ¡No lo sé! - Replicó Ladybug, sintiéndose asustada ante sus acciones. - ¡Eso simplemente pasó!  
\- Cálmense, respiren hondo. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras extendía su vara. - Ahora, esto todavía no acaba.  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man y Ladybug suspiraron, luego los dos fruncieron el ceño y miraron al Nuevo Duende, quien se estaba levantando.  
Después, el villano dió un salto hacia atrás y su planeador lo atrapó en el aire, luego el Nuevo Duende hizo un giro acrobático con su planeador y activó una especie de torretas, las cuales dispararon contra los héroes, haciendo que Spider-Man creara un escudo de telaraña, y que Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaran el ataque saltando en direcciones opuestas.  
\- ¡Enfréntenlo, ustedes tres están acabados! - Dijo el Nuevo Duende. - ¡No podrán vencerme!  
\- ¡No sé si lo hayas notado, pero has recibido más ataques que cualquiera de nosotros! - Espetó Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Harry! ¡Quítales los Miraculous y tráeme a Spider-Man ahora! - Ordenó el Duende Verde en la mente del Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Entréguenme sus Miraculous y sus fines serán dolorosos pero rápidos! - Ordenó el Nuevo Duende.  
\- Es hora de terminar con esto. - Dijo Ladybug. - ¡Amuleto...!  
En ese momento, los tres jóvenes sintieron una poderosa punzada que surgió desde su interior, recorrer sus cuerpos y esparcirse como fuego en un campo seco, cosa los los hizo doblarse del dolor y gritar en agonía mientras caían de rodillas al suelo.  
Tal hecho hizo que el Nuevo Duende sonriera con malicia y sacara otra bomba calabaza de su planeador para activarla y lanzarla débilmente hacia los héroes.  
La bomba rebotó en el suelo un par de veces, luego rodó hasta estar frente a Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man, quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par justo antes de que el explosivo detonara y los lanzara hacia atrás, logrando quemar parte de sus máscaras y de sus trajes.  
Una vez que los héroes cayeron de espaldas al suelo, el Nuevo Duende sobrevoló el lugar donde llacían los adolescentes, quienes seguían gimiendo y retorciéndose, pues sus cuerpos les dolían como nunca antes.  
\- ¿Tan rápido se van a rendir? - Preguntó el Nuevo Duende con una risa maliciosa. - Creí que iban a detenerme.  
\- Lo... haremos... - Declaró Chat Noir.  
\- ¿Qué nos pasa...? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- No sé, pero no podemos... - Dijo Spider-Man antes de gruñir en dolor. - ... no podemos... rendirnos...  
Aún sintiendo que cada célula de sus cuerpos les punzaba dolorosamente, Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir se forzaron a ponerse de pie, mientras intentaban no desmayarse de dolor. Por otro lado, el villano malignizado estaba riendo por lo bajo y sonriendo detrás de su máscara.  
\- Debo admitirlo, ustedes son extremadamente aguerridos. - Dijo el Nuevo Duende. - Eso hará más divertido el destruirlos...  
Con eso dicho, el Nuevo Duende se lanzó contra los héroes y rápidamente golpeó a Spider-Man en el mentón, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, luego bloqueó una patada de Ladybug y un golpe de la vara de Chat Noir, atrapando la pierna de la heroína y el arma del héroe con facilidad, para luego mandar a ambos héroes a estrellarse a varios metros de distancia.  
Spider-Man se las ingenió para rodar en el suelo y esquivar por poco una bomba que liberó navajas voladoras, luego capturó una de las navajas con una línea de telaraña y se la regresó al Nuevo Duende, quien la bloqueó con el brazo y sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre Spider-Man, únicamente para que el arácnido le disparara una bola de telaraña al rostro y lo cegara, dándole tiempo a Ladybug para amarrar su brazo con su yoyo mágico y girarlo hacia Chat Noir, quien lo recibió con un poderoso golpe directo a la cara con su vara, la cual sostenía como si fuera un bat de béisbol.  
Mientras el Nuevo Duende se recuperaba del ataque de Chat Noir, los héroes de París jadearon pesadamente y cayeron de rodillas al suelo de nuevo, sintiendo que sus cuerpos les rogaban dejar de moverse, en un intento por calmar el intenso dolor punzante que recorrían cada centímetro cúbico de sus seres.  
Por otro lado, el Nuevo Duende gruñó y sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos mientras una figura luminosa aparecía frente a sus ojos.  
\- ¡Eres una decepción tras otra, Harold! - Gritó el Duende Verde en la mente del Nuevo Duende. - ¡No puedes ni siquiera completar una simple misión!  
\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Demuestra que me equivoco, entonces! ¡Completa la misión y muéstrales a todos que no eres un fracaso!  
El Nuevo Duende se puso de pie y gruñó, luego mentalmente le comandó a su planeador atacar por la espalda a los jóvenes héroes, pero Spider-Man reaccionó a su Sentido Arácnido, por lo que el héroe de rojo y azul usó una línea de telaraña para tomar la vara de Chat Noir y se dio vuelta para lanzar el arma con toda su fuerza, logrando atravesar el planeador y hacer que terminara partiéndose a la mitad tras caer al suelo.  
Tras esto, el Nuevo Duende gruñó y tomó un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón de utilidad para lanzárselo a Spider-Man, logrando clavar el objeto en la mano del trepamuros.  
Pero por otro lado, Spider-Man apenas si sintió la cuchilla clavándose en su carne, pues el dolor que recorría su cuerpo era mucho más intenso.  
Por otro lado, en cuanto Ladybug vió el cuchillo clavado en el brazo de Spider-Man, ella apretó sus dientes y miró con furia al Nuevo Duende, luego se puso de pie y lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba, pero éste fue prontamente derribado por otro cuchillo por parte del Nuevo Duende. Ladybug soltó un grito ahogado, luego miró al villano malignizado y sintió cómo el tiempo ralentizaba mientras otro cuchillo se dirigía hacia su corazón.  
Pero momentos antes de que la navaja pudiera alcanzar a la heroína, algo inesperado pasó y ello fue que Chat Noir se puso frente a ella, buscando protegerla con su cuerpo, luego el héroe gatuno gruñó mientras el cuchillo se clavaba en su hombro.  
\- Ya me harté de ustedes tres. - Gruñó el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Harry, ya detente de una buena vez! - Espetó Spider-Man. - ¡Ya no quiero tener que lastimarte!  
\- ¡Qué lástima porque es lo único que yo quiero hacerles a ustedes!  
\- ¿Harry? - Preguntó una voz detrás del Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Dejen de llamarme Harry!  
En ese momento, el Nuevo Duende se dio la vuelta y soltó un grito ahogado al ver a una mortificada y aterrada Mary Jane Watson a unos cuantos metros de él, teniendo a una igualmente mortificada y aterrada Alya Césaire justo detrás de ella, filmando todo lo que sucedía en la Plaza de la Concordia.  
\- MJ... - Suspiró el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Nuevo Duende?! - Espetó el Duende Verde en la mente de su hijo. - ¡Concéntrate en la misión! ¡Puedes usar a esas dos niñas como rehenes!  
\- No... no puedo hacerlo... ¡No quiero hacerlo! - Rugió el Nuevo Duende. - No lastimaré a MJ...  
\- ¡Hazlo!  
\- ¡No!  
En ese momento, el Nuevo Duende comenzó a sentir un dolor excruciante en el pecho, como si le estuvieran estrujando fuertemente el corazón.  
\- ¡Haz lo que te ordeno! - Rugió el Duende Verde.  
\- ¡No puedo! ¡MJ es mi amiga!  
\- ¡Harry, tienes que volver en tí! - Dijo Mary Jane mientras se acercaba a su amigo. - ¡Tú no eres una mala persona!  
\- ¡Señorita Watson...! - Gimió Chat Noir. - ¡Aléjese...! ¡Es muy peligroso...!  
\- No, yo no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras un amigo mío me necesita.  
Con eso dicho, Mary Jane se acercó cautelosamente al Nuevo Duende, quien seguía gimiendo y gruñendo mientras el Duende Verde seguía torturándolo.  
\- Harry, mírame. - Dijo MJ mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del Nuevo Duende. - Harry, tú no eres así, no eres un villano, eres un buen sujeto. No dejes que el Duende Verde te vuelva su marioneta.  
\- ¡TÓMALA COMO REHÉN PARA HACER QUE SPIDER-MAN Y SUS AMIGOS SE RINDAN! - Rugió el Duende Verde en la mente del Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Gritó el Nuevo Duende.  
El Nuevo Duende gruñó y apretó los dientes como un poseso, luego empujó a Mary Jane lejos de él, mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás y soltó un grito agónico antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.  
Mientras tanto, Ladybug jadeó pesadamente y vió a su amigo malignizado caer al suelo de rodillas, cosa que la hizo apretar los puños y los dientes mientras se preparaba para terminar con el combate de una buena vez para que el Duende Verde dejara de lastimar a Harry.  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado! - Gritó Ladybug mientras se las arreglaba para lanzar su yoyo hacia arriba.  
Una pequeña horda de mariquitas salió del yoyo y creó una fotografía con un marco de color rojo con puntos negros, la cual cayó al suelo inceremoniosamente y se rompió.  
El viento sopló fuertemente en ese momento, haciendo que la fotografía dentro del marco saliera volando y terminara cerca de Mary Jane, quien notó que no era sino una vieja fotografía de los tiempos en los que ella, Peter, Harry y Gwen estudiaban en la Preparatoria Midtown. Una de las primeras fotos que Peter había tomado, donde los cuatro estaban riendo juntos mientras limpiaban el desastre que habían hecho tras una de las fallidas obras que Mary Jane y Gwen habían organizado.  
En ese momento, Mary Jane frunció el ceño con decisión y tomó la fotografía, luego se volvió a acercar al Nuevo Duende y cautelosamente puso la fotografía frente a ella para que el Nuevo Duende pudiera verla.  
\- Harry, mira esto. - Dijo Mary Jane. - Este eres tú, el verdadero tú, no eres la marioneta del Duende Verde.  
\- ¡OBEDÉCEME! - Rugió el Duende Verde.¿  
\- ¡NO! - Gritó el Nuevo Duende.  
Mientras tanto, en la guarida del Duende Verde, ante las negativas de Harry a obedecerlo, el Duende Verde gruñó y presionó un botón en sus guantes, los cuales brillaron y comenzaron a emitir una onda, la cual le permitía controlar la armadura del Nuevo Duende a distancia. Una vez que tuvo completo control de la armadura, el Duende Verde levantó su brazo y lo movió con la palma abierta, haciendo que la armadura lo imitara y apuntara los repulsores del traje contra Mary Jane, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, pero pronto frunció el ceño y se acercó más a su amigo malignizado.  
El repulsor del traje comenzó a cargar energía, cosa que hizo que los héroes y el chico malignizado se alarmaran.  
\- ¡No...! - Gruñó el Nuevo Duende.  
\- ¡Señorita Watson! - Dijo Chat Noir.  
El tiempo pareció detenerse para casi todos los presentes, luego los repulsores del traje del Nuevo Duende dispararon y MJ soltó un grito ahogado. Los repulsores alcanzaron su objetivo y causaron una enorme nube de polvo, haciendo que el Nuevo Duende se congelara ante lo que había hecho.  
Sí, era cierto que no le había importado causar cientos de daños, aterrorizar a la gente y haber intentado destruir a Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir, pero muy dentro de él, el Nuevo Duende seguía siendo Harry Osborn, y al ver a Mary Jane tan asustada y preocupada por la transformación que había sufrido, despertó a su verdadero yo.  
Claro, aún tenía el maníaco deseo de acabar con los héroes de París, pero por ningún motivo lastimaría a su amiga.  
Sin embargo, él acababa de hacerlo. No intencionalmente, claro, pero eso no lo hacía menos culpable.  
En ese momento, el Nuevo Duende se quitó la máscara y la arrojó lejos de él para luego gritar al cielo.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man sólo pudo atinar a soltar un grito ahogado y derramar una lágrima, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor, cuando un ruido sordo fue escuchado, luego sintió algo que había rodado hasta tocar su pierna, cosa que lo hizo bajar la mirada y encontrarse con la máscara del Nuevo Duende.  
Al verla, el héroe arácnido cambió de semblante de inmediato, reemplazando su mirada de angustia y shock por una de completa furia.  
Ignorando el dolor que aún lo paralizaba, Spider-Man levantó el puño y lo estrelló con toda su fuerza contra la máscara, destruyéndola con facilidad y liberando el duendecillo.  
Sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña hada, Spider-Man la purificó y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien era envuelto por un aura oscura la cuál reemplazó el traje verde del Nuevo Duende por la armadura azul, blanca y roja de American Son, pero la expresión de Harry no había cambiado.  
En ese momento, el polvo levantado por los rayos repulsores disparados por el Nuevo Duende se disipó y aunque todos esperaron ver a una muy malherida Mary Jane Watson, lo único que vieron fue a Mary Jane sosteniendo en brazos a un herido Chat Noir, quien tenía un agujero en la parte trasera de su traje y una gran quemadura amoratada en la espalda.  
\- ¡Chat Noir! - Dijeron Spider-Man y Ladybug.  
\- Estoy bien... Sólo me duelen los órganos internos, huesos, piel, cabello y traje... - Dijo Chat Noir con una débil risa forzada.  
\- ¡La foto! - Dijo Ladybug. - ¡Necesito la fotografía, Mary Jane!  
Mary Jane intentó moverse para tomar la fotografía, pero al hacerlo, Chat Noir soltó un grito de dolor, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se quedara quieta.  
Sin embargo, Alya, quien continuaba grabando todo, corrió a tomar la fotografía y el marco y rápidamente se los entregó a Ladybug, quien lanzó ambos al cielo.  
\- ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! - Gritó Ladybug.  
La ya usual horda de mariquitas salió del Amuleto Encantado, luego se esparció por toda la ciudad y reparó todo el daño provocado por el Nuevo Duende, para terminar envolviendo a American Son, Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir, reparando las armaduras y los trajes de los héroes, sanando sus heridas y curando los dolores que seguían en sus cuerpos.  
Tras eso, Spider-Man y Ladybug se pusieron de pie, luego Ladybug corrió hacia su compañero herido mientras Spider-Man levantaba el casco de American Son y caminaba hacia él.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Ladybug a Chat Noir.  
\- Sí, de hecho, me siento mejor que nunca. - Dijo el héroe felino.  
\- Es bueno oírlo, pero por favor, nunca más hagas algo tan suicida.  
\- Si no lo hubiera hecho, la adorable pelirroja aquí presente ya no estaría entre nosotros.  
Ante el comentario, la chica pelirroja soltó una risilla mientras se sonrojaba, luego ella y el héroe felino se pusieron de pie.  
\- Gracias por salvarme, Chat Noir. - Dijo la pelirroja.  
\- Para eso estamos los héroes, señorita. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras hacía una caravana.  
MJ rió otra vez y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Chat Noir se congelara y se sonrojara, luego el héroe soltó una risilla la cual fue cortada de golpe cuando Ladybug volteó a ver a Spider-Man y American Son, al mismo tiempo que Alya dejaba de grabar.  
\- Harry, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- No... no sólo es por la paliza que recibí ni por haberme convertido en el Nuevo Duende, sino también porque estuviste en lo correcto todo el tiempo... no soy un héroe... - Suspiró American Son.  
\- Harry, no es tu culpa, no sabías lo que hacías...  
\- ¡Claro que lo supe! ¡Yo ataqué a Mary Jane!  
\- Vimos lo que pasó, Harry, y no fuiste tú, tú te resististe pero apuesto que el Duende Verde fue quien controló tu armadura y te obligó a dispararle a MJ. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Es cierto, Harry, tú nunca lastimarías a tus amigos. - Dijo Mary Jane. - Ahora, quítate esa cosa y vayamos a decirle a tu padre y Janice que estás bien.  
\- Sí, pero creo que debería dársela a Spider-Man, aunque eso implique que mi padre se moleste conmigo por robar este traje...  
Spider-Man se sorprendió al escuchar la declaración de Harry, luego frunció el ceño un poco mientras Harry hacía que su armadura se convirtiera de nuevo en mochila.  
Después, el joven Osborn se quitó la mochila y se la extendió a Spider-Man, quien suspiró y dobló su propia armadura para luego negar con la cabeza y bajar el brazo de Harry.  
\- Quédatela, es tuya. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Pero yo causé muchos problemas al usarla. - Dijo Harry.  
\- Nada que cualquier otro héroe no hubiera hecho en su primer intento. - Dijo Spider-Man con una sonrisa. - Por ejemplo, Ojo de Halcón fue confundido con un ladrón y se metió en aún más problemas al huir con la entonces criminal buscada, Viuda Negra. Y ya ni hablemos de lo que yo hice en mis primeros días.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? - Preguntó Ladybug a Spider-Man.  
\- Debo estar de acuerdo con Ladybug, además de su inexperiencia, es sólo un chico con armadura. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Y yo debo admitir que tienen razón. - Suspiró Harry.  
\- Eso es cierto, pero como dije, todos los héroes, incluso nosotros tres, fuimos inexpertos. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Y por otro lado, Iron Man no es más que un hombre en una lata, tal como él. Y no olvidemos que el Duende Verde parece estar reuniendo un equipo de villanos, así que entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor.  
\- ¡¿Vas a poner a mi amigo en peligro?! - Espetó Mary Jane.  
\- No, pero sí le daré la opción de ayudarnos si así lo quiere, lo único que quiero es que se quede con la armadura. Así que, ¿qué dices, American Son? ¿Quisieras ayudarnos?  
\- Eso quisiera, pero no creo que sea la mejor opción, además de que me abuchearon y me desprecian, seguro que mi padre me regresa a Estados Unidos y me deshereda...  
\- De lo último no estás seguro, además la ciudad ya fue reparada con el Amuleto Encantado de Ladybug y puedes remediar lo de tu imagen mostrando que de verdad eres un héroe.  
En ese momento, un pitido llamó la atención de Ladybug y Chat Noir, luego ambos miraron sus Miraculous y vieron que les quedaba poco tiempo.  
\- Tenemos que irnos, Chat Noir. - Dijo Ladybug. - Y en serio espero que sepas lo que haces, Spider-Man.  
\- Confíen en mí y en Harry, él tiene madera de héroe.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir usaron sus armas para alejarse, luego Spider-Man suspiró y sintió a alguien tocando su hombro, provocando que él se volteara y encarara a Mary Jane.  
\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a mi amigo Peter? - Mary Jane preguntó. - Está perdido desde anoche.  
\- Eh... yo... Intenta buscar en Industrias Stark, seguramente ese nerd fastidioso está distraído trabajando ahí.  
Inmediatamente después, Spider-Man disparó una línea de telaraña y se alejó, dejando al trío de adolescentes en el lugar.  
Mientras tanto, Ladybug aterrizó en su balcón y su transformación terminó en ese preciso momento, haciendo que una exhausta Tikki cayera en manos de Marinette.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Tikki? - Preguntó Marinette.  
\- Sí pero... ese extraño dolor... - Dijo la kwami. - ¿Por qué crees que haya sido causado?  
\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes, si Mary Jane no hubiera distraído a Harry, él probablemente nos habría matado y el Duende Verde tendría nuestros Miraculous.  
\- Mary Jane es muy valiente, ¿sabes? Sé que no te agrada mucho, pero tienes que admitir que aún sin poderes, ella es muy valiente y altruista, además de ser una buena amiga.  
\- Sí, eso es cierto. - Suspiró Marinette. - Pero por ahora quiero alejar mi mente de todo lo que está pasando, y ambas necesitamos descansar.  
\- Te has vuelto más responsable, Marinette.  
\- No, sólo estoy cansada.  
Una vez dicho esto, la joven diseñadora entró a su habitación y colocó a Tikki en un cojín para luego poner una galleta junto a ella y dejar que la kwami se alimentara para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama y soltar un suspiro.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Tras terminar su transformación, Peter Parker sacó rápidamente su teléfono y Leopardon tomó la identificación de Vengador del chico para informarle a Tony que necesitaban una coartada, mientras el adolescente marcaba velozmente el número de su tía May.  
\- ¡Peter! - Dijo la voz preocupada de May Parker una vez que contestó la llamada. - ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Por qué no llegaste anoche y por qué no me contestabas?!  
\- Lo siento, tía May... - Dijo Peter. - Es que anoche me llamó el señor Stark para mostrarme un par de proyectos en los que podía participar y me quedé las instalaciones...  
\- ¡¿Pero por qué no me llamaste ni me contestabas?!  
\- Es que... me quedé sin batería... Sí, eso y los akumatizados dañaron la red de comunicaciones.  
\- ¡Casi haces que llame a conocidos míos que tienen contactos en S.H.I.E.L.D. para encontrarte!  
\- Lo siento, no era mi... Espera un momento, ¿cómo es que conoces a personas que tienen contactos en S.H.I.E.L.D?  
\- ¡No es importante! ¡Sólo ven aquí para que te castigue por toda la eternidad!  
\- Ya voy, ya voy, no te preocupes, estoy bien, te lo aseguro.  
Peter colgó el teléfono, luego se metió en un callejón y se escondió lo mejor que pudo, luego su kwami salió de su sudadera y le entregó la identificación de Vengador.  
\- Esa IA es bastante quisquillosa. - Dijo Leopardon. - No quería contactarme con Stark porque yo no era tú.  
\- Es un sistema de seguridad que el señor Stark implementó debido a las múltiples trampas que el Barón Zemo les tendió a los Vengadores, sólo los dueños de las identificaciones pueden contactar a los demás Vengadores. - Explicó Peter.  
\- Pues al menos logró convencer a JARVIS de avisarme que necesitabas contactarme. - Espetó la voz de Tony Stark a través de la identificación de Vengador.  
Peter se congeló un momento, luego miró su identificación y vió a Tony Stark mirándolo con molestia.  
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Peter? - Preguntó Tony. - ¿Qué te hizo creer que no ir a tu casa era una buena idea?  
\- Yo... Es que... No se lo puedo decir, señor Stark...  
\- Tú sabes quién está debajo de esa mala copia de mis trajes, ¿no?  
\- Err...  
\- No me contestes, lo sabía... - Dijo Tony antes de suspirar. - Sólo puedo suponer que es uno de tus amigos y es por eso que no quieres decirme, no importa, mientras tengas la armadura en tu poder o mientras la hayas destruido.  
\- Claro... claro... sí sé dónde está...  
\- ¡Por amor de dios, Peter! ¡Pones en riesgo a gente inocente de nuevo!  
\- Le aseguro que la armadura está en buenas manos...  
\- Más te vale, porque si American Son vuelve a causar un sólo lío más, despídete de esta credencial, la armadura y tu estancia en París, porque será obvio que tú no estás listo para una misión como atrapar al Duende Verde.  
En ese momento, Peter tragó con dificultad, luego suspiró y dijo:  
\- No se preocupe, señor Stark, le prometo que no habrá más incidentes.  
\- Eso espero, ahora ve a casa que JARVIS está entreteniendo en la línea a tu querida tía.  
La pantalla en la identificación se apagó y Peter no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba pesadamente.  
\- ¿Y ahora cómo le pido ayuda para resolver el problema de los dolores súbitos? - Se preguntó Peter a sí mismo.  
\- Simple, no lo hagas. - Dijo Leopardon.  
\- ¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Esperar a que nos maten a Ladybug, Chat Noir y a mí por culpa de esos dolores?  
\- Stark es un genio, pero no es el único genio con el que te has codeado, y más importante, él no es un experto en mutación.  
En ese instante, a Peter se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
\- ¡Claro! ¡El Doctor McCoy! - Dijo Peter.  
\- No, él es...  
\- Él sabe sobre mutaciones, él debe de ser capaz de ayudarme a mí, a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, y por suerte, Bobby puede decirle que nos ayude.  
\- No me estás prestando atención, ¿verdad?  
\- Será mejor irnos ya. - Dijo Peter antes de tomar la barra de chocolate en su bolsillo. - Tómala, cómetela, métete en mi sudadera y vámonos ya.  
Leopardon rodó los ojos e hizo lo que el adolescente les había dicho, luego Peter salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

* * *

 _(En otro lado)_

* * *

El Duende Verde estaba molesto, y no era para menos, Spider-Man nuevamente había frustrado sus planes, y según lo que veía, también había puesto a su hijo permanentemente en su contra.  
Sin embargo, entre todo el desastre había algo que lo desconcertó y eso era el hecho de que Spider-Man y sus amigos habían sufrido una especie de colapso en medio de la pelea.  
Él ya estaba seguro de qué es lo que lo había causado, pero lo que no esperaba era que los chicos fueran lo suficientemente resistentes como para no verse afectados por tanto tiempo.  
\- Tal vez hayan ganado hoy, pero gracias a Harry, descubrí su talón de Aquiles. - Dijo el Duende Verde con una sonrisa. - Quizás ni siquiera tenga que completar a los Seis Siniestros, gracias a Connors, pronto tendré sus Miraculous, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.  
Con eso dicho, la ventana frente al Duende Verde se oscureció al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura lo envolvía, devolviéndolo a su identidad como CEO de OsCorp.

* * *

 _(Varias horas más tarde)_

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, mientras éste estaba de espaldas, mirando una pintura de apariencia abstracta.  
La armadura que Harry había denominado como American Son se encontraba en modo portátil sobre el escritorio y tanto padre como hijo estaban en silencio.  
Tras un par de minutos con ningún ruido además de las respiraciones de los Osborn, Norman suspiró y, aún sin mirar a Harry, dijo:  
\- ¿Cómo hallaste esta armadura?  
\- Por accidente... estaba golpeando distraídamente el muro y un panel se abrió, luego usé el escáner y encontré los trajes.  
\- ¿Por qué lo tomaste?  
\- Yo... sólo quería ser un héroe...  
\- Eres un tonto, Harry, pudiste haber dañado a alguien, o peor, a tí mismo.  
\- Pero no lo hice, e incluso Spider-Man admitió que podría ser un héroe.  
\- Harry, no puedo permitirte usar la armadura de nuevo, ¿qué clase de padre sería si te permitiera tal cosa?  
\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, padre. - Dijo Harry. - Siempre habías querido que fuera un hombre y que defendiera mis ideales, bueno, pues este es mi ideal y lo defenderé de cualquiera que quiera quitármelo, incluso de tí, padre.  
Norman Osborn se sintió profundamente asombrado en ese momento, tanto como para por fin dignarse a dar la vuelta a su silla para encarar a su hijo, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido con determinación.  
Era cierto que se sentía orgulloso de que Harry por fin defendiera algo en lo que creía, pero también estaba molesto puesto que el nuevo ideal de Harry podía ponerlo justo en el fuego cruzado entre él, Spider-Man y Hawk Moth, además de que ponía en riesgo tanto su identidad secreta como sus planes.  
Sin embargo, dicho ideal también le daba la oportunidad de poder descubrir quiénes eran Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man y Hawk Moth más fácilmente.  
Norman analizó cuidadosamente sus opciones y suspiró, luego volvió a girar su silla y dijo:  
\- Bien, puedes quedarte con la armadura, pero bajo ciertas condiciones.  
\- ¿Cuáles son? - Preguntó Harry.  
\- Tomarás un descanso de tus actividades extracurriculares, pero no para que pierdas el tiempo sino para que practiques con la armadura en un ambiente controlado dentro de OsCorp y estudies sus funciones a fondo.  
\- Acepto.  
\- Bien, ahora ve a tu cuarto y duerme.  
Harry sonrió levemente, luego tomó su armadura y salió de la oficina de su padre, mientras éste último sonreía con malicia.  
\- Es muy bajo hasta para tí el usar a tu hijo de esa manera, Norman. - Dijo Coffee mientras salía del escritorio del CEO de OsCorp.  
\- Piensa lo que quieras, Coffee, Harry no está en peligro y de esta forma, podré conocer la identidad secrreta de Spider-Man.  
\- Como ya te dije, esto te va a estallar en la cara como al coyote de las caricaturas.  
Norman ignoró a su kwami y miró su pintura, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría ahora.  
Mientras tanto, la asistente de los Osborn vió caminar a Harry hacia su cuarto al mismo tiempo que oía los murmullos de su jefe con una mirada estoica, luego la mujer se alejó con pasos lentos y calmados de la oficina de Norman Osborn, mientras iba sonriendo de una forma extraña.  
\- Todo va saliendo justo como lo planeé. - Dijo Janice.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.- Morbius.**

* * *

\- Buenos días, queridos espectadores. - Dijo Nadja Chamack apenas la cámara la enfocó. - Hoy es una hermosa y tranquila mañana en nuestra ciudad, pues hemos tenido un poco de paz y serenidad luego del caos desatado durante los últimos dos días gracias a la joven Mary Jane Watson, quien fuera akumatizada en la villana conocida como la Súper-Modelo; el ex-científico experto en neogenética, el Doctor Curt Connors, mejor conocido por su alter-ego de el Lagarto; y quien sea que está detrás de las identidades del aspirante a héroe, American Son, y el villano que se hizo llamar el Nuevo Duende. Ahora, las autoridades y el blog de la joven estudiante, Alya Césaire, nos traen noticias referentes a lo acontecido. Empezando por las buenas noticias, esta mañana, tras una rueda de prensa llamada por el afamado diseñador Gabriel Agreste, el dueño y creador de la marca "Gabriel" declaró que la joven Watson no será descalificada del concurso, cosa que había causado su akumatización, puesto que el joven fotógrafo del Diario El Clarín, Peter Parker, le mostró evidencias que exoneraban a la joven modelo de cualquier tipo de sabotaje a su línea de moda Verano-Otoño. Y no sólo eso, pues la joven Watson fue compensada por el mal rato de una forma que no se esperaba, pues Gabriel Agreste informó que dado su gracia para el modelaje, la señorita Watson sería la nueva modelo femenina de toda su línea de ropa juvenil. Sinceramente, desde nuestro estudio, le deseamos un futuro brillante a la señorita Mary Jane Watson, esperando que triunfe en esta oportunidad.  
"En otras noticias, gracias al Ladyblog de Alya Césaire, anoche nos enteramos de que el aspirante a héroe que se hizo llamar American Son ahora forma parte del equipo de héroes que defienden nuestra amada ciudad, decisión que ocasionó descontento con gran parte de la población, pues el héroe de la armadura causó bastante daño en su primera aparición. En lo personal, pienso que es una mala decisión, pero Spider-Man ha demostrado ser de confianza, por lo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda."  
"Para finalizar, las autoridades informan que el Doctor Curt Connors, quien se encontraba bajo custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D. y las Fuerzas Especiales, ha sido sentenciado a pasar 10 años en una prisión de máxima seguridad diseñada por quien fuere el jefe y patrocinador de los experimentos de Connors, Norman Osborn. Al respecto, el señor Osborn declaró que los experimentos que Connors realizó en sí mismo y que lo convirtieron en un monstruo, fueron hechos sin consentimiento y a espaldas de todos."  
En ese momento, una miniatura sobre la rueda de prensa sobre el momento donde Norman Osborn estaba hablando sobre Connors, apareció y se agrandó hasta tomar toda la pantalla.  
\- Hay evidencia de que Connors saboteó el sistema de seguridad en su laboratorio para que sus experimentos pasaran desapercibidos. - Dijo Norman Osborn. - Todos los integrantes de esta gran empresa nos sentimos traicionados, pues las investigaciones de Connors eran la clave para ayudar a miles de personas, pero debido al peligro latente que representan, a partir de ahora, hemos decidido ponerle fin a la investigación neogenética del Doctor Connors y enfocar nuestros recursos en un proyecto menos peligroso.  
La imagen regresó a Nadja, quien soltó un suspiro y dijo:  
\- La población está en descontento con OsCorp y los héroes de nuestra ciudad, por lo que lo único que queda es esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para lo mejor...  
\- ¡Brock, deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a trabajar!  
En ese momento, Eddie Brock salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente mientras alguien desconectaba la televisión que estaba viendo. Justo ahora, dentro de los laboratorios parisinos de neogenética de OsCorp, el equipo del Doctor Spencer Smythe estaba ayudando al equipo del Doctor Curt Connors a desalojar su laboratorio, puesto que como Nadja Chamack estaba informando en su noticiero, OsCorp le había retirado todos los fondos a Connors y su equipo, y le había otorgado toda la atención al proyecto de Smythe.  
Y mientras el laboratorio de Connors estaba siendo desocupado, el pasante del investigador genético y amigo personal de Peter Parker, Eddie Brock, comenzó a deambular por dicho laboratorio, tratando de creer que todo eso era un sueño y que pronto despertaría.  
Pero para su desgracia, todo era completamente real.  
Curt Connors había sido arrestado por un gran número de cargos puestos en su contra por OsCorp y la ciudad de París, además de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por el idiota bajo la armadura de American Son; se había descubierto que Connors estaba planeando una especie de alteración genética para que todos en el mundo fueran parte lagarto, como él; y ahora todos y todo lo que anteriormente había estado trabajando con y para el Doctor Curt Connors había pasado a manos de Smythe, incluyendo al propio Brock.  
Y no era que Brock detestara a Smythe... Bueno, la verdad era que sí; Smythe le parecía una persona sin escrúpulos ni moral en lo más mínimo, además de que era arrogante y se comportaba como un cretino con todos menos con su hijo, Alistair, quien era exactamente igual a él.  
\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Brock? - Preguntó la molesta voz de Alistair Smythe. - Comienza a sacar toda la basura del idiota de Connors de aquí o considérate despedido.  
\- Te juro que si me vuelves a hablar así, Smythe, te partiré la cara. - Dijo Eddie. - No me importa lo que diga tu estúpido padre, no eres mi jefe, sólo el Doctor Stromm puede darme órdenes.  
\- Eso quisieras, Brock, ahora trabajas para mí, por lo que si te ordeno que obedezcas las órdenes de Alistair, lo harás sin replicar, a menos que quieras terminar igual que el imbécil de Connors. - Espetó Spencer Smythe.  
\- Pues es preferible estar desempleado que trabajar para idiotas como ustedes dos, Dr. Smythe. - Gruñó Eddie.  
\- Perfecto, entonces estás despedido, Brock. - Dijo Alistair mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- Bien, de todas formas, Industrias Stark y Laboratorios Horizon tienen vacantes y una cosa que OsCorp no tiene: la total y completa ausencia de los Smythe. - Espetó Eddie mientras entregaba su gafete de autorización. - Y una cosa más...  
En ese momento, Eddie le dió un puñetazo a Alistair en la cara, derribándolo fácilmente y rompiéndole la nariz.  
\- Te lo advertí, Smythe. - Dijo Eddie antes de dirigirse a la salida del laboratorio.  
\- ¡Pagarás caro tu insolencia, Brock! - Espetó Spencer mientras ayudaba a su hijo a levantarse.  
\- Creo que ya demostré que no les tengo miedo, ¡y nadie aquí debería! ¡Ustedes dos no son sino un par bravucones soberbios que no tienen ni una pizca de inteligencia, valentía, moral o humildad!  
Con eso dicho, Edward Brock Jr. salió del laboratorio y suspiró mientras pensaba en qué demonios iba a hacer ahora que se había quedado sin empleo.  
Por otro lado, Michael Morbius, el asistente de los Smythe, asomó la cabeza por detrás de una máquina, viendo a la distancia a su colega salir del laboratorio, sintiendo un dejo de tristeza pues si bien eran rivales en investigación, ellos eran amigos.  
Y ahora estaba solo con los Smythe, a su total merced. Pero tenía una chispa de esperanza en su futuro, pues con algo de suerte, los avances que él había hecho con el suero lograrían que Norman Osborn, o al menos el doctor Stromm, lo promovieran a jefe de investigación, con lo cual podría defenderse de los Smythe.  
Así pues, el pasante de científico salió rápidamente del antiguo laboratorio del doctor Connors y se dirigió rápidamente a su pequeña área de trabajo, con la esperanza de terminar la investigación él solo, antes que el doctor Smythe pudiera enterarse de sus planes.

* * *

 _(Horas más tarde)_

* * *

Michael Morbius estaba en su dormitorio, revisando los informes de sus recientes avances con el proyecto de neogenética, tratando de encontrar cualquier error que hubiera pasado por alto, pues él quería evitar que un mal cálculo terminara fastidiando el proyecto como le había pasado al Doctor Curt Connors.  
Tras revisar por cuarta ocasión sus anotaciones y avances, y confirmar que no había ningún desperfecto, Morbius suspiró de alivio y sonrió levemente, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia el recombinador neogenético, el centro de toda la investigación de los Smythe.  
El recombinador era una especie de láser el cual tenía la capacidad de mutar las cadenas de ADN de casi cualquier ser existente, siempre y cuando se programaran las secuencias correctas. Gracias a esa máquina, la cual había sido diseñada por Curt Connors y Spencer Smythe, Connors había sido capaz de mutar una muestra de ADN de lagarto para diseñar el suero que usó para intentar recuperar su brazo perdido, pero dado que no había sido cuidadoso con sus cálculos, el suero había terminado transformándolo en un monstruo.  
Sin embargo, Michael Morbius se había asegurado de que todo estuviera en orden, que sus cálculos fueran precisos y que sus simulaciones dieran un 78% de probabilidades de éxito, por lo que su proyecto no terminaría en desastre y sin duda lo catapultaría a jefe de investigaciones.  
Para desgracia de Morbius, Alistair Smythe iba caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraba el laboratorio donde trabajaban en su proyecto de neogenética, sintiéndose como el rey del mundo, dado que debido a todas las estupideces que Connors había cometido, su padre había obtenido el control de toda el área de neogenética, lo cual le daba mucho más control sobre todos los idiotas que se hacían llamar científicos para que todos ellos tuvieran una mínima pizca de utilidad en el proyecto que él y su padre habían estado desarrollando, aunque claro, todos esos idiotas no serían más que herramientas para que los Smythe llegaran más lejos, lo suficiente como para poder alejarse del control de Norman Osborn, quien sólo los estaba retrasando, y formar sus propios laboratorios.  
Mientras el arrogante científico de 20 años caminaba por el laboratorio de neogenética, algo captó su atención. Algo casi innotorio.  
La puerta estaba abierta.  
\- Unos de estos idiotas dejó la puerta abierta... - Suspiró Smythe. - Quienquiera que sea, será despedido mañana...  
Al acercarse a la puerta para cerrarla, Alistair logró escuchar un leve siseo, similar al que hacía la súpercomputadora del laboratorio cuando estaba encendida, cosa que le hizo levantar una ceja y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y marcaba un número rápidamente.  
\- Alistair, ¿qué es lo que ocurre que no puedes venir a mi oficina a decírmelo en persona? - Preguntó la voz de Spencer Smythe a través del teléfono.  
\- Hay alguien que está usando la súpercomputadora del laboratorio de neogenética, creí que no querrías perderte la oportunidad de deshacerte de él personalmente. - Dijo Alistair.  
\- Bien, voy para allá, no hagas nada drástico hasta que llegue.  
\- Entendido, sólo iré a ver quién será el despedido.  
Alistair sonrió y entró silenciosamente al laboratorio de neogenética, dirigiéndose hasta la súpercomputadora. Una vez ahí, Alistair sonrió al ver que quien intentaba pasarse de listo, ya fuera intentando proseguir con la investigación por sí mismo o alterando el progreso, era Michael Morbius, uno de los pasantes que el Doctor Stromm había asignado al equipo de investigación de su padre, y fácilmente, el más ingenuo y cobarde de ellos.  
Sin embargo, haciendo gala de su excelente visión, Alistair comenzó a estudiar los cálculos y cambios que Morbius le había hecho al experimento de neogenética, luego soltó un gritito ahogado al notar que todo era correcto, y más que eso, Morbius había hecho que la eficiencia del recombinador se disparara por las nubes y que las probabilidades de fracaso con el suero decrecieran a apenas 22%, cuando originalmente eran 47.6%.  
"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!" Pensó Alistair. "¡Los cálculos y las modificaciones que hizo son perfectos!"  
\- Ya estoy aquí. - Dijo Spencer Smythe a su hijo con un susurro. - ¿Quién es el que creyó que podía pasarse de listo?  
\- ¡Michael Morbius! - Dijo Alistair con un susurro.  
\- ¿Morbius? ¿Ese pelele sabe siquiera encender la súpercomputadora?  
\- ¡Mira sus cálculos!  
Spencer Smythe hizo un gesto de duda, luego se acomodó los lentes y vió la pantalla de la súpercomputadora, después soltó un grito ahogado al ver que su hijo tenía toda la razón.  
\- Imposible... - Jadeó Spencer. - ¡¿Cómo lo logró?!  
\- No lo sé, pero si ese tarado le muestra esto al Doctor Stromm o al Doctor Osborn, él será promovido a jefe de investigación. - Dijo Alistair.  
\- Eso no pasará. - Declaró Spencer. - Alistair, anota todo lo que hizo ese inútil, yo me encargaré de enseñarle una lección a Morbius.  
Sin perder ni un momento, Alistair sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar todos los cálculos que Michael Morbius había hecho, mientras Spencer caminó sigilosamente hasta el recombinador neogenético, mientras Morbius seguía trabajando en el suero.  
Una vez que estuvo cerca, Spencer sacó una navaja de bolsillo y comenzó a sabotear el recombinador.  
Mientras tanto, Morbius sacó una muestra del suero de una centrífuga y la observó un momento para inspeccionarla.  
\- Perfecto, hora de probar el recombinador. - Dijo Morbius para sí mismo.  
Spencer escuchó lo que Morbius había dicho y luego se alejó de su vista con rapidez y en silencio, mientras el pasante se acercaba a la máquina. Morbius encendió el recombinador y colocó una muestra del suero en un tubo de ensayo para luego ponerlo en una superficie donde pudiera ser alcanzado directamente por el disparo del recombinador.  
Tras esto, el asistente de los Smythe regresó a la consola y tecleó algunos comandos, haciendo que el recombinador neogenético comenzara a cargar el disparo en la frecuencia que Morbius había encontrado para alterar y mejorar el suero.  
\- Muy bien... - Dijo Morbius, sintiéndose confiado de su experimento. - Aquí vamos.  
Morbius se puso unos anteojos de protección y sonrió, luego presionó el comando de disparo del recombinador y esperó el resultado.  
Sin embargo, éste jamás llegaría, pues en el preciso momento en el que el recombinador disparó, el aparato comenzó a chisporrotear y emanar un denso humo, lo que provocó que tanto la súpercomputadora como las consolas de control emitieran una alerta roja. Morbius, Spencer y Alistair soltaron un grito ahogado al ver lo que estaba pasando.  
En ese momento, el seguro en el brazo robótico que sostenía al recombinador neogenético comenzó a fallar, provocando que el aparato empezara a vibrar de una forma violenta, seguido por varios movimientos súbitos del brazo robótico.  
Las vibraciones y los movimientos del brazo hicieron que el recombinador comenzara a disparar a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que los tres científicos presentes tuvieran que dejarse caer al suelo para evitar ser alcanzados. Sin embargo, uno de los rayos alcanzó a una de las jaulas de los murciélagos de donde extraían el ADN para sus experimentos y logró derribarla, haciendo que la puerta de ésta se abriera, provocando a su vez que el murciélago dentro de ella se asustara y saliera volando.  
Momentos después, el murciélago trató de ocultarse pero al no haber lugares donde hacerlo, trató de cubrirse tras Michael Morbius, espantando al científico. Morbius forcejeó ligeramente para quitarse al murciélago de encima, luego el pequeño mamífero volador lo mordió en la mano, haciendo que el pasante soltara un grito.  
Sin embargo, lo peor del asunto fue que antes de poder quitarse al asustado mamífero de la mano, el rayo del recombinador golpeó a Morbius y lo hizo estrellarse contra la consola de control y causar aún más daños a las máquinas del cuarto. Mientras tanto, Spencer y Alistair Smythe se habían congelado debido a lo inesperado de los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, por lo que un rayo del recombinador averiado le dió a Alistair en el pecho y comenzó a mutar, atrayendo la atención de su padre.  
\- ¡Alistair! - Gritó Spencer.  
En ese momento, la súpercomputadora, el recombinador, las consolas y demás aparatos estallaron, lanzando a Spencer Smythe contra la pared duramente, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.  
Mientras tanto, Michael Morbius y Alistair Smythe se retorcieron en el suelo mientras gruñían y jadeaban al mismo tiempo que sus apariencias cambiaban.  
La piel de ambos palideció, la de Alistair tomando un golor beige grisáceo y la de Morbius se tornó más blanquecina.  
Un par de extrañas extremidades emergieron de los hombros del Smythe más joven, haciendo que su camisa y su bata se rasgaran, por lo que Alistair terminó arrancándoselas por completo, luego el científico se miró las manos y y gritó de horror al ver cómo habían cambiado.  
Sin embargo, pronto Alistair fue sacado de su estado de shock al escuchar un gemido, el cual lo hizo girar para mirar a su alrededor y ver a su padre debajo de un montón de escombros. En un arranque de preocupación, Alistair se puso de pie y corrió hacia su padre, luego con fuerza sobrehumana que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, quitó los escombros de encima de Spencer y lo levantó en brazos cuidadosamente.  
En ese momento, las puertas del laboratorio fueron abiertas por una patada, dejando que un grupo de trabajadores entraran a éste, todos ellos curiosos por saber qué pasaba, pero en cuanto pudieron ver el interior del laboratorio de neogenética, los trabajadores soltaron un grito ahogado al ver al recién mutado Alistair Smythe.  
Alistair se congeló por un momento, luego miró a su alrededor y vio una ventana por la cual saltó, aún con su padre en brazos, luego Alistair salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.  
Mientras tanto, los aturdidos trabajadores se olvidaron momentáneamente de lo que habían visto al lograr escuchar un quejido entre el ruido de las alarmas, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, quienes empezaron a buscar con la mirada algún signo de quien fuere que estuviese atrapado.  
\- ¡Ahí hay alguien! - Dijo uno de los científicos.  
Rápidamente, los trabajadores se aproximaron a una pequeña montaña de escombros, luego se las ingeniaron para quitar los escombros y sacar a un hombre apenas consciente del laboratorio.  
Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, los trabajadores que sacaron al hombre del laboratorio lo colocaron en el suelo con cuidado e inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás al notar la blanquecina piel del hombre.  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - Dijo uno de los hombres de mantenimiento.  
\- Hambre... - Murmuró Morbius apenas audiblemente.  
\- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntó una científica.  
\- Yo necesito... alimento...  
\- Esto se está poniendo raro... - Dijo uno de los trabajadores de repente.  
\- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería... - Dijo una de las personas.  
\- Me siento débil... - Murmuró Morbius.  
Un par de trabajadores de OsCorp se agacharon para levantar cuidadosamente a Morbius, quien gimió un poco y comenzó a jadear pesadamente.  
\- Huelo... - Murmuró Morbius. - ¿Qué es... este aroma? ¿Qué es esta necesidad...? ¿Por qué... es tan... atrayente...?  
\- ¿Qué tanto está murmurando este tipo? - Preguntó uno de los científicos que estaba cargando a Morbius.  
\- No quiero... pero la necesito...  
En ese momento, Morbius gimió y se retorció, cayendo al suelo de los brazos de los científicos de OsCorp mientras su apariencia seguía modificándose. Su nariz se acható y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, mientras que sus orejas se agrandaron y alargaron hasta terminar en punta, después las pupilas e irises de Morbius desaparecieron y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo sangre.  
Los trabajadores dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo cada vez más miedo por lo que estaba pasando, luego escucharon un siseo y uno de ellos fue tacleado por Morbius, llenando de terror a los presentes, y en un inesperado giro de eventos, Morbius soltó un rugido y clavó sus crecientes caninos en el cuello del científico que había derribado, para luego comenzar a succionar su sangre, mientras los científicos salían corriendo despavoridos.  
Morbius succionó la sangre del pobre hombre por un par de minutos, durante los cuales el hombre se desmayó, luego el mutado lo soltó y giró la mirada, encontrándose con su reflejo sobre una ventana devolviéndole una mirada de estupefacción, pues además de tener la boca chorreando ese tibio líquido vital de color rojo, sino que su cara era completamente diferente.  
Él no había sido alguien con un rostro agraciado, pero tampoco había sido feo, y tras el accidente, ahora su cara se asemejaba a la de un murciélago.  
\- Mi rostro... ¿Qué me sucedió...? - Dijo un confundido Morbius. - ¿Por qué...? Mis cálculos eran infalibles... ¡Esto no debía haber pasado!  
En ese instante, Morbius rugió y golpeó el cristal frente a él, luego tomó una puerta cercana, la arrancó de las bisagras sin dificultad y la arrojó, luego miró sus manos y vio que sus uñas se habían convertido en una especie de garras, luego notó su macabra obra, llaciendo en el suelo apenas con vida.  
Ante ese hecho, Morbius se sintió aterrorizado y asqueado por sus acciones, luego escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a él a la lejanía.  
Suponiendo que era algún equipo de seguridad, Morbius salió corriendo y tras un par de minutos, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, tomando por sorpresa al científico.  
\- ¿Qué...? - Dijo Morbius.  
\- ¡Alto ahí! - Gritó una voz autoritaria.  
Morbius giró la mirada y soltó un grito ahogado al ver a un grupo de guardias de seguridad dirigiéndose hacia él a toda prisa, con armas listas para atacarlo. Siguiendo un impulso, Morbius cargó contra los guardias y los derribó, luego siguió volando hasta estrellarse contra una ventana, tras lo cual, el vampiro cayó un par de metros antes de lograr levantar el vuelo de nuevo y se dirigió a la ciudad, esperando poder esconderse en algún lugar.  
Sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse cansado y aletargado, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en la azotea de un edificio para intentar retomar fuerzas.  
\- ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado...? - Jadeó Morbius. - Tan...  
\- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? - Preguntó la voz de una mujer.  
En ese instante, Morbius volvió a captar ese atrayente aroma que había sentido justo antes de chuparle la sangre a uno de los otros científicos de OsCorp, y luego sintió una gran necesidad de alimentarse, con lo cual pudo comprender lo que había pasado.  
\- El recombinador debió mezclar mis genes con los de ese murciélago vampiro... - Murmuró Morbius.  
\- ¿Dijo algo? - Preguntó la mujer.  
\- Por eso siento esta necesidad...  
\- ¿N-necesidad...?  
\- Esta hambre que me quema por dentro...  
\- ¿Hambre?  
\- ¡Hambre de sangre! - Rugió Morbius mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mujer.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

En la cima de la Torre Eiffel, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban observando la ciudad, mientras esperaban a su compañero de equipo, quien supuestamente había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlos con el problema que tenían.  
Tras un par de minutos, Spider-Man aterrizó cerca de sus compañeros y éstos caminaron hacia él, prontamente notando que otra vez estaba cargando una mochila.  
\- Hola, Spidey. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Tardaste mucho, cabeza de red. - Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo siento, me distraje un poco hablando con un par de amigos heróicos. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras bajaba su mochila. - Vengan aquí, necesito una muestra de su sangre.  
\- No la usarás para saber nuestras identidades secretas, ¿o sí? - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- No, además es imposible sin saber separar muestras de ADNs mezclados. - Replicó el trepamuros mientras sacaba un par de agujas y recipientes similares a tubos de ensayo. - Y aún si supiera, necesitaría una muestra de sangre de sus kwamis para averiguar sus identidades.  
\- ¿Al menos sabes usar esas cosas? - Dijo Ladybug con un toque de nerviosismo. - Es que no soy muy afín a jeringas y cosas así...  
\- Descuida, hice y me hicieron esto tantas veces que ya podría pasar un examen práctico de enfermero.  
\- Espero que tengas razón...  
\- Siempre la tengo.  
Momentos después, y luego de tener que amarrar a Ladybug a la barandilla para que no intentara escapar o atacar a Spider-Man cuando éste quería clavarle una aguja en el brazo, Spider-Man tomó las tres muestras de sangre y las guardó en su cinturón de utilidad, luego volvió a colgarse la mochila en los hombros y cubrió los desechos médicos con telaraña de sellado.  
\- Será mejor tirar esto en un lugar adecuado. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se las ingeniaba para guardar la bola de telaraña en su mochila.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que ese tal Dr. McCoy será capaz de ayudarnos? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Claro, él es uno de los hombres más listos que conozco y tiene muchos recursos a su alcance. Confíen en mí, estaremos curados en menos de lo que pueden decir...  
\- ¡AUXILIO!  
De repente, Chat Noir giró la mirada y atrajo la atención de sus compañeros mientras las orejas falsas del héroe felino se movían un poco.  
\- Alguien pidió ayuda. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Pude oír un grito no muy lejos, ¡vamos!  
Con eso dicho, Chat Noir saltó de la Torre Eiffel y comenzó a girar su bastón como si fuera la hélice de un helicóptero, siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros, para dirigirse hacia la azotea de un edificio en particular.  
El Hotel Grand Paris.  
Momentos más tarde, los tres jóvenes héroes aterrizaron en la azotea del hotel, sólo para encontrarse ante una escena que los dejó sin palabras y completamente aterrados.  
Mientras tanto, en cuanto oyó los tres gritos ahogados del grupo de héroes, Michael Morbius soltó a la mujer de cabello rojo que tenía en sus brazos y miró a los héroes, sintiendo tanto miedo de los héroes como éstos últimos de él.  
\- ¿Qué carajos eres...? - Preguntó un aterrado Chat Noir.  
\- Aléjense de mí... - Dijo Morbius.  
\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a esa mujer?!  
\- No se me acerquen...  
\- ¿E-E-eres un... vampiro...? - Dijo una temerosa Ladybug al ver la sangre chorreando de la boca de Morbius.  
\- ¡DÉJENME SOLO! - Rugió Morbius.  
En ese momento, Morbius se abalanzó sobre los héroes mostrando los colmillos, haciendo que Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaran hacia un lado mientras Spider-Man saltaba sobre Morbius y lo pateaba fuertemente en la espalda. Tras estrellarse en el suelo y terminar cerca de la piscina en la azotea del hotel, Morbius rugió y se lanzó con mayor velocidad contra Ladybug, logrando atraparla y someterla contra el suelo.  
\- Ustedes serán mi alimento por entrometidos... - Dijo Morbius mientras se relamía los colmillos.  
Ladybug sintió que el terror invadió su ser, por lo que la joven heroína comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de Morbius, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que el vampiro comenzó a acercar sus colmillos al cuello de la chica.  
Sin embargo, antes que pudiera siquiera rozar la piel de Ladybug con sus colmillos, Morbius fue alejado de la chica del traje moteado por un fuerte golpe de la vara de Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella, monstruo! - Rugió Chat Noir.  
Morbius siseó y rugió, luego se abalanzó contra Chat Noir y comenzó a forcejear con él, fácilmente venciendo al joven héroe, quien soltó su vara e intentó protegerse con su brazo, cosa que Morbius aprovechó para hundir sus colmillos en el brazo de Chat Noir y comenzar a beber su sangre.  
El héroe rubio soltó un grito de dolor en el momento en el que los colmillos de Morbius atravesaron su traje y se clavaron en su carne, cosa que instintivamente lo hizo intentar quitarse de encima a Morbius, pero el agarre de éste sobre él era demasiado fuerte.  
Sin embargo, pocos segundos después que Morbius mordiera a Chat Noir, Spider-Man pateó con toda su fuerza en la cara a Morbius, haciendo que el vampiro soltara al héroe felino, quien cayó agotado al suelo.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? - Preguntó Spider-Man con preocupación.  
\- Me siento cansado... - Jadeó Chat Noir.  
\- ¡Pagarás por eso, monstruo! - Gritó Ladybug mientras se lanzaba contra Morbius.  
\- ¡Ladybug, no!  
Spider-Man apuntó sus lanza-redes a Ladybug y disparó dos líneas de telaraña, mientras la chica del traje moteado corría hacia Morbius, pero antes que las líneas pudieran atraparla, Ladybug hizo un giro acrobático y tacleó a Morbius, pero al momento de caer al suelo, el vampiro giró sobre la heroína y rápidamente la mordió en el hombro, haciendo que Ladybug gritara de dolor.  
Tras eso, Spider-Man usó dos líneas de telaraña como resortera para poder patear con toda su fuerza a Morbius en la espalda, haciendo que el vampiro gritara y soltara a Ladybug, quien le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y se lo quitó de encima, sintiendo bastante fatiga tras lograrlo. Pocos segundos después, Spider-Man se puso en cuclillas junto a ella y la miró con preocupación.  
\- ¿Crees poder llevarte a Chat Noir mientras encuentro la manera de lidiar con esta cosa? - Preguntó Spider-Man a Ladybug.  
\- No vamos a dejarte solo contra esa cosa, trepamuros... - Dijo Chat Noir entrecortadamente mientras tomaba su vara.  
\- No creo que puedas vencerlo sin ayuda... - Dijo Ladybug mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
\- Y yo no creo que ustedes sobrevivan si se quedan. - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- Este sabor... es increíble... el vigor... la juventud... - Dijo Morbius. - ¡Debo tener más!  
Morbius se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes, logrando empujar a Ladybug lejos de Spider-Man y derribar al héroe arácnido, pero antes que éste pudiera morder a Spider-Man, éste le cerró la boca y lo cegó con telaraña, para luego patearlo lejos de él con fuerza.  
Spider-Man se puso de pie con una acrobacia y apuntó sus lanza-redes hacia Morbius, entonces Spider-Man disparó varias bolas de telaraña contra el vampiro, pero éste logró esquivarlas todas. Después, Morbius se lanzó contra Spider-Man e intentó atacarlo con sus garras, pero éste esquivó todos sus ataques y contraatacó con una fuerte patada hacia atrás al mentón, haciendo que Morbius cayera de espaldas.  
\- Creo que puedo con él yo solo. - Dijo Spider-Man. - No eres tan peligroso como pareces si alguien tiene mi agilidad, velocidad y mi Sentido Arácnido, ¿verdad?  
Al oír el comentario de Spider-Man, Morbius sintió fuego correr por sus venas, pues desde siempre él había sido menospreciado y subestimado por todos, siempre tratado como un hombre pusilánime y cobarde.  
\- ¡Deja de subestimarme! - Rugió Morbius.  
Con ánimos renovados, el vampiro atacó a Spider-Man, poniendo al héroe arácnido en una situación difícil, pues apenas si podía esquivar los ataques del vampiro.  
Morbius intentó atacar a Spider-Man varias veces más, pero en cada intento, el chico logró esquivar y bloquear las arremetidas del vampiro. Tras un par de segundos, Spider-Man comenzó a contraatacar, tratando de golpear a Morbius, pero éste lograba bloquear sus ataques.  
"¡Esto es increíble!" Pensó Morbius. "Antes no podía ni hacer rodar uno de los CPUs más pequeños de la súpercomputadora ¡y ahora estoy combatiendo a Spider-Man sin esfuerzo!"  
"¡Tengo que vencerlo pero ya!" Pensó Spider-Man. "¡Antes de que...!"  
En ese momento, Spider-Man lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Morbius, pero éste logró bloquearlo con facilidad, principalmente porque el dolor regresó al cuerpo de los tres héroes adolescentes.  
Spider-Man gritó y se dobló de dolor, cayendo al suelo a los pies de Morbius, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar al joven héroe del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo, dejándolo aturdido, luego descubrió su cuello y lo mordió fuertemente, haciéndolo sangrar.  
En ese momento, Ladybug soltó un grito, no tanto porque el dolor también regresó a su cuerpo, sino que también porque temía por el bienestar del trepamuros.  
Así pues, la chica se las ingenió para ponerse de pie y lanzar su yoyo hacia arriba.  
\- ¡Amuleto Encantado! - Gritó Ladybug.  
De repente, una extraña linterna cayó en las manos de Ladybug, luego ella instintivamente la encendió y la apuntó contra Morbius, notando que la luz emitida por su Amuleto Encantado tenía un tono azulado.  
Mientras tanto, Morbius sintió una desagradable sensación sobre su piel, la cual lo incitó a mirar en dirección de Ladybug y soltar a Spider-Man, luego éste siseó al sentir cómo una luz muy brillante le lastimaba los ojos. Segundos después, Morbius rugió y se escabulló hacia las sombras para después salir volando y alejarse del Hotel Grand Paris.  
Cuando Morbius desapareció de vista, Ladybug cayó al suelo, sintiéndose completamente agotada, pero encontró fuerzas para lanzar débilmente la linterna en su mano derecha y murmurar:  
\- Ladybug Milagrosa...  
La tan conocida horda de mariquitas salió del Amuleto Encantado, haciendo que el dolor en el cuerpo de los héroes desapareciera de nuevo y sanó las mordeduras de Morbius.  
Tras retomar el aliento, Spider-Man, Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron ponerse de pie, pero aún se sentían agotados.  
\- ¿Alguien más cree que deberíamos dejar de enfrentar sujetos con colmillos? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- La mujer... aún no se ha levantado... - Dijo Ladybug.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man miró a la mujer que había sido atacada por Morbius y quedó en shock al lograr identificarla gracias al tono rojizo de su cabello.  
La mujer era Madeline Watson, la madre de su amiga Mary Jane.  
\- Mamá, ya tardaste mucho y tía Anna está comenzando a preocuparse... - Dijo una voz que Spider-Man reconoció de inmediato.  
Ladybug, Chat Noir y Spider-Man se dieron la vuelta de repente y se encontraron con una sorprendida Mary Jane Watson, quien se horrorizó y soltó un grito de terror al ver no sólo las manchas de sangre en los trajes de los héroes, sino también a su madre tendida en el suelo. Con la misma velocidad aparentemente sobrehumana que había demostrado cuando se presentó en el Colegio François Dupont, Mary Jane corrió hasta su madre, se arrodilló junto a ella y suspiró de alivio al notar que seguía viva. Después, la revisó cuidadosamente, notando las dos marcas extrañas en su cuello, mientras Chat Noir se ponía en cuclillas junto a la pelirroja.  
\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! - Preguntó la aterrada pelirroja.  
\- Una criatura la atacó, intentamos detenerla pero sólo logramos ponernos en su misma situación. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras señalaba las marcas de sangre en su traje. - Pero no se preocupe, señorita Watson, su madre estará bien y encontraremos a ese chupasangre antes que lastime a más inocentes.  
Sin dejarle tiempo a que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Mary Jane abrazó fuertemente a Chat Noir y murmuró un poco en su hombro mientras el héroe le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
\- Todo estará bien, se lo prometo, señorita. - Dijo Chat Noir con decisión.  
De repente, un pitido llamó la atención de MJ, quien miró Chat Noir y vió que estaba revisando su Miraculous con algo de sorpresa.  
\- Pero si ni siquiera usé mi Gataclismo... - Dijo un soprendido Chat Noir.  
\- Tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que irnos. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Lo siento, señorita Watson, debemos irnos. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Lo entiendo, yo llamaré a los paramédicos. - Asintió Mary Jane.  
En ese momento, Ladybug, Spider-Man y Chat Noir saltaron de la azotea del edificio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras Mary Jane rápidamente sacaba su celular para pedir ayuda para su madre.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man llegó a su habitación, entrando por la ventana, y quitó las muestras de sangre de su cinturón de utilidad antes que su traje desapareciera, haciendo que el joven y el kwami cayeran al suelo completamente exhaustos.  
Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, Leopardon y su elegido se las arreglaron para meterse a la cama y comenzar a titiritar, sintiendo mucho cansancio y mucho frío.  
\- Leo... ¿puedes... tomar... las muestras... y ponerlas... en el... escáner...? - Jadeó Peter.  
\- No puedo... ni moverme... - Dijo el kwami.  
\- Descuiden, yo lo haré. - Dijo una voz femenina.  
\- Gracias, KAREN...  
\- ¿Cómo harás eso... si no tienes... manos... o un cuerpo...? - Preguntó Leopardon.  
\- Con el dron que Peter construyó.  
En ese momento, un zumbido fue escuchado y un pequeño dron se levantó sobre el escritorio de Peter, luego liberó una pequeña pinza y tomó una a una las muestras de sangre para colocarlas en una rara máquina, la cual se encendió y comenzó a escanear las muestras.  
\- ¿Podrías...? - Intentó decir Peter.  
\- No te preocupes, ya estoy en ello. - Dijo la voz. - Escuché tus intenciones el otro día y ya contacté al Dr. McCoy.  
\- Excelente... eres la mejor...  
\- Tú me creaste así que parte del mérito es tuyo. - Dijo la voz mientras el dron se posaba suavemente en el suelo.  
Una vez que el dron se apagó, Leopardon miró a su portador.  
\- Que... no se te... suba... a la cabeza... niño... - Dijo Leopardon.  
Tras eso, el kwami y el chico se metieron bajo las cobijas, en un intento por recuperar el calor corporal y cayeron dormidos pocos minutos después, mientras la computadora de Peter enviaba los resultados de los escaneos de las muestras al Doctor Hank McCoy, sin saber que esa noche sería sólo el principio de una serie de eventos terribles para todos los habitantes de París.


End file.
